Amor en Umbrías
by Katsura-Sunoichi
Summary: [Tituto anterior: "Trauma". Cambiado por asuntos de forma y fondo]. Lo único que Jōnouchi Katsuya dejó en Ciudad Domino fue la incertidumbre de su regreso. Yura Sutori, quien lo dejó todo menos la voluntad de seguir viviendo, migra hacia Osaka sin saber que en realidad estaba migrando a la vida de Jōnouchi Katsuya; y que volcarse en ella era ya un decreto irrevocable del destino.
1. Convenio de Lectura

_**Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches o buenas madrugadas. Dependiendo del horario en el que lean estas palabras.**_

 _¡Volví! ¡Regresé! ¡Retorné! ¡Estoy de vuelta! … ¡Y muchas otras palabras formalizadas por la RAE que puedan utilizarse para hacer alusión al retorno de un exilio!_

 _¿Me extrañaron? Yo sí, y mucho. ;-;_

 _Después de 4 meses ausente por razones muy personales, esta_ _ **Prófuga del Hospital Psiquiátrico**_ _ha decidido volver a redactar y compartir una de sus tantas locuras con puntos justificables._

 _Como han de haber leído, esto es un_ _ **Convenio de Lectura. Pero, ¿qué implica este "Convenio de Lectura" exactamente? Es algo que no creo sea difícil de entender:**_

 _ **Es una apartado bien definido donde ustedes, lectores, y yo, la autora,**_ _ **aclararemos y acordaremos**_ _ **ciertos puntos (en este caso, "Cláusulas") sobre el Fanfic para que la lectura sea lo más placentera y entendible posible.**_

 _ **Con esa definición, podemos pasar al contenido del convenio, mis hermosas joyas:**_

 _ **-.-**_

 **Primera Cláusula: "Trauma" es un AU (Universo Alterno)**

 _ **Como tal vez muchos saben, un AU**_ _es una clasificación del mundo de los Fanfictions donde el autor tiene plena libertad para_ _ **modificar la historia**_ _conforme a sus deseos u intenciones. Los personajes permanecen intactos, la personalidad de los mismos permanece intacta de igual manera (a menos que el autor decida lo contrario),_ _ **pero la historia y contexto son distintos a lo Canon o fluyen en un tiempo y espacio totalmente fuera de ello. No obstante, sí pueden tomarse ciertos puntos o detalles Canon para que la historia no se desligue tanto de su origen.**_

 _Tomando en cuenta el párrafo anterior, esto significa que_ _ **tengo plena libertad para crear una historia distinta a la Canon, con un contexto y desarrollo particulares.**_

 _Es decir, que, por ejemplo, Atem (que en el anime/manga se marcha al inframundo) puede ser un joven con una vida común y corriente. Kaiba, que en el manga/anime es el CEO de la K.C. Puede ser abogado, médico o pediatra (aunque eso no lo imagino. xD). Sin embargo, Atem seguirá siendo orgulloso y protector con sus amigos. Al igual que Kaiba seguirá siendo prepotente y crudo._

 _La historia puede tomar matices distintos sin tocar la personalidad canónica de los personajes._

 _ **Por ello, si por si acaso Atem no es duelista, Kaiba no es empresario y Jounouchi es un delincuente (aunque esto es canon en cierta medida), ya saben el por qué, mis amores. ;)**_

 **Segunda Cláusula: La Clasificación o Rated M**

 _Bueno, les cuento que la clasificación de cualquier fic con el_ _ **apartado "Rated M" no es exclusiva para fics que contienen escenas explícitas de sexo**_ _(Lemmon en el caso de los Fanfics). Se agregan, además_ _ **, el uso de un lenguaje soez, ofensivo e incluso el uso de expresiones vulgares como: "¡Vete a la mierda!" Y así por el estilo.**_

 _En este fanfic,_ _ **Jounouchi Katsuya**_ _(Joey Wheeler, para quienes no lo conozcan por su nombre japonés)_ _ **es uno de los protagonistas principales**_ _. Si ustedes han visto todas las "facetas" de Yu-Gi-Oh! Sabrán de antemano que_ _ **este rubio no utiliza términos sofisticados al hablar ni mucho menos un lenguaje culto.**_ _ **Por eso, expresiones como ese "¡Vete a la mierda!" y otras más aparecerán en el fic**_ _y por eso está dentro del "Rated M"._ _ **Si alguno de ustedes no tolera ese tipo de expresiones, mis amores, pueden saltártelas o considerar si realmente desean leer el Fanfic. (El deseo más íntimo de mi corazón es que SHI lo lean. :'+)**_

 _Además de ese lenguaje,_ _ **es muy probable que el fic trate temáticas oscuras como… El suicidio, por ejemplo**_ _._ _ **Sin embargo, he de aclarar que el punto de vista plasmado en el fic, y el que expresen los personajes,**_ _ **NO ES EL MIO.**_ _ **Para mí, los personajes tienen su propia esencia, son totalmente independientes de mí. Ellos son ellos, yo soy yo. Yo tengo mis criterios y ellos tienen los suyos.**_ _ **Mi parte sólo consiste en manejar escenarios para que ellos se desenvuelvan en el. ;)**_

 _ **Han quedado advertidos y como bien dice el adagio: "Sobre aviso no hay engaño".**_

 **Tercera Cláusula: Personajes (OC'S) y Shipping**

 _Antes de iniciar la presentación de los personajes, quiero decirles que_ _ **si "Amor Blanco A Través de Unos Ojos Azules"(mi primer Fanfic)**_ _fue una locura total para mí…_ _ **¡ESTE FIC ES LA MÁXIMA EXPRESIÓN DE MI DEMENCIA!**_ _Aunque eso depende del punto de vista individual de cada uno._ _ **Pero yo siempre digo que es una locura porque siempre termino haciendo algo distinto a lo ya implantado en el Fandom.**_ _ **Por eso me autoevalúo como alguien "Tripolar".**_ _Cuando los lectores se encuentran con algo abismalmente distinto a lo ya implantado, tienden a decepcionarse y, como consecuencia, no acogen la historia de manera agradable…_ _ **¡ESO ME ATERRA!**_ _;-;_

 _Pero mejor pasemos a la presentación de los OC (Original Character) que intervendrán en esta historia_ _ **(sólo los principales):**_

 _ **ACLARACION:**_ _Ese modelo de presentar a los OC's lo tomé como referencia del cómo se presentan los personajes en_ _ **Melodic Redemption, un Doujinshi de Yu-Gi-Oh!**_ _En español cuya autora es Carrox._

 **Yura Sutori**

 **Edad:** 20 años

 **Altura:** 1.63

 **Cumpleaños:** 22 de Marzo. (Día mundial del Agua)

 **Signo Zodiacal:** Aries

 **Breve Descripción Física:**

 _Posee una ondulada (lacia dos años atrás) cabellera blanca que se desborda hasta rozar las caderas tímidamente, su piel es blanca (aunque algunas veces se queja por ello) y es dueña de unos ojos azul cerúleo._

 **Personalidad**

 **Breve descripción:**

 _Osada y despreocupada son dos términos clave para definir a Yura Sutori. La ojiazul tiende a usar ironías acompañadas de un acento tosco para expresar su opinión, sin importarle en lo más mínimo quien sea el receptor. Las palabras son su mayor defecto, pues suele decir exactamente lo que piensa en el momento en que lo piensa y delante de quien lo piensa. No obstante a su rudeza lexical, sus argumentos por lo general están fundamentados en la realidad percibida, peculiaridad que le otorga un gran poder de convencimiento._

 _Es sobreprotectora con todo aquella que aprecia y no teme a los límites cuando considera la situación alarmante. Tiene un sentido de justicia bastante amplio. Da mucha importancia a los cumpleaños de las personas cercanas a su círculo y le encanta celebrarlos._

 _Su actitud es la de una adolescente bohemia._

 _Sin embargo, aquellos rasgos no fueron inculcados, fue la secuela de un acontecimiento cuya verdadera naturaleza sólo ella conoce._

 _ **Detalles Curiosos:**_

 _*Su cumpleaños es el Día Mundial del Agua porque fue ideada en un día lluvioso._

 _*Su símbolo en el horóscopo chino es un Dragón, mientras que su signo en el zodiaco, Aries, es un signo de fuego. Por lo que, si se mezclan ambas simbologías, su personalidad podría relacionarse a la denominación: "Dragón de Fuego"._

 _*Existe una razón bastante peculiar por la cual siempre mantiene su cabello del mismo largo._

 **-.-**

Kyoka Hanashi

 **Edad:** 18 años.

 **Altura: 1.59**

 **Cumpleaños:** 23 de Febrero

 **Signo Zodiacal:** Piscis

 **Breve Descripción Física**

Joven delgada poseedora de una cabellera negra azulada que se extiende hasta rozar sus hombros. Sus ojos son castaño claro y utiliza lentes

 **Personalidad**

 **Breve Descripción:**

 _La mejor amiga de Yura desde su infancia. Es un joven muy alegre, enérgica y emotiva con una gran pasión por los libros. Al grado de llamar a Shakespeare su "Dios de la Literatura". Sin embargo, aunque usa lentes, no es una chica con dotes intelectuales superiores._

 _Es muy despistada para aquellas cosas que no llaman considerablemente su atención_.

 _Se emociona por cosas sencillas y tiende a lanzar un tremendo grito eufórico cuando está muy emocionada, feliz o asustada. Así mismo, tiende a hablar muy rápido cuando tiene alguna emoción fuerte, lo que tiende a ser un tanto molesto e incluso marear a las personas, como le sucede a Jounouchi Katsuya._

 _ **Detalles Curiosos:**_

 _*Es experta en cocinar pastas o platillos que lleven mucho condimento pero es inexperta a la hora de cocinar postres o comidas que lleven mucha azúcar. Todo lo contrario a Yura, que es muy hábil al momento de cocinar postres y odia la comida muy salada._

 _*Kyoka no utiliza lentes como consecuencia de una lectura excesiva de libros, lo hace porque padece Miopía desde niña, por ello le molesta que la vean como alguien superdotado por el simple hecho de usar lentes. Irónicamente, y pese a su padecimiento, ella ama la lectura desde niña._

 _*Ya que es muy emotiva, tiene toda una colección de lentes de diversos colores para usarlos según su estado de ánimo, e igualmente combinarlos con la ropa. De modo que si está feliz, vestirá ropas con colores vivos y usará lentes del mismo color. Por el contrario, si está triste u desanimada, estará prendada con ropas de colores opacos y lentes con la misma tonalidad._

 **-.-**

 _Habrán más OC's. Dos o tres a lo máximo. Pero a esos que restan siento que debo moldearlos más… Pero descuiden, cuando estén totalmente pulidos los presentaré. ¡Cuenten con ello!_

 _Bien, con los OC'S presentados, podemos hablar de los Ships._

 _¡Oh, Saints! Fue toda una Odisea seleccionar el nombre adecuado para los ships. Son 4 Shippings en realidad pero yo solo diré el nombre del principal (sí, soy muy malvada… Ok, no…). Los otros 3 tengo la intención de que se descubran a lo largo del Fic, aunque, si llegan a descubrirlos antes, les revelaré el nombre. ;)_

 _ **Takmilashipping**_ _es el nombre del Ship entre_ _ **Jounouchi Katsuya y Yura Sutori.**_

" _ **Takmila" es una palabra Árabe cuyo significado es "complemento", una clara alusión a la forma abstracta en que ambos personajes se complementan.**_

 **Cuarta Cláusula: Actualizaciones y Agradecimientos**

 _Quienes ya han tenido la oportunidad de leer mi anterior fic, sabrán que, lamentablemente,_ _ **mi ritmo de actualización es tan lento como un caracol recién nacido.**_

 _Desgraciadamente, las actualizaciones tardarán. Salvo exclusivos casos donde pueda actualizar con más antelación._ _ **Pero por lo general, suelo tardar hasta dos meses (nunca he llegado a los tres) para actualizar un capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Pido una disculpa del tamaño del mar por ello!**_ _Pero estoy casi finalizando mi carrera universitaria y eso me impedirá escribir más a menudo y, por consiguiente, actualizar._ _ **Sin embrago, siempre que pueda recibirán una notificación con un nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Cada 5 capítulos habrá agradecimientos especiales nombrando a cada usuario que haya leído y comentado. Cada leído y comentario es un pedacito de cielo para mí. ¡Los aprecio como no imaginan! ;-;**_

 _ **Por ello, les sugiero a los lectores fantasmas que al menos dejen un follow a la historia aunque no comenten nada. NO es que desee tantos follows como estrellas hay en el cielo, ni tantos comentarios como arena hay en el mar, es más bien, que me parece injusto que ustedes (que leen la historia igual que aquellos que votan y comentan) no sean mencionados en cada agradecimientos igual que los demás.**_

 _ **Más que nada, mi deseo es agradecerles igual que a aquellos que lee y comentan.**_ _ **¡Créanme, brinco de felicidad cada vez que se me notifica un comentario o un follow a la historia! Pero, más que eso, mi anhelo es poder regalarles una lectura de calidad, algo que valga todo el tiempo que dedican a leerlo.**_

 _ **¡Pero descuiden! De todas formas, aunque no comenten, siempre habrá un agradecimiento hacia ustedes pues cada capítulo tendrá una nota final mía diciendo: "… Gracias a todos aquellos que leen aunque no voten o comenten". ¡Porque sé que ustedes están ahí!**_

 _ **Aunque esa manera de agradecer no se compara a cuando te nombran de manera específica, es mucho más especial.**_

 **Quinta Cláusula: Términos de Aceptación**

 _ **Si has comprendido todas las clausulas anteriores y estás de acuerdo con ellas,**_ _ **la manera de mostrar tu aceptación es dejando un comentario.**_ _ **Eso querrá decir que has decidido acompañarme en esta nueva entrega, por lo que resta expresarte las siguientes palabras:**_

 _ **¡Bienvenido a mi imaginación, joya mía! ¡Millones, Billones, Trillones de GRACIAS por darme una oportunidad y por leer todo lo anterior!**_

 _ **¡Espero engalanarte en cada capítulo y, sobre todo, que podamos tener una amena relación de autor/lector!**_

 _ **¡Los amará por el resto de sus días ésta loca bajo el seudónimo de Kaiba-Girl!**_

 _ **P.D: La historia actualmente esta publicada en Wattpad, allá encontraran mas detalles aunados a un apoyo visual.**_


	2. Hábitos Muertos

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi_ **

* * *

**Cap** **í** **tulo 1: H** **á** **bitos Muertos**

* * *

 **"** _Las cadenas del h_ _á_ _bito son generalmente demasiado d_ _é_ _biles para que las sintamos, hasta que son demasiado fuertes para que podamos romperlas_ _ **"**_

— _ **Samuel Johnson.**_

* * *

Decibeles inmensurables recorrieron tenazmente aun el cartílago más minúsculo de los dos tímpanos en cada oído. El estrépito rozó tal magnitud, que las ondas sonoras dispersaron impulsos eléctricos que despertaron de manera abrupta todos sus sentidos e instigaron un sobresalto súbito donde su cuerpo culminó tendido en el suelo cochino desde hacía ya varios días.

— ¡Joder! ¡Pero qué mierda…! —Clamó, inclinándose en segundos posteriores para sobar su trasero golpeado y al desnudo. Observó con cierta extrañez la porción de la sábana que había caído junto a él, reposada sobre su intimidad, cubriendo así el resto de su desnudez.

¿En qué momento del día anterior se le habría ocurrido dormir desnudo?

Justo cuando sus pensamientos empezaban a conjeturar una respuesta, el sonido atronador que le había despertado volvió a resonar con la misma intensidad, provocando en él un segundo sobresalto involuntario. No obstante, creyó haber reconocido el estruendo en aquella segunda ocasión.

Se irguió tomando un impulso repentino. Anudó la sábana a su cintura antes de dirigirse hacia la ventana empolvada. Usando la palma de su mano derecha como una estopa improvisada, aisló parte del polvo, el necesario para poder filtrar su vista.

Entonces corroboró su sospecha: frente a sus ojos, la imagen del gigantesco camión recogedor de basuras cuyo recorrido era anunciado con aquel sonido ensordecedor a fin de alertar la recolección de los desechos estipulados para su respectiva clasificación.

Tan pronto como comprobó su hipótesis, alzó un puño al aire, sincronizándolo a un rostro exasperado.

— ¡Maldito camión de mierda! ¡Ve a joder en otra vecindad! —Insultó el vehículo pesado como si fuese un ser consciente.

Por lo general, la recolección se efectuaba en un espacio de dos horas. Desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las diez del mismo antemeridiano. Si se guiaba del itinerario debían ser, por tanto, las ocho o nueve de la mañana.

Giró su vista en derredor persiguiendo hallar algún indicador exacto del horario, pero recordó casi en la inmediatez que su último despertador había sido reducido a piezas oxidadas. Redirigió su óptica hacia la ventana. Se sujetó el mentón con los dedos índice y pulgar como acto premonitorio a la conjunción de alguna idea fascinante, delatada ésta en el _"Bingo"_ abstracto que aligeró el previo enojo.

—Pensándolo bien… Sí puedes pasar por aquí más a menudo, viejo. Así serías mi nuevo despertador. Nada más no toques la bocina tan fuerte o me dejarás sordo— propuso mientras rascaba los cabellos dispersos en su nuca—. ¡Bien! Que tengas un excelente día y recojas un montón de basura, viejo. —Con una sonrisa carismática y el dedo pulgar izado, se despidió del vehículo pesado como si fuera un ser humano cualquiera.

Los pasos subsiguientes no sólo fueron lineados en dirección al baño, cuestionaba el motivo de su desnudez en cada uno.

Detuvo su andar repentinamente, en el preciso momento en que su cerebro arrojó una suposición escalofriante.

* * *

"— _¡¿Y si me violaron?! —"_

* * *

El pánico alarmó sus rasgos faciales tan pronto como la luz inundaba el filamento de cualquier bombillo. Horrorizado, despeinó sus cabellos con masajes frenéticos esperando rememorar algún vestigio que refutara osadamente aquella posibilidad. Víctima inequívoca de aquel arrebato impetuoso, intensificó el despeine, sucumbiendo ante la desesperación de no reponer recuerdo alguno y auto-infligiéndose un mareo espontáneo a la vez. El balance desproporcionado enredó sus pies entre las sábanas, precipitando así un reencuentro indeseado con el suelo deshigienizado.

Sólo cuando su tórax recibió el impacto de haber caído cuesta abajo, el mareo cedió un mínimo grado de lucidez, permitiéndole observar lo que parecía ser una nota frente a su nariz. Extendió uno de sus brazos hasta tomar el trozo de papel entre sus dedos, comenzó a examinarlo con el semblante confundido, pero se tornó aliviado tras reconocer la caligrafía trazada con el rosa pastel de un lápiz labial.

* * *

" _La noche fue todo un encanto, guapo. Nos veremos en la próxima, bombón"._

* * *

La nota finalizaba con un pequeño corazón dibujado a nimios centímetros del borde inferior del papel.

Instantáneamente, un rostro bañado en maquillaje golpeó su memoria. Al recuerdo se anexó una melena rubia y unos ojos coquetos que le miraban con sensualidad, mientras unos labios pintados por el mismo color de la caligrafía se relamían entre sí.

Su semblante se iluminó de satisfacción y el pecho, aunque adolorido, se infló de orgullo. Impelió el cuerpo hacia atrás, sentándose con la nota aún entre sus dedos. Sin duda alguna, aquella nota fue escrita por Mai, dibujar un corazón al final de la escritura era como su sello personal.

Como marcaba todas las veces en que tenían sexo.

Nunca se molestó con la rubia por el detalle, por el contrario, leer las notas, en especial aquella última, sólo eran la prueba de sus habilidades en la cama.

* * *

"— _¡Esos vídeos porno hacen magia! Debo conseguir un trabajo cuanto antes para poder comprar un par más—_. _"_

* * *

Aquel pensamiento lascivo fue el incentivo perfecto para restaurar sus energías y ponerse de pie, deslizándose la sábana tras el acto. Dejando sus genitales en plena exposición. Restó importancia al hecho considerando que sería el mismo resultado una vez llegara al baño. Sumándose la tranquilidad de saber la acción que ocasionó su desnudez, abandonó la nota en el pavimento habiéndola convertido en un diminuto rollo de papel.

Ocupó el baño con la suciedad rebosando en cada pie. ¿Hacía cuánto no higienizaba su habitación? No, ¿hacía cuánto no limpiaba todo el departamento? Mejor dicho. No tenía un cálculo puntual de los días, pero la inmundicia alojada incluso en sus talones resumía una semana como alcance máximo.

 _¡Mierda!_ Una semana era demasiado tiempo habitando entre las roñas. Mai y él debieron trepar la cumbre de la excitación para tener sexo obviando el desaseo del lugar.

Las únicas ocasiones donde la vivienda podía acercarse al término _"impecable"_ eran ésas donde la telaraña o alguna cucaracha llenaban la billetera de su padre, cuando gracias a la carencia de efectivo el alcohol no era ingerido y él actuaba como un ser humano cuerdo. Como un buen padre si se arriesgaba a reconocer.

Los días en que sucedía tal acontecimiento, y ambos limpiaban el hogar en conjunto, podían ser contados por un niño con pocos años de haber sido concebido.

Pero existían, eso era suficiente para él. Un motivo con el peso suficiente para no abandonarle como en incontables veces le gritó y pensó llevar a cabo seriamente.

Los pensamientos emigraron a un plano distante cuando la ducha estuvo a su disposición. Cruzó el dedo mayor e índice en cada mano; cerró los ojos, alzando con ello una plegaria a Kami-Sama.

Como hacía en todos los días próximos al fin de mes.

* * *

"— _Por favor… Que no hayan cortado el agua… Que no hayan cortado el agua_ … — _"_

* * *

Abrió los ojos en vinculación al suspiro que siguió prontamente. Aproximó la mano en dirección al grifo como si fuese la boca de un león con dientes punzantes o algún objeto que tentara contra su vida. Lo desenroscó a una velocidad pausada, en un previsible intento de postergar el impacto del resultado en caso de ser el no deseado.

Gritó todo su júbilo en cuanto la ducha expulsó el agua por cada orificio. Dando brincos enérgicos se introdujo en la bañera, recibiendo tan gozoso el líquido que ni siquiera se molestó en correr la cortina de baño para prevenir que cualquier desconocido imprevisto le viera desnudo.

Era un privilegio poder disfrutar el servicio del agua siendo una fecha cercana al fin de mes. Para poder costear la cobertura del servicio en el mes pasado, se vio en la dolorosa obligación de vender dos de sus _"bebés"._ Rememorar la pérdida de aquellos vídeos porno, protagonizados por sus actores favoritos cabía destacar, siempre despertaba en él un deseo de llorar a cántaros.

Mesó su cabello hacia atrás queriendo sentir las gotas deslizarse por todo su rostro. Cerró los ojos envolviéndose en la calma que propiciaba la humedad dispersa en toda su piel descubierta.

Tentó las paredes localizando la jabonera, con ella el jabón y la esponja de baño sin mucha demora, ambos instrumentos se unificaron para consolidar su rutinario aseo personal. El cepillo, embarrado con la poca pasta dental que pudo forzar a salir, concluyó la labor puliendo sus dientes.

Recordar la impureza del suelo le hizo negarse a salir de la bañera descalzo. Miró la ropa interior masculina regada en el suelo, el papel higiénico en iguales condiciones y, finalmente, logró apreciar un par de sandalias gastadas que no tardó en ajustar a sus pies.

La toalla antes tendida en el toallero fue anudada en su cintura entretanto se situaba frente al closet casi vacío, resguardando sólo tres prendas: un pantalón de mezclilla negro, un suéter del mismo color y una chaqueta gris sin mangas. Al punto de exclamar con acento tosco _dónde diablos estaba el resto de su ropa,_ un mal olor hasta entonces no captado hirió sus fosas nasales, motivándole a rastrear el punto de origen.

Su expresión se distorsionó con una mueca de resignación al reconocer las prendas faltantes, todas ellas amontonadas en el hamper abandonado en una esquina de la habitación. Moscas le volaban encima.

Primero, limpiar toda la casa. Segundo, lavar sus ropas. Tercero, encontrar un buen empleo.

Su lista de deberes se había incrementado.

La resignación fue exhalada en un suspiro pusilánime.

Con ánimo enteco husmeó su ropa interior entre aquel revuelo de cosas. El bóxer quedó oculto bajo la tela gruesa del pantalón de mezclilla, desde el pecho hasta las trabillas del pantalón fue abordado por el suéter negro y la chaqueta desmangada cayó sobre sus hombros. El par de tenis color azul fue la cereza del pastel en relación al atuendo.

En última instancia secó su cabello empapado, dejando la toalla sobre la cama después de sentir las hebras con menos humedad.

No tendería la cama. ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando al llegar la noche volvería a descomponerla? Sí, era totalmente absurdo. Por el momento, daría más prioridad al tercero de sus deberes, era el que más lo ameritaba.

Desalojó la recamara con un andar pueril que le personó frente a la habitación de su Viejo, habiendo invertido poco tiempo en ello. Sigilosamente, rodó el cerrojo hasta conseguir una abertura que le permitiera verificar su estancia en el lugar.

Como hacía todos los días antes de marcharse.

Los ojos amielados percibieron el bulto enrollado entre las sábanas, en igual proporción, las botellas de licor tendidas en el suelo, así como un sinfín de rollitos de papel. Boletos de Lotería.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta con el mismo sigilo, satisfecho con los hallazgos dio la espalda. Jamás podría marcharse tranquilo si desconocía el paradero de su padre, la última vez que cometió tal osadía… No quería siquiera recordarla…

Los destellos solares armonizados por la frescura matutina fueron los primeros en recibirle una vez fuera del departamento y transitados los peldaños de las escaleras inclinadas hacia la salida del edificio. Inició su habitual búsqueda de empleo con un caminar trivial, con las manos metidas en cada bolsillo delantero del pantalón entretanto silbaba una melodía con ritmo indefinido.

Cruzando la primera intersección pudo observar cómo dos niños jugaban en una acera, un niño y una niña. El juego consistía en lanzarse una pelota multicolor respectivamente, algo parecido al vóleibol tradicional.

Se apremió una sonrisa conmovida al contemplarles, viendo en ellos un vivo recuerdo de sí mismo junto a su hermana Shizuka, con quien no compartía tiempo desde hacía ya medio año.

Una brisa cálida arremolinó sus cabellos rubios, así como a las ramas de los árboles cercanos, sentir esa candidez pareció remover algo más que sus hebras doradas, algo de lo que no tenía plena consciencia.

Se detuvo de golpe, quedando a pocos metros de la segunda intersección, sintiendo una extraña sensación paralizar cualquier movimiento.

La brisa cálida, las calles despejadas, el ambiente fresco… Todo se enrareció súbitamente.

Era como si, de repente, se hubiese formado un hueco en el contexto. Un hueco en él.

Como esa pieza que faltaba para completar un rompecabezas, como ese toque mágico que daba la cereza al pastel, como esa estrella que engalanaba cualquier árbol navideño.

Su memoria repasó todas las acciones realizadas, desde el baño rutinario hasta la supervisión de su padre.

No halló nada. No encontró detalle alguno que llenara ese hueco, por el contrario, se sintió aún más incompleto.

* * *

"— _No he desayunado. Debe ser eso…_ — _"_

* * *

La comida, otra explicación más contundente no logró deducir.

En sus bolsillos no había un solo yen, pero conocía el lugar idóneo para comer cuanto quisiese sin estimar el óbice. Designó sus pasos rumbo al establecimiento, esperando calmar esa sensación de vacío que, suponía desaparecer con un suculento desayuno.

Sin embargo, la sensación sólo se acrecentaba en cada paso, incomodándolo a niveles exasperantes. Por ello, agilizó su andar después de divisar el quiosco a una distancia mínima.

— ¡Buenos días, Katsuya! —Saludó el ventero inmediatamente le vio llegar—. Hoy el día pinta bonito, ¿no crees? —Añadió con una sonrisa explayada.

Así era él, siempre con esa sonrisa que muchas veces le hacía ver estúpido. No obstante, jamás se lo había dicho, corría el riesgo de perder el crédito en dado caso. Conforme a las palabras de aquél, él era un conocido de su padre antes de enviciarse con el alcohol, por esa razón siempre le fiaba cualquier alimento sin exigirle pronto pago.

Él era mayor por seis años, de cabello azulado y alegres ojos verdes.

—Tal vez sí— respondió, tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes bajo la sombra del ensanchado toldo.

—Que ánimo— agregó él. Colocó ambas manos en sus costados formando una expresión que le hizo ver aún más gracioso. Como una mamá regañona—. Seguro tienes hambre. ¿Qué te sirvo? ¿Lo mismo de siempre? —Preguntó con flamante ánimo.

—Sí— contestó avivando la mirada. La comida tenía mucha incidencia en su ánimo, una cantidad que consideraba vasta para calmar esa agobiante sensación de vacío.

Con otra sonrisa, el ventero le dio la espalda con el objetivo de preparar la consabida orden, acomodando todo para dar un servicio puntual.

Le veía lavar las manos cuando, de improviso, él volteó a mirarle antes de tomar una toalla y comenzar a secarlas.

—Es raro… —dijo, mirándolo fijamente.

—Sí, lo sé— habló por inercia, refiriéndose a la extrañez que le ahogaba. Parpadeó al instante, preguntándose cómo el aludido tenía conocimiento sobre su situación.

—Espera… ¡¿Cómo sabes qué es raro?! —Cuestionó, habiendo dado un respingo, señalándole con los ojos entrecerrados y como si fuera algún bicho de origen extraterrestre.

El de ojos verdes se carcajeó, aumentando deliberadamente su confusión.

—No sé a qué rareza te refieres tú— alegó, frenando las carcajadas—. Pero a la que me refiero, es a que estés aquí tan temprano y no con la _"Marimacho"._

Los ojos se abrieron a la misma rapidez con que el término hizo eco en sus oídos.

Su corazón irradió un calor embriagante en cada pálpito, desperdigando una corriente extraña que energizó todo su cuerpo.

Un haz de luz iluminó toda su consciencia cual si fuera un rayo veloz, un _clic_ abstracto.

Hebras albinas siendo ondeadas por un viento ilusorio abrieron las puertas de su memoria, unos ojos azul cerúleo le miraban con enojo fingido mientras un ceño divertidamente fruncido antecedió unas palabras nada castas...

* * *

"— _¡Rubio apestoso! ¡Dije que podías tomar un trozo de la pizza, no que te comieras todos los pedazos!_ — _"_

* * *

El hueco se llenó a la velocidad del recuerdo.

El contexto retomó su matiz habitual.

El ambiente volvió a serle propio.

Pero todo volvió a esfumarse cuando la vivencia desapareció. Cuando respondió a su ansiedad antes de perderse por completo.

 _Todo el día anterior y esa mañana sin verle._

— ¿Katsuya? ¡Oye, te estoy hablando! —Exclamó el ventero, agitando una mano frente a sus ojos.

La acción detonó su reacción al lanzarse a las calles como prófugo en plena persecución castrense.

— _¡Oye, ¿no qué ibas a comer?! ¡Barriga llena, corazón contento, ¿recuerdas?!_ —Le escuchó vociferar a lo lejos, ignorándolo continuó su precipitada huida. Sin embargo, aquel refrán propulsó el resonar de un término empleado segundos atrás.

Haciendo uso de sus piernas ágiles, retrocedió su galopar quedando nueva vez frente al conocido de su padre.

—Si vuelves a llamarla _"Marimacho"_ no te dejaré un solo diente— amenazó sin mostrar titubeo, emprendiendo su marcha acelerada tras ello. Desestimó presenciar el cambio de semblante o escuchar una respuesta. Su único interés, era llegar hasta _ella_ con la mayor premura.

* * *

"— _Sólo yo puedo insultarla. Nadie más, maldito bastardo_ —. _"_


	3. Letras de Terciopelo

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi_**

* * *

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 2: Letras de Terciopelo.**

* * *

 **"** _Las palabras son como monedas, que una vale por muchas, como muchas no valen por una._ _ **"**_

— _ **Francisco de Quevedo.**_

* * *

La luz vespertina que se filtraba por los amplios ventanales poseía un brillo tan tenue como el de los rayos del sol ya cubierto por las nubes del horizonte, quienes pronto le acunarían para ocultar su fulgor de cualquier ojo humano.

Las cortinas, rojas cual si fueran una corriente de sangre, se ondulaban ante el tacto frío de la brisa que acentuaba el mes de enero y la aún presencia del invierno.

Cuatro sillas acolchonadas eran las compañeras de la mesita ubicada en el centro, pese a que su color verde oscuro no formara un contraste armonizado con el tono marmoleo de dicho mobiliario y el tarro atestado con rosas ficticias que descansaba encima del mismo.

Más mesitas adornadas con manteles distintos agregaban una elegancia _clásica_ a la sección del hogar. En una de ellas, la más cercana al ventanal izquierdo, era exhibida una escultura de la _Loba Luperca_. Animal insigne que según la mitología romana se encargó de amamantar a _Rómulo y Remo_ , los dos hermanos a quienes se les atribuía la fundación de Roma.

En otra podía observarse una vasija con las letras del alfabeto talladas en el lenguaje griego, dialecto al cual invirtió dos años de su existencia. La más adyacente al sillón gris traía consigo un prototipo del casco utilizado por _Alejandro Magno_ en sus conquistas, cuya cresta roja destacaba el color dorado de la base.

Bajo la enigmática pintura donde la _Gioconda_ exponía los rasgos que le otorgaron el título del cuadro más trascendental de todos los tiempos, un _Tótem_ podía capturar la atención de cualquier individuo curioso. Uno con los conocimientos arqueológicos tan frescos como para aseverar que tal reliquia, intacta en la superficie de otra mesita, fue un símbolo distintivo en las culturas mesoamericanas tomando a los _Olmecas, Mayas o Aztecas_ como un vivo ejemplo.

Sí, a cualquier visitante con pinceladas sobre arqueológica le sobrarían motivos para comparar aquella sala de estar con el pasillo de un museo tal vez con mucho o ningún prestigio.

Sin embargo, cumplir tal objetivo no era el motivo por el cual allí estaban. Cada objeto tenía una historia, trascendencia y esencia particular que le hacía sentirse acompañado.

En comunión con la arqueología, gozando de su compañía.

Gracias a ella jamás estaba solo, aunque la quietud u omisión de ruido alguno fueran las palabras del silencio expresándole a gritos todo lo contrario.

Recargado en la pared color beige, el contemplar la sala era un acto más placentero, tanto como inhalar el humo casi transparente de la pipa para luego retirarla de su boca y exhalarlo, verle desaparecer en silencio. Unirse a él.

Abandonó el soporte de la pared cuando escuchó unos pasos distantes asomarse a la puerta. Sosteniendo la pipa con su mano derecha, caminó hasta que hubo encarado la puerta pronta a ser abierta por la única figura que podía dispersar el sonido de aquellos pasos.

— ¡Estoy en casa! —La voz animada, pero a la vez sumisa de su hijo rasgó el manto con que el silencio acaparaba el hogar.

—Bienvenido, hijo— correspondió, permitiendo a sus labios curvarse con una sonrisa queda entretanto sus ojos, rojos tal cual un exquisito vino añejo, dilataban la placidez que le daba el verle.

—Gracias, Papá— respondió él, sonriéndole—. Disculpa el haber tardado en llegar, me vi forzado a quedarme para terminar de transcribir los ejercicios de Matemáticas. Ya sabes lo lento que soy para los números— explicó, rascando los cabellos blancos enraizados en la nuca. Los labios extendieron una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sonrió ante los gestos. Los años no habían generado cambios significativos en su hijo.

—Las Matemáticas entran por los dedos, Ryō. Si no la practicas con regularidad jamás podrás sacarle provecho. —Le aconsejó, acomodando sus lentes luego.

—Lo sé… Pero tomo el lápiz para escribir un número tan simple como el cero y el estómago me ruega comida— agregó, ensanchando la sonrisa hasta volverla una retorcida. Una pequeña gota de sudor se deslizó desde la sien izquierda terminando su recorrido en la barbilla, desde donde finalmente cayó—… Lo siento… Por ser un fiasco en Matemáticas— dejó de rascarse la nuca; la mano volvió a ubicarse en sentido paralelo a la otra con que sostenía el maletín escolar. La sonrisa retorcida desapareció cediendo al paso a un semblante decepcionado, imperando en los ojos —similares a los propios— que se entristecieron al instante.

Se acercó a su hijo con la única intención de darle consuelo palmeándole un hombro.

—No te agobies. No debes sentirte obligado a ser un experto en esa materia, hijo. Con que aprendas lo necesario será suficiente, pero debes esforzarte al máximo. Esto último es lo más importante. —Le sonrió, intentando colocar el punto final a la conversación con ello—. Anda, ve a tu cuarto y toma una ducha. Vístete con prendas sencillas y descansa, luego hablaremos de la cena— sugirió, retirando a la par su mano del hombro.

Aún era temprano para hablar del qué cenar, pero si algo caracterizaba a su hijo, era el apetito tan voraz que tenía. En consecuencia, hambre no debía faltarle. No obstante, consideró más oportuno tratar el tema una vez despojado del distintivo uniforme azul que portaba todo estudiante masculino de la Escuela Domino. Cuando tomara un respiro de la amalgama de clases, reportes y asignaciones que debían gravitar en torno a su mente seguro hastiada en ese preciso momento.

—Tienes razón, Papá— reconoció, esta vez con una sonrisa sincera—. Iré a cambiarme para que luego hablemos de la cena. —No le sorprendió el brillo que apareció en los ojos de su hijo tras recitar las últimas palabras.

Concordaron ambas opiniones con un enérgico asentimiento mutuo. Ryō se alejó, proyectando dirigirse a su propio cuarto.

Volvió a colocar la pipa en su boca, girándose al mismo tiempo pudo ver como su hijo se detuvo a medio camino. Inhaló humo esperando conocer la razón de ello.

Pero Ryō no se movió. Parecía tener una disputa interna consigo mismo sobre cuál decisión tomar, si encararle o no.

Así era su hijo. Titubeante cuando creía que sus acciones podrían tener un efecto nocivo en los demás.

— ¿Olvidaste algo, hijo? —Preguntó mientras observaba la espalda cubierta por la tela azul del uniforme, exhalando el humo al principio inhalado. Prestó suma atención a los cabellos, blancos como la camisa que vestía, en espera de que éstos intercambiaran de lugar con el rostro de su hijo.

—Sí— respondió dándole, aún, la espalda. Sin dar la cara, extendió la mano y colocó el maletín, negro como el pantalón que portaba, en el sillón gris. Una vez hecho aquello, se giró.

—Sé que el año apenas comienza… Que las vacaciones iniciarán en una fecha muy distante todavía— introdujo con la mirada clavada en el piso, señal auténtica de un nerviosismo palpable—… Pero cuando se cumpla el plazo para tomarlas… No quiero ir donde Mamá como el año pasado. —Las siguientes palabras deberían tener más peso que las primeras, pues los nervios comenzaron a manifestarse con más ahínco en las manos de Ryō, húmedas por el sudor.

Cerró los ojos con plena calma. Permitiéndose un leve alzamiento de comisura.

Concluir la solicitud perdió relevancia.

 _Esa petición_ ya había sido presentada con esas oraciones suspendidas en cada arranque de nervios que su hijo intentaba controlar.

Sintió culpa por minutos cortos.

¿Tanto temor le había infundado a su hijo en los dieciséis años que iban de crianza?

—Ya lo sé, hijo mío. —Ante la calma modulada en su voz, el constante parpadeo en los ojos de Ryō fue una reacción justificada cuando alzó el rostro—… Conozco el lugar donde ansías ir en tus próximas vacaciones. —La declaración abrió la boca de su hijo, tal vez a punto de plantear las razones—. No debes preocuparte por mí, Ryō. Por supuesto que tienes mi consentimiento para pasar las vacaciones con _tu hermana._

Presenció cómo un brillo de ilusión le agrandó las pupilas al concluir las palabras.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Papá! —Exclamó toda la emoción reflejada en sus ojos y dejó que los puños fueran partícipes al erigirlos junto al salto dado en fracción de segundos—. No había comentado nada antes porque… Me angustia dejarte solo…

—La soledad es una excelente compañía. Vivifica el recuerdo de cada error cometido en el pasado para erradicarlos en la planeación del futuro. Es un espejo donde tu propio reflejo es la única compañía— musitó, sonriéndole. Ryō no mostró signos de haber comprendido la enseñanza, pero tampoco era un detalle prioritario en la conversación—. No obstante, me gustaría que tu hermana recibiera algo especial en sus manos.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Proclamó el albino con ánimo excesivo. Con un ademán sencillo le indicó seguirle.

Su hijo siguió los pocos pasos que restaban para irrumpir en la hemeroteca. Los libros organizados en el estante, los papiros regados en el escritorio y demás figuras arqueológicas de menor cuantía eran las características más propensas a saltar en la vista.

Tomó asiento en la silla ergonómica frente al escritorio bajo la mirada expectante de Ryō en el otro extremo. Abrió el único cajón, sacando al exterior un papel amarillento en compañía de un tintero con la pluma bien colocada.

—Hace siete años, tu hermana vino a mí con una inquietud singular— arrimó todos los papiros en el borde izquierdo del escritorio, con el espacio alcanzado, colocó el tintero para luego bañar la punta de la pluma con la tinta. Cuidando en todo momento su trazo, escribió la primera letra.

El primer jeroglífico.

—Deseaba poder interpretar los jeroglíficos— soltó una porción de nostalgia en una carcajada exigua tras vislumbrar las últimas imágenes borrosas del momento en que _su hija_ protagonizó el recuerdo—. Atragantando sollozos me imploró que le enseñara. Le advertí la complejidad del proceso y la extendida duración del mismo, pero eso no supuso un obstáculo para una mente curiosa e intranquila como la de ella.

Con el segundo jeroglífico adoptó una caligrafía más elegante, tal cual lo exigía la literatura egipcia y el cuerpo del mensaje para su mayor comprensión.

—Aunque su empeño no fue diminuto, solo aprendió unas pocas palabras en tres largos años de estudio. Ni siquiera sabía escribirlas, a duras penas leerlas bajo enormes atropellos gramaticales. —No había levantado el rostro para observar el de Ryō, pero la confusión debía reinar en él.

Sus ojos temblaron al contener las lágrimas ansiando huir cuando concluyó el tercer jeroglífico. Sincronizando sus fuerzas para obviarlas, volvió a colocar la pluma en el tintero, tomando la hoja en un acto continuo. La sopló queriendo apresurar la consistencia en la tinta, misma que consiguió segundos, casi un minuto, después.

Dobló la hoja a la mitad, ocultando el mensaje en la unión de cada dorso con su respectivo extremo contrario.

Abandonó la silla, colocándose al lado de Ryō, quien se giró hacia él manifestando su confusión en todo momento. Mirándole con calma, extendió el papel.

—No lo entregarás tan pronto llegues. Cumplido un día, semana o incluso un mes desde tu llegada, tampoco debes hacerlo. Las letras responderán sólo cuando las penas le asedien, cuando la culpa le invada y las lágrimas sean olas del mar de tristeza que atormente sus ojos. —Su hijo rozó las pestañas, reflejando con ello la incomprensión de sus indicaciones.

Más allá de ellas, sus razones quizá.

—Papá… ¿Quieres decir que sólo debo hacer entrega de ese mensaje cuando mi hermana esté triste? — Inquirió, con la voz tildando la intriga posicionada en sus rasgos juveniles.

Ejercitó sus pupilas anhelando exteriorizar comprensión en sus ojos. Crear muros invisibles donde la tristeza pudiera esconderse.

—Así es, hijo mío. —Confirmada la respuesta, Ryō tomó el papel confundido todavía—. En el tiempo que permanecerás aquí, debes conservarlo en un lugar seguro. —Su hijo asintió—. Pierde cuidado en lo que a tu hermana respecta. Ella conoce a plenitud las razones.

Procuró marcharse con inmediatez, permanecer un segundo más implicaría exponerse a posibles cuestionantes cuyas respuestas derribarían el muro donde la tristeza se ocultaba.

* * *

—.—

* * *

Las palabras dichas por su padre en comunión a su actitud taciturna habían plantado una semilla de incertidumbre que sobrepujó los pensamientos antes solo concentrados en el reencuentro con su hermana mayor.

El aire incógnito que brotaba del escrito generó un impulso que le hizo sentirse el intruso más indiscreto jamás nacido, pero la zozobra de enajenarse a la verdad ostentaba una inmensidad tan colosal como la misma intriga que, desde su percepción, inculcaba el mensaje.

Dirigiendo su mirada a los costados derecho e izquierdo en giros consecutivos, comprobó hallarse solo. Asustado, deformó la doblez en el papel, dejando las letras palpables a la vista.

Toda expresión en su rostro fue auspiciada por el desconcierto que se multiplicó en milésimos segundos.

 _Tres jeroglíficos._

Tres figuras que podían representar una infinidad o nimiedad de palabras.

Una podía valer por muchas, así como muchas no valer por una.

* * *

"— _Papá, ¿qué querrás decirle a mi hermana? — "_

* * *

—.—

* * *

 _Lo sabía._ Su intuición, enmarcada por las huellas del tiempo, era tan prominente que presagió las intenciones de Ryō sin ameritar espiarle.

Las letras habían sido codificadas en egipcio para prever aquel detalle.

 _Porque sólo su hija y él debían conocer el significado._

* * *

"— _La medicina que duele, es aquella que realmente sana, hija_ —."

* * *

La brisa fría fue suplantada por un viento feroz que azotó las cortinas, quienes se enarbolaron permitiéndole observar el cielo matizado por el brillo opaco de los rayos del sol.

De pie frente al ventanal, contemplando el paisaje, succionar más humo no aminoró la nostalgia.

El viento y los sentimientos eran muy parecidos.

El viento podía sentirse mas no verse, a menos que se manifestara en los árboles o en algún otro ente.

Los sentimientos poseían la misma característica, pudiendo sentirse, pero solo verse en manifestaciones pequeñas como una sonrisa o enormes como eran consideradas las lágrimas.

Quizás aquella similitud era la razón por la cual el viento siempre soplaba cuando los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel o cuando existía una colisión o confusión entre los mismos.

* * *

"— _Pero, en algunos casos, la única medicina eficaz para erradicar cualquier dolor... Es el tiempo_ —. _"_

* * *

Exhaló el humo sin quitar la pipa de su boca.

* * *

"— _La arena en tu reloj aún es abundante... Porque aún tienes tiempo, hija…—"_

* * *

"— _Aún tienes tiempo, hija mía... Aún tienes tiempo…—"_

* * *

 ** _*En el manga,_ _Ryō_ _realmente tenía una hermana que falleció por causas desconocidas. Su nombre era Amane. Basándome en ese hecho, el lugar de Amane será cubierto por un OC_**

 ** _*El padre de_ _Ryō_ _podría verse como un Semi-OC. "Semi" porque no es mío, ya que hizo una breve aparición en un flash_ _back_ _del capítulo 14 del anime. "OC" porque su personalidad si será moldeada por mí._**

 ** _¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEERME!_**


	4. Restos Fantasmales

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! ES propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi_ **

* * *

**Cap** **í** **tulo 3: Restos Fantasmales**

* * *

 **"** _No hay sitio en mi memoria donde encuentre tu vida m_ _á_ _s que tus ya distantes huellas deshabitadas. Pues en mi sue_ _ñ_ _o en vano tu rostro se refugia y huye tu voz del aire real que la devora. **"**_

— _ **Jorge Cuesta**_

* * *

— _¡Oh vamos, Yu!_ _En_ _la presentación de LASROM exhibiste un vestuario semejante, no veo un motivo significativo por el cual éste deba suponer un inconveniente._

— _Esa ocasión era especial. Una pre-sen-ta-ción, como bien has recordado. Vestirme de esa forma era una parte sustancial en el protocolo._

— _¡Pero igual lo usaste! ¡Y frente a un montón de espectadores, para colmo! Ahora tu espectador será una sola persona y aun así rehúyes inventando excusas absurdas._

— _¡No son excusas absurdas! … ¡Po-Por Kami! ¡¿Ni siquiera usando lentes puedes apreciar con claridad el escote de esa prenda?! ¡Ponerme ese… "pedazo de tela" y dejar mis senos al aire sería hacer exactamente lo mismo!_

— _¡Genial! ¡No sólo eres terca, ahora también eres anticuada, Yu!_ _Míralo bien, es rojo, el color de la lujuria. Te recuerdo que es SU cumpleaños, por lo tanto, debes dar prioridad a lo que pueda agradarle a ÉL y no a TI. Además… ¿Que ansíe destaparte como un esplendoroso regalo de cumpleaños no es lo que tú realmente deseas? No puedes mentirme Yu, conozco muy bien tus intenciones. Si quieres fuego, este vestido será el encendedor._

— _¡N-No lo mires desde "esa" perspectiva!_

— _¡¿Y sobre cuál debo mirarla si no hay otra?! Si quieres montar una ocasión especial debes hacer "cosas especiales". El color rojo no sólo incita la lujuria, también es SU color favorito, ¿recuerdas? ¡Yo sé que sí!_

— _Si no arroja buenos resultados te aseguro que lo quemaré…_

* * *

—.—

* * *

—Disculpe, Señorita… —La voz del vendedor fue el interruptor que apagó la luz efímera de aquel recuerdo vago e inmerso en las coyunturas no tan recónditas de su memoria—. Aquí está su pedido.

— ¡Oh, gracias! ¿Cuánto le debo? — Inquirió, exteriorizando la duda con parpadeos consecutivos en sus ojos castaños.

—150 yenes— calculó el joven, tersando la misma expresión amable con que había transcrito su orden una vez trazada la primera interacción entre ambos.

El número promedió la cantidad de billetes almacenados en algún espacio del bolso colgando en su hombro, objeto que inspeccionó presurosa e indispuesta a efectuar un pago impuntual. Empero, los utensilios femeninos atiborrados en el poco espacio gozado por el objeto entorpecían su búsqueda al grado de inducir murmullos prosaicos que solapó en presencia del joven.

Habiendo exclamado su impaciencia con un insulto que cumuló una exhaustiva porción de aire, sus dedos finalmente pudieron computar la cantidad exacta, ofrecida al joven velozmente.

—Aquí tiene— entregó aunando una sonrisa dócil. El detallista manifestó cierta vergüenza, pero quedó expurgada cuando registró la compra en la caja e intercambió el dinero por las dos bolsas repletas con los alimentos previamente dictados en su orden.

Sostener ambas envolturas relajó sus hombros, una evidencia contundente del peso que equivalía llevar consigo cada una.

—Muchas gracias, joven— agració, inclinándose a medias. Alzando el rostro volvió a sonreírle.

—Al contrario, a usted por elegirnos— retribuyó el vendedor.

— ¡Es que me encanta como cocinan el Tofu! La textura es deliciosa y el sabor a queso fresco exquisita el paladar. ¡El condimento en sus Wakames les hace grácilmente digeribles! Eso sin contar los Karaage en soja, los Okonomiyaki, los Oden no me gusta saborearlos tan saturados de huevo como los cose mi tía y…— pausó la oración en cuanto percibió haber escenificado un monólogo disparatado, cuyo único receptor era aquel joven ahora sonriendo de manera retorcida. Dudando recitar palabras coherentes que pudieran ser anexadas a la conversación intrínseca.

—Y… ¡Sin lugar a dudas tienen ustedes un personal sumamente diestro en las artes culinarias! ¡Gracias por sus atenciones y que tenga un bonito resto del día! — Prorrumpió al despedirse, avergonzada como tal vez el joven no imaginaba.

Trotó a la velocidad permitida por el peso de las bolsas sin escuchar la correspondencia tímida del vendedor. Distanciada del comercio resopló un suspiro apaisado, agachando la cabeza después.

 _¿Cuándo sería capaz de domar sus emociones?_ Cuando cumplió los dieciséis años se prometió a sí misma que lo haría. Cumplidos los diecisiete acordó que el cambio sería definitivo y en sus actuales dieciocho replanteó la decisión, pero un avance nulo le comenzó a sugerir que izara el banderín blanco.

Quizás ese defecto se preservaría como su favorito mientras circulara el aire en sus pulmones. A su parecer, todo ser humano reservaba uno. Una característica que, pese a tenerse una conciencia plena de la desventaja que significaba en la personalidad, no se intentaba corregir por ser algo inherente al _"Yo"._ Por dejar de ser un defecto y transformarse en una cualidad. Un distintivo.

Mantenerse inmersa en su propio juicio le hizo, al parecer, obviar la intersección que debía transitar para llegar a la dirección predispuesta. Memorizada desde los dos años que llevaba de residencia en aquel apartado territorial. Retrocedió sus pasos para cerciorase de haber errado y suspiró una vez lo hubo comprobado.

Enderezó sus pasos hacia el nuevo norte, sacudiéndose las bolsas en el movimiento.

* * *

"— _Arroz, Sopa de Miso, Tamayogaki y Té Verde. Todo pre-cocido. ¡El mejor desayuno para iniciar el día!_ — _"_

* * *

Repasar uno tras otro el sabor así como la textura de cada alimento revuelto entre las bolsas suscitó en ella un salto discreto que ocasionó una nueva sacudida en las mismas. Afinó su compostura, queriendo evitar derramar la Sopa de Miso o el Té Verde.

Amaba la Sopa de Miso gracias a su Padre, quien jamás se presentó ante un Juez o defendió a su cliente sin antes desayunar con el caldo. El Té Verde había sido, por años, el único sostén de su Madre mientras dedicaba largas horas del día o madrugada a la confección de los trajes de su Padre y demás colegas íntimos, bajo la luz intensa que irradiaba la lámpara en la sala de estar y confiando en la capacidad de la máquina cuya vida útil sobrepasaba ya los cinco años.

Su andar grácil quedó reducido a simples pasos absortos al sentir el pecho adolecerse. Sofocarse por extrañarlos tras rememorar cada detalle.

No obstante, era crucial su residencia en Osaka. Necesaria para conservar una vida impropia. Una vida que aún podría extinguirse ante cualquier flaqueo u descuido. Y aunque las penumbras en su cuarto fueran el testigo unánime de cada lágrima derramada cuando las palabras de sus Padres le retumbaban la memoria, en su consciencia no habitaban remordimientos. Sólo abundaban las añoranzas.

Añoraba no haber tenido que litigar con su Padre para obtener la emancipación.

Añoraba no haber tenido que escuchar a su Madre catalogar su acto como un delirio de los tantos que padecían los jóvenes en la adolescencia.

Añoraba…

Tantas cosas.

Tantos tiempos.

Pero esas añoranzas eran pequeñas si se comparaban a la reconciliación póstuma. Cuando las lágrimas, los gritos y reclamos fueron silenciados por un abrazo familiar grabado a quemarropa en su corazón.

Evocar aquel momento revivió su andar, distante de la segunda intersección por metros nimios. Doblada una esquina, la vivienda sería palpable.

* * *

"— _A esta hora ya debe haber despertado_ —. _"_

* * *

Adjunto al pensamiento, sus pasos fueron lineados para desplazarse hacia la otra acera. Miró a la derecha e izquierda procurando cruzar la calle en el momento exacto donde ningún vehículo la transitara. Justo cuando pensó haber sido la ocasión oportuna, un auto pareció salir de otra calle imaginaria pues su aparición fue tan veloz que vio enarbolarse sus mechones negros en su nariz. De no haber trazado una zancada hacia atrás, el vehículo se habría llevado su vida entre las llantas.

* * *

"— _¡Ese conductor no debería portar licencia!... ¿O yo no habré sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa?_ — _"_

* * *

Excluyó la reflexión al recordarse las posibilidades de que aquel suceso se repitiera en caso de permanecer tal cual estaba. Parada a media calle.

Con unos brincos cortos llegó hasta la otra acera. La transitó sagazmente, consiguiendo doblar la esquina desde donde la pieza era visible. Otros trazos ágiles le ubicaron justo frente a la puerta.

Afortunadamente, _la mancomunidad social_ , porque así le parecía, constaba de cinco pisos con las condiciones adecuadas para vivir una sola persona. El propietario de la construcción exigía una renta factible al pago por no ser las piezas tan modernas, pero tampoco tan antiguas a la vez.

Ella misma _le_ había sugerido ocupar el primer piso para no tener que utilizar las escaleras. Pensar en cada peldaño… _Le daba escalofríos._

— _¡Sutori! ¡Soy yo, Kyoka! ¡Abre la puerta!_ —Vociferó al no poder tocar la madera pintada de blanco.

El silencio respondió. Inquietándola.

—… _¿Estás ahí? … Responde por favor…_ —musitó con voz trémula. Golpeada por una intriga indeseada. Un nudo que no ansiaba volver a formar en su garganta y estómago.

Nada. Más palabras del silencio.

Sus coyunturas se adormecieron, quitándole las fuerzas con que sostenía las bolsas, reposando éstas sobre el pavimento.

* * *

"— _No… No…_ — _"_

* * *

Levantó su mano derecha, viendo cómo temblaba frente a sus ojos oscurecidos por el horror. Se mordió el labio inferior y la empuñó, creando ecos paulatinos al rozar la madera.

— _Comienzas a asustarme, Sutori… ¡Si es una broma no te la perdonaré aunque prometas regalarme un libro que no haya leído en mi próximo cumpleaños!_ —

Siempre lo hacía. Solía jugarle bromas de mal gusto prometiendo recompensarle con algún libro nuevo.

Detuvo los toques.

Más nada. Más silencio. Más angustia.

* * *

 _La sangre se deslizaba como el agua de una cascada se escabullía entre las rocas. El olor metálico impregnaba el aire. Las lágrimas estaban secas._

 _Los ojos inexpresivos. Sin brillo._

 _El azul era eléctrico. Muerto._

* * *

La madera rugió ante los impactos insistentes que propició con su mano empuñada.

* * *

— _¡Yura Sutori! ¡Si no abres la puerta ahora mismo te aseguro que jamás volverás a probar un flan rebosado de almíbar!_ —

* * *

Más nada. Más silencio. Más angustia.

* * *

—.—

* * *

 _ **¡Millones, Billones, Trillones de GRACIAS por leerme!**_


	5. Nexo

**Cap** **í** **tulo 4: Nexo**

* * *

 _ **"** El muro es la cosa que los separa, pero también es su medio de comunicación. Cada separación es un vínculo **".**_

 **—Stephen Grosz.**

* * *

"— _¿Atem? —"_

—… _¿Estás ahí? … Responde por favor… —_

" _No… Él no es aquél…"_

— _Comienzas a asustarme, Sutori… ¡Si es una broma no te la perdonaré, aunque prometas regalarme un libro que no haya leído en mi próximo cumpleaños!_ _—_

"— _¿Atem? —"_

" _¡No lo llames! ¡No oses decir su nombre!"_

— _¡Yura Sutori! ¡Si no abres la puerta ahora mismo te aseguro que jamás volverás a probar un flan rebosado de almíbar! —_

"— _¿Atem? —"_

"… _Atem no existe…"_

"… _Atem es una mentira…"_

* * *

—.—

* * *

Su convulsión al despertar fue por mucho similar a la del cuerpo inerte que los médicos intentaban reanimar con electrochoques, siendo los temblores en su cuerpo tan impetuosos como la misma electricidad que se desprendía cuando el desfibrilador tentaba la piel muerta.

El sudor acariciaba su piel fría cada vez que una gota se deslizaba para unirse al sinfín ya aperladas en cada extensión, quienes bosquejaban en su cuerpo la impresión de haber abandonado las aguas de un balneario y no las cadenas de una pesadilla como recién acontecía.

Porque aquellas imágenes no eran recuerdos deambulantes. Eran cadenas febriles.

Pese al titubeo en sus ojos logró percibir la humedad en las sábanas, en cuya blancura se realzaba una mancha carmín. Sangre reseca.

* * *

"— _¡Oh, demonios!... ¡Maldito periodo! —"_

* * *

Levantarse requirió batallar por el equilibrio arrebatado en los temblores, todavía presentes con el vigor en decadencia. Conciliar un balance idóneo le permitió atisbar que no sólo las sábanas habían sido profanadas, la camisa holgada, que había fungido como pijama durante dos años, también ostentaba la misma condición. Los bordes blancos teñidos de rojo, así como el botón más cercano.

Bufó malhumorada.

— _¡Yura! ¡Yura! ¡YURA! ¡Abre la condenada puerta ahora mismo!_

Reconoció la voz de inmediato, pero el tono le desconcertó.

Un tono rasgado. Asustadizo.

Flaqueó al intentar caminar hasta la puerta del aposento. Todo el tejido, desde su cintura hacia abajo, pareció entumecerse en segundos. No obstante, el malhumor y unos cuantos insultos le impulsaron hasta retorcer el picaporte.

— _¡Allá voy! ¡Allá voy! ¡ALLÁ VOY! —_ Gritó expulsando, al menos, una cuarta parte de todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

Aún con la variable distancia sin resolver, pudo escuchar cómo su mejor amiga murmuró una plegaria agradeciendo a Kami.

— _¡Muévete rápido! ¡No quiero desayunar comida helada!_

Desdeñó corresponder el reclamo por ser irrisorio en comparación a la sangre reprimida en su entrepierna. Sin embargo, el vocifero le indicó que su amiga de antaño había comprado el desayuno tal cual acostumbraba todos los lunes.

Desencajó cada botón de la camisa a la velocidad que Kyoka exigió. Sosteniendo el cuello de la prenda con su mano derecha, por primera vez en dos años, decidió apreciar su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Su piel blanca, carente de lozanía. Embestida por una languidez incapaz de ser percibida a menos que un ojo audaz se posara sobre ella. Descendiendo el recorrido hasta sus caderas, las estrías gruesas y pálidas se asomaban como un ladrón en las penumbras, enmarcando los ascensos y descensos de peso que había sufrido en los últimos dos años.

La braga bañada en sangre suprimió cualquier objeción o pensamiento nostálgico en relación a su aspecto. Se dirigió al baño con la prenda aún entre sus manos, en busca de la toalla que no avizoró tendida en el toallero.

— ¿Dónde diablos habré colocado la toalla? —Se cuestionó, regresando a la recámara tras ello.

Podría haber gritado a Kyoka la necesidad de un baño que postergaría la apertura de la puerta, empero, conociendo el complejo emocional de su amiga, prefería cubrirse con cualquier trozo de tela para cederle paso con prontitud.

Husmeó los rincones del aposento sin hallar la toalla pese a sus esfuerzos. Comenzando a impacientarse, optó por indagar debajo de la cama, donde, por sorpresa, encontró lo buscado. Envolvió su cuerpo con el corte de felpa azul, ocultando su desnudez desde el pecho hasta las rodillas.

Cruzaba la sala con el cabello alborotado cuando recordó haberse mantenido sosteniendo la camisa manchada. Concibiendo acomodarla, más tarde, en el arsenal de ropa sucia que contenía una vieja caja ubicada en el baño, aceleró los pasos conducidos hacia la puerta que abrió en un santiamén.

—Admira el cómo me has hecho salir— acentuó, girando sobre un mismo eje de manera pausada para que la susodicha contemplara las condiciones en las cuales atendió su llamado.

La indignación flexionó los gestos de la pelinegra, encimándose al alivio tersado en los primeros cinco segundos quizás.

—Admira el desayuno entre las bolsas— replicó anexando un puchero. Alzó las bolsas atestadas.

—A ver…—Se tocó el mentón con el dedo índice—. ¿Sopa de Miso, arroz, Tamayogaki y Oden sin mucho huevo? —Recitó, mirándola de manera inquisitiva para comprobar sus suposiciones.

— ¡Fallaste con relación a los Oden! —Exclamó ella, jubilosa por la equivocación que auspició su derrota.

—Anda, entra ya— señaló el interior con desdén, resentida por no haber acertado.

Kyoka ocupó la vivienda con ánimo rebosante, su característica principal. Reprendía el haberle preocupado a una velocidad vertiginosa cuando, de súbito, lanzó tremendo aullido a sus espaldas.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —Se giró, encarándola.

— ¡L-La camisa! ¡Tiene sangre! —Tildó la prenda horrorizada—. ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡¿Estás herida?! ¡Tenemos que ir a un médico! ¡No, espera! ¡¿No has vuelto a intentar _eso_ verdad que no?! ¡Dime que no porque de lo contrario tomaré medidas extremas que...!

— ¡La R-E-G-L-A! ¡Me ha llegado la regla! —Aclamó silenciándola. Aunque ningún oído le hubiese escuchado decirlo, los cambios bruscos en su mejor amiga encrespaban todos sus nervios pese a los años de amistad que les entrelazaba.

Las facciones de su amiga se relajaron a la par con sus nervios. Queriendo evitar otro arranque imprevisto, aventó la camisa, cayendo ésta sobre el único sillón que adornaba la sala, además del comedor sencillo.

—Me infartarás algún día…. —musitó ella, con antelación a un suspiro alargado.

—No, tú te provocarás el infarto.

— ¡No! ¡Tú serás quien lo suscitará!

— ¡No! ¡Tú!

— ¡Tú! ¡Y nadie más que tú!

— ¡Tú! ¡Tú! Y más ¡TÚ!

— ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! Y más ¡TÚ!

— ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! Y más ¡TÚ!

— ¡Me rindo, me rindo! —Vociferó la azabache—. Sí seré yo, punto. Desayunemos o me desmayaré.

— ¡Ahora la victoria es mía!

—Hasta que a mí se me antoje— agregó Kyoka, cerrando los ojos con notoria placidez y encogiendo los hombros presumió de sus palabras.

—Eso lo veremos— respondió guiñándole un ojo—. Por cierto, ¿algo bueno ha sucedido hoy? —procuró disuadir el tema para eludir otra posible contienda.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Su amiga abrió los ojos, instalándolos en ella bajo parpadeos repetitivos.

—Por tu ropa y el color de montura en tus lentes.

Hasta entonces su amiga pareció percatarse de la blusa lisa con mangas largas que vestía, cuyo rosa pastel no menguaba el negro en la falda de tubo que recordaba como la única capaz de rozarle las rodillas.

La montura de los lentes compartía el color de la blusa y las zapatillas el de la falda.

— ¡Oh, es eso! Anoche conversé con Papá y adivina… ¡Ganó el caso del niño! La sesión se permutaba continuamente debido al estado psicológico de la madre pero él logró persuadirla gracias a sus palabras sutiles además de los constantes diálogos donde tuvo mucho tacto al referirse a su hijo ya muerto con tan sólo ocho años sin excluir el autismo con el que lidiaba todos los días en las actividades diarias del niño como la escuela…

Escuchando el acostumbrado monólogo, aunque así no lo insinuara, ambas caminaban de regreso a la habitación.

* * *

—.—

* * *

Apoyando las manos en cada rodilla, intentó aspirar todo el aire perdido en las calles recorridas. Una gota de sudor se descolgó de un mechón rubio frente a sus ojos mieles, viéndola caer, reflexionó sobre la distancia que no rememoraba tan amplia entre su apartamento y la pieza de _ella._

¿Habría tomado una intersección errónea? ¿O sus deseos de _verla_ escalaban tal inmensidad que volvían el camino uno largo e indefinido?

Había tenido experiencias conexas al segundo aspecto en incontables ocasiones, siendo la más exasperante aquella donde el tiempo parecía extenderse cuando la fecha para ver a su hermana Shizuka estaba próxima. En la última conversación telefónica que sostuvo con ella refirió el descontento, pero su hermana aclaró con acento maternal que _el tiempo no se alargaba, sino que sus ansias de verla eran tan_ _gigantescas que así parecía._

Aquel esclarecimiento germinó la incógnita vagando en sus pensamientos: ¿Cuál de las dos cosas imperaba?

¿Errar o ansiar ver a Yura?

* * *

"— _¡A la mierda la respuesta! No, espera… ¡La de la primera pregunta no!_ — _"_

* * *

Alzó el rostro, prescindiendo del amparo en sus rodillas. Explorando meticuloso dos puntos cardinales en relación a su eje, la ubicación adquirió cierta familiaridad. Secó el sudor en la frente con la palma de su mano para evitar que éste distorsionara la concepción del entorno.

Por mero instinto, dirigió la vista hacia el frente, donde divisó la _mancomunidad_ a unos diez pasos o menos.

— ¡No erré! —Exclamó, gozoso por el mérito—. Aunque… ¿Eso quiere decir que la verdadera respuesta es lo segundo y no lo primero? ¿O lo primero se derivó a causa de lo segundo? ¿Y si existe un tercero? …— Un punzante dolor de cabeza suspendió la posible sucesión de preguntas—. ¡Ahora sí, a la mierda todas las respuestas!

El único ámbito en el cual debía centrarse toda relevancia eran esos diez pasos o menos que le dividían de la de ojos azules, mismos que transitó a zancados intrépidos.

Ápices distaban de la puerta en el momento preciso que la ansiedad aprovechó para hervir su sangre a una temperatura que frenetizó los pálpitos de su corazón e hizo arder el pecho.

Empuñó la mano dispuesta a tocar la puerta luego de haber atribuido la sensación a la carrera emprendida con tanta vehemencia; su expresión se enrareció al descubrirla medio abierta.

— ¿Sutori? —Le llamó, agarrando el pomo se adentró con un paso. Concluyó inmiscuirse con el segundo por no haber recibido respuesta.

El deber de retirar el par de tenis una vez traspasado el umbral evocó la acción con dinamismo. Primero despojó el pie izquierdo y, apoyándose del mismo, repitió el movimiento con el derecho, sin añadir importancia a la posición en que había quedado el par.

El silencio en la sala promovió la hipótesis de que ella estuviera dormida. No obstante, quedó descartada tras recapitular la puerta medio abierta.

— ¿Sutori? —Nombró nueva vez, dedicándose a observar los detalles de la sala mientras caminaba con lentitud premeditada.

Sus ojos mieles apreciaron entonces la camisa reposada en el sillón verde oscuro. Se aproximó al mobiliario pretendiendo ceder un espacio de tiempo en el que ella pudiera responderle ya que, dicha camisa, condujo sus pensamientos a la idea de que podría estar en el baño o en cualquier otro lugar no muy distante, pero donde su voz no le alcanzara.

Tomó la tela entre sus dedos, siendo el acto un aviso que disparó la alarma cuyo sonido alertó de manera abrupta todos sus sentidos cuando la mancha roja saltó a la vista.

— ¡Yura! ¡Yura! —Bramó eufórico, con los latidos del corazón taladrándole las sienes y la prenda en mano. Corrió desestimando cualquier obstáculo entre él y la puerta de la habitación idealizada como una luz al final del túnel tras distinguir el cerrojo.

— ¡YURA! — Gritó a todo pulmón entretanto rodaba el cerrojo.

La puerta se abrió, iluminando sus ojos con una imagen jamás esbozada en sus pensamientos fatídicos.

La ojiazul tenía la mano extendida, como si su intención hubiera sido abrir la puerta justo antes de él haberlo hecho. Sus ojos azul cerúleo se ensalzaban por encima de los cabellos blancos con rastros de humedad y la toalla azul, abrigándole desde los pechos hasta las rodillas, no exponía más que las pequeñas gotas traslúcidas que le contaban su previa estadía en el baño.

— ¿Sí, Katsuya? —Cuestionó ella. La mano antes extendida fue a parar en una cadera y la ceja derecha se levantó.

No tenía sed, pero la garganta se le resecó, motivándole a tragar su propia saliva que, al viajar por el esófago, se sintió como una piedra rocosa. Anonado e inundado por el calor que había subido hasta sus orejas, tartamudeó cual si fuera un bebé de meses.

—T-Tú…—La señaló con los ojos agigantados por el asombro—. La camisa… La sangre…—Balbuceó, alzando la prenda una vez recitada la última palabra.

Ella miró la camisa gesticulando cierta gracia y volvió a mirarle.

—Es sangre menstrual— aclaró con simpleza, musitando una risilla casi al instante.

Al conjeturar los términos, en especial el _menstrual,_ soltó la prenda como si ésta le hubiera mordido la mano, vinculando unos brincos que manifestaron todo su espanto ante la revelación.

— ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! —Reprochó, sintiéndose indignado. Le observó con ojos enfurecidos.

— ¡Porque hasta ahora me muestras la prenda! —Respondió ella, correspondiendo a su enojo con una mirada y tono semejantes.

—Tienes razón… Lo siento… —Reconoció, rascando su nuca con la sonrisa avergonzada que apaciguó toda la ira en segundos—. ¡Pero tenía el corazón en la boca! Te nombré dos veces y…—La explicación fue opacada por el estruendo de un grito insospechado.

No le costó un tiempo exhaustivo descifrar el origen del alarido. A espaldas de Yura, una Kyoka exaltada, sosteniendo una camisa negra, apuntaba hacia su persona con terror exagerado.

— ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Pervertido del demonio! —Clamaba, agitando el dedo índice.

—No hay por qué alarmarse, Kyoka. —Enderezó su postura antes de sujetarse el mentón formando una _L_ con los dedos índice y pulgar—. He visto mujeres mucho más despampanantes que Yura totalmente desnu... —Pero la expresión de orgullo con que pretendía sellar el comentario quedó atragantada gracias a la suela del zapato que la de cabello blanco pareció tomar prestado a la nada.

Con la frente, nariz y boca enrojecidas por el impacto, fue impelido hacia atrás, momento que ella consideró oportuno para cerrar la puerta.

— _¡Entonces no tienes motivos para estar aquí! ¡Lárgate ahora!_ —Le escuchó gritar del otro lado en cuanto el zapato abandonó la mitad de su rostro.

Sus ojos, enrojecidos por el golpe, acopiaron un cólera abrumador que hubiese perforado la puerta en caso de ser materializado. No obstante, optó por desquitarse con la madera.

— ¡Eres una malagradecida, Sutori! ¡Me preocupo por ti y mira como me retribuyes! ¡Cuando te dignes a salir verás mi…! —Un gruñido en su estómago reclamó el desayuno que dejó plantado en el quiosco recurrido durante la primera hora de la mañana. Detuvo los golpes para posar la mano en el vientre mientras se acuclillaba.

— _¡Lo único que veré será el dibujo de la suela en tu cara!_

—Yura…

— _¡¿Ahora qué?!_

— ¿Hay comida en el refrigerador? Muero de hambre.

— _En la parte inferior hallarás Sopa de Miso, Arroz, algo de Tamayogaki y en la parte superior una jarra de jugo a la mitad. Traga la cantidad que apetezcas, pero no toques el flan_.

— ¡Te adoro! —Congratuló desde afuera, coordinando un salto que le puso de pie al instante.

Con las energías renovadas proyectó encaminarse a la cocina.

Se sentía pleno.

En su hogar.

* * *

—.—

* * *

— _¡Te adoro!_

Había escuchado a través de la madera. Dos palabras simples que suscitaron un cosquilleo en el vientre, pero solo manifestado en sus labios, curvados a raíz del alivio delineado en una sonrisa.

— _¡¿A mí o al arroz que debes estar tragando ahora mismo?!_ —Voceó, matizando un enojo fingido.

— _¡A los dos, pero más al arroz!_ —Respondió él, su voz tornándose más lejana.

— _¡Era una pregunta retórica!_ —Declaró… ¿Consternada?

No. No debían existir razones para si quiera preguntarlo. Su mente tenía la obligación de recalcarle, como un mantra, el amor del rubio por la comida.

No había por qué sentirse de tal manera.

— _¡¿Qué es una pregunta retórica?!_

— _¡Olvídalo!_

— _¡De acuerdo!_

Bufó. Ignorando la puerta miró a Kyoka, quien le sugería indumentarias cuando el rubio les interrumpió.

— ¡Le has dado tu propio desayuno, Yu! —Exclamó en tono represivo. Dejó la camisa negra tendida en la cama con la intención de seleccionar algún pantalón que diera terminación al vestuario.

—Tranquila, Kyo, hará mejor provecho en su estómago. Además, mi apetito ya fue saciado con el Té Verde.

* * *

—.—

* * *

Condescender a la explicación de Yura no satisfacía su reproche. Refutarla, por el contrario, daría pie a una discusión que no deseaba originar. Calló fundamentándose en la prevención del segundo augurio, emprendiendo las acciones al concentrarse en el closet ocupado a la mitad con ropas en su mayoría holgadas.

Si ella no asumía la selección del atuendo, su amiga se prendaba con el primer ropaje que encontraba importándole muy poco repetirlo cuantas veces se le viniera en gana. Algo desagradable desde su percepción.

—… _¡Espera, Katsuya! ¡¿Te lavaste las manos antes de ponérselas al desayuno?!_ —Escuchó la voz de la albina chocar contra sus tímpanos y retumbar a sus espaldas.

— _Etto… ¡¿Qué si la Sopa de Miso está deliciosa?! ¡Sí, está exquisita!_

— _¡Rubio cochino! ¡Ya verás cuando salga!_

Tomó el pantalón de mezclilla azul emperchado, el menos holgado de todos. Suspiró mientras lo desajustaba de la percha.

—Como todos los días desde hace dos años.

* * *

 _¡Millones, Billones, Trillones de Gracias por leer/comentar!_


	6. Vendas de Convicción

**_Yu-_ _Gi_ _-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi._**

* * *

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 5: Vendas de Convicción**

* * *

 **"** _En la razón sólo entrarán las dudas que tengan llave. **"**_

— **Mario Benedetti. "El rincón de Haikus"**

* * *

— _¡Rubio cochino! ¡Ya verás cuando salga! —_

La madera debió rechinar con el tenor de aquel preludio inevitable a una contención bélica, una en la cual su camino a la victoria sería rocoso si no tuviera una carta de triunfo bajo la manga: había lavado sus manos antes de catar los alimentos. La mentira había sido un señuelo para incitar la ira que sin duda precipitaría su salida del dormitorio. Un anzuelo que, sabía, ella mordería presta.

Sonrió como cuando, a los nueve años, le jugó una vil fullería al niño presumido del vecino por ofender a su hermana Shizuka llamándola _"Llorona fea"._

Imaginar el gesto de la ojiazul ante la derrota premeditada, agregó un toque exquisito al último bocado de arroz que ingirió. Los granitos perfilados en la comisura de sus labios denunciaban la rapidez con que cada alimento había sido llevado a la ingesta por los estacazos del hambre. Los limpió con su dedo pulgar, desplazándolo previo a reunir los trastes con los otros amontonados en el fregadero. Los observó entretanto abría el grifo que expulsó la corriente de agua donde sus manos higienizaba por segunda vez.

Una charola con rastros de mezcla glucosa, el batidor embarrado de un líquido empalagoso y otros utensilios derivados eran la respuesta del por qué un flan a medias yacía refrigerado en la parte superior de la nevera. Intuía que la ojiazul lo preparó para servirse de cenar, pero el dulzón colmó su paladar admitiendo sólo la mitad del postre.

Juntó sus palmas simulando un nido donde el agua se acumuló, en una cantidad reducida, pero vasta para humectar su cara roja por el trazo de la suela. Cerró el grifo.

Acostando los mechones rubios hacia atrás con las manos húmedas, desalojó la cocina situándose en la sala con pasos exiguos debido al escaso trecho de distancia entre ambos lugares de la pieza.

— ¡KATSUYA! — Bulló la albina una vez fuera de la recámara, vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla azul ajustado, caso contrario a la camisa negra por ser tan holgada que no mucho faltaba para cubrir también las rodillas, y cuyas mangas largas arropaban por completo los brazos apenas distinguiéndose los dedos.

El cabello blanco se ondulaba perezoso en cada paso furibundo que ella trazó con la intención de confrontarle.

— ¡Tus cochinerías son repugnantes! ¡La próxima vez llegarás al más allá con el estómago vacío! — Le señaló con el característico dedo índice de escarnio. El semblante contorsionado por el enojo removió en él cierta gracia que omitiría para cuando su as dictara un ganador.

— ¡Aquí la verdadera cochina eres tú! ¡Ni siquiera has lavado los trastes de la cena! — El dedo se desplomó y ella dio un paso hacia atrás, con las mejillas sonrosadas por… ¿Enfado o vergüenza? — Además…— pausó, con una sonrisa pícara—. Yo sí lavé mis manos antes de comer. Mentí para que salieras con apuro y echando humo por boca y nariz. Tu rostro iracundo no tiene comparación alguna— musitando una risilla traviesa, finalizó la confesión que infló la rabia de la ojiazul como el helio a un globo.

—Eres un engendro del demonio…— Imprecó ella entre dientes. No obstante, relajó los hombros anunciando con ello una tregua. El azul destiló calma y de inmediato se cruzó de brazos—. Pero no era necesario apurarme utilizando ese truco. Ni siquiera me maquillo u arreglo con tanto afán como para… ¡Oh, demonios! ¡Gracias a ti olvidé aplicarme el desodorante!— Recriminó antes de retornar al dormitorio a una velocidad símil con la que él devoró el desayuno.

Estalló en carcajadas, entonando un coro al compás de las de Kyoka, a quien había obviado por estar recargada en el marco de la puerta.

La escuchó gritar una amenaza, pero sólo contribuyó al ascenso de volumen en las risas y a la liberación de unas lagrimillas reconfortantes.

Con una mirada tétrica silenció a Kyoka al salir. Después le miró, con el cólera derramándose en cada poro. Descendió sus propias carcajadas, contrariándose cuando una toalla azul en la mano de ella no pasó desapercibida.

 _¿Pretendía darle un "toallazo"?_

Él fue quien entonces trazó un paso hacia atrás con un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y una sonrisa eléctrica, amedrentado por la incógnita.

La respuesta le desconcertó, pues ella, contradiciendo su imaginación, secó las gotas de agua dispersas en su rostro con una placidez enigmática. La felpa rozó su nariz, obsequiándole un atisbo del aroma de la piel nívea mezclado al agua.

 _Era agradable._

A tal punto, que agradeció el dibujo de la suela en su semblante para que un sonrojo se camuflajeara.

Cerciorada de la humedad extinta, procedió a retornar sus mechones rubios a la frente, acomodando algunos detrás de su oreja.

Las miradas se encontraron, pero la suya titubeó avergonzada al sentir una caricia en la mejilla ruborizada.

—… ¿Te pegué demasiado fuerte con el zapato?— Indagó ella, un halo de preocupación se cernía en sus ojos, brillosos de arrepentimiento.

Así era Yura.

Se disculpaba con acciones o una mirada delataba sus intenciones.

—Pa-¡Para nada!— Alegó. Domeñado por los nervios, se aisló dejando la mano extendida en el aire—. He resistido golpes peores. —Le guiñó un ojo elevando a la vez su pulgar derecho, gesto que ella acogió sonriente.

— ¿Me haces el favor, Kyo?— Habló, dirigiéndose a la pelinegra con la toalla alzada. La chica dio su aprobación asintiendo, encaminándose hacia a ella para tomarla y reingresarla en la habitación—. Fregaré esos trastes ahora mismo— declaró mientras se arremangaba la camisa hasta los codos.

—Te ayudaré, después de todo desayuné gracias a ti. —Se ofreció, siguiendo sus pasos cuando empezó a caminar en dirección a la cocina.

—Entonces tú enjuagarás y yo lavaré.

* * *

—.—

* * *

La mayoría de los trastes relucían ordenados en el escurreplatos. La intrepidez de la ojiazul al lavarlos coordinada a su agilidad en el enjuague impulsaron un movimiento mecánico que Kyoka consolidó al aceptar la tarea de organizarlos.

—Por cierto, Katsuya, ¿en qué matorral anduviste metido ayer? — Preguntó, con la esponja sobre un vaso—. No nos vimos en todo el día, pensé visitar tu departamento, pero tu petición de no hacerlo me refrenó. — Le extendió el vaso atestado de la espuma que debía disipar con el enjuague.

Tomó el vaso, meditabundo lo enjuagó en la división del fregadero. Hasta ese preciso instante revivió su amnesia respecto a los sucesos acaecidos el día anterior. Incluso los trucos sexuales practicados con Mai le eran desconocidos.

La única cosa que logró evocar lúcido… Era el inmenso vacío de no haber compartido un momento con _ella._

—Yo… Solo recuerdo haber pasado la noche con Mai. —Se sinceró, aunque no del todo, pasando a su vez el vaso a Kyoka.

Presenció como ella detuvo la esponja surcando el último plato y ensombreció la mirada.

—Ya veo, entonces no viniste a verme por acostarte con esa zorra— blasfemó a la rubia, renovando sus acciones como si el insulto fuese un término ordinario.

— ¡Mai no es ninguna zorra! ¡Exijo que la respetes! — La ira circulando en sus venas le instó a sacar sus manos de las aguas, salpicando el suelo por la manera brusca en que lo había llevado a efecto— No sé…— Agachó la cabeza, reverenciando a la frustración que apareció de repente—. No sé por qué sientes esa apatía hacia ella si cuando las presenté se veían muy a gusto…— Alzó el rostro, mirándole confuso.

Ella soltó el plato y la esponja. Se giró despacio, dedicándole una mirada en la cual no consiguió discernir algún sentimiento.

—Fingimos empatía por ti…— Reveló sin tapujos. Su expresión neutra, carente de emociones gratas, le consternó la mirada volviéndola estupefacta—. Porque ninguna de las dos se dispone a recibir tu mala voluntad o desprecio. Ese día, ella se mofó de mí con altivez en la mirada y yo le insulté con los ojos. Tú eres nuestro pilar de tolerancia.

— ¡Estás equivocada! ¡Jodidamente equivocada! —Refutó con pulso— Ella… ¡Ella no es así! ¡La conozco desde hace casi un año para asegurar que no es siquiera la sombra de la hipócrita que tú pintas! —. Expuso los avales de su postura, sus orbes mieles desafiándole.

— ¡Seis meses teniendo sexo querrás decir!— Bramó ella, y la indignación en el grito fue tanta que pudo avizorar la vena gruesa de la garganta cuando lo expulsó.

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Les ordeno que…!

— ¡TÚ CÁLLATE, KYOKA!— Al unísono callaron la interrupción de la susodicha. La azabache gesticuló un puchero previo a marcharse susurrando palabras que no reparó en descifrar.

— ¡No es una zorra, pero te indujo a gastar dinero para comprarle una nueva línea de maquillaje! ¡No es una zorra, pero desconoce tu fecha de cumpleaños! ¡NO ES UNA ZORRA PERO TIENEN SEXO HOY Y NO SABES NADA DE ELLA HASTA EL PRÓXIMO FIN DE SEMANA!— Exclamó cada oración como si un catarro escupiera, con la respiración discorde a raíz del esfuerzo. Sus ojos azules aún centellaban prestación a la guerra.

— _La quiero._ —Murmuró sintiéndose acorralado; con los hombros caídos imploró comprensión y su orgullo magullado se negó a sostener un segundo más la mirada abatida que se resguardó bajo la sombra de sus flequillos dorados. Su propia voz le fue impropia, como el sonido de una verdad que el corazón y los labios temían llamar mentira.

—De ser así… ¿Por qué tu voz se escucha vacía, Katsuya?

No respondió, mordió su labio inferior por el contrario. _¿Cómo hacerlo estando así de inerme?_

—Descuida— le oyó agregar—, cuando retires esa venda de tus ojos llamada _Sexo,_ yo estaré siempre aquí para ti. Me darás la razón y yo te ofreceré mi hombro así como tú me ofreciste tu espalda, ¿recuerdas?

La simple mención del recuerdo desplegó las imágenes vívidas. Sonrió conmovido por la remembranza, evocándola en el pasado como el inicio de una amistad cuyo tamaño jamás imaginó en el presente y, al erguir la mirada, se conectó al instante con la azulada siendo ambas cómplices de la sonrisa enternecida que los dos compartieron con admirable sincronía.

—No quiero perder más tiempo del que podemos pasar juntos tal como sucedió ayer, Katsuya. Suficiente es la toalla sanitaria en mi braga para considerar este día uno fatídico— dijo, guiñando un ojo pronto.

— ¡¿No te avergüenza decir tus intimidades en presencia de un hombre?!— Alzó frente a ella el puño vocero de su indignación o disgusto. No le incomodaba la osadía en realidad, los dos años de amistad habían hecho de comentarios semejantes ya una costumbre, pero… _¿Y si la cometía en presencia de otro u otros hombres? ¡Eso sí rehusaba tolerarlo!_

— ¿Por qué debería? La menstruación es algo innato de la mujer, sin ella no habría fecundación y, por consiguiente, raza humana— aupó las manos al aire encogiéndose de hombros, integrando a la expresión una sonrisa queda.

— ¡Aun así no deberías…!

— ¡Oh, vamos! Guarda tus instintos paternales para con tu hermana— sugirió, agitando una mano disminuyó la relevancia que la oración inconclusa tenía desde su perspectiva—. Dime, ¿ya tienes empleo?

La pregunta derrengó sus ánimos como una joroba al cuello.

—No… Aún no…— Dramatizando su consternación por la carencia, respondió con los ojos acuosos.

— ¡Bien! ¡Entonces debemos actuar! — Se volvió al fregadero; tomando el último plato, lo traspasó a la división donde él procedía al enjuague—. Termina con este plato mientras yo me calzo, te acompañaré en la búsqueda.

* * *

—.—

* * *

Nunca les comprendería.

¿Cómo podían cambiar de los gritos a las palabras amenas en sólo segundos?

Ambos se comportaban como dos niños malcriados.

Los niños, seres incapaces de custodiar rencor en sus corazones, podían contender entre sí por un minuto y jugar como si nada hubiese pasado al segundo.

Así eran Jōnouchi y Yura. Discutían, se gritaban e insultaban en un minuto pero se disculpaban al segundo sin mendigar si quiera el perdón con los labios. Jamás les entendería por ello.

Doblegada por los azotes de una curiosidad insensata, se mantuvo espiándoles a fin de atestiguar las circunstancias por medio de las cuales llegarían o no a un concilio.

Escuchar las dos posturas, bocetó un rasgo cuyos tintes hasta entonces invisibles eran:

"— _Ya veo, entonces no viniste a verme por acostarte con esa zorra_ —. _"_

"— _¡Mai no es ninguna zorra! ¡Exijo que la respetes!_ — _"_

En sus recuerdos, Yura era osada, mas no grosera y Jōnouchi era bulloso mas no exigente.

El rubio y su amiga parecían no solo haber intercambiado risas, momentos y recuerdos en esos dos años. También defectos y virtudes.

Pasar devenires juntos, les zambulló en un caudal turbio donde ambos absorbieron una porción del otro. Yura embebió el carácter de Jōnouchi ascendiendo al punto de tildarse tan grosera como él, y Jōnouchi se ensopó de Yura hasta exigir como ella.

Sus pupilas así lo dictaban.

Así como también percibieron a su mejor amiga con el presumible designio de ausentarse en la cocina para calzarse en la habitación tal cual refirió. Temiendo verse sorprendida en medio del acto imprudente, se despegó de la pared moviendo sus piernas a una velocidad rayando en lo inhumano con la mira puesta en la entrada del dormitorio.

Primero que Yura se adentró, aunque las gotas transparentes en su frente y una sonrisa nerviosa amenazaban con delatarle en cuanto a su amiga concibió traspasando el umbral.

— ¡Al fin se les antojo detenerse! ¡Son los dos un par de insolentes por no apreciar mi ayuda! — Aparentó disconformidad e irradió un furor inexistente cruzándose de brazos.

—Tranquila, Kyo— respondió su mejor amiga pese a estar los ojos azules inspeccionando el suelo—. Mira la parte buena, no fuiste involucrada en una discusión absurda. —Premurosa le pareció entretanto se conducía al recoveco aledaño al closet, recogiendo el zapato gris allí tirado.

—Absurda por completo no me fue, Yu. Tu juicio sobre Mai lo consiento precipitado e injusto tomando en consideración las únicas dos ocasiones en que has interactuado con la rubia. Si Jōnouchi abogó por ella con ese ardor, alguna o algunas cualidades positivas debe poseer…— Planteó su criterio atalayando la búsqueda de la pareja del zapato que ella había emprendido.

— ¡Oh, claro! Por supuesto que posee cualidades propias de una _Deidad del Sexo_ — profirió hostil, teniendo la cabeza hendida debajo de la cama en busca del calzado—. Cuerpo esbelto, rostro embellecido por el maquillaje más costoso y fiereza inigualable en la cama… ¡Demonios! ¡¿Dónde carajo estará el otro par?!

* * *

"— _Sí… Ha copiado sobremanera el carácter de Jōnouchi…_ —"

* * *

—.—

* * *

Los transeúntes concurrían las vías peatonales antes desérticas durante los primeros asomos del alba. Ejecutivos con portafolio en mano, jóvenes platicando a través del móvil e individuos esperando el cambio de luces en los semáforos indicaban el curso de las horas señaladas por las manecillas, aunque reloj alguno no hubiera a su disposición.

— ¿Entonces fuiste despedido en tu último empleo?— Cuestionó la albina, caminando con el rubio a la derecha y ella a la izquierda.

En primera instancia se negó a acompañarlos luego de _"la muestra de afecto"_ evidenciado en la cocina. Sin embargo, su amiga le advirtió que pese a rociar la pieza con el Extinguidor de Insectos la noche anterior, el deambulo de una araña no podía descartarse.

—Sí, el propietario quiso imponerse sobre nosotros, los trabajadores, y yo fui el único con el valor de propinarle un puñetazo.

— ¿Y le rompiste la nariz, cierto?

—Por supuesto, es ésa mi especialidad.

De conformidad con los rumores circulando en los callejones más sombríos, así era.

En los tiempos remotos que del rubio nada conocían salvo el nombre, escuchó en boca de personas con delictivo aspecto ser apodado el " _Triturador de Huesos Nasales"._ Toda especulación reiteraba la sagacidad del rubio para romper narices de un sólo golpe y sus audaces reflejos en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Empero, la reputación de los puños allí no fenecía pues, según cotilleos entre los pandilleros de barrios marginados, para ser admitidos en cualquier ganga debían validar su membresía golpeando, aunque fuese, un pómulo del rubio por petición del ganguero líder. Por tal razón, a quien ahora Yura y ella estimaban como un valioso amigo, era acosado de manera constante por tales novatos que a una ganga aspiraban pertenecer, orillándole a escenificar incontables riñas en contra de su voluntad.

Muchos habían sido los cuchicheos que difundían la ambición de los gangueros líder por contar al rubio entre los integrantes de sus gangas y el récord de propuestas que Jōnouchi rechazó al respecto.

—… Debo conseguir un empleo a tiempo, el mes se está terminando y por eso las fechas de corte en las facturas están a la vuelta de la esquina.

— ¿Que el mes se está terminando dices? Pero si inició hace apenas diez días…

— ¡¿En serio?!

—Sí.

— ¡Ya veo! ¡Entonces por eso aún tenemos agua en casa!

Muy a pesar de dicho historial, a su mejor amiga poco le importó ser señalada con el dedo de escarnio por la comunidad, quienes vulgarmente la bautizaron como _"La Marimacho"_ por ser Jōnouchi, después de ella, su mayor compinche. Asimismo, el rubio era nombrado _"Jōnouchi"_ en todos los rincones de la comunidad, necesitándose sólo cuatro dedos de la mano para contar a su Padre, Yura, un ventero de confianza y ella como los únicos en llamarle _"Katsuya"_.

Los sesgos de aquellas memorias fueron las tijeras que cortaron el hilo de la conversación a la cual su atención prestaba, llevándola a considerar la distancia entre sus dos compañeros que, al parecer, de su atraso no se habían percatado.

— ¡Oe, ustedes dos! ¡Espérenme!

* * *

—.—

* * *

Con Kyoka reincorporada, deliberaron concerniente a los posibles surcos que les conducirían a los focos de empleo más fidedignos. Yura y Kyoka coincidieron en una ubicación que a él no le pareció fiable por lo que, sugirió un método arcaico para decidir el rumbo en cuanto divisó el quiosco del ventero, cuyos ojos verdes recriminaron su anterior hazaña tan pronto estuvieron los tres frente al mostrador.

— ¡Bienvenidas sean, Kyoka y… —fruncir el ceño a discreción fue suficiente para reiterar la amenaza previa— ¡Yura! —Corrigió pavoroso.

Kyoka correspondió encandilada, contrario a Yura quien saludó escéptica.

 _¿Habría notado la seña?_

Obviando, por el momento, la respuesta, pidió al conocido de su Padre una moneda de cinco yenes. El de ojos verdes se mostró curioso, cediendo la entrega cuando explicó el propósito de la solicitud.

— ¿Qué escogen, chicas? ¿Arroz o Kanji?— Preguntó a las dos féminas por cuál de los extremos de la moneda se inclinaba la preferencia. Si por el tallado de las líneas horizontales como símbolo del agua donde germinaban los sembradíos de arroz o por los Kanji en forma de brotes representando el crecimiento de su país como una nación democrática.

— ¡Arroz!

Apostando su suerte al reverso, con el pulgar derecho impulsó la moneda al aire, volviendo ésta a su mano derecha en el descenso. Un puño acostado en la izquierda formó para posar el resultado cerca de sus nudillos, donde los Kanji le concedieron la victoria.

— ¡Yo gano! — Alzó nueva vez la moneda al aire, atrapándola de nuevo esta vez con el puño cerrado, flexionándolo como si tirara de algún material elástico, se jactó de su victoria.

—Me es inexplicable tu suerte para el azar…— Aduló una Yura que percibió consternada, teniendo la aprobación de Kyoka por asentir ésta de manera robótica con un puchero gesticulado y los ojos encrespados.

—Y como soy el ganador…— Se acercó a Yura, riendo por la contentura. Estando ella desprevenida le tomó de la mano— ¡Debemos ir por allá!— Sin previo aviso, se echó a correr arrastrándola consigo.

— ¡Más despacio, Katsuya! ¡Más despacio! —La escuchó replicar, como respuesta entrelazó sus dedos acrecentando la velocidad al mismo tiempo— ¡Eres sordo!

Sonrió satisfecho. Enojarla de manera sana siempre le divertía.

— _¡Oe, Oe! ¡No me dejen botada! ¡Son unos desconsiderados por abandonarme una segunda vez que no perdonaré aunque así me lo rueguen o cuantas veces me ofrezcan un libro nuevo en cada cumpleaños que dejan la promesa incumplida precisamente por ser los peores amigos superando incluso a…_

— _¡Katsuya, mi moneda de cinco yenes!_

— _¡Súmalo a mi cuenta, viejo! —_ Nada más al ventero contestó por ser incapaz de seguir el ritmo a las palabras de Kyoka.

Desconocido el motivo, pensó en Mai.

El escozor de la duda sembrada por Yura comenzó a minar raíz en sus pensamientos.

* * *

"—… _¿Por qué tu voz se escucha vacía, Katsuya?_ — _"_

* * *

 _No lo sabía._

No lo sabía y palabras tampoco existían para describir ese vacío, por mucho distinto al padecido cuando no disfrutó un día en compañía de la albina.

La cavilación se esfumó en cuanto el frío sintió en sus dedos entrelazados.

 _Era la mano de Yura._

Mientras corría más aprisa, su deseo fue sólo uno.

 _Llenarla de calor junto a la suya._

* * *

 _ **¡MILLONES BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

 _ **¡FELIZ DIA!**_


	7. Voz de Doble Filo

**_Yu_ _-_ _Gi_ _-Oh! Para desgracia mía, no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de_ _Kazuki_ _Takahashi_ _._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Voz de Doble Filo**

* * *

 **"** _La diferencia entre la palabra adecuada y la casi correcta, es la misma que existe entre el rayo y la luciérnaga_ **"**.

 **—Mark Twain.**

* * *

La sombra pálida de aquel trasluz cubrió sus párpados reacios a un despertar inminente, queriendo las pestañas conservarse engarzadas pese al soslayo ambarino de los rayos casi vespertinos que eran una mímica perfecta de los gritos de su Madre cuando, siendo él un infante, resolvía despertarlo a una hora más puntual que la marcada en el despertador siempre encima del gavetero labrado en roble.

Así mismo despertó, como si de los vituperios de su Madre se tratase: malhumorado, con los mechones rubios cobrizos enmascarando su mirada tosca y la jaqueca de un sueño interrumpido. Emburujándose al repertorio la resaca de una tertulia con el alcohol menos costoso, su predilección por ser, al paladar, el más puro de todos.

Somnoliento, tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, encorvando a la vez su espalda. Empinó la cabeza en dirección al techo meciendo los pies, cerrando los ojos de manera forzada en un vano intento de revitalizar las energías pasmadas, así como atenuar el dolor lacerándole las sienes.

 _Pero todo parecía inútil._

Quizás el único analgésico fructífero era una larga ducha con las aguas de invierno.

 _Si es que no habían cortado el servicio._

Motivado por la esperanza, aunque microscópica, abrió los ojos en un embate furtivo vinculando al hecho un abandono de la cama, afincando el pie derecho sobre lo que creyó el suelo, pero en realidad era una de las tantas botellas vacías de licor, con la que se tambaleó como trapecista en cuerda floja y, de no ser por los amagos exagerados o los aleteos como paloma sacudiéndose las plumas mojadas, su trasero le habría dado los buenos días al piso.

* * *

"— _¡Uf! Por poco…—"_

* * *

La botella rodó chocándose con otra, emitiendo ambas un chasquido hueco por hallarse vacías. Fisgoneó las restantes sin la intención de enumerarlas.

 _¿Tanto alcohol tenía en las tripas?_

La madrugada era para sus memorias una bruma espesa y turbia. Solo los tímpanos mantenían estático el recuerdo de un diálogo solapado por los golpeteos de la música en el _Izakaya_ ylos gimoteos de una mujer teniendo sexo con su hijo en la habitación contigua, donde el runrún de la cama entonaba el son del placer.

No le causaba indignación ese placer corrompido al cual se había encadenado su hijo, a sus mismos diecinueve años, él ya había copulado con más de una fémina. No tenía voz ni mucho menos voto para juzgarlo. Además, algún beneficio debería acarrear el ser espectador de tan ubérrima cantidad de escenas pornográficas.

* * *

"— _Nada más espero que haya usado preservativo. Aún es un mocoso para tener hijos. Sería un niño criando a otro—."_

* * *

Rascándose la barbilla en forma de candado, meditó la ponderación del alcohol ingerido mientras al baño de la otra recámara se dirigía, por ser el único en todo el apartamento. Fue al ocupar el dormitorio donde recordó vaciar tres botellas en su estómago, siendo las demás el cumplimiento de un pacto con el mendigo de la esquina, a quien le hacía el favor de acopiar el mayor número posible de botellas vacías para el anciano barbudo poder venderlas a los camiones de basura a cambio de unos cuantos yenes como remuneración. Para él, en cambio, su forma de donarle una limosna al viejo arrugado en carencias. No era un acto de tacañería el abstenerse de colocarle los yenes en la palma de la mano, más bien era su manera de asignarle un trabajo fácil, uno que le hiciera sentirse más como trabajador que como un mendigo cundido en harapos.

El convenio remolcó consigo una amistad benévola, con tanto auge que, cuando se sentía desorientado, entablaba una plática con el anciano al final sellada por las risas o anécdotas de años mozos. Acudía al viejo incluso cuando el alcohol le desataba la lengua, contándole todas las confidencias de un borracho errante.

El senil aprovechó más de una ocasión para renovar el consejo de que dejara el alcohol no solo por su salud, sino también por el bienestar de su hijo. Pero en todas aquellas veces lanzó indirectas que se clavaron en el blanco al suscitar siempre un drástico cambio de tema.

Él no podía dejar el alcohol.

 _El alcohol era su atajo clandestino al olvido._

Al olvido de la pobreza, del divorcio empolvado y, sobre todo, del _Padre de mierda_ que había sido a partir del cumpleaños número diez de Katsuya. Tres números menos si el de Shizuka mentaba.

Convocó a su impetuoso hijo observando la toalla húmeda, tendida sobre la cama desarreglada; las sandalias gastadas a un lado, ésas que adhirió a sus pies. Con la toalla colgada de un hombro procuró llegar al baño, sorprendiéndose cuando el grifo expulsó agua por los orificios.

* * *

—.—

* * *

La primera actividad emprendida luego de prendarse con un pantalón negro y las sandalias gastadas, fue una barrida plena en cada escondrijo de la vivienda. De vez en cuando estancándose entre las cerdas de la escoba una que otra cucaracha muerta, así mismo un condón usado que eliminó sus probabilidades de ser abuelo, _por lo pronto_ _al menos._

Tiraba la última envoltura de Ramen en la plástica funda negra para el tiempo en que su apellido se voceó desde el otro lado del umbral.

— _¡Señor Jōnouchi! ¡Señor Jōnouchi, ¿puede escucharme?!_

Amarró un nudo en la funda con acentuado desdén por estar frente a la hipótesis, _encrucijada para mejor ser definida,_ de ser un cobrador quien apelara con tal recelo su presencia. Simular no ser nadie pensó seriamente.

— _Es la Señorita Mori, su nueva vecina de piso_.

Ante la identidad esclarecida, caminó trazando porciones de alivio hasta en el último paso que le posicionó de cara con el pestillo, el cual desajustó, abriendo sin inseguridades.

— ¿Sí, _Señorita_? —Atendió, carcajeándose su juicio al fallar en contra de la mujer por desconsiderarla tan siquiera como el asomo de la palabra _Señorita._ El vestido inherente al gusto de las mujeres con el yugo de cuatro décadas en la espalda, viéndose amilanado por un delantal de cuadros rosa pastel; el pelo grisáceo, ondulado como si todavía estuviera caliente la silueta de unos rulos recién quitados, y los ojos castaño pardo escribían con punto final la palabra _Señora._

—Etto— siseó, tal vez intimidada por su pecho desnudo ya que lo miraba de soslayo. ¿Estaría falta de un buen marido? —El tendido de la luz se descolgó hace poco— pestañó curioseando un punto fantasma—… He indagado entre los vecinos de los otros pisos y éstos lo han señalado a usted como el único capaz de componerlo rápido… Le pagaré.

—Son quinientos yenes.

— Jeje… ¿N-No es una tarifa una poquito alta?

—No lo es si usted misma arregla los cables, _Señorita_ — respondió sujetándose el mentón, disfrazando su verdadera caza tras el número de yenes con las cejas alzadas fingiendo puntualizar una sugerencia común.

— ¡N-NO! ¡Descuide, tendrá su dinero! —Confirmó agitando las palmas— ¿Debo entregárselo ahora o…?

— ¿Qué hora es?

La mujer jugueteó con los dedos índices, tal como su hija Shizuka solía señalizar los nervios.

 _Medio año sin escuchar la voz de su hija. Nueve años sin ver su faz._

—Bueno… Cuando salí de la pieza eran las once y cuarto.

—A las doce menos treinta minutos repararé la luz, debe tener el dinero en mano seguido esté resuelto el inconveniente— precisó rascándose de nuevo la barbilla cobriza.

— ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Por favor disculpe las molestias! —Sucesivo a una reverencia, la mujer desapareció.

Retuvo la puerta abierta con el objetivo de arrinconar la funda plástica cargada de basura a una esquina del barandal. Surcó el aposento nueva vez planeando buscar una camisa o un suéter decente con la puerta ya cerrada.

Cruzando a un lado del fregadero, el rechinido de la madera rebotó contra su espalda fornida.

— ¡Viejo Cascarrabias, tu hijo está en casa!

Su hijo se personó con el ánimo innato, con la fortaleza que ni la precariedad en las circunstancias había derribado. La misma característica por la cual fueron centenares las veces que su puño dibujó moretones en cada trozo de piel ajena.

Porque aquel espíritu inquebrantable…

Aquella voluntad bañada en hierro puro…

Eran el espejo donde cobraba vida el reflejo de lo que él debía ser y jamás fue: un guerrero.

 _Katsuya sí lo era._

Su hijo traspasó las rémoras con la espada de la voluntad, defendió sus cimientos tersando un escudo de convicción y su armadura de firmeza resistió todos los golpes encestados por la vida e incluso por él mismo.

Más orgullo por Katsuya no podía enfogonar su corazón tal cual a un adolescente enamorado la simple mención de su amada, pero la gallardía de su hijo le acordaba su propia miseria. Por tal razón, solo él sabía la cantidad exacta de lágrimas que la almohada, su mayor confidente, absorbió después de cada golpiza injusta.

— ¡No soy sordo, Mocoso de Mierda! —Contestó virando su espalda por el rostro, frunciendo el ceño, aunque naciente cólera en él no había.

Katsuya y él se entendían con aquel _juego de insultos._

—Gracias a Kami, porque alcohólico y además sordo serías un peligro para Osaka entero…

Presenciar el sosiego falso que su hijo tildó con una sonrisa fresca, le compelió a golpearle con lo primero al alcance de la mano, en ese entonces un cucharón sucio por estar ambos muy cerca del lavaplatos. Abalanzó el utensilio dispuesto a propinarle un golpe superficial, pero Katsuya lo esquivó con notoria facilidad, por lo que el cucharón nada más consiguió merecerle un poco los mechones de la frente por la tenue brisa del amago.

—No te enojes así Viejo, fue solo un chiste. —Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a torcer los labios en una sonrisa ahora despreocupada.

Katsuya le llamó _"Papá"_ a los diez años por última vez. Desde esa época, sustituyó el apelativo por uno más vulgar: _Viejo._ A raíz de ello, con ése mismo alias apodaba a todo aquél que tenía cierto gramo de su confianza.

Nunca reclamó volver a ser llamado como los genes decían, de antemano sabía que no lo merecía. Fortaleciendo la compostura el haber deducido la acepción del sobrenombre como la indirecta con que Katsuya le confesaba su decepción como hijo, pero que a la vez arrullaba la esperanza de algún día soltar sus labios el dulce tenor de aquella palabra… De ese _"Papá"_.

Lo haría, sin titubeos… _Pero solo cuando sus propios labios soltaran a su vez la boquilla de las botellas de licor._

Un acto que, con solo fantasearlo, le engrosaba la saliva y llenaba de aridez la garganta.

— ¡Parece que hoy amaneciste de buen humor! —Aseveró con la ayuda de una palmada en su hombro. Sin estar consciente de que la acción fue una cuerda de la cual se sujetó para salir del foso cavado por sus propios pensamientos.

—Tú por igual— respondió, habiendo parpadeado algunas cuatro veces. Marcando distancia mínima, retornó a su lugar de origen el cucharón sucio de Ramen trasnochado—. ¿Acaso ya tienes un trabajo modesto? Tenemos agua de milagro.

La pesadumbre contestó por su hijo al deformarse su rostro en una mueca similar a la de una viuda que rememora los años con el marido fallecido.

—Eres tan aguafiestas— murmuró abatido, un aura lúgubre parecía encorvarle los hombros y humedecerle las pupilas—… Pero no, no he obtenido nada. Ni el más mísero de los _arubaitos_. A pesar de que Yura, Kyoka y yo anduvimos mendigando por uno durante toda la mañana.

* * *

"— _Entonces es una bendición que el tendido de la luz se haya descolgado—."_

* * *

— ¿Yura y Kyoka? ¿No es una de ellas _"La Marimacho"?_ —Preguntó, acariciando su barbilla. Katsuya le miró plegando las cejas mientras tomaba asiento en una de las cuatro sillas pertenecientes al comedor estrecho.

—Su nombre es Yura. Y-U-R-A. No _"Marimacho"_ — aclaró reticente, exhibiendo fastidio en el áspero tono de voz que utilizó.

—Sea cual sea su nombre— apoyó su espalda en el lavadero cruzando después los brazos a la altura de los costados. Le devolvió un gesto severo—, deberías cortar tus vínculos con esa chica, alejarte cuantos kilómetros puedas. La expones demasiado, Katsuya.

Segundos. No, tal vez milésimos segundos, los ojos de su hijo parecieron temblar atemorizados.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Su progenie escondió aquel discreto temor pestañeando dos veces consecutivas, imperando en su lugar un desconcierto absoluto.

Estando al borde de ser cejijunto, endureció la mirada antes de estocarla en su hijo.

—Anoche, sirviéndome un trago en el Izakaya, escuché una conversación entre dos gangueros. —El desconcierto en su hijo se fortificó con una pizca del mismo miedo reflejado al principio—. Los dos apostaron que _tú formarías parte de sus respectivas gangas usando de cebo a "La Marimacho"._ Uno de ellos incluso la llamó _"El arma definitiva"_.

Entonces, aquel temor se volvió horror bailando en los ojos mieles de su hijo, cuyo semblante palidecido se trastocó como a quien le carcome el frío de la muerte.

—Conoces el significado de esas palabras, ¿no es así, Katsuya? —El susodicho permaneció enmudecido—. Transitar con esa chica calles arriba, calles abajo, siendo tú alguien sorteado en un concurso de gangueros, no solo ha provocado que la denigren llamándola _"Marimacho"_ …

— ¡Yo la protegeré! — Clamó su hijo, un golpetazo traqueteó la mesa del comedor. Los ojos mieles pareciendo arder en llamas—. ¡No me alejaré de ella porque a esos desgraciados se le venga en gana! Yo… Yo— Se mordió el labio inferior—… ¡Mandaré al infierno a todo aquél que ose tocarle un pelo! —Los puños sobre la mesa comenzaron a emblanquecerse por la furia que les hacía temblar.

—A pesar de ser mi hijo, eres un individuo curioso, Katsuya. — La llama en los ojos mieles descendió sutil, pero no se apagó, prevaleció retándole—. Tratándose de la rubia con quien tuviste sexo anoche, has accedido a encontrarte únicamente los fines de semana para, precisamente, evitar lo que ahora sucede con _"La Marimacho_ "— rio socarrón, volviendo a sujetarse la barbilla ignoró la llama de nuevo encendida por su segunda falta con relación al nombre—. Sin embargo, tratándose de esta chica, de _Yura_ , prefieres remolcarte a golpes con quienquiera que intente hacerle daño… Tú que desde el incidente con el tal Hirutani, eludes las peleas callejeras hasta donde te es posible. Me pregunto qué tendrá esa chica de especial.

— _Es mi amiga…_ _Por eso es tan especial_ — susurró, ensombreciendo la mirada bosquejó la impresión de que aquellas palabras tenían un peso equivalente a una horda de bloques de cemento sobre los hombros.

—No sé qué tipo de secuestro o artimaña pautan armar para tenerla como carnada, pero estoy seguro de que ambos echarán suertes para probar quien la rapta primero. De todas formas, la amistad contigo está poniendo en riesgo su vida— cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza queriendo agregar seriedad a sus argumentos.

Tras abrirlos, solo pudo vislumbrar el celaje de su hijo al columpiar éste la puerta.

Katsuya se marchó como alma endemoniada dejando la silla tumbada en el suelo.

— ¡Oye, Mocoso de Mierda! —Exclamó entretanto se aproximaba al marco de la puerta—. ¡Te toca trapear esta pocilga! —Gritó escaleras abajo, llevándose el viento la exclamación.

—Maldito mocoso, siempre huye dejando algo importante a medias.

* * *

—.—

* * *

"— _No…—"_

* * *

Corría. Corría y corría.

El eco de sus piernas rechinaba en las calles como las herraduras de un caballo a todo galope.

* * *

—… _De todas formas, la amistad contigo está poniendo en riesgo su vida—._

"— _¡Yo la protegeré! ¡La protegeré a cualquier costo! Yo… Yo…—"_

* * *

Paró en seco, quedándose a media calle. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración agitada.

Las gotas de sudor caían desde su frente para juntarse con las demás resbalando por sus mejillas, mientras él jadeaba cada vez más.

Inclinó su cabeza en dirección al sol con la mirada escondida, sintiendo los rayos estrellarse contra su rostro. Golpearle sin misericordia.

 _¿Y si su viejo tenía razón?_

 _¿Y si su amistad era un peligro en la vida de Yura?_

 _¿Y si debía… Alejarse?_

* * *

"— _Pero no quiero… No quiero—"_

* * *

—… _Deberías cortar tus vínculos con esa chica, alejarte cuantos kilómetros puedas. La expones demasiado, Katsuya—._

"— _No quiero perderte… Yura—"_

* * *

Corrió. Corrió y corrió.

Un objetivo se programó en las neuronas al ritmo del trote acrecentado por sus piernas, que empezaban a entumecerse.

Ensordó sus oídos ante los insultos del adolescente que por poco lamió el polvo gracias a sus intentos de esquivarle con la bicicleta y los gritos del niño cuya primera bola del helado terminó siendo degustado por el asfalto cuando se echó a un lado para cederle paso.

Con un latigazo de dolor en los costados, llegó a la mancomunidad. Hubiera preferido ese dolor constante en lugar de los atosigantes golpes que su corazón lanzaba inclemente en cada latido. Aquellos eran los únicos puñetazos que no podía devolver.

El picaporte metálico estaba frente a él, sin nada que le impidiese tocarlo. Su mano se acalambró en el intento, pero una mezcla entre el sudor, los zumbidos del corazón y un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo desató un enojo a sí mismo que le hizo sentirse impotente.

 _Tan inútil como antes de conocer a Yugi._

 _Tan inútil como aquel día._

Rodó el picaporte surcando el límite necesario, dispuesto a enfrentar todo lo que hubiera resguardado tras aquella madera pintada de blanco.

La imagen de la ojiazul sentada en una silla del comedor, inmersa en la lectura de un libro que seguro a Kyoka pertenecía… Volvió el cólera una espuma fría.

Su cabello aún estaba libre, la camisa holgada todavía puesta, sólo ausente el pantalón de mezclilla siendo reemplazado por uno más corto que le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Contemplarla de esa manera.

Callada, tranquila, sumisa.

Rememorar el disturbio que su amistad podría desencadenar.

Gritos, caos, muerte…

Renovó la ira quemándole el pecho.

— ¿Katsuya? —Ella le miró. Cerró el libro y lo posó sobre la mesa enfrente—. Bienvenido de nuevo— saludó sonriendo. Una sonrisa que agudizó lo miserable que se sentía—. ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? Pareces incómodo.

Caminó hasta ella con pasos furibundos, acuclillándose para que su altura no fuera un obstáculo por estar sentada.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Necesitas hablar? —Aquellos expectantes ojos azules se clavaron en él cual dagas de inigualable filo.

—Yo… Sólo quiero decirte…—Sus trémulos ojos mieles volvieron a ocultarse bajo la sombra de sus flequillos dorados. Las palabras chocaban unas con otras trabándole la lengua. La saliva pareció escasear en su garganta.

* * *

"— _Pero no quiero… No quiero—"_

* * *

—… _De todas formas, la amistad contigo está poniendo en riesgo su vida—._

* * *

Apretó de improviso los hombros contrarios. Retó los ojos azules a un duelo de miradas

— _¡Que nuestra amistad termina aquí!_

El odio a sí mismo lo posesionó.

Los orbes azules titubearon asombrados.

Tal vez era un desvarío suyo, un espejismo de la colisión entre el odio, la miseria e impotencia hirviendo en su ser, pero…

Pudo ver _miedo_ en su mirada.

No obstante, la intervención de un tic en aquella comisura dibujó una sonrisa forzada que contrarió sus pensamientos. Después, llovieron carcajadas irónicas.

— ¡Pero qué estupideces dices, Katsuya! —Friccionó una mano sobre su hombro con una carcajada a medio camino—. ¿El ventero te retó a hacer una broma como ésta? ¡Si es así, entonces ganaste!

* * *

—… _Deberías cortar tus vínculos con esa chica, alejarte cuantos kilómetros puedas. La expones demasiado, Katsuya—._

* * *

— ¡No es una maldita broma! —Imprimió más fuerza en el agarre—. ¡No quiero que camines a mi lado en la calle! —Su propia voz escuchándose tan impropia como en _aquel_ momento—. ¡No quiero que me relacionen contigo! _¡No quiero ser nada tuyo!_

El calor de aquella mano abandonó su hombro. Al hacerlo, sintió que le arrancaron un pedazo de piel a sangre fría.

—Siendo tu amigo… Solo… ¡Solo te expongo al peligro!— Su mirada se escabulló por enésima vez. Era mísera, como él mismo.

Entonces aquella mano fina jaló con ímpetu el cuello de su chaqueta gris, acompañada de la otra, le dejaron estupefacto y cara a cara con unos ojos espejeando furia.

— ¡¿Se puede saber de qué demonios estás hablando?!— El aliento de la ojiazul resopló en sus labios por la estrecha cercanía entre ambos. Una estrechez tan extrema que sus narices se acariciaban.

Él con las manos sobre sus hombros y ella con las suyas arrugaba el cuello de la chaqueta.

* * *

— _No sé qué tipo de secuestro o artimaña pautan armar para tenerla como carnada, pero estoy seguro de que ambos echarán suertes para probar quien la rapta primero…—_

* * *

Evocar cada palabra vivificó sus fuerzas, propensas a desfallecer por la cercanía tentativa entre sus rostros.

— ¡Mi viejo escuchó la conversación de dos Gangueros en el Izakaya! — Se irguió todavía más, tal como si estuviera a punto de… _Besarla_ — L-Los dos planean usarte como señuelo para obligarme a ser miembro de sus gangas y yo… — su mirada se apaciguó— ¡Yo jamás me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara por mi culpa! — Retomó la firmeza en sus ojos, su aliento entremezclándose con la respiración de ella.

— ¡Eres un estúpido, Katsuya! — Contrarrestó inamovible—. ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tú quien me expone al peligro, idiota?! ¡Yo soy quien se expone! ¡YO! ¡No tú! —Sus mechones rubios y los blancos de ella parecían ser parte del mismo cuero cabelludo—. ¡¿Crees que, si me hubiera importado exponerme, tendríamos dos años de amistad?! ¡No seas bruto! — Fue zarandeado—. ¡No permitas que nuestra amistad se vaya a la mierda por mero capricho de esos imbéciles!

— ¡Tú no conoces el nivel de perversidad de esos delincuentes! Y yo… Yo… _¡No soy tu niñero para estar protegiéndote!_

* * *

"— _No quiero perderte… Yura—"_

* * *

Ella soltó el cuello de la chaqueta. Teniendo las manos libres, le empujó por el pecho y gracias a una maniobra improvisada no cayó muy distanciado.

 _Le había lastimado._

 _Sin mirarla ya lo sabía._

 _Pero era él quien se sentía herido_.

 _Como si en vez de herirle a ella, se hubiera herido a sí mismo._

Sus palabras habían sido una espada de doble filo.

Se puso de pie careciendo de valor para mirarla. Ni siquiera se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste eso desde un principio, _Jōnouchi_? — _Su apellido_. Un golpe bajo—. Te habrías ahorrado un tiempo productivo…

—Dicen por ahí que lo mejor se reserva para el final, ¿no?

¿De qué serviría excusarse en ese punto? _Era inútil_

 _Tan inútil como él antes de conocer a Yugi._

 _Tan inútil como aquel día._

 _Tan inútil como él en ese momento._

— Lárgate…—Aquella voz quebradiza fue el golpe de gracia—. ¡Lárgate y no vuelvas a poner un pie en este lugar!

—No pensaba quedarme desde el principio…

Molido a golpes invisibles, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Parado en el marco se quedó por un instante, con la esperanza efímera de que ella lo detuviera gritándole algún otro improperio que le obligara a quedarse, aunque fuese solo por cinco segundos más.

 _Unos pocos segundos más._

Pero el silencio encestó el golpe final en su espalda.

Retorciéndose de dolor, azotó la puerta temblándole la mano.

No bien había caminado dos pasos cuando su cuerpo ardía en ansias por volver a buscarla. Se reprendió dando un tercero.

* * *

"— _Es lo mejor para ti, Yura… Así estarás a salvo—."_

* * *

—Vaya, vaya. Tremendo el honor por estar a cinco pasos del gran Jōnouchi Katsuya.

Alzando su mirada vacía, reconoció a uno de los tantos vándalos a quien su puño le había roto la nariz.

De ojos negros, cabello crespo del mismo color. La cicatriz empezando en el pómulo derecho hasta deslizarse el punto final en la quijada ancha.

—Es un fenómeno no saludarte acompañado de _"La Marimacho"_.

Placer impío sobreabundó en sus nudillos por acumular las ganas de escuchar una vez más el bello crujido de aquella nariz haciéndose trizas. No obstante, fingió hallarse impávido hasta acortar los cinco pasos entre él y la _lacra._ Estar ambos hombro con hombro.

—A partir de hoy, _"La Marimacho" y yo no somos nada_ — dijo, aunque sus labios titiritaron y, en el proceso, se le hubiera dormido la lengua—. Pero si tú o algún otro pedazo de mierda se atreve a tocarle una hebra, pueden empezar a despedirse de los suyos.

— ¿Es eso acaso un mensaje para los jefes, Jōnouchi?

—No, no es un mensaje— impactó su hombro contra el otro al cruzarle por el lado—. _Es una advertencia._

* * *

—.—

* * *

"— _¡No soy tu niñero para estar protegiéndote!_ —"

* * *

— ¡TONTO! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto! ¡IDIOTA! — Abucheó estando acostada bocabajo, rabiando entre las sábanas con el rostro hundido en una almohada.

— ¡¿Hasta cuándo pensabas mirarme con ojos de hermano mayor?! ¡¿Acaso nunca podrás verme como una mujer capaz de defenderse sola?!— Continuó los golpes como si fuera el colchón un saco de boxeo—. ¡No necesito tu protección, grandísimo idiota! —Su rostro comenzó a enrojecerse por gritarle a la almohada imaginando que _él_ allí estaba, escuchándola.

 _Pero…_

—Yo también soy una estúpida— congeló sus brazos dejándolos inertes en la colchoneta. Ladeó el rostro acomodando una mejilla sobre la almohada, la otra libre del algodón moldeado—. No debí permitirle marcharse sin antes gritarle todo esto. ¡Me hubiese cobrado una buena parte hastiándolo, aunque fuera solo unos segundos! Unos pocos segundos… Hubieran sido suficientes para mí…

La rabia se postró humillada frente a la tristeza.

 _Siempre acontecía._

Una vez encendido el fuego del cólera, un churrasco de tristeza lo apagaba quedando solo el humo oscuro de la melancolía.

En medio de ese humo ennegrecido que le aguaba los ojos, unos labios finos acompasados por una blancura espectral parecían danzar frente sus pupilas.

Un largo mechón rubio adornaba la mejilla descendiendo gracioso hasta rozar la barbilla.

* * *

"— _Enojarme contigo por unos minutos no significa dejar de amarte, Yura—."_

* * *

"— _¿Atem? —"_

" _No… Él no es aquél…"_

"— _¿Atem?_ — _"_

" _¡No lo llames! ¡No oses decir su nombre!"_

"— _¿Atem?_ — _"_

"— _¡No, no, no, no! ¡NO!_ — _"_

* * *

Separándose de la almohada con la misma velocidad que ameritaba el pestañear, tomó asiento en la cama admirando sus manos temblorosas. Temblequeando se tocó también los labios, gélidos y blandos.

Entonces sus manos serpentearon trémulas hasta llegar a las sienes, masajeándolas cual si fueran arcilla en grumos mientras su cuerpo reproducía el movimiento automático de impelerse hacia delante y hacia atrás, piloteado por la ansiedad en persona.

* * *

"— _¡No, no, no, no! ¡NO!_ — _"_

"— _¡Él no es aquél! ¡ÉL NO ES AQUÉL!_ — _"_

* * *

En una de las sacudidas hacia delante, se encorvó para meter la mano entre los dos colchones sosteniendo la cama. De allí sacó un frasco de somníferos, los más potentes según la receta médica que falsificó.

Desenroscó la tapa con desespero arrojando en su boca tres pastillas, las cuales tragó de inmediato sin agua buscar.

El frasco encerró de nuevo entre los colchones, luego arropándose hasta el cuello con las sábanas revueltas pese a no sentir la impertinencia del frío invernal.

Cerró los ojos acurrucando a la vez su cabeza en la almohada.

—Katsuya…

* * *

"— _¡No soy tu niñero para estar protegiéndote!_ —"

* * *

— _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué aquellas palabras no podían ser un mal sueño?_

 _Si tan solo todo pudiera ser un mal sueño._

—Katsuya…

Con aquel nombre endulzando el sabor de los somníferos, se precipitó al vacío de la inconsciencia con las mejillas húmedas.

* * *

* _Izaka_ _ya es_ _un típico bar o restaurante japonés, que además pueden encontrarse en las ciudades más cosmopolitas del mundo._

 _*_ _Arubaito_ _es un término que viene de la palabra alemana_ _arbeit_ _, que significa "Trabajo', pero que en Japón se utiliza para referirse a un trabajo a media jornada o por horas, o simplemente a un trabajo temporal, mientras que para referirse al trabajo definitivo o de jornada completa se usa_ _Shigoto_ _. Por eso_ _Jounouchi_ _pronunció el término "_ _Arubaito_ _" y NO "_ _Shigoto_ _"._

 _*_ _Trato de ir de la mano con los aspectos de la cultura japonés pero NO DE TODOS, algunos no los tomaré en cuenta o los trataré con ligereza a fin de dar un toque personal al Fic._

 _¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER/COMENTAR!_


	8. Lapsus

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:** **Lapsus**

* * *

 ** _"_** _El error es un arma que acaba siempre por dispararse contra el que la emplea. **"**_

 **—Concepción Arenal.**

* * *

— _¿El dinero llegó en el momento estipulado?_

—Sí, Señor.

— _¿Hiciste con él lo predispuesto en nuestra conversación anterior?_

—Sí. Compré el móvil y ella lo aceptó como regalo de pascuas.

— _¿Has procurado limpiar las evidencias de nuestras llamadas con suma cautela, no es así?_

—Así es, Señor. Las borro del registro en cuanto escucho el pitido de finalización.

— _¿Cómo se encuentra? … ¿Ya no tiene malos hábitos alimenticios?_

—Bueno… Aún no he conseguido deshabituarle la manía de desayunar solo con el Té Verde pese a lo colosal de mis esfuerzos. ¡Pero no hay por qué acongojarse, Señor! Su apetito es voraz durante el almuerzo y cena antes de partir al trabajo, aunque sea con un vaso de leche.

— _¿Cuál es su trabajo?_

—Pues verá… Ella…

— _Descuida, Kyoka. No tomaré represalias contra ti sea cual sea la respuesta. Sería el verdugo de mayor sevicia en dado caso, por tus méritos mi hija vive_.

—Trabaja en un Izakaya fregando los trates que ensucian los clientes…

— _Ya veo. No es tan deshonroso como en mis pensamientos iniciales_.

— ¡Le aseguro que no corre ningún riesgo considerable, Señor Sutori! No tiene contacto directo con los borrachos puesto que su labor es realizada con exclusividad desde la cocina sin la necesidad de desplazarse a otros espacios del bar salvo la meseta donde ocasionalmente ordena los vasos aseados solo en caso de que su compañero esté ocupado en la ejecución de otra la…

— _¿La paga es justa?_

— ¡Por supuesto! Más aún con el hecho de que cocina postres en ocasiones especiales recibiendo un pago extra por cada platillo reservado casi siempre por clientes adinerados además de cobrar una remuneración plus por las tandas nocturnas intercaladas entre los días de la semana siendo los lunes su único día libre por ser el menos agitado de los seis laborables restan…

— _En los Izakaya brindan servicio las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿Cuáles son esas "tandas nocturnas intercaladas"?_

—Eso…— mordió su labio inferior apretando a la vez el móvil pegado a su oreja, en aras de emular el hipnotizante aroma del Té Verde para sosegar el ramalazo de culpa que le peló el esófago.

— _Calma, Kyoka. Tú no eres la responsable de nada más que la conservación de la vida de Yura. Mi hija es la única culpable de todo…_

— ¡Se equivoca! — Gritó, reprochándose al segundo por tan imprudente falta de respeto hacia la persona con veinticinco años por encima de los suyos—. De no haber descuidado sus pasos ella no se sometería al martirio de trabajar en esas horas— engurruñó los ojos intrincando el paso a las lágrimas acusicas de la impotencia refugiada en su voz quejumbrosa—… Ella trabaja desde las ocho hasta la medianoche con un día de intervalo porque… La otra tanda empieza precisamente a la medianoche y concluye a las cuatro de la madrugada.

— _Enero empezó hace diez días, el invierno prevalecerá incólume hasta las postrimerías de marzo y es a finales de febrero que las calles comienzan a estar más alumbradas en esas horas de la noche…_

Aunque ausente estaba del otro lado del auricular, discernió el casquillo sutil de la rueda dentada con el dedo pulgar ser removida para impulsar la flama de un encendedor, seguro de marca Zippo. Sin embargo, fue el soplo discreto que refrescó en su memoria el día en que Yura le contó las únicas tres ocasiones en las cuales el Señor Sutori osaba fumar la pipa: _cuando el lanzamiento de un nuevo proyecto arqueológico se avecinaba, cuando ansioso estaba y cuando la soledad o la tristeza no le cabían en el pecho y él prefería exhalarla en el humo de la pipa en vez de confesarse con ella o Ryō._

Aquella reminiscencia brotó a la par del soplo para revelarle una verdad que desplomó sus fuerzas ya contusas por el escozor de la culpa.

 _El Señor Sutori sucumbió a la tristeza._

No obstante, prefería ser azotada por aquel latigazo de culpa en lugar de vivir asfixiada por llevarse la verdad atorada en la garganta.

Mentirle sería regalarle una paz ilusoria y, cuando el conjuro perdiera su encanto, sería rociar vinagre a la llaga en proceso de cicatrización desde hacía dos años.

— ¡El alumbrado público es excepcional! —Interrumpió, renuente a invocar los recuerdos nocivos que amenazaban con atosigarle de continuar en sus cavilaciones. No mentiría, pero tampoco cedería terreno a la resignación cuando ella aún atisbaba desde lejos una luz áurea de esperanza—. Sumado al beneficio de la ubicación del Izakaya ya que no es muy distante de la mancomunidad donde ella reside. ¡No se desanime, Señor Sutori! Tiene mi palabra de que Yura está fuera de peligro.

 _Por esa luz áurea llegó a Osaka._

 _Por esa luz áurea seguía en pie._

— _En ti confío, Kyoka..._

—Y no en vano, Señor Sutori. No le defraudaré.

* * *

"— _Ni a Yura tampoco._ _—_ _"_

* * *

— _No concibo expresión alguna con la cual asemejar el tamaño de mi agradecimiento hacia ti, Kyoka_.

—No es necesario, Señor Sutori—musitó con los ojos acuosos, al borde del llanto por sentir en carne viva el inusitado fervor pronunciado en cada palabra—… Ustedes también son mi familia.

— _Gracias, hija mía… Restan diez minutos para ser mediodía, perdona mi imprudencia por llamar a estas horas, pero hasta entonces tuve oportunidad. ¿Compraste de almorzar ya?_

— ¡Sí, es una comida en verdad deliciosa y saludable! Yura seguro lamerá el plato deseando más de…

— _Por lo pronto, me despido. Mantenme al corriente de todo cuanto acordamos y les deseo a ambas un buen provecho. Hasta luego, hija_.

—Gracias e igual, Señor— colgó teniendo el presentimiento de que su interlocutor, sagaz, había presagiado el monólogo disparatado. Se permitió suspirar su congoja al respecto previo a eliminar las huellas de la llamada furtiva.

El móvil mantuvo en su mano derecha por ocupar la izquierda en el sostén de la bolsa cargada con el almuerzo todavía caliente. Asumió el compromiso de comprar todos los lunes el desayuno y el almuerzo gracias a una partida perdida de _Jan-Ken-Po;_ ganada por Yura cuando su mano empuñada fingió aplastar las tijeras simuladas por sus dedos mayor e índice. Habría sufrido la derrota con uno de sus tantos pucheros de no ser porque Jōnouchi luego le ganó con la palma abierta, enseguida festejó la victoria burlando la mala suerte de Yura y ella, indignada, quiso vengar el bochorno comenzando así un juego de persecución donde la pieza era el escenario, Yura el gato enojado y Jōnouchi el sonriente ratón perseguido.

Se carcajeó de ambos hasta que se le infló la barriga al verlos terminar en el suelo con los ojos girando en orbitas por el mareo del golpe.

Volvió a reír como si las imágenes evocadas fueran una taquillera película de comedia, olvidándose del señor que a su lado paseaba un perro y quien se adelantó desviando la mirada justo antes de silbar.

Bufó.

* * *

"— _¿Hasta cuándo, Kyoka Hanashi? ¿Hasta cuándo?_ — _"_

* * *

—.—

* * *

Un palillo junto al otro colocó en el lado derecho del _Bentobako,_ en cuya segmentación de espacios yacía la porción de arroz, pescado, carne y vegetales con una exquisitez reluciente que aguaba la boca de cualquier hambriento de un _Bento_ como tal. Al lado izquierdo _,_ en un platillo pequeño antes compañero de un juego de tazas casi roto en su totalidad, posó el _Onigiri_ envuelto en alga de _nori,_ el único alimento por el cual Katsuya _tal vez_ se abstendría de comer chucherías.

De los quinientos yenes sobraron otros cuantos, debido al bajo coste del _Bento,_ un almuerzo idóneo para saciar el apetito de una sola persona, aunque… quizás su hijo era la excepción.

Él, por su parte, no almorzaría. Los yenes sobrantes guardados en la cartera eran suficientes para almorzar e incluso cenar con más de una botella de licor en el mismo Izakaya de la noche anterior.

* * *

"— _Si no tiene suficiente con esto tendrá que arreglárselas como pueda_ —. _"_

* * *

Aquel pensamiento debió fungir como un llamado telepático pues un rechinido proveniente de la puerta indicó de nueva cuenta la llegada de su hijo.

En el umbral le miró. Tenía las manos metidas en cada bolsillo delantero del pantalón y el rostro agachado sobreponía la mirada exponiéndola cual si fuera una sombra fantasmal.

Katsuya solía esconder las manos en los bolsillos cuando se esforzaba por disminuir la importancia de algún suceso o pelea que le hubiera trastocado. Era su forma de mostrar desinterés, no obstante, la mirada erguida siempre mantenía en ambos casos; no gacha como atestiguaba.

 _Al parecer, lo referente a "La Marimacho" no acabó parado en el pie derecho._

— ¿Sabes, Katsuya? A veces me aventuro a pensar que tienes una vena de canino— dijo a medio esbozo de una sonrisa. Terminó de poner el vaso limpio en el comedor sencillo que incluso se esmeró en despolvar—. Llegas justo cuando la comida está servida, como si la olieras a kilómetros. —Se arqueó a fin de observarle meticuloso, expectante a su posible contestación.

—De ser así, sería por herencia tuya, Viejo Cascarrabias.

 _Ironía._

Su hijo no inmutó los músculos, pero respondió con una ironía tan cruda e impropia que le pareció escuchar la voz de un desconocido.

Más allá de los puños, Katsuya se caracterizaba por su casi constante buen ánimo. A tal magnitud, que podía pregonar una verdad relevante y quedaba ésta como un chiste de circo por no acentuarla con la debida seriedad.

—Eres tú quien rezonga como los perros cuando llegas a este chiquero borracho.

Ultrajó. Tosco e indómito pese a conservarse inmóvil.

— ¡Más respeto a tu Padre, Mocoso de Mierda! —Prorrumpió, con el ceño más fruncido por la preocupación que por la carencia de respeto.

Borracho o sobrio, ese _niño malcriado_ era su hijo. Lo conocía desde la primera hebra rubia hasta la punta del último dedo en cada pie.

Un golpe crítico debió dislocarle los cabales y en sus meditaciones resonaba cual eco incesante la palabra _"Marimacho"._

 _¿Tanta influencia tenía esa muchacha en su hijo?_

 _¿A tal grado era importante para él?_

— ¿Padre? _Borracho patético_ querrás decir. — No convino encararle, mas alzó la comisura de los labios figurando una sonrisa petulante _. Burlona._

Calcinándose en una brasa incandescente por haber recibido a quemarropa el disparo de aquella verdad, condujo la rabia directo al puño formado en cada zancajo irascible que cesó estando frente él.

— ¡Te demostraré cuál de los dos es el más patético! —Le zarandeó arrugando las solapas de la chaqueta gris e impelió el puño hacia atrás queriendo tomar el impulso necesario para incrustarle un golpazo que le hundiera la cara y sangre le sacara hasta por los poros.

Pero un rayo de cordura le congeló los huesos como el frío de ese mismo invierno.

Katsuya no se defendió.

Se dejó alzar por la chaqueta cual títere por las cuerdas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si esperara gustoso el golpe.

Katsuya le provocó adrede.

 _Katsuya quería ser golpeado._

 _Actuaba como él mismo cuando se sentía miserable._

El puño disolvió a propósito de anexarlo a la fuerza concentrada en el agarre a las solapas.

—Aguza el oído, Mocoso de Mierda, porque esta será la primera y última vez que escucharás esto. —Le haló hacia delante, mas no obtuvo con ello ni un bajo gruñido—. No importa lo que yo haya dicho sobre esa tal Yura, tampoco lo que planean hacer esos delincuentes o incluso lo que yo diga en este preciso momento. Lo único importante es lo que _tú_ sientes, porque _tú_ serás quien tomará o no la decisión y en este mundo lleno de excremento, se es libre para tomar la decisión, pero no para elegir las consecuencias inherentes a ello, por ende, _tú_ serás quien asuma esas consecuencias. No Yura, no esos delincuentes, no yo.

Fue en el ardid de ese momento donde su hijo juntó los dientes como si mordiera algo duro e invisible.

—Por eso debes escoger la decisión que a _ti_ te parezca correcta, no a mí ni a nadie más. Para mí la decisión correcta es alejarte de Yura cuanto te sea posible, pero… ¿Y tú, Katsuya? ¿Para ti cuál es la decisión correcta? —Los dientes se tensaron a un extremo donde le pareció que su hijo procuraba cerrar el paso a una furia burbujeando en las entrañas—. Si decidiste sin responderte esa pregunta o dudando de tus propias acciones, entonces ha quedado demostrado cuál de los dos es el más patético.

Sus palabras debieron adquirir la forma de unos cerillos encendidos o no hubiera sentido el vapor de unas llamas fluir incluso a través de la tela gris de la chaqueta y, así mismo, como si la tela comenzara a quemarle los dedos, le soltó con tal ímpetu que pudo percibir el mortecino quejido ahogado cuando el peso del cuerpo hizo oscilar los hierros del barandal.

— ¡No te permitiré la entrada a este chiquero a menos que sea para trapearlo o cuando vea en tus ojos la convicción de un verdadero hombre! — Amonestó con tanto brío, que frente a sus ojos achocolatados saltaron unas minúsculas chispas de saliva.

La última visión de su hijo fue tirado entre las fundas de la basura cual pordiosero errante, antes de cegarla propiciando a la puerta un aventón estruendoso. Dio la espalda en un acto continuo, rascándose los pelos cobrizos de la barbilla como un rictus de relajación, uno rasgado por el brillo nebuloso de unos _ojos mieles pareciendo arder en llamas._

* * *

— _¡Yo la protegeré! —_

* * *

—Ya veo. — Se dio la vuelta encarando así la puerta pese a no abrirla—. Esas eran _llamas de convicción_ , Katsuya— habló cual si _él_ allí estuviera ocupando el lugar de la puerta—. Para ti, proteger a esa chica _era_ la decisión correcta. — Volvió a darse la vuelta—. Sin embargo, dudaste porque temías no hacer lo correcto. Porque a pesar de entregar tu confianza a cualquiera a ojos cerrados y poseer una fuerza rayando lo inhumano en cada músculo… Tú no confías en ti. _Tú aún dudas de ti mismo_ — escuchó a sus espaldas el murmullo de las fundas al removerse.

—Y si incluso dudas de ti mismo, entonces supongo que tampoco tienes en claro lo que esa tal Yura en realidad significa para ti.

* * *

—.—

* * *

Un puchero rellenó de aire sus mejillas mientras aceleraba el paso hacia la mancomunidad. Allí llegó apurada, teniendo un Déjà vu de sentimientos tras pararse frente a la puerta cerrada estando ella con las manos inhabilitadas para poder abrirla.

 _Otra vez la intriga indeseada._

 _Otra vez el nudo en la garganta._

 _Otra vez el estómago revoloteado._

Agitó la cabeza de modo frenético queriendo disuadir el mal augurio. La bolsa asentó en el pavimento para en su lugar tomar el pomo, retorcido hasta que un crujido permitió el paso acto seguido retomó el sostén de la bolsa.

— ¡Yu, la comida ya llegó!

Irrumpió sin cumplir el rito tradicional de retirar sus zapatos, más tarde podría hacerlo ya que su condición de amiga íntima la eximía de los sermones reprendiendo la inadecuada costumbre.

— ¿Yu? — Dubitativa se acercó al comedor y dejó sobre él la bolsa, justo al lado del libro que ella quedó leyendo al tiempo de su salida. Recordó de súbito el móvil, con ello la conversación furtiva que le sugirió colocarlo allí de igual manera, solo por si los nervios le traicionaban.

— ¿Yu? — Adjunto al segundo llamado fueron los pasos paralizados en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio, lugar donde Yura, en apariencia, dormitaba con el cuerpo de lado y las sábanas blancas al cuello.

 _Era extraño y a la vez no._

Su mejor amiga raras veces dormía en horas de almuerzo, pero bien pudo el cuerpo comenzar a cobrarle las facturas de todos los trasnochos lavando trastes en el Izakaya. Por un momento no quiso importunar el sueño; lo hubiera hecho de no haber observado la frente sudada o los labios resecos pareciendo tiritar.

Alarmada a niveles indescriptibles se adentró en el cuarto, sentándose al borde del lecho tocó la frente húmeda proyectando comprobar sus sospechas en torno a una fiebre esporádica. Aterrada sintió la piel caliente y en la inmediatez procuró despertarle sacudiendo los hombros contrarios.

— ¡DESPIERTA YURA! ¡DEBEMOS IR A UN HOSPITAL! — Una, dos, tres, cuatro o más veces sacudió el cuerpo sin obtener una respuesta que le calmara los nervios o detuviera las lágrimas ya asomadas en el párpado inferior—. ¡KATSUYA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡AYÚDAME POR FAVOR! —En medio de su desesperación a otra persona no pensó implorar la ayuda y el nombrado, aun ausente, se la ofreció en cuanto su mejilla se acaloró ante la sonora bofetada que Yura le propició al despertar, por lo poco visto, sonámbula.

Cayó desde el borde directo al piso, sobándose la mejilla rojiza, pero a la vez sollozando contenta por recibir de ella señales de vida.

—Kyo… ¿Qué haces ahí tirada? —La ojiazul asomó la cabeza desde la cama mirándole extrañada, con los gestos de quien no era consciente ni de sí mismo.

— ¡Pregúntale a una de tus manos! —Señaló su mejilla teniendo las pupilas tan achicadas por el enojo, que sus ojos parecían ser dos orbes vacíos. Yura resopló un murmullo de incierto, luego se miró la mano derecha, después a ella de nuevo y entonces notó la silueta de la mano dibujada en su mejilla sonrosada.

— ¿Yo te hice eso? No recuerdo nada. —Le vio abandonar a medias las sábanas conviniendo sentarse en la cama, se topó el mentón con el dedo índice y miró hacia el techo, buscando en la estructura algún punto donde la vivencia pudiera recrearse. Gracias a esa postura meditabunda rememoró la fiebre sentida en la palma de su mano, por ello se paró de golpe, tomando asiento al borde de la cama una vez más.

— ¡Eso no importa, debemos ir a un hospital! —Con sus manos nueva vez le traqueó los hombros importándole muy poco el rostro intrigado de la albina.

— ¿Al hospital? ¿A qué? No me siento enferma.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Tienes fiebre!

—No es fiebre, es calor Kyo, por eso estoy así de sudada.

Parpadeó confundida. _¿Se habría preocupado en vano?_

— ¡¿Si tanto calor tenías entonces por qué te arropaste hasta el cuello?!

— ¡Porque cuando me acosté tenía frío! —Muy a pesar de haber mostrado gestos propios de ella, una semilla de duda se plantó en sus pensamientos al recapitular los labios resecos.

—Lo repetiré hasta el cansancio: me infartarás algún día— decidió ignorar sus intuiciones soplándole el alivio en el semblante.

— No, tú te lo provocarás.

— ¡No! ¡Tú serás quien lo suscitará!

— ¡No! ¡Tú!

— ¡Tú! ¡Y nadie más que tú!

— ¡Tú! ¡Tú! Y más ¡TÚ!

— ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! Y más ¡TÚ!

— ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! Y más ¡TÚ!

— ¡Me rindo, me rindo! — Vociferó como de costumbre, bajo la salvedad de haber liberado los hombros ajenos—. ¡Pero debes entenderme! Tú no sueles dormir a estas horas desde aquella vez pasada en…

Yura le abrazó de pronto.

— ¿Yu?

— ¿Me harías un favor, Kyo? — Musitó, haciendo una leve pausa en cada palabra mientras acrecentaba la unión y ella le correspondía posando las manos sobre la espalda cubierta por la camisa holgada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Repíteme tal cual las palabras que diré a continuación, ¿sí?

— ¿Por qué?

— Tú solo hazlo y al final lo sabrás.

—De acuerdo.

— _No_.

—No.

— _Cometas_.

—Cometas.

— _Una estupidez_.

— Una estupidez.

— _Por ese_.

—Por ese.

— _Grandísimo idiota_.

—Discutiste con Katsuya— afirmó con la certidumbre de que ambas vivían ese preciso momento; Yura cesó de abrazarle por los hombros, sin embargo, dejó la cabeza reposada en el izquierdo demostrando con ello la buena puntería de su afirmación.

—No te ofendas si alguna vez te llamo bruja. —La voz escuchó débil, carente del tono airoso que le caracterizaba entre los cuatro puntos cardinales de ese barrio al sur de Osaka.

Separó ambos cuerpos sólo para contemplar el velo de tristeza que le cubría todo el rostro.

— ¿Cuál fue el motivo? No me digas que por el último trozo del flan como la otra vez…

—Por supuesto que no. De haber sido por eso, el flan a medias en la nevera se hubiera llevado en el estómago cuando se fue.

— ¿Entonces?

La ojiazul cabizbajo.

—Su Padre supuestamente oyó un diálogo entre dos gangueros que planean usarme de cebo para forzarle a ser miembro de sus gangas y…

—Y él rompió su amistad contigo porque no se perdonaría que algo malo te pasara por su culpa— finalizó guiñándole un ojo, a sabiendas de no haberse equivocado al observar el ceño fruncido en cuestión de segundos.

— ¡Es un tonto! —Su mejor amiga ladeó la mirada no sin antes liberar un susurro de exasperación.

—Quiere protegerte, Yu. —La mano derecha le palmeó el hombro izquierdo—. Todos tenemos una forma singular de proteger y esa es la suya.

— ¡No es así! — Volvió hacia ella sus ojos azules temblorosos de rabia—. Él dijo… Él dijo— agachó la mirada, después apretando la sábana blanca, arrugándola—… ¡Dijo que no era mi niñero para protegerme y eso fue suficiente para dejar bien claro su renuencia a proteger nuestra amistad! — Exclamó, cerrando los ojos de manera forzada.

 _Yura estaba dolida._

—Lo hizo porque sabía de antemano que tú no seguirías insistiendo hasta llegar al punto de convencerlo, Yu.

— ¡No lo excuses! — Levantó la mirada sin despegar las sábanas del aprieto– ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que para él nuestra amistad no es tan valiosa como para protegerla?! ¡No merece nuestra consideración!

— ¿Ni tampoco el regalo de cumpleaños que pensabas comprarle con la mitad de tu sueldo ahorrada desde noviembre y por el cual trabajas hasta las seis de la mañana todos los martes a cambio de un pago extra?

Yura soltó al fin las sábanas.

Se encorvó cual si fuera jorobada, rehusándose a encarar la vergüenza de una niña regañada.

—Mi estupidez puede comprarse a la infinidad del cielo, ¿verdad? — Masculló.

—No, lo único _incomparable_ es el cariño que sientes por ese grandísimo idiota o como gustes llamarle.

—Odio no poder llevarte la contraria.

* * *

—.—

* * *

El olor de aquella piel blanquecina jamás poseyó tal ambrosía desde la penúltima vez que lo percibió.

Los cueros bañados en sudor nunca le fueron tan agridulces como en aquel encuentro.

Agrios en cada espasmo de placer.

Dulces en la concepción de un tercer orgasmo mutuo.

Las mantas húmedas habían sido el testigo unánime de los gemidos, sus gruñidos, y el clímax glorioso al que ambos se allegaron extasiados alzando un grito de victoria.

Pero después de la tercera eyaculación placentera…

 _Llegó el pasmo del vacío._

Volvió sentir un hueco en la habitación privada de la luz vespertina por las cortinas color bermellón.

Una vez más sintió una pieza faltante para completar el rompecabezas en el cuerpo de Mai.

El toque mágico que daba la cereza al pastel sintió perdido en una de las tantas gotas de sudor que a sus hebras áureas mojaba.

La estrella que engalanaba el árbol navideño no vio entre la luz multicolor vislumbrada en el tercer orgasmo.

Por segunda vez se sintió incompleto y… quizás fueron cinco o menos… Los segundos en los cuales asqueó su propio cuerpo.

—Estuviste tan fantástico como siempre, guapo. —La blonda acarició sus hebras rubias acomodadas en el vientre plano—. Un poco tosco, pero igual de exquisito.

No hallando otro modo de remediar su miseria, rompió su acuerdo de esperar a verse los fines de semana. Buscándola entre los arrabales, se emburujaron en las sábanas desde que dio en la casa algunos cinco pasos.

—Tengo problemas— habló sin saber el por qué. Absorto incluso de él mismo, pero tampoco le importaba.

—Los empleadores de mierda no quieren soltar unos cuantos yenes ni siquiera para evitar mover el trasero. Necesito un trabajo pronto. —Iba a decir más, quería decir más.

 _¿Por qué no podía?_

* * *

— _Ya veo, entonces no viniste a verme por acostarte con esa zorra_ —.

"— _¡NO! ¡No es por eso! ¡Ella no es una zorra!_ — _"_

* * *

—Ya veo— amainó las caricias a sus cabellos, mas no desenredó sus dedos de la maraña—. ¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar al señor del almacén de al lado, me parece que necesita un empleado para llevar el inventario de los paquetes puesto que el pobre comienza a envejecer. Le hablaré sobre ti mañana. —Su voz coqueta le advirtió sin verle aquel guiño de ella característico.

Agradecido le besó el ombligo.

—Gracias, Mai.

* * *

"— _¿Lo ves? Yo tengo la razón, Yura._ — _"_

* * *

—Todo sea por ti, bombón. Todo sea por ti. —Las caricias renovadas empezaron a inducirle sueño. Sin embargo, el pellizco de una duda se lo arrebató.

—Oye Mai, sólo por curiosidad, ¿recuerdas mi fecha de cumpleaños?

— ¡Por supuesto! Es el veinticinco de febrero.

* * *

—… _¡No es una zorra, pero desconoce tu fecha de cumpleaños! …_ —

* * *

Volvió a sentirse tan vacío como Yura le dijo haber escuchado su voz.

* * *

"— _¿Por qué eres tan molestosa, Yura? Aun estando ausente es como si estuvieras presente… ¡Aléjate! ¡Debes estar lo más lejos que puedas de mí!_ — _"_

—… _Para mí la decisión correcta es alejarte de Yura cuanto te sea posible, pero… ¿Y tú, Katsuya? ¿Para ti cuál es la decisión correcta?_ —

* * *

Si para él alejarse era también la decisión correcta…

 _¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviese cometiendo un error?_

* * *

—… _Si decidiste sin responderte esa pregunta o dudando de tus propias acciones, entonces ha quedado demostrado cuál de los dos es el más patético…_ —

"— _¡Cállense! ¡Ninguno de los dos me volverá loco!_ — _"_

* * *

Sus labios iniciaron a partir del ombligo un sendero imaginario de besos, ansiando perderse en algún punto desconocido de aquella piel húmeda para evitar perder, en cambio, la cordura.

* * *

 ** _¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER/COMENTAR!_**


	9. Quimeras en el Maquillaje

**Capítulo 8: Quimeras en el Maquillaje**

* * *

 **"** _¿Sabe el loco que está loco? ¿O los locos son los demás, que se empeñan en convencerle de su sinrazón para salvaguardar su existencia de quimeras?_ _ **"**_

— **Carlos Ruiz Zafón. "La Sombra del Viento"**

* * *

El sueño le dejó abandonada en las puertas del insomnio cual bebé recién nacido en las puertas de un orfanato. Sin mostrar un ápice de compasión pese al desasosiego dibujado en las arrugas de las sábanas con cada revoloteo furtivo en la cama ya reducida a colchón magullado.

Le llamó con cuántas acciones pudo traducir su desespero: se arropó, desarropó, cubrió la cabeza con una almohada e incluso dedicó toda la tarde y parte de la noche a la lectura del libro, con más de trescientas páginas, sugerido por Kyoka; al final soltándolo hastiada por el único motivo de que en todas las páginas le parecía leer alguna seña de Katsuya.

Desde la narración de una sonrisa casta hasta la descripción de una brillante cabellera rubia.

En las letras perfilando el rocío de un pasto primaveral había recordado el verde como su color favorito, imaginándose las carcajadas del protagonista también escuchó las suyas burlando su mala suerte y en cada expresión amena se colaba el ojo miel guiñado.

El libro mismo se mofaba de sus intentos por obviar el hueco de aquella ausencia impregnando el aire de la pieza.

No, no solo el libro. _Todo se reía de ella._

La sombra del rubio creyó sentir en la cocina remeneando los alimentos en el refrigerador, su voz henchida de ánimo le pareció oír gritando su nombre en la puerta e inclusive a dormir consideró negarse por temor a restaurar en su piel la frescura de cualquier vivencia pudiendo ser proyectada en los hologramas del sueño.

¿Por qué _todo_ debía confabularse para hacerle rememorar a Katsuya cuando deseaba olvidarlo a cincelazos despiadados?

Se revolcó entre las sábanas por quién sabía qué enésima vez, formando la posición fetal buscó el aliento que comenzó a perder en el estrangulo de la incomodidad.

* * *

— _¡No soy tu niñero para estar protegiéndote! —_

* * *

"— _¡Lárgate, Katsuya! ¡Déjame dormir!_ _—"_

* * *

En una rabieta desbarató la posición volteándose bocarriba. Las penumbras fueron traspasadas por un resquicio de luz proveniente de los somníferos bajo el primer colchón. La cantidad de píldoras disminuidas tal vez ameritaba una reposición venidera que procuraba siempre alargar para no incidir sospechas en Kyoka, quien se había marchado tan pronto el ocaso iniciado tomando así la responsabilidad de atender las lecciones virtuales impuestas por los padres como huérfana condición para consentir la residencia en Osaka.

Si el pulso le temblaba al tomar el frasco era por ella, por Kyoka. Ella ocupó en su vida un lugar que no era su obligación, sin embargo, procuró desempeñarlo cual si fuera ello su condición para vivir o su vida y la de ella una sola.

Su propia vida no le bastaba para retribuir la inmensidad del agradecimiento que albergaba por Kyoka, gracias a ella en sus pulmones aún circulaba el aire y la sangre por las venas. Aquello era el génesis de las millones de veces que se maldijo entre el sueño auspiciado por los somníferos, porque en ellos veía el puñal que a Kyoka clavaba por la espalda.

 _Como la cobarde que era._

 _Cobarde por huir de aquellas pesadillas cazando su tranquilidad._

 _Cobarde por huir de aquellos recuerdos._

 _Cobarde por huir de él… Tal cual ese día._

De sus labios liberó una porción de la frustración en el alarido aspaventado que bien pudo haber estremecido las coyunturas del techo.

Una de las dos almohadas tiró de bruces contra su rostro, con ambas manos la presionó queriendo hendirla sobre sus ojos hasta adormecerlos a pulso.

* * *

— _Eres mi amiga, Yura. Por eso estaré siempre contigo aun cuando menos creas necesitarme—._

* * *

"— _¡Mentira! Aunque… ¿Por eso no me dejas dormir? —"_

* * *

—.—

* * *

Mirar la pintura descolorida del techo no suscitó el aburrimiento horas después convertido en el sueño pueril solo interrumpido por la abrupta llegada de su Padre, como todas las noches. Entrelazar los dedos tras la nuca de igual manera fue inútil para agregar comodidad a la almohada y tampoco funcionó recapitular las caricias lascivas al cuerpo de Mai, a quien la decepción le impidió corregir su fecha de cumpleaños.

El sueño huyó, dejando sus ojos mieles como los de un búho al acecho.

No tenía un reloj que contestara sus dudas en torno a la hora, pero escuchar los golpes a la puerta sustituyó las manecillas señalando las dos o tres de la madrugada.

— _¡Mocoso del Demonio! ¡Abre la maldita puerta o no verás salir el sol de mañana!_

Pensó ignorarlo por mero capricho. Orillarle a dormir entre las fundas de la basura donde él mismo le arrojó al mediodía. No obstante, llevar a cabo tal acción era ser la astilla de aquel palo, algo que jamás sería.

Se levantó, palpando sus pies la frescura del piso aseado en cuanto cruzó la puerta que su Padre pedía abrir a gritos. Sin apuro desalojó la recámara con el pecho descubierto y su intimidad cubierta por el calzoncillo rojo de rayas negras dispuesto como pijama.

Despegó el pestillo a una velocidad pausada, a la espera de enfrentar la botella que escuchó quebrarse en el otro extremo.

Al abrir a plenitud, de no ser corteses sus reflejos, lo que quedó de la botella rota le hubiera desfigurado el rostro.

— ¡¿Qué pretendías, canijo mal parido?! ¡¿Dejarme dormir en la calle?! — Los ojos de su Padre observó teñidos del carmín vivo por la cantidad de alcohol hinchando las tripas, mientras le apretaba la muñeca forcejando con las ansias de incrustarle los vidrios en el semblante.

—Que casualidad, eso mismo pensé. — La mano izquierda frenó el puño que su Padre premeditó hundirle en el estómago o quizás en un costado—. Pero luego recordé no ser un malnacido como tú.

Su Padre carraspeó y las venas en las escleróticas de los ojos parecían estar prestas a reventar en cualquier descuido.

— Tu verdadero Padre debió ser el mismísimo demonio. —Le obligó a recrudecer las fuerzas—. Ojalá hubieras muerto en el vientre que te parió…

 _Dolió..._

Tanto, que por un momento él también deseó lo mismo.

 _No haber nacido en ningún lugar ni en ningún tiempo._

Por ello la rodilla derecha clavó sin remordimiento en el vientre contrario.

Le soltó las manos para verle así mismo soltar la botella quebrada y caer arrodillado abrazándose todo el vientre, acto seguido vomitó al menos una cuarta parte de todo el alcohol consumido.

Le dio la espalda, pero no por haber asqueado el vómito, sino por asquear su propia existencia.

—Gracias, Katsuya. —Escuchó un mascullo en la voz moribunda—Gracias por golpearme…

Lloró.

Lloró al reconocer _su Viejo Cascarrabias_ de vuelta.

—De nada, _Viejo Cascarrabias_. — Tal vez fue su propio sollozo el oído a sus espaldas—. Pero mañana te tocará trapear a ti.

* * *

—.—

* * *

Organizaba sus herramientas culinarias tal cual la vespertina costumbre en el interior del quiosco ambulante, la única herencia de su Padre fallecido hacía más de diez años. De él aprendió que cocinar era una arte y de su Madre aún viva condimentar los alimentos con un toque de amor al ser que serían servidos.

En sus labios perfiló la dulzura del recuerdo mientras se amarraba el delantal, blanco como el resto de la ropa debajo.

Pasando el paño sobre el mostrador a propósito de adecuarlo a los rutinarios pedidos, alcanzó a divisar el andar ido de su apreciable amigo tras haber consolidado la higiene acorde a sus exigencias.

El de ojos amielados percibió todavía más extrañado que el día anterior cuando le visitó en las primeras horas de la mañana. El caminar cabizbajo, similar a los zombis que tanto terror le causaban no eran gestos comunes del rubio, en igual proporción el no haber mudado las ropas a excepción de la chaqueta gris evocada sin mangas.

Meditó cada cuestión recibiendo su llegada en silencio entretanto tomaba asiento en el taburete.

— ¡Buenas tardes, mi querido amigo de esponjosa cabellera rubia! — Le obsequió la misma sonrisa radiante con el mismo entusiasmo del día anterior, procurando subir los ánimos que intuyó bajos a niveles severos—. ¿Qué te sirvo? ¿Un delicioso y humeante Caldo de Pescado? ¿Un sabroso Okonomiyaki o un bien ovalado Onigiri envuelto en alga de nori? ¿O tal vez prefieras el irresistible...?

—No tengo hambre. —Su cliente de antaño respondió sin aupar la mirada, infundiéndole los augurios de un acontecer aciago.

Calló, debatiendo en su mente un sinfín de sucesos reapareció la ausencia de _"La Marimacho"_ como eje central de todos.

Katsuya y _Yura_ eran el sinónimo perfecto de la uña y la mugre. El uno debería sentirse en el limbo sin la compañía del otro.

— ¡Ya sé! — Chasqueó los dedos de una mano, usando la otra se agarró la cadera—. ¡Tienes hambre de Yura!

Decir el nombre fue una acción muy parecida a levantar el mentón con el dedo índice retorcido. Katsuya mostró al fin sus ojos carentes de quietud, no obstante a ser de pronto inundados por tal nostalgia que hacia un lado desvió la mirada.

—Yura y yo no somos nada desde ayer…

Dudó lo citado bajo el aval irrevocable de las quien sabía cuántas veces donde el rubio llegó proclamando un incidente ecuánime, y al otro día con la albina le veía transitar las calles todo campante.

La transida voz conjugada al nulo talante en su expresión fueron los únicos signos que amenazaron percudir su casi infalible argumento, al cual pensó dar carácter de dictamen vía su estratagema favorita: una broma.

—Ya veo— suspiró el desaliento ficticio—. Eso explica el por qué otro chico le acompañaba esta mañana.

Falacia cruda tersando sus gestos inocentes.

Katsuya no reaccionó como imaginó al principio, sino después, cuando un _clic fugaz_ dio la impresión de entrecruzarse en las neuronas. Una chispa de enojo avivó la mirada hincada en su persona en menos tiempo del que le llevó pestañear a modo de respuesta.

— ¿Cómo era _el chico_ con quien andaba? —Preguntó, el entrecejo fruncido antecedió al puño anudado encima del mostrador.

—Pero si nada de eso importa, Katsuya. —Se encogió de hombros e impuso las dos manos en cada costado—. Al fin y al cabo, ustedes dos ya no son na…

— ¡Eso no fue lo que te pregunté! —El blondo respingó y una trompada meció el mostrador previo al agarre instantáneo a sus solapas blancas—. ¡¿Cómo carajo era el tipo?! ¡¿Blanco?! ¡¿Mestizo?! ¡¿Tenía alguna cicatriz en el rostro?! —En el torrente color miel atisbó la vacilación de un corazón encelado.

Frente a las facciones encolerizadas estuvo a punto de restregarlo si no se hubiera arqueado el puño exigiendo una contestación.

— ¡Fue una broma! ¡Fue una broma! —Pregonó horrorizado. El llanto a roce de pestañas—. ¡No he visto a Yura desde la mañana de ayer cuando juntos visitaron el quiosco! ¡Pongo mis bolas en garantía!

De todas las partes del cuerpo, a los testículos dedicaba un cuidado preferencial por estar allí concentrados los espermatozoides que le harían Padre en el futuro lejano donde anhelaba tener diez hijos. Tal vez un balde de agua helada refrescó en la memoria del rubio las doscientas veces que lo declaró con él personado o las solapas blancas no hubiera excarcelado en vinculación al puño descendido, teniendo la certeza de la falsedad en sus primeras declaraciones al poner dichos testículos bajo fianza.

—Jamás vuelvas a bromear conmigo de esa manera…

Fue el estribillo que el rubio dijo antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos y marcharse con aire solitario.

 _Katsuya estaba desorientado,_ aquello leyó en la caligrafía de sus pasos.

* * *

—.—

* * *

Camisa negra, pantalón azul.

Camisa azul, pantalón negro.

Mezclilla blanca, blusa roja de mangas largas.

Boina gris, fucsia o blanca.

Zapatos bajos, grises, beige o blanco.

Toda una gama de colores pintaba su mueca de fastidio por no concebir una combinación que fuera el punto de concordia en su fuero interno.

Dos horas deliberó en vano a su criterio, dividido en dos por estar inclinado hacia la combinación del pantalón negro con la blusa roja de mangas largas, en el otro lado la selección opuesta con el conjunto formado por la mezclilla blanca y la camisa azul que Kyoka, ausente, quizás hubiera tachado de impecable.

— ¡Esto llegó a su fin! —Consecutivo al clamor buscó entre las ropas regadas en la cama el mismo pantalón ajustado y la misma camisa negra prendada el día anterior, todo ante la mirada siniestra que imaginó en Kyoka de haber estado presente.

No iría a una fiesta, sino a limpiar platos. Cualquier trapo cosido era de más suficiente.

Resiliente atavío su cuerpo cubierto entonces por la lencería en tanto convenía reordenar los ropajes desechados una vez retornara de sus labores a las seis de la mañana, como por ser martes le correspondía.

Abrochando el último botón de la camisa paró en seco todo movimiento: lo mismo aseguró en relación a los trastes de la cena que el rubio utilizó como arma definitiva en su contra.

Allí lo revivió de nuevo e insultándolo en sus pensamientos comprendió el verdadero significado de aquel asedio.

 _Katsuya era omnipresente._

* * *

—.—

* * *

 _Una locura, sí eso era._

Un vahído premonitorio a la demencia prematura que temió estar padeciendo y por la cual se enmarañó el cabello hasta una vez más sentir su alrededor girar en bucles infinitos. En la acera poco le faltó para con las nalgas darle las buenas noches al pavimento bañado en escarcha. No, darle las buenas madrugadas debía corregir.

Pero elegiría mil veces más, de tener la oportunidad, sufrir aquella demencia en lugar de la impaciencia que cobró en su garganta la forma de la _Nuez de Adán_ y no le dejó respirar alivio en todo el resto de la tarde, tan pronto se alejó del quiosco.

Las palabras del ventero estropearon la línea de voluntad que se esforzó en trazar con los dominós representando su convicción de proteger a Yura al costo impagable de alejarse cuantos kilómetros su Viejole sugirió alcanzar. Tal cual un solo dominó derrumbaba a los demás, así mismo derrumbó aquella broma toda la tranquilidad ya puesta sobre aviso por el temor soterrado de haber tomado la decisión incorrecta.

No pudiendo controlar su desquicio, otra alternativa no catalogó más oportuna que la de lanzarse a las calles con la madrugada en plena cúspide, a sabiendas de que, por ser martes, la jordana laboral de la albina iniciaría a la medianoche.

En la mayoría de sus búsquedas de empleo fue rechazado gracias a la petición atrevida de ser ella también contratada, a sus espaldas, por supuesto. Desde que ella le confesó los requerimientos del trabajo, nunca lo consintió apto para una mujer, más por ser ella a sus ojos ya una amiga tanto o más valiosa que Anzu.

Veces de las cuales perdió la cuenta soñó con ella atropellada, violada y degollada en medio de un asalto, espejismos de su preocupación que llamó frente a ella la señal divina del ineludible porvenir fatídico si no abandonaba el empleo, mismo defendido con tanto fervor, que un máximo de dos días duraron sin dirigirse la palabra. En la reconciliación póstuma se propuso cazar para ella, a escondidas, un mejor empleo así sus puños debieran romper un par de narices más.

El frío invernal serpenteó su piel desprovista de la tela gruesa cuya costura yacía en el abrigo sucio ocupando el hamper.

Una corona los copos de nieve formaron en sus hebras rubias cuando divisó a lo lejos la silueta de una persona salir de la pieza donde residía Yura, a quien espiaba siendo tapado por un poste de luz y la neblina de invierno, persiguiendo cerciorarse de su bienestar aun sin tener el valor de mirarle la cara o si quiera cruzarle, con disimulo, por el lado.

En primera instancia no decodificó la identidad, pero la boina blanca se la confirmó. Al igual que el azabache cuero cabelludo encimado al blanco para solaparlo, en comunión a las gafas ocultando en el lente oscuro los ojos azul cerúleo.

Siempre le pareció chistosa la manera particular de Yura asistir al trabajo, en peluca y con gafas. Ella se defendía alegando emplear el modismo como un escudo de protección a su identidad si perdía de súbito el empleo, además salvaguardaba la mala reputación proveniente de los otros cinco arubaitos fallidos, en dos dimitió y en tres la despidieron.

Sin embargo, más cómico le fue percatarse de que, estando él en igual condición, la albina también vestía la misma ropa del día anterior; con la excepción de la boina blanca siendo en su caso la chaqueta gris ausente.

Resistir no pudo la carcajada grácil nacida de la coincidencia, más debió cortarla a medio camino con la mano derecha puesta en la boca al verle girarse en una dirección cercana a la suya. Se enderezó e intentó emular la rigidez del poste, aventurándose a inmiscuir la mirada solo cuando unos pasos se oyeron batallar con la poca nieve.

A la niebla vio devorar la silueta, como espectador insulso le golpeó el impulso de perseguirla, pero el sabor vívido de cada palabra nociva frenó sus ansias.

Por un momento sintió paz, en medio del remanso su razón adquirió nitidez.

 _Le bastó volver a verla por menos de diez segundos para recobrar el ánimo._

* * *

—.—

* * *

Diecinueve vasos.

Los contó en la bandeja, mordiéndose el labio al hervir en la rabia de capitular en el número la edad actual de Katsuya. Furibunda consigo misma se obligó a disponer premurosa el número veinte, en el intento flaqueó su mano al computar la edad futura en los próximos catorce días.

Harta, engullida, ofuscada hasta en los tuétanos armó borbollones de agua en el cúmulo del lavadero; salpicándose la ropa junto a la respiración descontrolada por la ira piloteando las manos con que agredía el agua. Acorralada en los callejones del fastidio sin otra salida que la resignación, creyó oír su orgullo revelar entre risas cuanto extrañaba a Katsuya.

Estando al punto de reconocerlo, la flamante voz identificada en la inmediatez acalló sus cavilaciones.

— ¡Yu, debes ver esto! —Su compañero de trabajo se adentró en la cocina con los ojos verde acuarela destellando emoción inusitada, a la vez exaltada en sus rasgos juveniles y cabello negro semi rizado.

Le sonrió como los rescoldos de su ánimo enteco le permitieron. Alejándose del lavaplatos pese a tener las manos húmedas, le siguió cual cordero manso sin modular oración alguna frente al monólogo disparatado donde a Kyoka recreó en carne viva.

La euforia de quien le aventajaba por tres años, muy a presar de no demostrarlo sus facciones juvenecidas, supuso tan inmensa que no percibió en su actitud el desinterés mostrado.

La cabeza dejó asomada en el umbral de la cocina, desde allí el asombro le dilató los párpados a un extremo inhumado.

— ¡Mira nuestro cliente estrella, Yu! ¡El imbatible John Claude Magnum! —En efecto, el aludido ocupaba una de las sillas en mesa de primores, vestido como todo galán extraído del suspiro en los labios de quinceañeras enamoradas.

El traje blanco planchado con esmero, la camisa de rayas verticales de un lila pálido, expuesta bajo el saco poniendo en evidencia los músculos bien torneados y el lazo púrpura débil con delicadeza entrecruzado por el pequeño broche a la altura del cuello. Pero no fueron tales atributos quienes dejaron a sus ojos azules tan tiesos como quien en las narices tenía el fantasma de un difunto, sino la _acompañante_ sentada al lado.

El busier ajustado resaltaba los pechos de por sí enormes, acentuar los botines color morado ascender hasta la mitad de los muslos le llevó a deducir una falda corta, la ondulada melena rubia gozaba de albedrío y con las luces del Izakaya espejeaban las joyas en los zarcillos, así como el para ella excesivo maquillaje en el semblante.

 _Mai Kujaku._

Reía encaramada en su propio esplendor mientras el actor le servía más Sake en la copa cristalina, coqueteándole sin recato en cada sesgo de oportunidad, una que el tildado Magnum pareció interpretar al besarle indiscreto un hombro en cueros. Ella no replicó u gesticuló descontento.

Pensó en Katsuya.

En todas las ilusiones depositadas en aquel cofre inicuo.

Por sus venas corrió el deseo de halarle los cabellos y barrer con ella todo el Izakaya para después tirar su cuerpo raspado en el contenedor de basura más cercano donde al día siguiente el camión le recogiera dejándole abandonada en algún vertedero cundido en ratas que más tarde se desayunarían con su carne hedionda.

— ¡Es mi actor preferido! Lamento no tener batería en el celular para pedirle una fotografía…

No obstante, el anhelo escollado de su compañero encendió en ella el bombillo negro de la venganza.

No por ella, s _ino por Katsuya,_ quien no merecía tal abominación pese a estar con él enemistada.

Parada en el umbral tentó su cuerpo en busca del obsequio entregado en las pascuas pasadas, y al extraerlo del bolsillo agradeció mil veces haber prometido a Kyoka llevarlo siempre consigo repleto de carga por si alguna eventualidad ocurría.

Secándose una mano en la tela del pantalón, invitó a su compañero a volver a la cocina con un ademán discreto.

— Tómala con el mío, _Ai._ —Le guiñó un ojo, extendiéndole el móvil tan pronto como traspasó el umbral—. Yo también soy fan de Magnum, pero en esta facha no quiero ser retratada, solo te pido tomarle a él, antes de la tuya, una fotografía donde aparezca más encandilado con la rubia. —Su compañero ensanchó la curva de la sonrisa muy a la par con los surcos de las orejas—. Con la tecnología de punta en nuestros días, es bastante fácil cambiar en una fotografía el lugar de una persona por el de otra, ¿no crees?

La intención falsa dejó implícita en la última oración.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias, Yu! ¡Espera aquí tu fotografía!

Así lo hizo.

Tras sostener una vez más el aparato e ignorar la pila de agradecimientos por parte de su compañero, miró el retrato por mucho suficiente a su hambre de justicia.

El famoso John Claude Magnum besaba con sigilo el cuello blanquecino de la encantada Mai Kujaku.

* * *

"— _Yaces en la palma de mi mano, zorra maldita—."_

* * *

 _"_ _Ai_ _" NO_ _es el nombre del compañero de trabajo de Yura, es la manera abreviada de la palabra_ _"_ _Aibou_ _" que en japonés, como muchos saben, significa "Compañero". Ella lo llama así de cariño pues él también le dice "Yu" con la misma intención. Aunque "_ _Ai_ _" en japonés, también significa "Amor" (creo... ¡_ _Corríjanme_ _! xD)._

 ***** _¿Recuerdan a John Claude Magnum? ¡Sí, es la misma versión animada de Jean Claude Van Damme que aparece en el capítulo 80 de anime!_ _(?)_ _Hasta entonces es la única referencia tomada del anime, luego casi todo seguirá siendo raído del Manga._

 ** _¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES, DE GRACIAS POR LEER/COMENTAR!_**


	10. Nieve Dulce

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_ _ **Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos.**_

* * *

 _Jōnouchi es un niño malcriado, Yura un volcán que necesita poca lava para hacer erupción._

 _La autora es un bicho raro._

 _La nieve puede ser azúcar._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Nieve Dulce**

* * *

" _ **No todo resbalón significa una caída."**_

— **George Hebert.**

* * *

— _ **.—**_

* * *

El mismo asfalto limado con recelo desprendió, una vez más, el sopor de los rayos del sol en su gastado par de tenis azules. Las mantas de nieve aún cobijaban la cuidad cual bebé oloroso en cuna de mimbre, pese al tenue bostezo de los lábiles intrusos con que el sol derretía de a poco el arrullo en las aceras de aquellas calles sombrías donde los vándalos sobreabundaban como las moscas rondaban el azúcar.

Conocía los atajos, extensiones e intersecciones que conectaban un arrabal con otro, menos de tres caminatas bohemias habían sido vastas para ubicar cada escondrijo de hito en hito gozando él sus dieciocho años.

Por un motivo cuyo origen no fue esclarecido en su consciencia, pensó en Yura, tal vez a razón de la coincidencia abrupta que proyectó en su memoria el regalo de la muchacha en aquel antaño.

Sonrió al imaginarla no con la nubosidad del rememoro, sino con la lucidez de su presencia, una tan cruda que frenético agitó la cabeza para no confundirla con la soledad que le acompañaba mientras entraba en la boca de un callejón adoquinado.

No obstante, aquella _agitación de sesos_ trajo consigo un vendaval de recuerdos: sus tímpanos convocaron a la perfección las risas de la chica cuando por su glotonería derramó en su camiseta blanca casi toda la Sopa de Miso humeando dentro del tazón parecido al alabastro, con exactitud escalofriante se remontó a la tarde donde se burló de ella por haber perdido contra él una partida sencilla de _Jan-Ken-Po_ y cuando desgreñándose la melena rubia aceptó a gritos empezar a volverse loco, terminó mareado por vislumbrar a Yura en el rostro espantado de una mujer que le cruzó por el lado asida a la premura de quien tenía a todo un cuerpo policiaco pisándole los talones.

Apoyó la mano en la pared cercana en aras de evitar un encuentro entre su trasero y los adoquines, la traición acostumbrada de tales mareos esporádicos.

La humedad escabullida en las grietas le echó en cara lo que procuró obviar en el trayecto.

 _Era la rutina adquirida a partir de aquella madrugada en cuyo velo se enarboló la silueta de la albina._

Sentía el celaje de Yura en tanto se vestía todas las mañanas, en los ronquidos hondos de su Viejo creyó oír su voz templada llamarle entre sueños y a causa de ello, con ella había soñado en cada una de las siguientes cuatro noches que vigiló sigiloso su ida al Izakaya.

Tan inmenso era su temor a la demencia, que del apartamento salía más disparado que la bala de un revólver calibrado, buscando solazarse con el sondeo por aquellos lares marginados a fin de mantener a raya su advertencia a los líderes de las gangas, según su Viejo, aliados en la virulenta de hacer en Yura el cebo más atractivo para cazar el pez gordo que suponían los puños metidos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón azul marino, sin otro motivo que el de hallarse a la vanguardia de cualquier emboscada furtiva.

Así en los próximos cuatro días, aquellas acciones eran sus actividades rudimentarias: trasladó la búsqueda de empleo a las mañanas, en la tarde era el vigía de los delincuentes y durante la noche inspeccionaba en las sombras el bienestar de Yura antes de partir a sus labores.

Las interminables persecuciones de empleo germinaron fruto al tercer día enemistado con la albina, en la infraestructura de una plaza reconocida por sus segmentos de entretenimiento. Solicitaban la fuerza de un hombre en contraposición al peso en los furgones de comida, además de requerir un vendedor carismático para atraer clientes en la cafetería.

El sueldo era coetáneo a sus necesidades en igual medida al horario flexible, pero solo medio día duró laborando cortesía del sonoro puñetazo y las palabras obscenas que dedicó al dueño cuando, al presentarse en su oficina como el subordinado novicio que era, le halló semidesnudo acosando a una empleada no mayor a los dieciséis años, por cuyos gimoteos se atrevió a no tocar sino patear la puerta.

El hecho recalcó lo ya consabido.

 _Donde vivía, el sur de Osaka, era un montón de mierda hedionda._

Paranormal hubiese llamado el hecho de no habérsele despedido con los argumentos inapelables como el testimonio cómplice de la chica, quien defendió _al puerco_ imputándole a su persona todas las barbaridades que el verdadero depravado pensaba hacerle bajo la falacia estúpida de ser el susodicho el defensor entre los tres.

Los demás trabajadores, allegados por el alboroto, conjeturaron entonces que él aceptó gustoso el empleo con el único objetivo de acosar a la muchacha.

Desmintió la infamia en vano, y el asqueroso sarcasmo del malnacido aseguró no enviarle a la cárcel por sus bien inculcadas dotes compasivas.

Los mandó a todos al infierno de inextinguible candela, a su criterio moral una sola cuestión era en verdad inapelable: _la cochina_ tenía sexo con el dueño para conservar el empleo, los demás se hacían pasar por sordos y mudos para no perder el propio.

La rabia había viajado en sus venas con tal calentura, que le quemaba las sienes cada tanto revivía la escena. Sin embargo, cedían a tregua de la indignación por fantasear con Yura en una situación semejante.

Se cortó el labio, por migajas de tiempo no quebró el suéter blanco con un rectángulo lila dibujado a la altura del pecho, que precisamente vestía en ese momento, mientras lo lavaba y agredió la pared más próxima rechinándole los dientes en aquella tarde del miércoles.

De la vivencia hizo un condimento al incentivo que convirtió las horas vespertinas en la manía de recorrer las calles pisadas por cuanto ganguero de renombre habitaba en Osaka, aferrado al mástil de dos motivos.

El primero consistía en pulir su memoria con los rostros de las nuevas amenazas, los pupilos neófitos de los cuales debía salvaguardar tanto a Yura como a su persona. En el segundo procuraba cimentar su palabra al no andar calles arriba, calles abajo con la ojiazul, reafirmar su amistad rota queriendo a cambio evaporar la voluntad de los gangueros de acecharla, como él resolvió llevar a efecto entre las cortinas de la noche para comprobar los resultados de su atrevimiento.

 _Para verla, aunque míseros fuesen los segundos._

Se incorporó. La mano antes sustentada en la pared volvió de nuevo empuñada a su bolsillo derecho.

En esa ocasión sí tenía un escudo contra los sablazos del frío, la chaqueta verde de mangas largas, su favorita, burló sus intenciones de enchinarle la piel.

 _Aquella misma chaqueta verde._

Reinició su tránsito en compañía de la melancolía.

 _Extrañaba a Yura._

Así de simple.

El martes a lo mejor hubiese dicho lo contrario por su creencia de ir en camino a la senda correcta, el miércoles tal vez se habría conservado en negación forzándose a distraerse con los vídeos porno ya tan repetitivos que de memoria había predicho todas las escenas, el jueves quizás titubeó en los sermones a sus pensamientos, pero ese viernes…

 _Ese viernes lo sabía._

Lo sabía por cuánto añoraba su compañía en la chaqueta verde.

* * *

"— _¿Qué estarás haciendo sin mí en este preciso segundo? —"_

* * *

—.—

* * *

Por primera vez consideró insidiosos los dos punto cinco estándares de graduación óptica en sus lentes de montura azul celeste, en armoniosa combinación a la blusa cuello tortuga de mangas largas siendo contrastada por el ajustado pantalón de mezclilla beige que relumbraba el avivado crema de los botines prendados hasta topar las rodillas.

—Oh, por Kami. —Su perplejidad titánica le cohibió de enmarcar la expresión con el innato aullido conmocionado, y le noqueó la quijada de tal forma que la sentía desguindada.

—Mírala bien, Kyo. Mírala muy bien. —No enderezó la mirada, bajo los efectos del asombro, hacia la ojiazul que encontró vestida con un pantalón igual de mezclilla, pero diferente en el color blanco, haciéndole cortejo a la misma blusa cuello tortuga de mangas largas solo distinta por ser rosado fucsia, el conjunto regalado al cumplir ella los veinte años, el veintidós de marzo del año pasado.

— ¡Maldita rubia oxigenada! ¡Ya entiendo por qué son rubias la mayoría de las actrices porno! —Exteriorizó su indignación una vez repuesta del estupor, manado de la fotografía revelada y sostenida entre sus dedos—. Aunque seguro por eso embobó a Katsuya, como él es devoto al porno…

—Eso es lo menos importante, Kyo. —Su mejor amiga desde hacía una década tomó asiento en la silla adyacente a la suya, manifestando la postura de reciente adquisición al subir ambos pies descalzos en posición recta de tal manera que las rodillas juntas le tocaban el pecho—. La mejor parte de este embrollo es que yo siempre tuve la razón respecto a esa zorra.

—Eso me sorprende más que la foto dada tu divina mala racha contra Katsuya. Pese a tus intentos él siempre te gana en todo, su desaforada buena suerte siempre me ha hedido a sacrilegio antiguo. —Dejó en suspenso la otra parte de su opinión debido al escalofrío en la espina dorsal de tan solo imaginar los conjuros de un monje, ataviado en collares indígenas, bañando a Jōnouchi con el rocío de unas hierbas marchitas.

—Ya lo has dicho— concordó su interlocutora—, no me explico el origen de esa fuente casi inagotable de buena suerte. ¡Algún día debe acabársele!

—De hecho, creo que con esta fotografía ya empieza a caducar— miró el retrato sintiéndose de inmediato condolecida por su amigo—. Katsuya no lo merece…

Respingó sobresaltada al inmutarse sus oídos con el insospechado derechazo que Yura hizo trastabillar la mesa. Atestiguó el nudo de dedos estacionado en el metal pintado, sufriendo los espasmos de la ira contenida.

—Esa víbora— los ojos ocultos en la sombra de los mechones blancos encogieron la inquina elevada a una magnitud desmesurada—, debe tener la barriga inflada de tanto reír por tener su vida resuelta. Mientras Katsuya es su juguete sexual, Magnum es su billetera portátil. Esa ramera bien sabe que Katsuya no puede complacer sus caprichos a razón de su situación económica, pero no quiere prescindir de él en la cama, por eso seduce a Magnum; un rejuego prehistórico de zorras decrépitas.

A la expresión iracunda se sumó el enraizado crujir de dientes.

Se acomodó los lentes, seguido miró la fotografía con interés renovado.

— ¿Sabes, Yu? Más allá de ser un _rejuego prehistórico de zorras decrépitas_ , es la historia sobreexplotada de la mujer vanidosa que termina enamorada del hombre con quien tiene sexo y por ello renuncia a la fortuna del ejecutivo adinerado con quien engañaba a su verdadero amor, en busca de la felicidad eterna.

—La realidad supera tres veces a la ficción, Kyo. —Amainó la furia con la mirada apaciguada siendo ella su foco de atención.

Cerró los ojos al estar revestidos de la placidez, por costumbre, antecesora a los argumentos tejidos con la precisión de su intelecto literario.

—Pero la ficción es el espejo de la realidad, Yu. —Destapó nueva vez el brillo presuntuoso en los orbes abastecidos por la certeza de lo dicho—. Si minuciosa enlazas el orden de los sucesos, los personajes y la trama, cotejarás la semejanza entre Mai y la mujer vanidosa, el de Katsuya con el pobre diablo que de ella se enamora a través del sexo y a Magnum con el ejecutivo plagado en dinero. —Su amiga se percibió convencida o al menos eso denotó en sus ojos dilatados—. Por consiguiente, y de acuerdo a la _Lógica del Cliché_ , como de cariño lo título, el desenredo de este nudo será el siguiente: Mai al fin se dará cuenta de que a quien ama es a Katsuya, por ello mandará a Magnum derechito al carajo, pero él insistirá hasta el día desgraciado donde nuestro querido amigo los encontrará a los dos en medio del revuelo. Katsuya estará al borde de ser un asesino de tanto que mutilará a Magnum con los puños, pero aun así no perdonará a Mai sino después de hacerse rogar por muchos años luz. La perdonará cuando considere que sufrió lo suficiente para merecer su confianza y luego vivirán felices para siempre. Fin.

Alzó con gracia el dedo índice mientras su sonrisa era tan deslumbrante que, volvió a cerrar los ojos para, así mismo, cerrar la anécdota con broche de oro, no sin antes mirar a Yura quien era entonces la que parecía tener la quijada desguindada.

Al ser su amiga la luz que de nueva cuenta se regó por toda la retina, presenció la sonrisa socarrona tiznándole los labios purpúreos por los caprichos del frío.

—Afirmas tal desenlace porque esos autores, de los cuales supongo te inspiraste, no rompieron tu _Lógica del Cliché_ creando en la amiga del _pobre diablo_ a un personaje como yo. —La ojiazul guiñó el ojo derecho, la _Batiseñal del Peligro_ como ella por terror le impuso.

— ¿Pero no se supone que tú y Katsuya…?

—No necesito volver a ser su amiga para cambiar la historia.

—Tengo miedo.

* * *

—.—

* * *

Las seis de la tarde menos dos minutos.

¿Eran relajos de su juicio o el tiempo corría a la velocidad de un caracol?

Kyoka se había ido, desalojando la pieza tres horas antes de la consensuada a causa de ser los viernes el día estipulado en el contrato de docencia firmado por el profesor Eiji Yusaku, el último vestigio de la generación encabezada por el icónico diseñador Kamekura Yusaku, quien diseñó un póster para la Expo Mundial del país en los años setenta y en ese mismo Osaka, trazando así las pautas de la primera generación de diseñadores pertenecientes al siglo XX. La pelinegra excusaba su desamparo anticipado arguyendo el respeto que merecía el tutor por el prestigio encasillado en las sílabas del apellido, pero ella descubrió, al cabo de las primeras sesiones de clases, que más gigantesco era su entusiasmo por la enseñanza.

Su mejor amiga se enamoró del diseño a partir de los ocho años, la edad que tenía cuando le conoció. La profesión de la madre, de alguna manera, robusteció su pasión, encarnizando también su amor por la vida a través de las formas, colores y demás aderezos pigmentados.

Mejor profesión no pudo elegir.

 _Kyoka nació para dar color a vidas de lienzos en blanco._

 _Ella misma era el vivo ejemplo._

Las seis de la tarde, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

Se sentó en el futón a piernas cruzadas, con los ojos cerrados inhaló el aire frío para exhalarlo en un suspiro, y al reabrirlos miró indecisa las teclas numéricas en la pantalla táctil del móvil.

Pulsó los números entrecortando los movimientos. Apenas el auricular se posó en su oído, comenzó a picarle la garganta. Cada timbrazo fue un calambre a su mano sosteniendo el dispositivo a la altura de la oreja.

— _¿Bueno?_

La voz percibió tan apacible como en los sesgos de su niñez, le acarició el oído.

—Tiempo sin escucharnos, Inoue.

No bien balbuceó el nombre cuando la picazón en la garganta se concentró en un borbollón de lágrimas atascadas.

— _¡Señorita Sutori! Me es imposible describir el tamaño de mi gozo al escuchar su voz._

El gélido trayecto de una lágrima estremeció su mejilla y enfrió el contorno del mentón antes de descolgarse en la punta de la barbilla lampiña.

Pese a saber de antemano lo inútil de sus esfuerzos por desbaratar el borbollón tragando en seco, lo intentó, consiguiendo solo el desliz silencioso de otra lágrima salada.

—Tampoco hay medidor para el mío.

— _Señorita Sutori…_

Sorbió la flema ya en las fosas de su nariz cuando escuchó del otro lado un soplo de ternura e hipó con mesura.

— _¿Se encuentra usted en un lugar con suficiente calefacción? La caída de nieve no es diurna, pero el frío es demasiado crudo en estos días. ¿Lleva puesta una indumentaria compacta al clima, verdad? No olvide abrigarse bien antes de salir e ingerir alimentos tibios para mantener su temperatura corporal en homeóstasis no vaya a ser que se resfríe, también procure no comer tantos postres y cosas muy endulzadas porque eso es en sumo grado perjudicial para su salud, además de…_

—Estoy bien, Inoue. Estoy bien.

Una risilla amasó el hipido escurridizo en la segunda oración; empleando el dorso de su dedo pulgar cual si fuera un pañuelo pulcro, secó la estela de las lágrimas en sus cachetes húmedos.

— ¿Cómo están mis pequeños diablillos? ¿Todavía pueden compararse conmigo en mis días de niña berrinchuda?

Naomi e Issei, los nietos consentidos de Inoue. Ambos nombres tenían en la _i_ su terminación en honor a la letra inicial del suyo en calidad de abuelo.

Izumi, la madre e hija única, le condecoró con el detalle para pregonar su orgullo por haberla criado sin el consejo de una esposa. Quizás aquellas eran las raíces del árbol frondoso en cuyo amparo Inoue y su Padre pactaron una amistad con bordados incorruptibles incluso bajo la amenaza de los alfileres del tiempo.

Nunca reflexionó la respuesta a ciencia cierta, pero sí tenía la certeza, e igual la culpa, de avistar en sus _sobrinos_ una oportuna curva de desvío para sus inhóspitas señas de tristeza.

— _No exagero al decir que han sobrepasado las huellas de su legado, Señorita._

— ¡Estoy orgullosa!

Afinó la nota lacrimosa, entonada en la exclamación con que atenuó el sollozo ahogado, y a su vez convertido en la llave que liberó las demás lágrimas atascadas en la tubería del esófago.

Plegó los ojos, la mano izquierda cerró el paso a los quejidos en turno al taparse con ella la boca.

— _Tal vez por eso tengo el casto presentimiento de que usted los mimaría en peor grado que mi hija._

Añadió al móvil unos ápices de distancia a la altura de su oreja, abrió los ojos arqueando la mirada en dirección al techo, en aberturas conexas al exhalo profundo.

Descendió su mirada tocándose el pecho con la mano previa en la boca, acto seguido ajustó una vez más el dispositivo a la entrada de sus tímpanos.

—Has predicho el futuro.

— _Lo imaginaba…_

Desató la risa más natural, fresca y jovial que alcanzó a figurar en medio de los latigazos de fuego sentidos en todo el cuerpo sobrecogiéndole las entrañas.

Se entregó al tacto suave de las sábanas, encogiéndose al tamaño de un feto encerrado en el saco amniótico sin cortar la comunicación en su oreja.

—Inoue… ¿Cómo se encuentra _él_?

— _De salud, en perfecto en estado. Sin embargo…_

Se mordió el labio, preparándose para sumar peso a la culpa que yacía sobre sus hombros.

— _No desayuna, perdió el hábito de merendar con la manzana verde. Se enclaustra en el estudio todos los días desde la diez de la mañana hasta las cuatro de la tarde, la hora precisa en que despachan a los estudiantes de la Escuela Domino._

— ¿Fuma la pipa con la misma frecuencia?

— _No, ha extendido la continuidad, ahora cala humo en lugar del desayuno y al finalizar las otras dos comidas diarias. También… En vísperas del anochecer, mientras me despojo del uniforme, a través de los visillos le observo alzar una plegaria a escondidas del Joven Ryō… Creo que ora por usted…_

Sintió en todo el cuerpo unos cólicos abrumadores que le hicieron retorcerse con la sensación de que algo en su interior estaba a punto de reventar.

Abrazándose el estómago y con la nariz topándose las rodillas, las gotas de sal humectaron las sábanas. Mordió su lengua, castigándose por las ganas de maldecirse a oídos de quien a sus ojos era un segundo Padre.

—Recuerda nuestra promesa, Inoue.

— _Intacta está en mi memoria, Señorita._

—Has alegrado mi día. ¿Cómo está mi hermano? ¿Ha mejorado en sus calificaciones?

— _El Joven Ryō se ha conservado en salubres condiciones. Sí ha experimentado mejoras en todas las asignaturas a excepción de las Matemáticas, según él porque…_

—Porque _"toma el lápiz para escribir un número tan simple como el cero y el estómago le ruega comida"._

Sonrió enternecida al evocar su hermano como si recitara la frase estando ambos ojo a ojo.

Le avizoró rascándose la nuca, ensanchando una sonrisa avergonzada hasta volverla una retorcida, con una pequeña gota de sudor deslizándose desde la sien izquierda terminando su recorrido en la barbilla donde finalmente caería junto a la mano de la nuca y la pesadumbre a sus facciones.

Se concibió a sí misma a su lado, doblegada por el encanto en sus gestos tímidos, abrazándole hasta que él gritara la cercanía de un ataque de asfixia gracias al cual ella le soltaría no sin antes haberle besado la mejilla y frotarla con la suya mientras repetía lo tierno que él se veía con tales guiños tersados.

— _El Joven Ryō sigue siendo para usted tan predecible como el número de líneas en la palma de su mano._

—Eso me hace más feliz de lo saludable.

— _Si eso es usted, imagínese a un pobre viejo como yo._

La alegría formó en sus labios una curva grácil al tiempo que escuchó la resonancia lejana en las voces de sus sobrinos.

—Inoue, debo colgar, de pronto me entraron las ganas de preparar un chocolate caliente que sea capaz de quemarme la lengua.

Aunque falsa era la existencia del apetito, sí reales las posibilidades de persuadirle.

— _Comprendo, Señorita. Por favor, intente no agregarle mucha azúcar, ¡y no se queme la lengua!_

— ¡Dudo mucho que no suceda!

Se carcajeó, volviendo a ser la niña traviesa que le volvía loco de preocupación con sus fullerías impredecibles, haciendo de cada risa la inyección de un anestésico.

— _¡Señorita Sutori Bakura!_

Lloró, y en esa ocasión no supo distinguir si fue de reír o por el ardor de escuchar el apellido de su Madre.

—Te quiero, Inoue.

— _Yo la amo tanto como el Señor Sutori jamás ha dejado de hacer._

—Yo nunca dejaré de amarlos, ni a mi Padre, ni a Ryō ni a ti; por eso los entrego a tu cuidado. Confío en ti, Inoue.

Más agua remojó las pestañas.

— _Y yo en que, algún día, usted volverá a pisar esta casa._

—Hasta entonces… _Inoue_

— _Cuídese mucho, Señorita Sutori._

El pitido de finalización fue anunciarle la muerte.

Se mantuvo inmóvil, abrigada entre las cobijas del silencio.

Odiaba el silencio.

Lo odiaba por ser el recordatorio incesante de cuán sola estaba en ese momento.

Sin su Padre.

Sin su Madre.

Sin Ryō.

Sin Inoue.

Sin Kyoka.

 _Sin Katsuya._

Necesitaba oír la melodía sutil en las palabras de su Padre, las orientaciones en cada reproche de su Madre, la inocencia en las risas de Ryō, los cuidados de Inoue, el monólogo de Kyoka y las morisquetas de Katsuya.

Lo necesitaba todo.

 _Pero no tenía nada._

 _Estaba sola._

Rasgó el aire con un grito en el que no le importó si se explotaba o no la vena gruesa de la garganta.

Quedó tiesa, sin aliento, como si en el grito hubiese expirado su propia alma fuera del cuerpo.

La respiración se le desenfrenó con el aire devuelta, unido al tacto del celular pegado entre pómulo y oreja por la viscosidad de las lágrimas comenzando a secarse debido a la intensidad del frío atacando su piel blanca.

 _Quería morir._

* * *

— _¡Promételo, Yura! ¡Júrame que jamás te atreverás a si quisiera volver a pensarlo! —_

* * *

El relampagueo del recuerdo le cayó encima dándole unas fuerzas que desentumecieron todos sus músculos.

Se estiró con presteza a la par que el móvil despegó del pómulo. Electrizada se levantó de entre las sábanas dejando allí el aparato moderno.

Inconsciente o quizás consciente recorrió con la mirada todas las esquinas del cuarto en busca de los ya gastados zapatos grises, divisando el uno al lado del otro en la entrada del baño.

Caminando entre lo que parecía ser una pista de hielo y no el suelo, los prendó a sus pies distinguiendo a su vez la boina gris estacionada en el gavetero.

 _Aquella misma boina gris._

La tomó frente al espejo, sin mirar su reflejo la colocó sobre sus cabellos albos.

Se dio la vuelta transitando trémula el umbral del aposento siendo el vestíbulo de la puerta principal, cegando sus ojos ante el aliento blanco que salía de su boca como el humo mortecino de un cigarrillo mentolado.

Giró el pomo cenizo.

El silencio debía morir en su lugar.

 _Necesitaba ruido._

* * *

—.—

* * *

Tal vez las siete, y del resto, no tenía idea.

Intuyó la aproximación de la hora por el tono negruzco del cielo que no cesaba de rociar la nieve en las aceras donde quedaban tatuadas las suelas de sus tenis azules.

Ya no conservaba las manos en los bolsillos para esconder unos puños, sino para abrigarlas del frío procaz, quien le había pintado los labios de un rosa encendido e unido a sus hebras rubias teñidas de un color cenizo por la posada que en ellas habían tomado los retoños de la nieve. Sus dientes castañeaban, afligidos en el intento de resistir el aliento blanquecino que de su boca se desprendía.

No obstante a lo colosal del frío descendiendo en cada copo, su determinación mantuvo en el espacio tibio donde no cabía la idea de renunciar a la tarea de ser el centinela, una noche más, del bienestar de Yura; pelearía incluso con la impertinencia del invierno si con ello ganaba la paz de ver, aunque fuese a lo lejos, el mismo paso fino, tintineante y de tacto obnubilado.

* * *

"— _¡Maldición, hace demasiado frío!—"_

* * *

Temblequeando con una mueca de fastidio, en la misma brecha de tiempo con que sus ojos ubicaban el comercio siempre dispuesto a ofrecerle la hora en la espaciosa pantalla plana, comprobó el siete, y el resto en los dos ceros por mucho cercanos a las siglas del pasado meridiano.

Pensó esperar la hora faltante con una taza de té humeante, una de las que vendía la anciana sonriente en el ventorrillo a una esquina del poste, en sus rondas, guarida clandestina.

Motivado por el olor imaginario que alborotó sus pensamientos al extremo de concebir el líquido cual si estuviera ya en la punta de su lengua, trotó contento, sacudiendo la nieve a su paso.

Se asustó de pronto, con un calambre en la columna divisó a lo lejos una figura difusa merodeando, al parecer, con la intención de acercarse cada vez más a él.

— _¡U-Un fantasma!—_ machucó a duros atropellos.

Se dijo que el calambre había sido por el frío y no del miedo para no llamarse a sí mismo _"gallina culeca"._ Se dijo que si los labios le temblaban era por el frío y no por el miedo de que _la cosa_ cada vez más se acercara. Se dijo que si sentía los huesos congelados era por el frío y no por el miedo de que _la cosa_ se llevara su alma. Al final se dijo que ni el frío ni el miedo le quitarían su título de hombre, que no podía huir de la pelea contra un fantasma teniendo el mismo paso fino, tintineante y de tacto tan obnubilado como el de Yura.

 _Otra vez ella._

Por consiguiente, sintió el impulso de volver a desgreñarse la melena ceniza al estar frente a la disyuntiva de no saber si el fantasma era real o si, finalmente, él había enloquecido.

Deseos de vociferar no le faltaron, mas el aullido en la garganta terminó atorado para no advertir a— lo que sea que fuese _la cosa—_ sobre su presencia.

* * *

"— _¡A la mierda! ¡No importa si estoy loco o no, le partiré la nariz! Aunque… Los fantasmas son transparentes… ¿O será un zombi? —"_

* * *

Reprendiéndose por la estupidez de pensar algo sin importancia en lo absoluto, sacó las manos de los bolsillos con los ojos entrecerrados, tronándose los dedos adoptó una postura ofensiva al tiempo que se acercaba caminando despacio.

La densa neblina empezó a desvestir la figura en tanto él se avecinaba con la misma parsimonia a fin de tener el tiempo de buscar entre sus pensamientos algún insulto que calentara el aire de pelea.

 _¿Mal aliento transparente?_

 _¿Peste con anemia?_

 _¿Aire de pedo?_

* * *

"— _¡Caray! Pensándolo bien, es difícil insultar a un fantasma—."_

* * *

Vagó entonces queriendo hallar el adecuado para un zombi, negó con la cabeza al caer de bruces en la cuenta de la no tanta distancia entre él y el _zombi-fantasma_. Se paró a media calle, con el puño izquierdo encogido a la altura del costado, con el derecho flexionado hacia delante, el pie izquierdo tersó hacia atrás, el derecho hacia delante, y cuando pensando cualquier disparate intentó ahuyentar el miedo haciéndole cosquillas en el trasero, lo primero que aluzó su mente fue la certeza de que Kazuki, el ventero, en su lugar se habría cagado en los pantalones.

Animado por considerarse mucho más viril que el aludido, esperó al fantasma-zombi con la adrenalina de la lucha entre los nudillos apretados.

La niebla invernal encueró la figura.

Otearla abrazándose a sí misma le desanudó los puños, bajándolos en picada. Escuchar pese a la distancia el titiritar de los dientes le cuarteó las palabras, la mirada ensombrecida extinguió la adrenalina y la boina gris, _aquella misma boina gris,_ lanzó a su pecho una llamarada que le arrugó el corazón, pero al desperdigarse, irradió el calor anhelando en algún punto de su recorrido.

No era un fantasma o un zombi.

— _Yura…_

Deseó cuestionarla a puro coñazo, traquetearle los hombros, reprenderla por la estupidez de salir a las calles sin abrigo.

Darle calor despojándose de su chaqueta.

Abrazarla, decirle cuanto la había extrañado, que fue ella quien tuvo la razón al gritar en su cara que Mai desconocía su fecha de cumpleaños, que, aunque optó por la decisión de quebrar su amistad algo en su interior rebullía haber cometido un error.

Deseó hacer tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que quizás por ello le fue imposible mover un músculo, más aún tras avistar la pausa en el andar.

* * *

"— _¿Qué debo hacer? —"_

* * *

—.—

* * *

Si aquello no había sido morir por diez segundos, era al menos el preludio más cercano.

El aire se paralizó, cada yarda de piel se frisó.

Un flechazo de vida perforó su pecho en cuanto le vio aproximarse con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y solo cuando atisbó la chaqueta verde, _aquella misma chaqueta verde_ , sus piernas empezaron a tambalearse tanto como la gelatina insípida que los hospitales ofrecían al paladar del convaleciente.

No cruzó por su mente algún pensamiento coherente.

Quería hablar, pero el temblor en los labios le advirtió que gaguearía.

Quería retroceder cada que él más distancia cortaba, pero la euforia en su estómago le acorraló en el intento.

Lo tenía casi frente a frente, asfixiándole por el tenor ilusorio de una palabra, un reproche o cualquier gesto mínimo dirigido hacia a ella.

— _Katsuya…_

Él permaneció mudo, ladeó la cabeza.

Le cruzó por el lado cual si ella hubiera sido un alma en pena.

 _Silencio._

Su voluntad se fue con él, quedando esfumada en la brisa fría de aquel roce efímero.

La nieve se convirtió en una arena movediza que le succionaba despacio.

 _Quería morir._

* * *

— _¡Promételo, Yura! ¡Júrame que jamás te atreverás a si quisiera volver a pensarlo! —_

* * *

Disolvió su propio abrazo al compás de los puños paralelos el uno al otro. Alzó su vista al cielo inhalando todo el aire posible.

— ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA!

El silencio debía morir en su lugar.

 _Necesitaba ruido._

* * *

—.—

* * *

Si aquello no fue revivir en menos de diez segundos, era al menos la sensación más parecida.

 _No debía contestar._

— ¡Mira quién habla! ¡LA TONTA QUE NO SABE NADAR!

* * *

"— _¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué estoy respondiendo? ¡En verdad estoy loco! —"_

* * *

— ¡Mira quién responde! ¡EL ESTÚPIDO QUE NO SABE HACER UNA BOLA DE ONIGIRI!

Viró sobre sus talones con el orgullo abaleado, enviando al demonio sus cavilaciones.

Su mayor anhelo era siempre poder moldear a la perfección un ovalado Onigiri, nunca se había jactado del logro: o le quedaba como un bollo, más amasado de un lado que del otro o alguien interrumpía su concentración atrofiándole la meta.

Se sorprendió al confrontar su rostro con el pálpito de un desafío en la mirada pese al trecho de distancia imperando entre ambos.

Su pecho saltó feliz de volver a verla, pero no por ello el insulto mermó su indignación.

— ¡Tú cocinas el arroz más desabrido que he probado en mi vida!

Le apuntó con el dedo índice sin saber por qué, aun en su semblante habiendo gestos de exasperación, en forma de culebrilla le corrían por la barriga todas las ganas de reír.

— ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes freír bien un huevo!

— ¡Al menos sé cocer el Ramen!

— ¡Y yo hacer todo tipo de postres!

Dio un paso hacia atrás emitiendo un sonido atragantado, viéndose intrincado por la veracidad del enunciado; rascándose un oído con el dedo meñique pensó otro defecto que sacar a flote. Meditándolo, divisó a los copos siendo traspasados por la luz centellante en las bombillas de una camioneta cuya velocidad ilícita provocó que las llantas salpicaran a sus ropas toda la nieve arrinconada en los contenes.

La arena blanca se aguó en su boca, filtrándose por las grietas de la garganta ocasionó una tos rauca que no le dificultó sacudirse la ceguera en primer lugar, en el segundo la túnica de nieve.

Izando el puño vocero de su indignación o desagrado, se volteó al pie del sendero donde la camioneta se perfiló en el último punto de luz hacia el horizonte.

— ¡Conduces peor que una anciana el andador, zopenco!

Desarraigado de aquel aire denso, en sus hombros revotó una carcajada.

Yura reía.

Una risa sincera, jovial e inmaculada que roció a su carne un bálsamo tibio.

Se giró con el fuero interno hecho un revoltijo, dando rienda suelta a las ganas de reír vibrando en el estómago.

Los dos reían a carcajada limpia, enajenados a diferenciar el motivo. Si era de la risa de él, de la de ella, de ambas, de ninguna o de ellos mismos.

Todo ese lío ignoró mecido entre los brazos del gozo. El gozo de haberla visto, de haberse fastidiado ambos y de volver a reír con ella como en sus memorias atesoraba.

Arrodillado tocó la acera, abrazado a su estómago le dolieron los cueros de la barriga junto a las lágrimas advirtiendo la necesidad de oxígeno. Preocupado por ella hizo acopio del aire, entre la mirada pañosa le vio sentada igual o en peores condiciones.

De haber podido reír más lo hubiese hecho, pero la liberación de aquel gozo le instó a gatear hasta ella. Le obedeció sin objetar, aunque su mente yacía en blanco, carente de ideas para decir o materializar.

Las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios purpúreos y las pestañas postizas por el brillo de la nieve le enredaron las cuerdas vocales, uniéndose a la bulla del revoltijo en su interior, no obstante a permitir que el dorso de su dedo índice rozara con timidez el pómulo mojado de agua salada.

Las palabras huían de su boca y, en el intento de recuperarlas, la abría y cerraba como la de un pez intentado respirar fuera del agua.

No las necesitó.

Yura le abrazó por los hombros. Tan fuerte, con tanto brío, con tanto arrebato que en su mente hubo una explosión de estrellas multicolor cuyo brillo irradió sus ansias de corresponderle.

Le abrazó por la espalda, lo suave de sus hebras albas rozaron las yemas de sus dedos.

—Katsuya, ¿todavía recuerdas aquel día en que el doctor me obligó a usar la escayola por una semana más?

— Sí— contestó a ojos cerrados, emborrachándose con el olor a vainilla que exhalaban los cabellos blancos.

— ¿Recuerdas tus palabras cuando te corrí, cuando te reclamé que me dejaras sola?

* * *

— _¡Lárgate, ni tu compasión ni tus buenas intenciones pueden liberar mi pie de este maldito yeso!_

— _¡Precisamente por eso no voy a largarme! ¡Grítame, ensúciame, rabea y haz lo que quieras, pero viniste en mi espalda y en mi espalda te irás porque a mí se me pega la gana! ¡No eres nadie para impedirme hacer lo que ya he decidido!_

* * *

Abrió los ojos en vinculación al jadeo que brotó del asombro.

* * *

—…" _¡No eres nadie para impedirme hacer lo que ya he decidido!"—_

* * *

—En ese momento te respondí murmurando berrinches porque tu determinación dejó mudo mi interior. Allí fue cuando me dije que sería alguien afortunada si tuviera otro amigo como tú. Que me gritara la verdad, aunque armara berrinches como cuando era niña. Que se quedará conmigo, aunque yo le exigiera a insultos que se fuera de mi lado… Por eso, tragándome mi orgullo, accedí a que me cargaras en tu espalda y te confesé mi nombre.

* * *

— _Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

— _¿Después de toda una semana viéndonos la cara es que vienes a preguntármelo?_

— _¡Wari, wari! ¡Pero es que toda esa semana lo menos que me interesaba era saber tu nombre! Con lo escandalosa que eres…_

— _Sutori. Yura Sutori._

— _Vaya ironía, un nombre demasiado bonito para alguien tan agrio como…. ¡AGH! ¡Ya, ya, ya! ¡Fue una broma, fue una broma! ¡Déjame respirar!_

* * *

 _Que pendejo había sido._

— ¡Perdóname, Yura! — Le pegó a él, temeroso ante cualquier descuido que ella pudiera aprovechar para zafarse de sus brazos. Mancillando los dientes su labio bajo, el odio a sí mismo apuñaló de nuevo la cordura—. A esos gangueros de mierda sentí como la espada y a ti, no, a nuestra amistad como la pared. Estaba acorralado. Tú sabes lo mucho que detesto sentirme acorralado, me vuelvo más idiota de lo que soy por el miedo de no saber cómo reaccionar. No saber si lo que debo hacer será o no lo correcto… ¡Decidir es difícil, carajo!

—O tú eres demasiado tonto…

—Creo que las dos.

De nuevo las carcajadas gravitaron entre los copos.

A través del remanso difuminado en el calor de Yura, renació en su piel la candidez de su hogar, tirado en la papelera del olvido. Allí, embalado por aquella esponjosa nube de azúcar, estaba su Madre peinando a Shizuka mientras era espectadora de la partida de béisbol entre él y su Padre.

Todos los reencuentros con Yura se resumían a eso.

Volver a su hogar.

Jamás precisó una respuesta pues nunca se lo preguntó. Tampoco rebuscaba un veredicto final.

Entonces fue cuando, sin pedírselo a la nada siquiera, comprendió el por qué respondió a Yura a sabiendas de que no debía efectuarlo conforme a su decisión.

 _Yura y él eran amigos indivisibles._ Por más veces que discutieran, aunque más de una vez el uno se dejara llevar por el enojo del otro, todas las cosas se confabulaban para unirlos.

Los recuerdos de ambos les reprendían cuando entre los dos amenazaba una distancia. Les recalcaban con improperios lo que habían sido antes de conocerse, en el proceso de conocerse, después de conocerse y ya conociéndose. Les exigían a todo pulmón el proteger ese vínculo asido a la magnitud del que memorizaba solo con Yugi.

 _Yugi._

Debía reconocer que, sin su mejor amigo al lado, olvidaba con facilidad que la amistad y el orgullo eran enemigos a muerte.

— ¡Joder, esto parece un infierno congelado!

—Yo no tengo tanto frío, tu cuerpo está lo suficiente caliente.

— ¿En serio? ¡Porque yo siento que mis bolas son dos cubitos de hielo!

Vitoreó su dolor por el chichón erguido sobre sus cabellos, el que Yura propició separándose tras el golpe.

— ¡Eso nadie te lo preguntó!

— ¡¿No conoces la libertad de expresión?!

— ¡Entonces no te ofendas cuando hable de la menstruación con un hombre delante!

— ¡Eso es diferente, tú eres mujer!

Abriendo la boca a propósito de reforzar su defensa, se llenó con la nieve trasformada en bola por las manos de la albina.

Acabó ido de espaldas entre risas ajenas. Quedando su silueta marcada en la acera, se impulsó hacia delante escupiendo la tierra blanca derretida al tiempo que, con una mano tras la espalda, amasaba su venganza.

— ¡A ver si con eso se te limpia la boca, Katsu…!

Justo en el blanco.

La nieve vio escurrirse por lo rojo del enojo y de inmediato escuchó la trompeta de guerra.

Una bola, dos bolas, tres bolas.

Una en su rostro, la otra en el hombro impropio, la tercera en su frente e incluso una cuarta en la mejilla sonrosada.

Una lluvia de nieve que degustó azucarada por las risas.

— ¡Oe, oe, ¿no están demasiado grandes para hacer cosas de niños?! ¡Se ven ridículos!

Los dos ladeando la vista con un puñado blanco, el portador de la voz era un niño mejor que ellos abrigado y acompañado incluso, pues todo un séquito de críos le seguía a su espalda.

Él se irguió queriendo intimidarlos.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho, mocoso del demonio?! ¡Respeta tus mayores! ¡Además, la calle es de uso público!

—Katsuya— habló Yura, también de pie a su lado—… Es un niño.

— ¿Y eso qué? Desde niños es cuando debe inculcárseles el respeto a los mayores.

La manada de polluelos estalló en risas.

— ¡¿Mayores dices?! ¡Pero si ustedes dos parecen más niños que nosotros!

— ¡Tengo diecinueve, hijo de…!

—Oye niño, si tan convencido estas al punto de alardear, ¿Por qué no dejas que sea esa bola de nieve quien te otorgue la razón?

Cuestionó aquellas palabras con la mirada furtiva de súbito incrustada en su persona.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y con eso le dijo todo.

La invitación a lo incierto.

Sonrió enseñándole los dientes, donde imaginó prendida una estrellita en cuyo brillo delató su complicidad.

Miró nueva vez a los críos con una sonrisa vuelta petulante.

—Yo tal vez solo valga por la fuerza de una sola persona, pero les aseguro que Katsuya vale por tres. Así que disparejos no estamos.

—El tío Jōnouchi les dará una lección, enanos.

— ¡Ja! ¡Aceptamos el reto, bola de ridículos!

* * *

—.—

* * *

—Todavía no lo asimilo…

—Pero sucedió.

—Y ahora tenemos un nuevo apodo.

—" _Los Tíos Chiflados"._

—Al menos es mucho mejor que _"Perro Perdedor"._

— ¿Quién demonios te dice así?

Yura desbordó el fastidio enarcando una ceja al momento de arquear hacia él la mirada.

—Un mañoso del que no quiero hablar.

— Ya veo. —Prosiguieron juntos aplastando la nieve hecha alfombra bajo sus pies—. Aunque no está del todo equivocado.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Lo mismo que oíste. —No perturbó la tranquilidad en su rostro pese a la furia enrojeciendo al suyo—. Se equivocó al llamarte _"perdedor"._ Debió sustituirlo por _"pulgoso"._

Gruñó a su lado, en cambio ella le volvió a guiñar un ojo.

— ¡Si yo soy un perro pulgoso entonces tú eres una gata roñosa! — Luego se cruzó de brazos, la sonrisa burlona curvilínea en sus labios.

— ¡Entonces cuídate de mis garras!

— ¡Y tú de mis pulgas!

Meditaron las palabras bajo el mutismo solemne al instante rasgado por las carcajadas oriundas de las bobadas con que en su mente llamó a los vituperios.

Cuando el volumen de las risas fue a sus oídos un tenue bisbiseo, los acuosos ojos de Yura se insertaron en la chaqueta.

—Esa chaqueta es…

Sus miradas, una vez más, se fusionaron en la sonrisa enternecida que los dos volvieron a dedicarse con admirable sincronía.

—Sí, es la misma que me regalaste cuando cumplí los diecinueve años. —Renovaron el andar sin sus ojos desenlazarse.

—Fue verte a ti con ella puesta en lugar de al maniquí. Además, era tu color favorito.

—Lo mismo me sucedió con la boina, porque es la misma, ¿cierto?

— Sí, la misma que destapé ese día en que cumplía los veinte.

— ¿No te parece curioso? Es como si nos hubiéramos…

—Conectado.

De la gélida ventisca no haber soplado sus cuerpos, quizá hubiesen permanecido mirándose, casi, sin pestañear. No obstante a remecer, mucho más que sus cabellos y chaqueta, su disposición a donar calor con la prenda.

El viento retomó la docilidad que él llamó perfecta quitándose la chaqueta, puesta sobre los hombros de ella bajo el celo de una mirada enrarecida.

La tomó desprevenida, pero aun así no rechazó el ofrecimiento; por el contrario, terminó de ajustársela pese a lo holgada que se le veía y aunque la blusa fuera de mangas largas.

—Gracias.

Contestó sonriendo. Sin embargo, el rubor en los pómulos ajenos le cayó como el golpe de un ladrillo en la cabeza.

Alarmado le asedió para tocarle la frente con la palma de la mano.

— ¿Qué sucede? No he dicho nada raro, solo te agradecí— interpeló, mostrando una expresión neutra. No pasó desapercibido la evasión a sus ojos.

—… No tienes fiebre, pero estás demasiado sonrojada. ¿Te sientes bien? Si quieres puedo llevarte cargada en mi espal…

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Es-Es el frío!

— ¡Ahora te pusiste más roja! Anda, súbete a mi espalda. De todas maneras, deberé cargarte si te desmayas a medio camino.

— ¡Que estoy bien!

Bufó malhumorado. Sin querer protagonizar otra rebatiña, en lugar de la boina entrevió un abanico que podría serle útil para desviar el humo de la discordia.

Se la robó de un tirón, colocándola luego sobre sus hebras áureas.

Poniéndose frente a ella y asentando su mentón en los dedos índice y pulgar, gesticuló una sonrisa seductora pensando en los modelos que fungían como portada en las caratulas de sus bebés.

— ¿Qué tal me sienta tu boina? ¿Irresistible, no?

La albina prefirió ignorar su pose sensual clavando sus ojos en la nieve, ostentando el mismo sonrojo esa vez recrudecido.

 _¿Sería acaso que la chaqueta no le cubría lo suficiente?_

— ¡Bah! Ni que fueras actor porno.

Quiso ahorcarla, en verdad que sí.

El pálpito en sus sienes alimentó el insano deseo, suavizado en el bosquejo de una sonrisa caligrafiada por el orgullo más punzante que pudo recabar, con el único fin de embromarle la intención de fastidiarlo.

—Lo dices porque me veo mejor que tú.

—Si ya lo sabes no sé por qué jodes tanto. —No entendió la respuesta sino hasta cuando ella estiró las manos y, empinándose a medias, le acomodó la boina—. Así está mejor, ahora démonos prisa o llegaré tarde al trabajo.

—Ojalá y te despidan pronto. —Caminaban lado a lado, él con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón—. Así no andarías por la calle en altas horas de la noche. Detesto tu trabajo.

—Ya hemos hablado al respecto, Katsuya. No puedo dimitir así como así, en dado caso yo sería la perjudicada. —Suspendió la oración igual que los pasos, sin una razón aparente.

Con la sangre hecha burbuja ante la sospecha de que ella omitiera el acaecer de algún incidente semejante al de la _cochina y el puerco_ , se puso de frente; exigió la verdad agitándola por los hombros.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Porque el jefe amenazó con despedirte?!— Ella parpadeó—. ¡Respóndeme, Yura!

— ¡Me asustaste! ¡Y no, no amenazaron con despedirme!

— ¡No me mientas! — Cercó sus rostros—. ¡Dímelo e iré ahora mismo a romperle todos los huesos!

— ¡Cálmate, Katsuya! — Ambas manos contrarias tocaron su pecho—. ¡No es nada de lo que piensas! Trabajo muy a gusto allí. —Libertó los hombros solo cuando, a su parecer, vislumbró sinceridad—. En estos días he reconsiderado mi comportamiento hacia Mai y… Me gustaría que los tres hiciéramos un paseo mañana ya que mi turno da inicio en la medianoche. Quiero las paces.

—Ahora sí ya debes tener fiebre.

— ¡Hablo en serio, pero no confundas mi bondad! Lo haré por ti. _Todo sea por ti._

— ¡Muchas gracias!

Emocionado, le abrazó, intercambiando no solo sus regalos de cumpleaños: él fue quien rodeó los hombros mientras ella correspondía frotándole la espalda. Al ser disímiles sus estaturas, la frente sintió recargada en su hombro.

—Katsuya…

Un ligero temblor en su voz le instó a separarse. Las manos fueron a parar en la cintura y ella resbaló las suyas hasta el tórax.

El azul bailando en las cuencas percibió vacilante.

—Katsuya, ¿tú confías en mí? — Creyó escuchar una súplica en vez de una pregunta—. No debes responderme ahora, puedes tardar días, meses… Un año… Pero, por favor, no mien…— posó la mano derecha sobre los cabellos blancos.

—No necesito días, meses, ni un año para saberlo. Confío en ti, Yura. —Enlazó las miradas—. Confío en ti porque somos amigos.

Le arropó con sus brazos nueva vez, otro abrazo que ella profundizó.

—Gracias. En serio muchas gracias.

No había en él sombra de duda.

Allí tomó la verdadera decisión correcta.

 _La protegería cual si fuere la cuerda floja en la que pendería el resto de su vida._

* * *

—.—

* * *

En sus proyecciones no fue capaz de visionar la pronta reconciliación con Katsuya, pero un solo gramo de felicidad bastaba añadir a su pecho para que reventara.

Con él devuelta, fluía por sus venas la adrenalina de conquistar el universo, aunque tal no fuera su mayor ambición. Aquella se resumía en la fotografía escondida en un punto muerto de la pieza.

Katsuya era un hombre que arrastraba todo lo estricto de la palabra si a su cuerpo, fuerza, determinación y honradez se refería, mas su mente podía llegar a ser tan ingenua como la de un niño hipnotizado por los colores de un juguete ordinario.

 _Mai lo sabía,_ por ello la fotografía no retrató vergüenza u remordimiento.

Ella se encargaría de desnudar el verdadero cuerpo ante Katsuya. No la piel _"terciopelada_ " que tal vez el rubio conocía mejor que la palma de su mano, sino los cueros hechos jirones por las caricias obscenas de fulanos sin enumerar a excepción del capturado por el lente de la cámara.

No sería miel sobre hojuelas.

La amistad estaba en peligro de extinción, pero sin riesgos no había fortuna o desdicha.

El giro inesperado que derrumbaba todas las expectativas del lector, siendo Kyoka el ejemplo cabecero.

Un dulce vértigo a la trama.

—Oye, Yura, pensándolo bien… ¿A dónde iríamos mañana? No tengo capital.

La voz le puso al corriente de la realidad, una en la cual el rubio se rascaba los pelos con un destello avergonzado en sus ojos llorosos mientras poco faltaba para llegar a su pieza.

—Descuida, el dinero no es importante. —Él hizo señas de protesta que ella prefirió desdeñar—. Estoy más preocupada por la condenada lavadora, lleva tres días dañada cuando en la caja yace una montaña de ropa sucia.

Él adoptó una postura meditabunda.

— ¿Revisaste el cableado? Puede ser el enchufe lo que esté realmente dañado o a lo mejor se filtró agua por los engranajes eléctricos y eso provocó un cortocircuito que averió los demás cables internos.

Silbó maravillada.

—Vaya, eres todo un experto— chocó sus hombros a modo de juego, torciéndose los labios con una sonrisa que rozaba el orgullo. Katsuya irguió el pecho hacia delante, inflado de satisfacción por el cumplido—. ¿Crees poder repararla? Así te pagaré con el dinero necesario para nuestra salida mañana.

—La repararé, pero no quiero tu dinero. ¡Somos amigos!

—Eso no tiene por qué cambiar. Además, es para el disfrute de los tres— plegó el ojo por tercera ocasión.

Él suspiró.

—Está bien, está bien.

—Si todavía no te sientes del todo motivado, ¿qué te parece un trato? — El blondo alzó una ceja—. Me quedaré con tu chaqueta y tú con mi boina. No te la devolveré ni tú a mí la boina hasta mañana, cuando la lavadora esté arreglada. ¿Listo?

—… Esa chaqueta es mi favorita.

—También es mi boina favorita.

— ¡Bien! ¡Entonces mañana a primera hora la lavadora estará arreglada!

Soltó una carcajada sigilosa.

— _Mañana será un gran día._

* * *

—.—

* * *

 _ **Anécdota:**_ _Sí, a pesar de tener veinte años Yura no sabe nadar; Jōnouchi a pesar de ser bueno en diferentes manualidades no ha conseguido dar forma ovalada a sus amados Onigiris y ambos tardaron un máximo de cinco días (la duración aproximada de la regla) para reconciliarse._

 _ **No sabía que la palabra "cortocircuito" podía escribirse toda junta. Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.**_

 _ **Marca de Agua:**_

 _ **¡ MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER/COMENTAR!**_


	11. Mentiras Verdaderas

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos.**_

 _ **Poca cosa mía hay en este lío.**_

 _ **¡Precaución!**_

 _Jōnouchi y Yura son_ _ **seres humanos**_ _. Los hombres_ _ **humanos**_ _se afeitan y las mujeres_ _ **humanas**_ _pueden vomitar por otra razón que no sea un embarazo._ _ **Así de real es la vida.**_

 _Los enfrentamientos son inevitables, ya sean con la vida misma, con nuestros mayores miedos o, peor aún, con nuestro propio yo._ _ **Así de cruel es la vida.**_

 _Algunas personas cometen el error de hacer "cosas buenas que parecen malas". Otras, en cambio, hacen "cosas malas que parecen buenas"._ _ **Así de irónica es la vida.**_

 _Es difícil desenamorarse de Seto Kaiba, pues es éste un cazador amaestrado: sabe en cuales episodios debe vigilar a su presa, en cuales está vulnerable y el momento preciso en que debe cazarla._ _ **Así de calculador es Seto Kaiba.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Mentiras Verdaderas**

* * *

"El castigo del embustero es no ser creído, aun cuando diga la verdad. **"**

— **Aristóteles**

* * *

El trozo de espejo en el sorpresivo baño limpio mostró una barbilla depilada. De todos modos, el reflejo pañoso no le obsequió la confianza suficiente como para no rozar, por enésima vez, el filo de la afeitadora sobre todo el mentón incluyendo zonas aledañas.

Yacía cepillando sus dientes frente al pedazo de espejo cuando se retrató en la barbilla el nacimiento de unos pelos áureos. Descomponiendo lo poco en orden, halló la afeitadora con las hojas aún selladas por el plástico. Se impresionó del nulo uso; en breve murió el asombro luego de capitularla en manos de su Viejo, quien siempre las compraba mas nunca utilizaba para otra cuestión que no fuese mantener la barba en forma de candado.

El artefacto emitió un chasquido tras caer en el lavamanos, seguido al agua anidada en sus palmas, sirviendo de catapulta al estamparla contra su rostro. Cerró el grifo abierto desde que comenzó a rasurarse, con las gotas frescas empapando los poros tomó el jabón cercano a la válvula. Se aplicó la pasta en toda la barbilla, sustituyendo la _costosa_ crema de afeitar que prevenía la irritación.

Sin una capa de jabón antes y después del afeitado, bajo la quijada le crecían unas bolitas llenas de pus que a Yura y, en ocasiones a Kyoka, les fascinaba reventar llegando al extremo de maniatarlo. _No les daría el gusto,_ pensó mientras hacía el intento de exfoliarse con las lavazas del jabón mezclado a las gotas.

La espuma cubrió su barbilla, reflejada en el pedazo de espejo como una espesa barba blanca.

Recordó a Santa Claus.

El agua chorreada del grifo, otra vez abierto, cayó contra su faz, humedeciendo el fragmento de espejo. Salió del baño habiendo dejado todo en su estado inicial a excepción de la afeitadora que en su mente convino desechar más tarde.

De la cama tomó la toalla, secándose rostro, cuello, manos y los cortos flequillos rubios engomados a su frente. La devolvió a las sábanas revueltas junto a la camiseta negra que se apresuró en prendar e hizo acompañar al pantalón grisáceo. Se ajustó las sandalias yertas al pie de la cama, con ellas puestas desaposentó.

Fiel a la tradición matutina, rodó cauteloso el pomo correspondiente al dormitorio de su Viejo.

Se le cortó la saliva y el alma huyó de su cuerpo vía el jadeo estragado.

La cama estaba vacía.

 _Pánico._

El corazón le estrangulaba en el momento preciso de la puerta crujir, al voltear espasmódico miró llegar a su Viejo sosteniendo dos envolturas y jugueteando con un mondadientes en la boca.

— ¿Qué?— Tosco, como siempre, preguntó. Acabando de inmiscuirse colocó las bolsas encima del comedor.

Quiso abrazarlo, se cohibió por el contario.

Retomaron sus facciones la blancura bruñida para sonreírle.

—Nada. Buenos días, Viejo.

— ¿Se te perdió algo en mi habitación?

Justo allí terminó de cerrar la puerta. Aspaventó la curva en sus labios.

— ¡N-No! Solo quería estar seguro…

Su Viejo cesó de juguetear con el mondadientes, la mirada que le dedicó fue palpar un cristal empañado en vez de ojos achocolatados. Fragilidad, como mismo precisaba el cristal.

—No sucederá otra vez, Katsuya.

Ver a su _Padre_ con semejante expresión, ausente la tozudez innata, era ver a un desconocido acuchillar el tórax. La culpa no afligía un solo hombro.

—Todo no fue tu culpa.

—Cállate.

Así lo hizo, no queriendo ahondar el dedo en esa llaga.

 _En ambas llagas,_ debía recordarse. Las heridas tampoco pudrían un solo pecho.

— ¿Qué trajiste ahí?— Señaló las bolsas.

—El desayuno.

—Oh. —No significó un obstáculo fingir el apetito que mirar la cama vacía le quitó. Guiñar el asombro de no haberse ido todo el dinero en licores, aparentó un hambre voraz—. ¡Entonces a comer se ha dicho!

Brincó hacia una de las sillas, la misma que daba de cara con su Viejo. Él guardó silencio mientras desenvolvía los alimentos y, por primera vez en años, tuvo el augurio de poder disfrutar un desayuno en armonía.

—Ah, por cierto, tomaré prestada tu caja de herramientas.

— ¿Un trabajo casual?

—Sí, arreglar una lavadora.

—De acuerdo, pero me debes la mitad del dinero que ganes.

— ¡Oye, eso no es justicia!

—Entonces no compondrás ninguna lavadora.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo que digas, lo que digas.

Gracias a Kami, en ningún momento puso aquella oración bajo fianza.

* * *

—.—

* * *

 _Mai alzó una ceja, se mordisqueó el labio pintado de rosa y embarró los suyos en un beso corto._

— _Me parece una excelente idea, guapo— pronunció, rozando sus narices en tanto las manos acariciaban los cabellos en su nuca. Él apretó la cintura contra su vientre bajo—. Aunque eso no me quita sentir un poquito de celos. Se supone que los fines de semana son solo nuestros._

 _Embobado por la ternura expuesta en el puchero, le besó la frente._

— _Solo será este sábado. —Plantó un segundo beso en la mejilla empolvada de rubor—. Yura es un tanto… chillona, pero es buena gente. Si de pronto le entran unos humores raros no le hagas mucho caso, ¿de acuerdo?— Bromeó, los alientos entremezclándose debido a la risa compartida._

— _Todavía me siento indignada por el rechazo del señor del almacén. —Jugó con sus hebras enrollándolas a su dedo índice. Aguardaban palabras de consuelo en la punta de la lengua cuando ella prosiguió—. Pero, ¿sabes? Te tengo un trabajo seguro, uno donde lloverá el dinero como desde octubre no sucede._

— _No tienes por qué…— le silenció, besándolo._

— _Sí tengo por qué, guapo. Eres mi bombón preferido. —Una vez interrumpido el beso, las palabras soplaron en sus labios ya rosados por el labial._

— _Te lo agradezco mucho, Mai. —Tal vez la rubia no poseyera una memoria puntual que le refrescara con exactitud su fecha de cumpleaños, pero su cariño y disposición para ayudarle vaticinaban mucho más valor que el que Yura sumaba a dos números sosos en el calendario._

 _Se abrazaron. Él la cintura, ella por los hombros._

 _Fue una locura buscar un olor a vainilla en aquel cuero cabelludo._

 _No lo inhaló._

 _Cuán estúpido se sintió por tal pensamiento_.

* * *

—.—

* * *

—Yura, insisto, piénsalo mejor. No traces un paso hasta no tener el Polo Norte en tu cabeza. —La citada permaneció concentrada en amontonar toda la ropa sucia en el piso, a un lado de la lavadora. Pese a no instalarle los ojos, sabía, sin asomos de duda, que su oración había sido percibida. Interiorizada.

—Calma, Kyo, calma. —Sacó de la caja malparada una blusa holgada, del mismo marrón encendido que el de su abrigo—. Mi cabeza se enfrió lo suficiente ayer, parecía más la Antártida que Osaka. —La siguiente prenda raída fue un pantalón negro muy emparentado al suyo, por ello acuñó el término _coincidencias negras_ al intuir su propio atuendo en el tupido de ropa mal oliente. No obstante, dicha aseveración perdió urgencia tan pronto reprodujo su mente la amonestación desviada por conveniencia.

—No lo creo. ¿Pensaste ya por cuáles motivos Katsuya elegirá creer tus argumentos en lugar de los de Mai? Porque ella de seguro se justificará a peto y espada. Además, un hombre enamorado es el seudónimo de un ciego pidiendo limosna. Mi escritor favorito jamás yerra.

Yura dejó el último ropaje pendular en su mano.

—Katsuya no está enamorado, está ciego de sexo.

—Por tanto sigue padeciendo ceguera, Yu. Debes idear otro método…

— ¡No hay mejor método!— Estrelló la pobre franela desmangada, _que ninguna culpa tenía_ , contra la montaña de prendas escacharradas. La tela del purpúreo camisón que a ella le tapaba las pantorrillas, se ondeó ante la brisa del embate—. Para quedar como la zorra que es, debe estar en sus narices. Si Katsuya no ve con ojos propios cómo se pone pálida, cómo le tiemblan las pupilas, cómo el sudor resbala frío y cómo se le retuerce la lengua, seguirá siendo un perro faldero. _Su_ perro faldero. —Le devolvió una mirada fiera, razón por la cual dio un respingo—. ¡Prefiero que me arrojen la tierra del cementerio antes de permitírselo!

 _Dos años sin ver aquella flama._ No lo divulgó a lengua suelta. La morriña veloz amargó sus papilas.

Callando le otorgó la razón.

—Somos amigos. _Él es mi amigo_ , ahí están los dichosos motivos. — Dándole la espalda invirtió la concepción del semblante.

 _¿Qué sentimiento no se arriesgó a dejar vulnerable a la vista?_ Nadando entre las memorias de su amistad averiguaba el acertijo cuando un zarpazo en el oído amenazó dejarle sorda.

— ¡Buenos días, chicas!— Canturreó el _Rey de Roma,_ parado en el marco de la puerta que olvidó trancar.

—Kyo, debemos hacer algo con esa maña tuya…—musitó Yura virándose a la par, las dos torcieron la sonrisa con el rubio delante. Empero, solo ella preguntó el objetivo por el cual sostenía en la mano derecha una caja de herramientas.

—Repararé la lavadora. —Le miró asediar la máquina en la sala gracias al empuje sobrehumano de ambas.

— ¿Dónde está mi boina?— Cuestionó la albina cruzada de brazos, observando al rubio situar la caja en el suelo.

Katsuya se acuclilló tras la lavadora para encubrir el miedo súbito que ella divisó a leguas. No intuía nada.

— ¿La boina? —Consultó, intercalando la mirada entre uno y otro, no obstante a ser el aire lo único en prestarle asunto.

— ¿Y dónde mi chaqueta?— La voz del blondo testificó cuanto temor había, por su parte, la mano insegura tentando las herramientas delató la búsqueda de un atajo sutil.

— ¡Yu, no entiendo de qué pepino hablan! ¡Esa parte no me la contaste!

Otra demanda en el aire, Yura le ignoró para introducirse en la recámara, desde donde salió apurada con la chaqueta verde emperchada.

—Aquí.

Katsuya despuntó los ojos por encima del electrodoméstico con el mismo pavor de un niño escondido tras la falda de su madre. Después se agachó, como el soldado que atalaya un ataque del escuadrón enemigo.

— ¡Olvidé tu boina!— Clamó al fin y solucionó la ecuación. Con todo gusto explotó de la risa puesto que, en su rango de visión, estaba el rubio cubriéndose la cabeza en pareja a los ojos engurruñados; luciendo tal cual el soldado entonces protegiéndose de los bombardeos del adversario—. ¡Losientolosientolosientolosiento!

Yura, sin embargo, rezongó; lamiéndose la cara con la mano cuyo amparo no mantenía sujeta la percha. En cuanto la palma descendió del mentón, caminó con dirección al dormitorio sin chistar.

—Tienes tiempo hasta nuestra cita con Mai para devolvérmela o esta chaqueta tendrá un nuevo dueño.

Katsuya despabiló.

— ¡Te aseguro que la tendrás de aquí a eso!— La ojiazul de espaldas izó el dedo pulgar a modo de acierto al tiempo que ella paraba de reír apachurrándose el vientre—… ¡Oye, aguarda un minuto! —Expectante al requerimiento, se secó la gota en el párpado inferior alzando escueta sus lentes. Yura añadió suspenso frenando al pie del aposento—. ¿No vas a llamarme _"Sinvergüenza"_ , _"Pendejo despistado"_ o a golpearme con la percha?— Fue allí el momento de un Jōnouchi turbado rascarse la melena rubia con el dedo índice.

No se urdió por el gesto, conocía palmo a palmo los modismos de Yura para reivindicarse con quienes se sentía endeudada.

 _Culpable._

No tomar represalias contra Katsuya por aquel descuido, era su manera de suplicarle un perdón anticipado. Un perdón silente detrás del cual ocultaba el miedo de perderlo, de perder su amistad. Porque para su mejor amiga, Katsuya Jōnouchi era una Kyoka Hanashi de género masculino, eso confesó frente al rubio y ella una noche estrellada en sus recuerdos, aunque no aceptaba por encomio ser asemejada con el blondo.

* * *

"— _Por esas pequeñas muestras, Yu, tú eres mi mejor amiga—."_

* * *

—Puedo complacerte si gustas.

— ¡N-No! ¡Así está bien de sobra!

* * *

—.—

* * *

El tornillo se incrustó a la medida de los giros con el destornillador de estrías. Los cables yacían desenliados e injertados el uno al otro con la energía fuente, y el enchufe no chispeó al probarlo en el conector.

Procurando haber entornillado un remache de difícil aflojamiento, reforzó la última enroscada.

— ¿Entonces, qué tenía descompuesto?— Inquirió la dueña tomando asiento en el piso, justo a su lado. Se obligó a volver mera saliva toda la risa que le causó mirar la boina blanca. _Vaya que eran su fascinación_ —. ¿Los cables o el enchufe?

—Las dos cosas.

Yura exhaló un suspiro que a sus oídos llegó tonificado con cierta vergüenza.

— ¿La limpias cuando terminas de lavar?— Indagó, atento a la respuesta guardó el destornillador en la caja.

—Sí.

—Ahí está el lío. —Ella le imitó poniéndose de pie, la ceja derecha se arqueó.

—Los tornillos estaban demasiado flojos, por eso, al estar mal cerrada la caja protectora del cableado, se filtró parte del agua entre los cables. Es un milagro que el enchufe también estuviera jodido la primera vez que lo conectaste porque si hubieras continuado intentándolo con esos cables mojados…

— ¿Ahora sí puedo usarla sin miedo a morir electrocutada?— Separó la paja yendo directo al grano.

—Sí, aunque, solo por si las moscas, no la conectes si yo estoy. Lo haré por ti. —Le picó un ojo señalándose con el dedo pulgar apuntado al pecho.

Ella le sonrió segundos antes de flechar la mirada en su barbilla.

—Te afeitaste mal.

Se escandalizó aprisa. Si Yura descubrió su matutina sección de afeitado, era una profecía que cazara bajo su mentón las bolitas llenas de pus.

En vilo la observó entrar al cuarto, mientras el temor bajaba por su sien a modo de sudor frío al destellar su memoria las mil y una formas de maniatarlo.

— ¡Te-Te equivocas!— Persiguió su rastro, quedando frisado en el marco avizoró a Kyoka dormitar— ¡Me apliqué demasiado bien el jabón! ¡No tengo esas malditas bolas de pus!

—Si despiertas a Kyo, tu Papá se hará rico con el dinero de las condolencias en tu velorio— susurró en pos de su reaparición al pie del baño que cerró desplazando la cortina negra. Él se tapó la boca con ambas manos, pero la acción no impidió al rabillo de su ojo identificar la rasuradora en mano ajena.

—Está sin usar, las hojas todavía tienen el plástico. —Aupó el artefacto, enfrente su expresión confusa retiró la protección—. Anda, quítate las manos de la boca o no podré afeitarte bien esos tres pelos. —Obedeció con las cejas alzadas y los hombros laxos.

¿Él era demasiado extremista o era Yura quien estaba siendo demasiado complaciente?

Si bien las agresiones hacia su persona no podían pronosticarse cuando la rabia prendía fuego a la razón, aquella bondad taciturna debería tener algún cabo atado; y el recuento de la placidez expuesta luego de secar su rostro ruborizado por el golpe del zapato, solo volvió la posibilidad una certidumbre.

 _Yura se disculpaba con acciones…_

—Bien, así está me…

—Yura— sostuvo las manos entre las suyas al momento de aquéllas descender, cayendo la rasuradora al suelo debido a lo imprevisto de su arrebato. Un tenue halo de presteza reverberó sus pupilas a la vez que las manos ceñían muy cerca del pecho—, no debes sentirte culpable para conmigo por esos gangueros de mierda. —Otro motivo no entesó mejor su puntería. Ella esquivó los ojos al suelo, pretendiendo quizás que él no percibiera la humedad acusando la culpa.

 _O una mirada delataba sus intenciones._

—Mírame. —Ordenó su voz áspera.

Los ojos azules boyaban entre lágrimas reprimidas.

—Yo cuidaré tu vida hasta con mi sombra.

Quiso abrazarla, no se cohibió.

Tirando de sus manos enlazadas la taraceó en su pecho, el nido donde acunó los sollozos agazapados que anheló sosegar abrazándole cual si pudiera convertirla en su segunda piel. Una mano envolvió la cintura mientras su gemela repartía caricias gratuitas a los cabellos blancos.

El olor a vainilla le trasmitió una paz aterciopelada que a pestañas engarzadas bosquejó la sonrisa de no sentirse estúpido buscando la fragancia en otro cuero cabelludo.

—Perdóname, Katsuya. En verdad perdóname.

* * *

—.—

* * *

En ocasiones tal vez innumerables había maltratado su garganta con el nudo de la culpa. No filtró en sus principios la ocurrencia de una nueva por honor a sus escrúpulos.

Una presunción en exceso ambiciosa para prevalecer inmutable.

Katsuya era tan _cristalino_ que el simple pensamiento de mentirle significaba cometer un pecado abominable, y en esa precisión del tiempo, los recovecos de su interior se tambalearon con los seísmos de saberse no solo pecadora, sino también egoísta. Egoísta por anteponer sus ambiciones a la felicidad de él, por escaldarse con la vehemencia de arrancarle una venda sin antes preguntarle si deseaba continuar siendo ciego.

—No… Perdóname tú a mí. Todo es mi culpa.

— ¡NO!— Arrugó la camiseta, secándose las lágrimas en aquel pecho. En una oleada turbia recapacitó escupirle todo, gritarle todo, vaciarle todo lo que atestiguó en el Izakaya. Mas la picardía cínica de Mai, el memo presagio de su triunfo, devolvió sus palabras a la boca del estómago con una acidez burbujeante—. Aquí los únicos culpables son esos pedazos de mierda, no dejemos que nos agarren por el pelo fino.

— ¡Oye!— Deshizo la unión empuñando sus hombros—. _"Pedazo de mierda"_ es mi grosería favorita, ¡no seas copiona!— Bromeó como cada que procuraba cortar un tema por lo sano. La risa flácida lo reveló sin ceder espacio a meditaciones.

Le censuró las palabras colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—Sí, sí, te la robé. Vayámonos a la sala o despertaremos a Kyo.

Le siguió manso, e incluso le tendió una mano reagrupando las prendas de acuerdo al color.

—Es raro ver a Kyoka durmiendo a estas horas.

—Los viernes son los días de docencia más ajetreados, además, ella se trasnocha platicando con sus padres en vídeo-llamadas.

— ¡Cierto! Olvidé que vive con la tía.

Nunca le asaltó tan temprano la necesidad de reciclar sus harapos, el tic nervioso en su ceja voceó toda la indignación que le infundió constatar los tumultos vacuos.

— ¡Bien! Ahora llevaré esta cosa hasta el cacho que tienes por patio trasero.

Para su fortuna, Katsuya no se incluía entre la clase de personas cuyo sentido de la pulcritud era una letanía constante. O mejor aún, no adiestró su sentido burlesco. Lo agradeció tanto por su humor como por la conservación de todo cuanto pudiera estar al alcance de su mano.

* * *

—.—

* * *

Quizás faltándole muchos años por conocer del mundo, estaba segura de que ningún ente real o abstracto sería más traidor que los nervios.

Helaban el sudor, electrizaban las manos, enredaban los pensamientos, le robaban la coherencia a las palabras y volvían la elocuencia una oración de tartamudo. Todo con el único propósito de ridiculizar a quien los traía consigo.

No eran tales artificios, sin embargo, los dardos que en esa ocasión lanzaban en su contra. Sacaron a colación una invitada especial.

 _La ansiedad._

Eran los atracos de esa vil circense quienes violentaban la circulación de la sangre en las venas de sus sienes ascendiendo al límite de temer una explosión sanguínea.

— ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡No te vestirás con la misma ropa de ayer!

Su mejor amiga echó pimienta. Entonces la ansiedad se coció con lo poco que quedaba de su paciencia.

—No soy la novia, cualquier trozo de tela remendado será un vestido de gala.

— ¡Querrás decir un punto decisivo en tu contra!— Subrayó, por la forma en que rechinaron sus dientes parecían los de un tiburón a media caza.

Cercó el closet, desenterrando allí unas ropas cuya existencia jamás concibió.

—Te ataviarás con este precioso y engomado pantalón azul claro que hará una pareja perfecta con esta finísima blusa blanca estilo _Reloj de Arena_ — describió el conjunto fingiendo el acento de una modista internacional.

— ¿En qué bendita parte del closet guardaste esa ropa?

—En un rincón donde no correría el riesgo de que tú la aventaras al camión de la basura.

—No soy tan drástica— bufó—. Puedo tolerar el pantalón, no así las mangas cortas de la blusa.

—Para eso está el abrigo gris sin capucha con el único botón de abrochar entrecruzado a la altura del cuello— sonrió jactanciosa, a sabiendas de que ella aceptaría por ser el gris su color favorito.

Diez años antes no lo hubiera dicho, pero diez años después nadie refutaría la certeza de que Kyoka le conocía mejor que cualquier otro pariente íntimo.

Dejando su decisión implícita cogió las prendas sobre la cama. Kyo no despojó la sonrisa de sus labios ni siquiera al hacer del lecho un asiento donde siguió la lectura del periódico, en tanto ella cubría la lencería negra con las ropas seleccionadas.

— ¡Yu, debes leer esto!

Antes de musitar palabra, su mejor amiga desplegó el periódico de par en par.

Fue arrojar tierra a sus ojos e incrustarle una daga.

Su Padre relucía garboso en la fotografía de marco doble con Pegasus J. Crawford, ambos bajo el titular, a su derecha había enmarcado otro retrato de un miembro de la Dieta Nacional siendo a su vez eclipsado por Seto Kaiba, quien imponía toda su hegemonía en las facciones austeras.

—Según el reportaje, " _en la Ciudad Domino se llevará a efecto una celebración a propósito de conmemorar la inclusión jurídica del tratado comercial con las empresas constituidas en la mentada ciudad, puesto que era ésta la única faltante para completar la cartera. Personalidades como Seto Kaiba, Pegasus J. Crawford, Bunmei Ibuki, que dicho sea de paso es actual Presidente de la Cámara Baja, y el destacado arqueólogo Reiji Sutori serán las luces en cuyo esplendor se glorificará la ceremonia. El Presidente Ibuki agregó además, haciendo alarde su consabido espíritu jovial, que la verdadera alma del evento es compartir afectos entre colegas asiduos como atrasado festejo de año nuevo"._

Le vibró la piel de felicidad, una razón vasta para ladear el rostro e impedir a Kyoka la premonición de sus lágrimas.

—Si estuvieras allá, el Señor Sutori te persuadiría…

—Llámalo por su nombre— instó, abrochando el botón entrecruzado al mismo tiempo. Su reflejo sobresalía patético a su ojo crítico pese a lo impecable del atuendo—. Exhibes la impresión de ser más hija de él que yo.

 _Dolía,_ cómo no si así era la verdad.

 _Dolía por más que se disfrazara._

— ¡Jamás vuelvas a repetir semejante necedad!

Allí, bajo el párpado inferior, las pilló. Lágrimas fugándose.

Postró ante Kyoka las suyas en un abrazo asfixiante que sus aullidos sigilosos convirtieron en frazada tibia.

—Sería yo la más dichosa— sorbió la nariz apoyado el mentón en el hombro contrario—… Así por nuestras venas correría incluso la misma sangre.

Se desgañitaron a sollozo limpio. Sin manos que les separaran, sin bocas que les silenciaran, sin que otros oídos les percibieran.

Ambas poseían la convicción insondable de que no lloraban por la fotografía, por el pasado escambroso en Domino o el futuro incierto en Osaka.

Lloraban para drenar el dolor.

Porque nuevas amarguras no podrían incubarse sin antes hacer espacio vomitando las viejas. Desaguándolas.

Fugaz cayó un mareo con el avinagrado sabor de no visionarse como la mayor compinche de Katsuya. En una visión nebulosa él le miraba desdeñoso, se mofaba hasta arrugarse el vientre llamándole _"Marimacho"_ y con Mai tomado de la mano dirigió hacia ella el más horroroso de todos los desplantes.

Entonces no supo discernir si lloraba por él o por ella misma.

—Párate o ensuciarás el pantalón— puntualizó su mejor amiga entre hipidos mucosos.

La incógnita le aterró tanto que su espíritu agradeció escuchar la orden, esa que acató tomando asiento a su lado en la orilla de la cama. Las dos escurrían las gotas en sus mejillas cuando surgió en ella la comezón de la duda, ya que llorar por Katsuya no lo consideró raíz.

Era el presagio abrumador de haberse destajado una herida. Una herida cuyo perpetrador había sido el amor, palideció por ello.

—Perdóname, Yu, si no hubiese leído esa nota…

—Lo recuerdo con o sin periódico. A él, a todo.

—Yura, tú— y dedujo en la inmediatez cual sería la inquisición pero prefirió no interrumpir dedicándose a observar el periódico abandonado en el suelo—… ¿Todavía crees en el amor?

 _Aquella jodida pregunta._

—Por supuesto— fue sincera e hizo un esfuerzo inhumano por sonar lo mayor displicente posible—. Decir que no existe es decir que durante toda mi existencia he vivido con el corazón vacío, que tú, Katsuya, mi familia no significa nada para mí y que hoy en día no veo a personas felices cruzando la calle. Mi Padre me inculcó que el amor tiene diferentes manifestaciones, decretarlo falso es decretar a su vez que muchas otras cosas son falsas. Pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Aún no deja de ser para mí ese monstruo escondido en el armario, ese que, aunque no soy una niña, aunque es solo un mito de infancia, temo enfrentar. Temo abrir el armario.

—Entiendo…

El silencio se aposentó en los minutos consentidos por Kyoka.

—Voy a peinarte o también serás un desastre al respecto.

Ella sonrió.

—Viejos hábitos nunca mueren.

* * *

—.—

* * *

Los tenis amarillos no tuvo antes la oportunidad de vérselos calzados, el pantalón azul con el cinturón crema encajado entre las trabillas le sentaba demasiado bien, la camiseta debajo e igual amarilla lucía impoluta y la camisa blanca de tonos azulosos añadía el toque perfecto sin abotonar.

 _Precioso_. Katsuya se avistaba precioso y ella robaría el honor de ser primeriza en decírselo, para tal cometido trinó el silbido coqueto.

— ¡Woa, Katsuya! Brillas como todo un galán de telenovela.

—No te burles de mí… —Un sonrojo delató la vergüenza, un delicado trazo escarlata que combinado al miel de los ojos era una bella exposición de ternura—. Lo único hermoso aquí eres tú.

Una granada de rubor con rumbo directo a sus mejillas.

Quizás debería considerar la opción de izar el banderín blanco. No existían a su disposición estrategias fehacientes para ganarle a Katsuya, la Diosa de la Suerte parecía derramar bendiciones eternas sobre su cabeza, llenándola de artificios certeros para dejarle a ella inerme en cada enfrentamiento; aun si fuere tan furtivo como el momento o él lo hiciera de manera tan espontánea como en la ocasión.

¿O lo ejecutó a plena consciencia? Tal vez sí. El rubio bien podría querer devolver hacia ella la vergüenza que obligó aflorar con el sonrojo. Por consiguiente, no era que, en efecto, para aquellos ojos amielados ella fuera hermosa, sino que era más bien una retribución de vergüenza.

Tanto se ahogó en sus cavilaciones que no respondió ni mucho menos advirtió la boina copada sobre su pelo.

—Ahora sí eres Yura.

Y por eso el ganador fue Katsuya.

 _De._ _Nuevo._

—Te imaginé con Mai en la plaza. —No resurgió una mejor alternativa que dimitir, tomar iniciativa en el camino con él al lado.

—Esperábamos por ti allá cuando se me olvidó tu boina, otra vez… En verdad lo siento.

* * *

"— _No, Katsuya. Yo soy quien lo siente—."_

* * *

—Poco importa— admiró el charol en sus zapatos—. Lo que sí te pido jamás olvidar es— paró, tanteando las palabras. _Eran amargas_ — todo el esfuerzo que haré hoy. _Todo será por ti, solo por ti_.

Katsuya tocó su hombro. Más que un simple tacto, en su piel se trató de una caricia tenue.

—Y no sabes cuánto lo agradezco. —Le sonrió como solo él poseía la capacidad, con esa pureza de niño que le hizo estremecerse por a sí misma verse como un adulto descorazonado.

La consciencia le sugirió, esta vez con voz de trueno, decir la verdad ahí. En ese tiempo, en ese espacio, en ese segundo.

 _Reía encaramada en su propio esplendor mientras el actor le servía más Sake en la copa cristalina, coqueteándole sin recato en cada sesgo de oportunidad, una que el tildado Magnum pareció interpretar al besarle indiscreto un hombro en cueros. Ella no replicó u gesticuló descontento._

Mordió su labio ahogándose de rabia.

No lo permitiría, así lo gritó a su conciencia enmudecida por un no rotundo.

A Katsuya no le dejaría servido en bandeja de oro.

No a su amigo.

 _No a su Katsuya._

* * *

— _Yo cuidaré tu vida hasta con mi sombra—._

* * *

"— _Y yo cuidaré tu dignidad de esa maldita Dama Harpía—."_

* * *

— ¿Yura?

—Hoy la nieve no parece querer asomarse. Tenemos mucha suerte— dobló hacia un sendero extraviado la posible sucesión de preguntas e hizo torcer su mirada, endulzada por el guiño de ojo.

Tocaron puntos menudos con respecto a temas triviales, tal como fue lo degustado en el desayuno, la diarrea que él una vez padeció por comer chucherías en las tres comidas durante dos días consecutivos, la intoxicación con ramen trasnochado que a ella le había hecho vomitar cinco veces en un mismo día, y los dos se rieron hasta el hartazgo por imaginar al ventero cagándose de miedo como él mismo coincidió al confundir su silueta con la de un zombie-fantasma.

Le hubiera encantado tener en posesión una varita mágica para detener el tiempo allí, para no encontrarse con Mai.

Corrigió al instante que tales instrumentos existían solo en las fantasías de la niña que ella tenía vedado ser, que resolvían predicamentos en una realidad que no era la suya, y que Mai se ojeaba hermosa bajo el amparo de la sombrilla rosa opaco; sentada en una de las sillitas blancas con las piernas cruzadas. Le abrumó consentir a regañadientes que el vestido color bermellón cuyo diseño atisbaba la impresión de ser francés u italiano, le hacía brillar como damisela de telenovela.

 _La pareja perfecta para él._

— ¡Al fin! —Tensó el aire cual si fuera la cuerda elástica de un arco—. No quiero escucharme paranoica pero ambos empezaban a preocuparme. —El semblante aturdido, plagado de un maquillaje cuya sencillez le espantó, supuso un aliado resolutivo en el timo de exteriorizar el mentado sentimiento que el cruce grácil de las piernas, carentes del traicionero tic nervioso a su vez expositor de la efectiva preocupación, al vuelo tildó de falso.

—Lamento haberte desesperado. —Se disculpó Katsuya, ocupando la silla a la derecha de la rubia—. Sucedió que guardé la boina de Yura en un lugar tan escondido que ni siquiera yo lograba ubicarlo.

— ¡Ay tontito, qué haremos con los tornillos zafados en tu cabecita! — Mai respondió a la sonrisa apenada de su amigo con un ósculo en la nariz, y desde ya en su estómago se cocinaba a fuego lento toda la bilis que babeaba por escupir en insultos ácidos—. ¿No crees, Yura?— E irradió la rubia tal empatía que las pestañas se abrazaron, dándole mayor esplendor a los párpados rociados de polvo carmín.

—Yo perdí la esperanza desde hace mucho. —Se unió a la vagabundería para eliminar cualesquier indicio que fuera susceptible a deducciones simples. Adquirió el asiento justo al frente de _la pareja_ —. En esa cabeza no hay neurona sana.

— ¡Oe, Oe!— Katsuya infundió su malestar pero ella distinguió en sus ojos un titilar de felicidad— ¡¿Vinimos aquí a pasar una linda tarde o a joderme la existencia?!

Mai desperdigó en el aire unas carcajadas explosivas que hirieron a sus oídos como el chirrido de unos rasguños en el pizarrón. Aseguró en su fuero interno que, de haber palomas cerca de aquella plaza poco circundada por los vestigios de nieve en derredor, éstas, sin temor al yerro, habrían emigrado al primer norte.

Ella sonrió con un espasmo en la comisura.

—No te enojes con nosotras por un chiste piadoso, guapo. —Le haló un cachete—. Sabes de sobra que las dos somos capaces de arriesgar la vida por ti. _¿No es así, Yura?—_ El reto impreso con la tinta amatista en los ojos de la rubia le bastó para saber que el juego había dado formal inicio.

Ella, por supuesto, dispuso su primer movimiento al pervertir sus labios con una curva petulante.

—Todas las veces que así sea necesario. —El filo de su seguridad acarreó la aparición de un intempestivo sonrojo que terminó regado aun en el último poro abierto de Katsuya.

La sonrisa de Mai perseveró en la jactancia, y con ello finalizó el primer turno del juego.

 _Un juego…_

* * *

— _Obtener la victoria contra el adversario en un juego cualquiera, Yura, consta de respetar tres reglas fundamentales. La regla número uno es: si un jugador está en desventaja, el otro tal vez alardee y muestre sus debilidades—._

* * *

La piel se engranujó al ritmo de la voz que recorrió sus tímpanos con la nitidez viva en los aposentos de su memoria, todo el aire acabó estancado en la garganta y su carne por un momento sintió más lívida que la de un muerto.

—Disculpe, Señorita…

Otra voz le sacudió, y al enarcar la mirada temblorosa, los ojos brunos del joven con el bolígrafo sobre la agenda, le despertaron de su letargo, empujándola de bruces al tiempo real.

— ¿Eh?

—Su pedido, ¿qué le gustaría ordenar?— Solo allí estimó el menú encima de la mesa redondeada. Lo leyó de reojo, ordenando al cabo de una corta meditación el capuchino menos costoso de todos los agrupados en la misma categoría. Ella era la única conocedora del cálculo exacto de yenes que el rubio acaparaba en el bolsillo, uno a uno los entregó a la palma de su mano tan pronto los harapos estuvieron olorosos a detergente.

El joven se apresuró en anotar la demanda y hacerla saber entre el personal de la cocina.

—Yura, ¿te sientes bien? Antes de dictar la orden te veías algo…

—Estoy bien, Katsuya, estoy bien.

No lo estaba. Su flujo sanguíneo se irregularizó, de tal modo que no sentía sangre, sino más bien ansiedad, circulando por sus venas a una velocidad demasiado vertiginosa para conservar la calma u impedir un mareo.

Entre vibraciones impróvidas consideró la solución de huir bajo la excusa de ameritar el cumplimiento de una necesidad que solo en el baño se satisfacía, pero se resistió a la idea de descuidar su terreno frente al enemigo.

* * *

— _Número dos: nunca perder la calma—._

* * *

"— _Atem, por favor… Por favor…—"_

"… _Atem no existe…"_

"— _¡Lo sé, carajo, lo sé!—"_

* * *

—Por cierto, Yura, te han quedado hermosos esos rizos en la punta de las hebras— elogió Mai, tirando sus conflictos internos por la borda más amplia con una nueva jugada e uniendo la mano de Katsuya a la suya, ambas reposando en la mesa. La muestra reanudó su determinación.

—Gracias, aplica lo mismo a tu vestido de mi parte. —Era un hecho consumado que se ensalzaban con los labios para después trillarse con una mirada. Sin embargo, la rubia merecía el crédito excepcional de poseer una destreza pareja a la suya en el arte de cuidar las apariencias ante el furor del enemigo, lo que le condujo a interpretar el objetivo en común que ambas perseguían vueltas dos fieras embravecidas: Katsuya.

El pensamiento la enardeció. Pese a que el objetivo era compartido, las razones no, pero a sus dieciocho años la experiencia le impartió la lección de que el gozo de la victoria era directamente proporcional a la talla del oponente.

—Oh, gracias. El diseño es francés.

Katsuya se mantuvo al margen de la interacción entre ambas, al principio alegando que las _cosas de mujeres_ eran más complicadas que las matemáticas y que las dos cuestiones tenían la habilidad de suscitarle un punzante dolor de cabeza. La intuición, por el contrario, le dictaminó que su verdadero propósito descansaba en el ideal de que las dos se conocieran forma y fondo, se entendieran y, sobre todo, se _"llevaran bien"._

En una hilera de tiempo llegó el capuchino, sucedido por el pedido de _la pareja._ No bien el joven terminó de acomodar el plato cuando la rubia le había puesto a su amigo una servilleta en el cuello, simulando un babero, antes de introducirle cada bocado con la tesitura de una madre a su crío.

Katsuya recibía con alborozo cada bocado, un alborozo que redujo su presencia a una burbuja donde solo existía espacio para él y Mai.

Ser ignorada entonces no le pareció una incisión.

La tercera regla, la verdadera estocada, le brindó un consuelo que al instante arrebató exquisitez al capuchino.

* * *

— _Número tres: guarda tu carta triunfal para el final—._

* * *

Sería una tarde larga…

 _Mas no eterna._

* * *

—.—

* * *

—Está comprobado, Jefe.

—Interesante.

— ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? ¿Secuestrar a la Marimacho? Me daría gusto violarla frente a sus narices.

—No, no, no, esa fierecilla perdió el encanto a partir del momento en que le soplaron nuestros planes a Jōnouchi— acarició la cicatriz cuya extensión recorrió desde la punta de la oreja derecha donde nacía, pasando por el puente de la nariz, hasta la punta de la oreja izquierda donde fenecía. Su rostro partido en dos—. Aunque he de admitir que el condenado tiene buen ojo para las mujeres, la Marimacho es una hembra brava mientras la rubia, con ese cuerpo de maniquí, es una bendición de los dioses. Todavía no es uno de los nuestros cuando ya muestra tener las agallas de uno.

—Pienso que es más suerte que agallas, Jefe.

—Te equivocas, Karasu. Tu nariz rota fue solo una probadita.

— ¡Pruébeme y verá! Yo… Yo… ¡Permítame demostrarle por qué soy mil veces mejor que él!

Las carcajadas rebotaron entre las paredes, cuarteadas por el desuso, multiplicándose como la resonancia lejana de mil voces cínicas.

Karasu se mordió el labio inferior.

—Ni en cien años podrías llegar a siquiera rozarle un talón. —El subordinado abrió la boca queriendo objetar, el relampagueo de la navaja dio abasto para silenciarlo—. Pero si aún te hierven las tripas en el caldo de la venganza, supongo que no tendrás inconveniente alguno en ejecutar a nuestro próximo señuelo.

* * *

—.—

* * *

No le cabía dentro más asombro del alcanzado por su resistencia.

Soportó las miradas azucaradas, los besos discretos, los retozos propios del noviazgo y el colmo de ser invisible a cada rato. No le apesadumbró recibir el trato.

Lo que abrasó sus entrañas, echó candela a su fuero interno e incendió las ganas de azotarse hasta el alma, fue palparse a sí misma en el espejo del tiempo.

Retroceder tres años de su vida.

—Entonces, Yura, ¿trabajas limpiando trastes en un Izakaya?— La rubia posó una mano en su pecho con las cejas fruncidas, resoplando una compasión ficticia que anheló rechazar a puñetazo limpio rozando la brutalidad de exprimirle sangre.

Katsuya expuso la impresión de interpretar la indirecta o quizá no hubiera retirado su brazo por sobre los hombros contrarios e igual mutado su expresión amena por otra surcando la indignación.

Por toda respuesta empujó el pecho hacia delante como muestra íntegra de su inmunidad al veneno, administrado en porciones a las facciones _conmovidas_.

Mai por fin arrojó el cerillo prendido al bidón de gasolina.

* * *

"— _Es ahora o nunca—."_

* * *

—Así es…—Katsuya gruñó, la rubia figuró sobrecogimiento mientras ella sacaba la carta triunfal escondida entre sus ropas—. Pero no es cualquier Izakaya— extrajo la fotografía de su conservación en el sobre, temblando de satisfacción por dentro con una pizca de miedo, tensó frente a Katsuya el hilillo del cual pendía su amistad cuando la foto deslizó por la superficie de la mesa—. Es en el Izakaya donde se tomó esta fotografía.

La boca le hormigueaba por las crecientes ganas de reír pero no con el bramido ancestral de un triunfador invicto.

Era la risa de uno que no ponía resistencia a las cosquillas del miedo.

Escudriñando ceder al primer ataque, su cuerpo ventiló la sensación claustrofóbica tras ser espectadora en primera fila de todas y cada una de las huellas que dejarían a la rubia con las manos en la masa: la palidez inmediata, las pupilas trémulas, el sudor dando un beso frío y la lengua tan retorcida que parecía querer acopiar saliva para enderezarla.

Cambió la perspectiva mirando, entonces, a Katsuya; cinco veces más grande, cinco veces más fuerte, y con el sentimiento de que era ella una hormiga cuya vida estaba a merced de un pisotón suyo.

Su reacción cruzó tres etapas. En la inicial acercó sus ojos al retrato, en la segunda desplegó los párpados de par en par tal cual Kyo lo había hecho con el periódico, y en la tercera pareció encogerse en un caparazón invisible. Los flequillos rubios ensombrecieron con semejante recelo la mirada que aparentó ser relegada por una cinta negra sobre los ojos.

Nada más la tercera le horrorizó.

—¡ESA MIERDA ES PHOTOSHOP!— Mai detonó su desesperación. Clavándole las pupilas minimizadas por el asombro unido al desasosiego, contempló luego a Katsuya; le agitó un hombro, persiguiendo su atención con ojos de niña aterrorizada—. Es photoshop, guapo… Tienes que creerme… Yo nunca…

Estalló en risas, dejándose abalear al fin por las cosquillas del miedo.

—Qué casualidad…—Intercedió tras absorber una vasta porción de aire—. Gracias a esa misma excusa barata pude obtener la fotografía.

— ¡CÁLLATE! —La rubia se asió del hombro de Katsuya con ambas manos e incrustó en ella toda su rabia— ¡Pagar tres yenes a un nerd cualquiera debió dejarte sin la mitad de tu miserable sueldo!— Se volvió a su amigo—. Ella lo planeó todo, bombón. Ella nos quiere ver separados. Desde un principio siempre fue así…

Katsuya permaneció impávido, una estatua de carne y hueso.

Su silencio le martirizó, se parecía demasiado al de una bomba a la espera de tener cuatro ceros en el detonador.

 _Silencio._

El mismo maldito silencio que ella odiaba como ese mismo maldito teatro que la rubia montaba con descaro nauseabundo.

La bilis alcanzó en sus entrañas el punto de cocción exacto para servirse al gusto.

 _Escupirse._

—En este mundo, zorra del demonio, existen cinco personas que me conocen como las líneas dispares en las palmas de sus manos— intuyó que pese a la devoción con que la blonda buscaba revivir a Katsuya e ignorar sus palabras, le oía. Él también—. Una de ellas la tienes justo delante, y sabe que soy capaz de rebasar cualquier extremo para demostrar que la razón es mía sin trampas de por medio. —Deseando que sus ojos tuvieran facultad para asesinarla, removió del sobre su plan alternativo.

 _Ai_ sonreía gozoso mientras Magnum a su lado guiñaba una curva seductora en los labios.

—¿Es también Photoshop mi compañero de trabajo? ¿Es también Photoshop ese bolso de noche retratado a un lado de la botella de Sake? ¡¿Es también una mierda de Photoshop que sea el mismo bolso que tú llevas en el regazo?!

— ¡LO HICE POR TI! ¡LO SEDUJE POR TI!— Confesó a gritos sin redirigirle la mirada, descargando todas sus lágrimas en el hombro de Katsuya quien prosiguió más muerto que vivo—. Quería… Quería ayudarte a saldar las deudas de tu Padre… — Tropezó con su propia voz—. Quería algo mejor para ti… ¡No me acosté con él! Solo… Yo solo…

—Tú solo eres una zorra hecha jirones que no merece a Katsuya.

Mai volvió el rostro hacia ella con la exhalación de un toro bravo.

— ¡¿Y TÚ SÍ, VULGAR MARIMACHO?!

—Por supuesto que no. —Se afanó en reducir el peso que le adormeció la lengua—. Lo merezco menos que tú.

A sí misma se apuñaló, y el cuchillo fue aquella verdad que dolía por más que se disfrazara.

—Por eso tengo miedo de perderlo, de perder su amistad. Porque la vida me enseñó que tarde o temprano arrebata todo aquello que no mereces, a menos que oses demostrarle lo capaz que puedes llegar a ser de merecerlo.

 _Por ese pensamiento vivía._

—Muy en el fondo, tú también lo sabes, Mai.

— ¡TÚ QUÉ VAS A SABER DE MÍ, DE KATSUYA, DE NOSOTROS! ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A...

— ¡¿Y TÚ QUÉ MIERDA SABES DE KATSUYA?!

La rabia se adueñó de sus venas, tornó la sangre un espumarajo y le hizo erguirse importándole un comino la silla tumbada en el suelo.

Mai enmudeció. Estólida en las narices del renovado espíritu posesionando su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Sabes que mide un metro con setenta y ocho centímetros?! ¡¿Sabes que el tenis es su calzado predilecto?! ¡¿Sabes que nunca tiende la cama en las mañanas?! ¡¿Sabes que siempre lava de último sus calcetines?!— Aspiró todo el aire disponible, tomando un receso exiguo antes de retroceder a parlotear—. ¡¿Sabes que siempre se levanta tarde porque se trasnocha esperando a su Viejo todas las noches en que llega borracho?! ¡¿Sabes que su comida favorita es el arroz con curry, que detesta la comida desabrida y que nunca ha podido dar forma ovalada a un Onigiri porque siempre acaban interrumpiéndole?! ¡¿Sabes que el verde es su color favorito, que es un experto reparando y armando cualquier cosa que le llega a las manos, que su cumpleaños es el veinticinco de enero y que le tiene un miedo descomunal a los fantasmas?!

 _Silencio._

 _Más silencio._

 _El maldito silencio._

Se apoyó en la mesa, tambaleándola con el estridente de dos manoplazos.

— ¡HABLA, ZORRA! ¡Dime que otra mierda conoces a excepción de las posiciones que le gustan en la cama y el tamaño de su pene!

Mai agudizó el llanto, soltando el hombro de Katsuya todavía ido se tapó los oídos. Después nada.

 _Silencio._

 _Más silencio._

 _El maldito silencio._

— ¡Y tú, Katsuya!— Procuró que su voz no le traicionara—. El pilar de tolerancia entre Mai y yo se ha roto sin posibilidad alguna de ser reconstruido. — _Nada,_ todo músculo intacto—. Aunque me desgarre el galillo diciéndote las razones para mandarla derecho al demonio, la decisión es tuya, pero desde ahora te lo advierto…—Prescindió del sustento auspiciado por la mesa; en ningún momento dejó de mirarle. Ni siquiera cuando sintió la saliva vuelta piedra en el tránsito a su garganta.

—O es ella o soy yo.

Katsuya no solo se puso de pie…

 _Puso en alto su respiración._

Mudo como en el transcurso de la discusión, tomó las fotografías.

Las rompió sin delicadeza.

Ella no vio el material rasgándose, arrugándose, volviéndose un rollo que no serviría para nada más que ser arrojado a la basura.

Vio su amistad haciéndose añicos por las mismas manos que la habían construido, y por eso Katsuya oprimió su corazón con la mano imaginaria que formó su silencio.

* * *

"— _No… Este no es el final… —"_

* * *

El rubio jugó a lanzar e inmediato atrapar el rollo formado con los trozos de las fotografías rotas. En la atrapada definitiva, lo posó en el regazo de la Mai que le observaba con los ojos de quien tenía enfrente a un difunto resucitado.

* * *

"— _Confío en ti, Katsuya… ¡Somos amigos, carajo!—"_

* * *

Caminó hacia ella. Cada paso que él daba fue para ella un metro que su cuerpo disminuía. Lento, sus ojos aún encubiertos.

Cuando sostuvo su mano en medio a los ojos amielados, sintió hasta en la médula el latigazo de fuego que se desprendió de sus dedos entrelazados.

—Te elijo a ti, Yura.

Creyó morir.

Creyó revivir.

Creyó en su propio reflejo que, atrapado en el iris áureo, clamó a gritos su victoria.

 _Katsuya le había elegido._

El aire se convirtió en el minuto de suspenso que ella tardó en reaccionar. En responder con la sonrisa boba de un ser humano retrasado, suprimiendo las ganas de volarle arriba para abrazarlo hasta escucharle graznar. No hizo realidad el anhelo debido a una insuficiencia de deseo, sino debido al inmenso tamaño que gozaba su miedo de que él se retractara o de que fuera una broma.

El esbelto alzamiento de comisura, sin embargo, le dijo todo lo contrario.

Feliz, imbuida en una corriente de orgullo y con los latidos del corazón en su pecho siendo como los saltos de una rana enjaulada, se ancló a su brazo con la mano antes entrelazada.

Él le recibió sin desprender aquellos gestos amenos de su rostro. Pronto le renovó el miedo al meterse la mano libre en el bolsillo previo a mirar otra vez a Mai. Con sus brazos anclados al codo, emplazó los billetes hasta donde cubría el parámetro de visión de la rubia, sentada en estado catatónico.

—Gracias al miserable sueldo de Yura ahora tienes el estómago lleno.

Era Mai quien entonces parecía muerta en vida.

Mientras ella, girando sobre sus talones con Katsuya enlazado a su brazo, sentía que podría explotar la capacidad de almacenaje del globo terráqueo.

* * *

—.—

* * *

Juntos habían terciado las calles asoladas por el antojo de la nieve comenzando a desplomarse; rodeados de un mutismo aunque para ella asfixiante, escogió guarecer sus palabras para exponerlas cuándo así consintiera relajarse la expresión amortiguada de Katsuya. Se hallaban personados enfrente al cerrojo al momento certero en que, habiendo desatrancado la puerta e indicado con timidez que pasara, él prevaleció inmutable.

—Por eso lo repetiste tantas veces…

Tembló, y no fue a causa del frío.

— ¿Qué quieres decir…?

—Mai tuvo razón, lo planeaste todo para abrirme los ojos… — _Sí_ , esos ojos amielados que al percibirse decepcionados estaban hiriéndole con una de las armas más desgraciadas de todo el universo: _la culpa_ —. Pensaste que no creería en ti a menos que viera las pruebas con mis propios ojos, temías que las cosas no terminaran bien y por eso repetiste tantas veces que todo lo hacías por mí pero… —Más allá de tornarse cabizbajo, le sorprendió escuchar la sensatez con que le destripó.

Temiendo que el hilillo del cual pendía su amistad hubiera empezado a tensarse nueva vez, reparó adelantar sus motivos.

—Si cruzaba los brazos ella…

—No confiaste en que te creería. No confiaste en nuestra amistad.

— ¡No quería perderla que es diferente!— Le gritó a la cara, después encogiéndose tal cual él lo había hecho en la plaza. Los maderos de su ser entero siendo devorados por la carcoma de la culpa.

—Perdóname… —La voz se oyó pañosa, obstruyendo el paso a lágrimas en turno—. Tú me has quitado la venda de los ojos y yo… Yo solo no quiero arrepentirme.

— ¿De haberme escogido?— Mordió un labio antes. Incapaz, _no_ , sin querer mirarlo.

—No…—Tomó la pausa más larga que nadie para ella había realizado en la historia—. De no haberle dado a Mai el beneficio de la duda…

—Yo también espero lo mismo.

* * *

—.—

* * *

Alguna media hora deberían llevar en solemne mudez. Los dos sentados en el sillón verde oscuro, los dos descalzos, los dos quizá interrogando al silencio para sacarle una palabra que decir al otro.

Él no hablaba por vergüenza, por el añusgo en el pecho, por la culpa que la sola presencia de Yura le recalcaba, por un vértigo ingrato cuya similitud comparó con la primera vez que se montó en la célebre Montaña Rusa; la única diferencia radicaba en que al momento de pisar tierra estuvo orgulloso de su hazaña y en la situación actual, en cambio, no podía estar más decepcionado de sí mismo.

Mai no era culpable de nada, Yura tampoco, las circunstancias mucho menos.

 _Toda la culpa era suya._

Él fue quien se dejó convertir en un juguete sexual, él fue quien se dejó embobar por la ilusión de que el corazón de Mai era tan suyo como las noches en que lo era su cuerpo, él fue quien procuró a ciegas intentar amarla.

Peor aún, él no fue sino que era el idiota que a pesar de todo anheló regalarle el beneficio de la duda.

Si al menos hubiera sido capaz de propinar a su razón un golpe funesto, igual a esos con que había roto de golpe muchas narices, _tal vez_ consideraría no ser la basura que su interior exclamaba.

Era un chiste cruel, pero se sentía como un condón: usado y después botado al primer basurero. O más irónico aún, que su dignidad era el basurero.

— ¿Recuerdas mis palabras cuando me ayudaste a fregar los trastes, Katsuya?

Yura invadió el único rincón donde solía sincerarse consigo mismo.

* * *

— _Descuida… cuando retires esa venda de tus ojos llamada Sexo, yo estaré siempre aquí para ti. Me darás la razón y yo te ofreceré mi hombro así como tú me ofreciste tu espalda, ¿recuerdas?—_

* * *

Sonrió en un vano intento de atajar sus lágrimas.

—Cómo olvidarlas…

Con la palma encima de su hombro le invitó a girar la mirada hacia ella.

Yura soltó su hombro, extendió los brazos como un ave las alas antes de emprender el vuelo y sus ojos azules centellaron tal cariño que más agua salada resbaló por sus mejillas.

Llamándole con los dedos al compás de los labios le ofreció todo cuanto necesitaba en ese preciso segundo, _su compañía._

—Ven aquí, rubio tonto.

Se lanzó a sus brazos con el ímpetu de su necesidad, una cuya inmensidad tiró la espalda de Yura en un reposabrazos del sillón. Cayendo su cabeza en el hombro prometido, los flequillos rubios acariciaron el cuello ajeno mientras Yura se removía procurando acondicionar la espalda al reposabrazos y las caderas al agarre fiero de sus manos.

Su amiga reposó una mejilla sobre su pelo al tiempo que le frotaba la espalda con una mano, encargando a la otra serpentear caricias entre las hebras de la mollera.

Nació de nuevo siendo un niño acunado en los tibios brazos de su Madre.

— ¿Sabes cuál es la cosa que más odio de ti, Yura?— Libró en su interior una guerra para reconquistar su voz, sorber los mocos dando a sus palabras una nitidez estropajosa.

—No, no lo sé…—Asemejó la respuesta de Yura con el murmullo del viento cuando azotaba los árboles en una de las incalculables madrugadas decembrinas donde esperaba a su Viejo con el corazón atascado en el esófago y los ojos insomnes.

—Que me conozcas mejor que yo.

Ella rio.

La mano prodigiosa que obsequiaba caricias en la mollera terminó borrando la estela de sus lágrimas en la mejilla.

—Esa _cosa_ soloocurre cuando la amistad es casi un vínculo de sangre.

— ¿Yo también te conozco así? ¿Tanto como tú a mí?— Le urgía una certeza. La posibilidad de una negación rotunda le instó a profundizar el abrazo como consuelo ante la idea de tragar más vergüenza hacia sí mismo en dado caso.

 _Quería corresponderle._

—Hagamos una prueba rápida, ¿cuánto mido?

—Un metro con sesenta y tres centímetros.

— ¿Cuál es mi calzado preferido?

—Los zapatos bajos.

— ¿Qué hago todas las mañanas al despertar?

—Hacerlo de mal humor.

— ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?

—El gris.

— ¿Mi comida favorita?

—El flan.

— ¿La que más aborrezco?

—Sōmen con salsa de Katsuobushi.

— ¿Cuándo cumplo años?

—Los días veintidós de marzo.

— ¿A qué le tengo fobia?

—A las abejas, aunque todavía me parece un miedo absurdo…

— ¡Dices eso porque no te ha picado una!

Al comentario le siguió una secuencia de carcajadas que sacudió del polvo a la Ciudad Domino.

Yugi, Anzu, Honda.

Con la fugacidad de una estrella cruzó por su mente un detalle que no supo si atribuir a una búsqueda de consuelo o a lo colosal de su deseo por volver a ver a sus amigos.

 _Yura era una mezcla de sus tres mejores amigos_ : podría llegar a ser tan obstinada como Anzu, sermonearle tanto como Honda y de Yugi solo tenía la inicial del nombre.

Tal vez por eso cada minuto con ella era regresar a su hogar.

Tal vez por eso a pesar de estar a kilómetros de Yugi, Anzu y Honda no se sentía solo.

Tal vez por eso le abrazaba como si fuera el aire que necesitaba retener.

Y tal vez por eso sentía aquel hombro mucho más cómodo que su almohada.

* * *

—.—

* * *

Katsuya se rindió al sueño careciendo de un veredicto que le otorgara la razón al plantear que su miedo a los fantasmas era por abundantes creces más justificado que el suyo a las abejas. Ninguno de los dos ganó el debate, contrario a él, sin embargo, ella no se dejó cubrir los ojos, aprovechando la ocasión para recuperar la movilidad sin despertarle. Lo consiguió bajo la premisa de que su amigo no despertaría salvo que alguien le dijera a la oreja su propio nombre, la característica por la cual su sueño se diferenciaba del montón.

No solo llevó de su alcoba una frazada con que protegerle del frío insalubre, de igual manera, el celular en mano.

Tomando asiento en el suelo, a un lado del sillón, le miró dormir. Embelesada. Queriendo perderse en algún punto del apaciguado rostro de Katsuya para no perder la cordura que suponía la acción taladrando sus adentros.

El maldito silencio le recordó entonces que cinco palabras eran suficientes para desorbitar el universo, s _u universo,_ y que esas cinco palabras eran toda la cordura que en ella recaía la obligación de custodiar.

* * *

—… _Yo solo no quiero arrepentirme—._

* * *

"— _Te prometo, con mi vida, que no te arrepentirás—."_

* * *

Mustia pulsó las teclas numéricas.

El número prohibido.

El móvil en el oído antecedió al suspiro.

Los tres timbrazos a la melodía sutil.

— _¿Bueno?_

— ¿Papá?

* * *

—.—

* * *

 _ **Anécdota:**_ _Si googlean a_ _ **Bumei Ibuki**_ _descubrirán que no es invención mía, que es en realidad el Presidente de la Cámara Baja de Japón, que dicha Cámara Baja junto a la Cámara Alta conforman la Dieta Nacional de Japón y que dicho organismo es el órgano máximo de poder del estado de Japón de acuerdo con la Constitución Nipona. Mucho Japón y mucha la influencia sigilosa de Seto Kaiba._

 _ **"Las Tres Reglas de Atem"** no son invención mía, él mismo las enumera a Mokuba en el capítulo 24, tomo 3 del Manga. Páginas 16 y 20_


	12. El Demonio de los Negocios

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Precaución!**_

 _ **Soy un ser humano, tengo licencia para equivocarme un montón de veces.**_

 _ **Este capítulo fue escrito en medio de tantas "vainas" que hasta él mismo puede llegar a ser eso: una cosa sin sentido. Luego apartaré un tiempecillo para editarlo. Mientras, pueden lanzarme unos buenos tomatazos. :3**_

 _Si hacen al título, y a la frase de Heráclito, una lectura comprensiva, no es necesario leer todo el capítulo. Las letras acá abajo se vuelven un valor agregado._

" _ **Katsura Sunoichi**_ _" abreviado es "_ _ **KS**_ _" que por consiguiente puede pensarse como la abreviatura de: "_ _ **K**_ _aiba_ _ **S**_ _eto", y al revés daría lo mismo: "_ _ **S**_ _eto_ _ **K**_ _aiba". Así como también_ _ **Katsu**_ _ya + Yu_ _ **ra**_ _= "Katsura" y Jōn_ _ **ouchi**_ _ **Su**_ _tori= "Sunoichi"._

 _Casi como sucede con Yugi, las iniciales del nombre de Yura y Jōnouchi forman la palabra "Yujō", que significaría "Amistad" si el nombre de Yura llevara esa rayita encima de la u. De allí se deriva el_ _ **"Casi".**_ _¿Casualidad o Destino? :'3_

 _¡Oh cuantas cosas pueden esconderse tras dos palabras simples!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: "El Demonio de los Negocios"**

* * *

 _"El carácter es para el hombre su demonio."_

—Heráclito

* * *

 _A los seis sentidos embadurnó la voz._

 _Sacudió el oído, amargó el gusto, flageló el tacto, humedeció la vista, encogió al olfato e hizo trastabillar a la intuición._

— _¡Hermana, que gusto escucharte después de todos estos meses!_

— _No sabes cuánto me duele haber permanecido incomunicada en ese lapso. Perdóname, Ryō._

— _¡Descuida! Te imaginé con los afanes hasta el cuello, con eso de que vives sola…_

— _Eso no es una excusa, debí esforzarme por hacer contacto contigo sin estimar las circunstancias._

— _Ay hermana, por favor detente o creeré que estoy platicando con Mamá. Cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado?_

— _¡Oye, no te me adelantes jovencito!— Fingió el trino de su Madre pese al incordio que significaba, queriendo endulzarse con la risa dócil que Ryō propagó a través del auricular—. Esta es la ocasión donde pregunto cómo te ha ido en la escuela y demás pormenores._

— _Lo siento mucho, hermana, no creo poder complacerte respecto a las matemáticas. ¡Pero en las demás asignaturas he mejorado bastante! Casi un diez perfecto._

— _¡Estoy orgullosa de ti, hermano!— Sorbió la flema que, impertinente, pretendía liberarse de la nariz como las lágrimas de sus ojos—. No vuelvas a disculparte por tu calificación en matemáticas, si sacaste un seis eres mucho mejor que yo en mis tiempos. —Un borroso pero legible cinco entintado de rojo forzó a la carcajada—. ¿Cambiaste de inhalador? En nuestra conversación anterior lo propusiste._

— _Sí, el otro estaba llegando a la obsolescencia. El nuevo es color morado._

— _Me alegra escuchar eso. —Su mano tremulosa discurrió con torpeza el agua en los pómulos—. ¿No has experimentado ninguna crisis desde…?_

— _No, hermana, desde ese día no he vuelto a tener una crisis… Por favor no te tortures más… No fue tu culpa._

— _Perdóname._

— _Tal vez si regresas a casa y lo deletreo en tu cara llegas a convencerte de que no hay nada por lo cual deba perdonarte._

—… _Hemos tocado mucho esa tecla, Ryō, sabes que no nos hace ningún bien. Ni a ti ni a mí._

— _Él no existe, hermana. Él y toda su familia se mudó de Domino un mes después de tu partida, no se tiene dato de ellos hasta la fecha. Mamá no ha cesado de preguntar por ti en nuestras llamadas, Papá te extraña, Inoue te extraña, la casa te extraña, yo te extraño. Aquí tienes un techo seguro donde nunca pasaras precariedades, donde nunca carecerás de amor y donde se te espera sin reproches. Con los brazos abiertos… Quiero entenderte, hermana, quiero creer en la llegada de ese día en que regreses a casa gritando que jamás volverás a irte… Quiero creer en ti, quiero creer en nuestra familia…_

— _Volveré, hermano._

* * *

— _.—_

* * *

El olor a caldo sazonado espantó al sueño. Sonámbula talló sus ojos, así palpando a mayor claridad la frazada que rememoró cobijando al blondo. Despabiló de golpe, quitándosela de encima y levantándose cual si hubiera sido impulsada por un resorte del sillón donde debería estar dormido él, _no ella._

La hipótesis repentina, _e increíble hasta cierto punto,_ de que aquel apetecible olor fuese una invención suya, le ayudó a subestimar el frío bajo sus pies al trotar apresurada con dirección a la cocina.

Humo levitaba sobre la cabeza de Kyoka, cuyo codo a su vez se arqueaba en cada remeneo a lo que suponía una olla repleta de sopa.

— ¿Kyo?— Musitó sin eclipsar el umbral, los ojos castaños le prestaron atención.

—Al fin despiertas— sonrió, dedicándose pronto a espesar el caldo—. Pensé que no lo harías en largo rato. De haberlo imaginado, hubiese puesto la cena más temprano.

— ¿Sabes cómo terminé dormida en el sofá?

—Por supuesto, Katsuya te cargó como a un saco de plumas ya que te habías dormido sentada en el suelo y con la mitad del cuerpo tumbada en el reposabrazos del sillón. Hecho esto, te tiró la frazada, sonrió melancólico y me pidió que diera el siguiente mensaje cuando despertaras.

— ¿Cuál?

—" _Muchas gracias por todo",_ dijo _._ Le invité a esperar la cena pero él se marchó en silencio. Aunque no me lo contó, yo sé que a quién eligió creerle.

—Te faltaría imaginación para adivinar cómo me sentí.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Kyo tomó la sal de la meseta, arrojaba una porción al caldo sin mirarle—. No sé cómo diablos consigues partir a la gente con la verdad y no ganarte su odio por ello. Aunque te amonesto que de ahora en adelante, tu consciencia cargará con la culpa de toda la depresión sentimental de Katsuya lo que a su vez es un equivalente a—

—Volveré a Ciudad Domino.

El cucharón salpicó el piso tras caer embarrado de caldo.

* * *

—.—

* * *

Los días postreros a la decisión fueron el planeo veloz de un Halcón Peregrino, el ave falconiforme a la que su Padre debía la victoria de una discusión _pacífica_ con un colega asiduo, quien atribuía al Guepardo o Chita el título que para su Padre merecía el Halcón: ser el animal más veloz del mundo. El único fragmento de memoria que todavía quedaba fresco del último evento en el cual le había servido a su Padre por fiel acompañante.

¿Cómo disolverlo si allí estuvo al tris de morir infartada?

Su Padre se defendía con una parsimonia muy disímil a la viveza de Fujuta, rechinando un colmo que pintó a la vena, casi al reventarse de enojo, igualita en su frente. Hubo un momento donde poco le faltó a su impaciencia para rebosar el vaso de cordura y explotarle los tímpanos al condenado Fujuta bramando que el maldito Halcón Peregrino era mucho más veloz que la estúpida Chita o Guepardo o como a él mejor le apeteciera nombrar. Si no lo llevó a efecto fue porque su progenitor, sagaz en todo lo que se proponía, le apaciguaba con una mirada inocua; rogándole sin voz que no alzara la suya.

Pagó el costo de complacerlo sometiéndose a la amenaza de morir infartada.

— ¡Oye, Yura!

Katsuya le acordó que no estaba en pleno evento, sino sentada en el sillón verde oscuro con la cabellera rubia entre sus piernas.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Bienvenida al planeta tierra!

Haló la maraña rubia enredada en el peine.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Eso dolió!— Lloriqueó, igual sentado pero en el suelo con la espalda reposada en la parte baja del sillón que ella le permitía separando las piernas.

—Deja tu melodrama.

— ¡¿Melodrama?! ¡Llevo media hora preguntándote qué le harás a mi cabello!

—Lo cortaré… —Rebobinó la cinta al ver las tijeras en su otra mano. El gemido turbulento que salió de su amigo le mostró un rostro cariacontecido pese a no mirarlo directo a los ojos—. Sólo para darle una forma más prolija—procuró resarcir—, no te dejaré calvo. Lo amo demasiado como para cometer semejante atrocidad.

Él se aquietó.

—… A veces pienso que aprecias más a mi cabello que a mí. Eso es cruel, ¿sabías?

—No es para tanto.

—Muy, muy cruel.

Decidió reír a carcajada tímida.

Agradecía que diálogos similares hubieran abundado en el transcurso de la semana, que sobre todo hubieran sido la confirmación de que su amistad seguía intacta contra el viento de Mai y las mareas de la ruptura.

No se aventuró a mencionarla posterior a los hechos, pero discernía a la perfección que cuando su amigo tardaba en responder a sus preguntas, perdía con frecuencia el hilo de la conversación, miraba alelado un punto fijo o no hacía en el día algún chiste improvisado; no era necesario hacerlo.

Le urdía sobremanera que el rubio le avistara como un recordatorio constante de lo sucedido con la blonda, volver al principio, resucitarla siendo una barrera entre ambos. Ser para él un tormento insoportable.

Resuelta a prevenirlo, veló distraerlo con cuanto pretexto alumbró su ingenio: una película de Bruce Lee el lunes, buscar empleo hasta tarde el martes, pedir ayuda para reorganizar la pieza el miércoles, la hechura del flan el jueves, componer la bicicleta el viernes, visitar la tía de Kyoka el sábado y el domingo pasar toda la tarde los tres juntos.

Aunque todavía no estuviese facultada para decir a ciencia cierta que sus métodos habían producido a cabalidad el efecto estipulado.

Divagó mientras atrapaba con el peine la última faja de cabello, la deslizaba entre las cerdas hasta llegar a las puntas empolladas, y cortaba circunspecta las hebras desemparejadas. Dedicándose luego a sacudirle las briznas que cayeron a los hombros cubiertos por el suéter blanco.

—He terminado.

Él se paró al vuelo, agitándose de nuevo el suéter por el cuello para despojarse en lo absoluto de los pelos. Ella lo emuló al dejar peine y tijeras en el sillón para pasarse las manos por el mismo pantalón corto que cargaba puesto el lunes en que se enemistaron, siendo la blusa negra de mangas largas, y hombros caídos, una diferencia irrisoria.

—Necesito platicarte algo antes de barrer este reguero. —No hubo falseo u desliz en su habla. La decisión mantendría en pie.

Él dobló la atención hacia ella.

— ¿Ese _algo_ cómo es?— Entrecerró los ojos—. No me ha gustado el timbre de tu voz al decirlo.

Todo el valor que a duras penas desentrañó en días… _Se fue al carajo._

—Depende— dijo, comiéndose las ganas de flaquear. Desembuchar todo.

— ¿De ti o de mí?

* * *

"— _Por favor no me mires así…—"_

* * *

—Debo viajar a Takayama. —Se volteó en dirección a la cocina, suscitando la impresión de buscar allí la escoba o, mejor dicho, la excusa perfecta para evadirlo. Para rebuscar el valor perdido.

 _Desesperación._

Moriría odiando la habilidad de Katsuya para dejarle sin voz.

Moriría odiando que lo hiciera de la única forma en que no podía defenderse: _siendo sincero._

— ¿A qué irás tan lejos?— Le siguió el paso, disminuyendo con ello la posibilidad de recuperar el valor necesario para volver a mentirle.

* * *

"— _A quemarme en el infierno, a eso voy—."_

* * *

Dándole la espalda frenó en el umbral.

—Es un favor a Kyo. Buscaré por ella un encargo de sus Padres, a causa de las lecciones virtuales no puede ir a cuenta propia.

* * *

"— _Tú y ella me salvaron la vida. Merecen todo de mí…—"_

* * *

— ¿Cuándo te vas?

—Mañana temprano.

— ¿Cuándo regresas?

—Al otro día.

—Date la vuelta.

Lo hizo despacio. Inhalando e injuriando al mismo tiempo, en voz baja, a la endemoniada taquicardia que amenazó traicionarla si se le venía en gana.

Volvió a dejarle sin voz con la expresión suspicaz que enarcaba las facciones.

—Si es eso, ¿por qué me pareces tan tensa?— Palmeó su hombro—. Si en realidad no quieres viajar podrías decirle que envíe a su tía en tu lugar—. La sonrisa que se perfiló no desvaneció del todo la duda escondida tras el ceño fruncido bajo discreción.

Katsuya era demasiado perspicaz cuando se trataba de los amigos, olvidó tomarlo en cuenta.

 _Craso error._

—No es que no quiera viajar, sólo me causa náuseas hacerlo en tren. —Así esquivó el planteamiento certero de que bien pudo Kyoka mandar a la tía en su lugar, quedando a la vez implícito que la raíz de su tensión era la ocurrencia de un irónico malestar estomacal. Irónico por ser la única verdad en todo el argumento.

Él lució convencido o al menos eso le dijo su semblante relajado… Lo que no le dijo fue que la mano antes posada en su hombro iría a parar en su mejilla, tampoco le dijo que la acariciaría, y tampoco le dijo que él le dedicaría una sonrisa tan desanimada.

—Voy a extrañarte.

Queriendo mitigar las ganas de llorar, le devolvió una sonrisa teñida de una melancolía que _tal vez_ sería _al fin_ capaz de ganarle a la suya. Posó su mano a continuación de la masculina, ambas se compartieron calor sobre su mejilla cuando ella consideró la situación eficaz para meter su otra mano en el bolsillo del pantalón corto y sacar de allí una llave, sólo por ello su mano quitó la contraria de la mejilla, le abrió la palma y depositó ahí la pertenencia.

—Es la llave de esta pieza— confesó mirando el objeto porque si miraba, en cambio, aquel rostro, sería imposible obstruir la notoriedad de sus ojos acuosos. Preguntándose en vano por qué despedirse en ese instante se sentía como despedirse para siempre—. Ven aquí cuando quieras, o cuando tu Viejo se ponga cascarrabias o cuando te aburras con el ventero o cuando quieras estar solo o cuando…

—No le veo sentido a venir si tú no estarás— encerró la llave en un puño.

Ella se le colgó del cuello.

—Voy a volver.

* * *

—.—

* * *

Haciendo un repaso mental verificó la inclusión de todo lo requerido para emprender el viaje.

La holgada camisa blanca, sí, estaba puesta.

El ajustado pantalón azul, sí, estaba prendado.

Los zapatos grises, sí, yacían en sus pies.

La peluca negra, sí, encubría el color blanco.

La boina gris, sí, cubría la cima de la peluca.

El celular en un bolsillo, sí, con la batería llena.

El dinero del pasaje en el otro, sí, lo contó justo antes de guardarlo.

No llevaría equipaje pues la ropa que vestía le era suficiente para pasar el día, no llevaría más dinero ya que más no descompletaría la cantidad que ahorraba por motivo al cumpleaños de Katsuya, no llevaría comida pues con antelación sabía que el sueño su apetito no abriría, y si arrastraría consigo el móvil era por honor a la promesa de Kyoka. Sin contar el sueño acumulado de no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

—Vaya ironía…—Sopló su mejor amiga, a quien encaraba. Había decidido ser la última en despedirse—. Llegué aquí con la firme resolución de regresarte a Ciudad Domino, sin embargo, ahora que por ti misma lo has convenido, me aterra cumplirla. —En ningún momento apartó su atención del suelo—. Nada más cuando te hallé supe cuántas trizas tenías por dentro, no quería que volvieras así, por ello me propuse reconstruirte. Reconstruirnos las dos. Pero sé que aún no lo he logrado… Aún no…

Le acalló con un abrazo.

—Hiciste algo mucho mejor —sollozó en su hombro—: _Me salvaste la vida_ — escuchó otro como respuesta—. ¿Te he dicho ya que si sigo viva es gracias a ti y que ni siquiera mi propia vida es suficiente para recompensarte?

Una sacudida de nariz precedió a la contestación.

—Contando esta, doscientas una veces.

—Puedo morir en paz.

— ¡No tientes a la muerte!

—Te quiero, Kyo. ¿Cuánto? Nunca intentes cifrarlo.

* * *

—.—

* * *

Los amplios ventanales traslucían la luz vespertina como las tardes de infancia donde veía el sol acostarse con las nubes del horizonte.

Las cortinas mantenían el rojo cual si fuera una corriente de sangre. Bailaban con el viento de enero como bailaron con el de aquel julio que por última vez las contempló enarbolarse.

Las mismas cuatro sillas acolchonadas eran las compañeras de la mesita ubicada en el centro, pese a que su color verde oscuro no formara un contraste armonizado con el tono marmoleo de dicho mobiliario y el tarro atestado con rosas ficticias seguía intacto en la superficie.

Las mesitas que memorizó adornar con manteles distintos rociaban la elegancia _clásica_ que trasformaba la sección del hogar en un paseo por la historia.

La escultura de la _Loba Luperca_ amamantando a _Rómulo y Remo_ le causó el mismo repelús de la noche en que su Padre la posicionó en la mesita contigua al ventanal izquierdo.

La vasija con las letras del alfabeto en griego permanecía en la mesita donde le ordenó su Padre, sujeto al pretexto de que así le sería más cómodo repasar el dialecto al cual había invertido dos años de su existencia.

Altiva miró el prototipo de casco utilizado por _Alejandro Magno_ en sus conquistas, correspondía al proyecto arqueológico en que se derramó la mayor parte de su sudor. Sonrió el orgullo de observarlo en óptimas condiciones.

La _Gioconda_ perseveraba en la pared con la inmutable sonrisa neutral que bregó imitar, en vano, desde los cinco hasta los siete años de su niñez; en igual condición los Tótems cuya mención siempre le hacía estallar de la risa.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia daría su brazo para que la arqueología lo torciera como lo hizo con su familia. _No lloraría._ Los 863.5 kilómetros y las diez horas de viaje en el tren le bastaron para dormir, repasar su infancia, llorarla, reírla e imaginar el simulacro de su reencarnación ante Inoue, Ryō y su Padre.

Sin embargo, no dar su brazo a torcer a la arqueología no ameritaba el mismo esfuerzo de negarlo a Inoue, Ryō o su Padre. Haciendo en su Padre un énfasis mayúsculo.

Y si antes creyó que con no cruzar por la Plaza del Reloj reservaría una minúscula firmeza para no llorar como los ojos suplicaron hacerlo al pisar su pie la misma calle de su pasado, Inoue le arrebató dicha creencia.

—Disculpe, Señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Dos lágrimas le acompañaron al girar los talones.

—He vuelto, Inoue. —Acto seguido arrancó la peluca, tendiéndola en el piso junto a la boina.

El agua salada pronto rebosó los párpados inferiores de su segundo Padre, y sus piernas no dudaron en correr a precipitar su cuerpo entre aquellos brazos, enfundados en el traje azul marino de un conductor familiar.

—Señorita… ¡Señorita Sutori!— Lloró la realidad, fundiéndose sus cuerpos en un reencuentro paternal cuyo arrullo le devolvió la vida a la niña que fue más criada por él que por su _legítimo_ Padre.

El uno se aisló del otro con la piel agitada, temblorosa debido al tiempo sin contactarse. _Su Padre_ se limpió las lágrimas con los guantes del protocolo y ella, después de repetir el procedimiento con las propias, se empinó para sujetarle la cabeza por las mejillas y depositar así un beso en la calva.

Él recibió la muestra entrecortando sollozos. Los dos entrelazaron sus dedos en el aire, mirándose a los ojos hinchados por el llanto.

—Sabía que este día llegaría. Nunca perdí la fe.

—Perdóname, Inoue. Sólo perdóname sin entender.

* * *

—.—

* * *

Recibir el hedor de los libros empolvados, de lo añejo en las figuras arqueológicas de menor cuantía y de los papiros desvencijados en el barullo que era el escritorio, fue como estamparle los mil cuchillos que ilustraba la carta mágica cuyo efecto, recordó, sólo podía activarse cuando el Mago Oscuro estaba en el campo.

 _Mago Oscuro._

 _Duelo de Monstruos._

Dio gracias al humo que gravitaba en torno a la silla de espaldas al escritorio, de otro modo hubiera regalado al primer demonio la única razón por la cual sus zapatos grises pisaban la alfombra de aquel recinto.

 _De la hemeroteca._

—No calculé tu llegada tan temprano. —La figura tras el escritorio se levantó, dejando entrever la melena blanca. Los genes corriendo por su sangre—. Me alegra muchísimo haber errado en ello. —La cabellera fue sustituida por un rostro igual de plácido como se dibujó en la ventana del vagón, con las arrugas bajo los ojos color vino tan tímidas como las abandonó aquel julio desventurado, con el bozo lleno de los vellos alaciados que arrollaban toda la barbilla, con los lentes de la misma montura caqui que a los dieciséis años le sugirió comprar y con la misma pipa inglesa quemando habano en el hornillo.

—Bienvenida eres a tu casa, hija mía.

No respondió a los gestos dulcificados. Antes bien se dirigió hacia él sin vacilación en su trazo. Admiró a la mayor brevedad posible la similitud entre sus ropas en el instante previo a, de un tirón, arrancarle la pipa de la mano, que dicho sea de paso no le detuvo cuando botó el habano en la papelera a una esquina del escritorio.

Reteniendo la pipa vacía en sus manos, atinó a contemplar la sonrisa en nada perjudicada.

—Gracias, Papá.

—Perdóname. Olvidé cuánto aborreces dialogar conmigo mientras fumo.

—No importará siempre y cuando no interfieras al momento de yo arrojar ese veneno a la basura.

Él le acarició un pómulo con el dedo pulgar.

—Tu mejilla encuentro más consistente al tacto. —Empeñado palpó la dermis—. Has rescatado un poco del peso que no tenías en nuestra última visitación.

Le otorgó la razón en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, no le maravilló la puntualidad con que descifró un aspecto de su vida mediante un acto en exceso sencillo como lo fue aquella caricia suave. _Así de sagaz era su Padre en todo aquello que se proponía_. Así sabía ella que los dos se habían llorado tanto, se habían sufrido tanto, se habían culpado tanto que al final no le quedaban lágrimas para mostrar, dolor para exhibir o culpas por echar en cara.

Ambos pactaron en silencio un convenio de aceptación cuya primera cláusula prohibía cuestionar un por qué, exigir motivos u apelar decisiones.

 _Sólo aceptar._

—Mis estrías gruesas y pálidas tienen la cortesía de recordármelo todas las mañanas. —Un resoplido amargo finalizó la oración. Él al tiempo desatendió su mejilla.

—Por consiguiente, vistes prendas holgadas para que nadie más asevere tus constantes cambios de peso— dijo, acomodándose los lentes con los ojos cerrados, imitando a Kyoka cuando solía presumir de su buen tino en todo lo relacionado a su persona.

Desazonada por el gesto e indispuesta a confrontarlo, arrojó la pipa sobre el escritorio, después mirándola con el entrecejo igual de fastidiado.

—Nadie más excepto tú. —Dispersando los papiros desvencijados tomó asiento en la orilla del escritorio—. A ti no hay renglón que se te zafe, pones el dedo en todos.

—En Osaka o en Domino o en cualquier rincón del universo seguirás siendo mi hija.

—No me mires de esa forma— contraatacó los ojos disgustados e hincados de súbito en ella—. No expresé la frase con intenciones de ofenderte, Papá, mi verdadera intención es ratificarte que todavía soy legible a la palma de tu mano.

Los entonces tensos hombros de su Padre se agacharon al compás de la cabeza, diciéndole cuán kilométrico era el tamaño de su arrepentimiento. La causa llevó al efecto de apercibirle volteado con las manos cruzadas en la espalda.

—Mi atención e oídos te pertenecen— adivinó que pedirle disculpas era para ella un acto innecesario.

—Es una cuestión simple…

—De lo simple se deriva lo complejo.

—No será este tal caso.

Le oyó soltar aire, el suspiro a través del cual resumía las ganas de volver a fumar.

—En tus años mozos como arqueólogo independiente, yo asumí las funciones de una promotora experimentada.

—La credibilidad que patentaba la fluidez de tus explicaciones fascinó aun a los menos interesados en perseguir las huellas de las antiguas civilizaciones; quienes más tarde acabaron siendo nuestros compañeros de expedición. Tú persuasión y mi liderazgo forjaron un nicho arqueológico sin precedentes en esta Ciudad. —La emoción en cada palabra lastimó su firmeza—. No obstante, decidiste permanecer al margen de todo lo demás que no involucrara la imagen de los proyectos frente a terceros, muy a pesar de que nunca faltaste a una conferencia u expedición.

—Porque estás en lo cierto, Padre— aclaró su voz con un borbollón de saliva, en busca de que él no detectara la herida previa en su firmeza—, he venido a ofrecerte mi disposición en el evento de esta noche. Sé que no asistirás por mero cumplimiento al protocolo.

— ¿En consecuencia, por cuál motivo supones tú?— Él se volvió hacia ella, observándole minucioso. Fue su turno de presumir lo bueno que podría llegar a ser su propio tino.

Se puso de pie llevando consigo la pipa, poniendo ambos ojo a ojo.

—En ese festejo se darán cita las personalidades de mayor alcurnia en todo lo ancho de Japón y, ¿por qué no sospechar de tierras extranjeras?— Los ojos color vino se agrandaban al ritmo con que las palabras fluían de su boca—. Todos los inversionistas potenciales en un solo lugar. —La lengua de su Padre quiso tranquilizar los labios tensos con una oleada de saliva—. Un apellido altisonante vinculado a tus proyectos arqueológicos, es el detergente perfecto para limpiar las máculas en tu reputación salpicada por la ocurrencia de _aquel incidente._

La tirantez persistió en el semblante, cediendo luego su estancia a una sonrisa enorgullecida.

—Aún retengo en mis manos la confianza de muchas personas. —Se miró las mencionadas, contemplándose palma y dedos, como si en efecto tal sentimiento fuese sensible al tacto—. No debo servirla de alimento a los buitres.

—Por eso…—Primero frotó las yemas de sus dedos, que no sostenían la pipa, con los de la mano contraria, acarició la palma y al final la mano culminó entrelazada—. Estoy aquí para socorrerte, Padre. —Él continuó apreciando su mano unida al igual que ella. A sabiendas de que, si enderezaban la mirada, los dos acabarían resquebrajados por el llanto del otro—. Para socorrernos los dos.

Sintió en su cabeza cabizbaja el peso de los orbes inquietos. Su Padre acrecentó el enlace, implorando con ello una explicación pronta e inclinar hacia él su atención.

—Yo también necesito tu ayuda— atendió la súplica muda, encontrándose con una mueca mortificada—. Seguro recuerdas que cuando Ryō cumplió los doce años y yo los dieciséis, tú abriste dos cuentas especiales a nuestro nombre, en el banco donde laboraba un viejo compañero tuyo. Los rejuegos con la arqueología estaban generando unas utilidades tan repentinas que temías se esfumaran con la misma entereza con que habían aparecido. Querías asegurar nuestro porvenir. Cada seis meses depositabas en cada cuenta una porción del lucro generado en las negociaciones con los museos apoteósicos, sin embargo, cifraste ambas para que ni Ryō ni yo tuviésemos acceso a ella sino hasta después de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad.

La placidez regresó de lleno al semblante de su Padre.

—Por lo tanto, como estamos en el mes de enero y no serás mayor de edad hasta marzo, necesitas un documento notarial donde mi firma te autorice para retirar dinero de la mentada cuenta— libertó la única mano que con ella mantenía enlazada, permutándola de nuevo a su mejilla—. Empero, no consientes obtener el monto que, supongo, requieres, por amor al arte, y planeas ganártelo volviendo a fungir como la promotora oficial de _nuestros proyectos_ arqueológicos frente a la gente de abolengo que asistirá al festejo. Convencerás el inversionista más indicado u acorde a mi situación, el dinero será la recompensa por tu accionar y luego retornarás a Osaka.

Escuchar su plan ser desmenuzado por el hombre a quien debía la existencia, trazó la sonrisa conmovida que retribuyó abastecida de un orgullo ecuánime al que él había expuesto minutos atrás.

— ¿Lo ves?— Extendió la pipa, él tomándola con la mano retirada de su mejilla—. Soy un libro abierto para ti. Sigo siendo tu hija en Osaka, Domino o cualquier rincón del universo.

Su progenitor le robó las palabras con un beso estampado en su frente. Le cruzó por el lado evitando un reencuentro entre sus miradas hasta dirigirse al escritorio. Otra vez ocupando la silla, abrió el único cajón, sacando de sus entrañas un documento que conoció al regresar su trasero al borde del escritorio no sin antes haber equilibrado la templanza en su rostro.

— ¿SENEG?— Leyó en voz alta las letras en mayúscula, negrita y centralizadas en la primera hoja del escrito.

— _ **Sen**_ _nen_ _ **Eg**_ _ipto,_ así se denomina el nuevo proyecto.

Agarró la montaña de hojas, trashojando algunas, se topó con un término específico que alteró sus nervios.

—Las Cinco Piezas de Exodia— murmuró—. ¿Reanudarás la persecución de registros que prueben la existencia de Exodia como un faraón del Antiguo Egipto?

—No, investigaré algo más interesante.

—" _Sennen"…_ —Las neuronas no tardaron en maquinar—. Papá, por favor sácame de la cabeza que no iniciarás una investigación tocante a esos artefactos mal augurados.

—Cuentan las leyendas egipcias que el Ojo de Udyat contrarresta los efectos del mal de ojo. Con Egipto empezó el infortunio y con él debe finalizar.

Quien le sacó el presagio de la cabeza no fue su Padre, sino la fuerza en las cuerdas vocales de Ryō.

— ¡HERMANA!

* * *

—.—

* * *

El _corte sirena_ del pomposo vestido blanco no erradicó la vergüenza que añadía usarlo pese al _busto ilusión_ aderezando el diseño. Era precioso, el mérito reconocía, aunque así no sucediera con su ojo crítico en arduo conflicto con su raciocinio. El primero censurando el vestido mientras el segundo gritaba lo alabable que era tomando en cuenta su propósito.

La prenda era un medio, en el fin, justificado.

Dos toques a la puerta sirvieron de árbitro en la discusión interna.

— ¿Hermana, puedo entrar?

—Por supuesto.

Ryō se personó tomando asiento en la cama, ordenada con un juego de sábanas azul turquesa. El color favorito de su Madre.

— ¿Te pondrás ese vestido?— Examinó la prenda tal cual ella lo hacía sujetándola por la percha.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

—Pienso que entallarías a la perfección. —Con una sonrisa expresó sinceridad—. Mamá y tú solían ser más o menos de la misma talla.

— ¿Sobre éste, qué opinas?— Estiró a la vista de su hermano el otro vestido, azul marino, que su otra mano dejó suspendido en el aire. Obviando el comentario por el bien de la conversación.

Quedaban pendientes los detalles que más ofuscación le causaba resolver como para que el fantasma de su Madre recortara el tiempo.

—Ese también es hermoso aunque, si cuestionas mi opinión como hombre, te sugiero el primero.

Le obsequió una sonrisa congratulada.

—Gracias, hermano. Lo tomaré muy en cuenta.

Escoger un vestido era el asunto de menor esfuerzo. En cambio la elección del calzado, el maquillaje, las joyas y, sobre todo el peinado, era el más horrible de todos los dolores de cabeza. Uno acrecentado gracias a su Padre por imponerle la unánime condición de no utilizar la peluca en el transcurso del evento.

Estaría expuesta. _Muy_ expuesta. _Demasiado_ expuesta.

Pero su amistad con Jōnouchi Katsuya y Kyoka Hanashi valía mucho más que la pena de aquel sacrificio.

* * *

"— _Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo mientras no estoy—."_

* * *

Si su mejor amiga estuviera presente, todo lo referente al vestuario ya se habría solucionado. Desde tiempos inmemorables había sido para la pelinegra como una muñeca desnuda, con quien Kyo se divertía cambiándole de ropa, peinándole, e inclusive la cara pintándole a su antojo. Al hacer de ello una costumbre, cuando no le tenía codo a codo, era una labor compleja tanto seleccionar un atuendo distinto como agregar importancia al qué vestir, y en consecuencia terminaba enfundándose con cualquier ropaje, fuese decente u inapropiado a la ocasión.

Por sus cavilaciones cruzó la estela de llamarle no sólo para mendigar cátedras concernientes a la indumentaria o cerciorarse de su bienestar en las tres horas que llevaba en los terrenos de su pasado, sino para decirle a lengua suelta cuanto le extrañaba a ella y a Katsuya pese al poco tiempo desde ya en su contra.

No lo haría.

No perturbaría las lecciones virtuales por una vicisitud que, gracias a su hermano, rememoró _casi_ resuelta.

—Ryō, ¿continúa funcionando tu Toshiba? Necesito ver un tutorial.

* * *

—.—

* * *

El corte sirena dibujó en su cuerpo las curvas prominentes que en realidad eran una vía mal señalizada. O si por el contrario algún fulano u fulana tildaría de _curvas prominentes_ las dos parábolas opuestas que parecían presionar su cintura y asemejarla con la de un reloj de arena medio gordo, entonces quizás sí analizaría un cambio en la definición.

Sí tenía las curvas, pero no la prominencia camuflada en el vestido.

Las estrías tapadas le recalcaron la verdad. Una verdad que le condujo a imaginar las mujeres de clase, y con la asistencia al festejo confirmada, gastando sudor o yenes en estrategias banales para ocultar un defecto físico similar al suyo. Se rió de ellas sin conocerles.

* * *

— _A todo mundo se le arrugará la piel como a un dátil, por más que muchos se empecinan con retrasarlo. Te lo dice esta vieja maltrecha que en su juventud recuerda pocos días sin tener el rostro empalagado de maquillaje. Si quieres conservar algo bonito de tu físico, que sea el cabello, ése sigue creciendo aun después de la muerte—._

* * *

Diez años debieron fragmentarse en su memoria para dar la razón a su abuela cuando en aquel recuerdo se burló de lo fascinante que le fue tal declaración.

—Hija, es hora de partir.

El anuncio, la voz amortiguada por el espesor de la madera trabajada en la puerta, zarandeó el ensimismamiento. Volviendo a poner en curso el tiempo que se propuso emplear en la revisión general de su aspecto.

La primera impresión era un arma de doble filo.

Escueta miró en el espejo las líneas de rímel al borde de los ojos, el rubor anulado, el poco polvo traslúcido untado en el semblante y sus labios al óleo por el labial carmesí.

—Cinco segundos, Papá. Cinco segundos.

Aplacó con la yema de sus dedos mayor e índice las hebras cortas que pudiesen salirse del rodete que, aunque sencillo, costó una hora de suspiros furibundos. Los dos mechones que se alargaban a insignificantes centímetros de su barbilla, trenzó hasta enredarlos en las ondulaciones del rodete, adornado con ganchos de brillo a fin de que ninguna lengua mal intencionada se percatara de su ineptitud respecto a tales destrezas supuestas e inherentes a una mujer recatada.

Inhaló paciencia, exhaló resignación, y con voz imperativa ordenó a sus neuronas poner en su boca las mejores palabras lisonjeras a los oídos aguzados de la muchedumbre aristócrata que esa noche pisaría el mismo suelo que ella.

Caminó al paso fino que las zapatillas doradas de taco reducido hicieron tintinear. Abriendo la puerta de un zarpazo, su Padre le escrutó con una fascinación aterradora.

—Acepto cualquier elogio menos el decir que soy idéntica a Mamá. —Él permaneció obnubilado—. El espejo ya me hizo el favor.

Su Padre sonrió de lado. Si la corbata de su traje no hubiera sido roja, sería fácil considerarlo un novio en el altar.

— ¿También te dijo la hermosura que destilas?

—No, pero lo has hecho tú y tu opinión es a lo sumo más valiosa que la suya.

Complacido le ofreció un brazo.

Ella lo aceptó melancolizada.

* * *

—.—

* * *

La urbe le pareció un baúl en cuyo interior parpadeaban las últimas luces de una navidad moribunda. En algunos establecimientos le mantenían con vida, mientras que los edificios y otros tantos insinuaban imitar el árbol de pino vestido de los adornos resplandecientes que traídos al caso eran la luz atajada en las ventanas de vidrio, no difuminado como el de la ventana del automóvil. El alumbrado público era tan excepcional que abrió en las calles un sendero de luz, e Inoue lo recorría con un silencio incriminatorio y cómplice al de su Padre.

— ¿A dónde tendrá lugar la celebración?— Desmontó el hasta entonces principal pasajero, acomodándose la estola de vestir sobre los hombros y a la mitad de los brazos, cruzándola por delante como pectoral contra el frío y un adorno sumado a la prenda. Una salida de emergencia a beneficio de su busto expuesto.

Las prendas con mangas cortas nunca incentivaron su gusto. Tener los brazos desnudos, a su juicio, no era diferente a sentirse desnuda por completo. No obstante, la ocasión ameritaba una excepción a la regla.

—En un Domo construido hace apenas un mes. —Le informó su Padre. El mutismo de Inoue clavó una mala espina en su intuición. No percibir los ojos grises, ni una sola vez, atendiendo la conversación a través del espejo retrovisor, era un desplante mudo. Una decepción atragantada.

Le pidió perdón con su silencio.

—Hemos llegado.

Llamó un error imperdonable no haberse montado al lado de la puerta, por consiguiente debería esperar a que su Padre se desmontara primero cuando su único deseo era salir despavorida.

No soportaría enfrentar la decepción de Inoue.

Sacó primero el pie derecho, pero al afincar el izquierdo, resbaló con el relente de la nieve y gracias a Kami cayó en el pecho de su Padre y no encima de algún mesero como acostumbraba suceder en las series juveniles que hasta cierto punto le entretuvieron en la adolescencia.

— ¿Te sientes bien, hija?— Buscando su rostro, le sostuvo por la cintura.

—Llevo dos años sin usar un jodido tacón. Espero comprendas.

Él se carcajeó.

No abandonó su cintura ni al pedirle a Inoue bajar el vidrio del asiento copiloto y ordenar con aire sigiloso pasar a recogerles cuando en el reloj dieran las once.

—Papá, ¿me harías un favor?

—Sí, no cederé a las entrevistas ni accederé a las fotografías. Sin embargo, dentro del domo no me será posible ayudarte como quisiera.

—Te lo agradezco mucho.

Transportada la mano desde la cintura, le volvió a tomar del brazo, ambos tenían en las narices el nuevo universo por conquistar.

Un Domo de ensueño.

* * *

"— _Allá voy, infierno. Allá voy—. "_

* * *

—.—

* * *

Tora Fujikage ejercía las competencias de un Gobernador Político bajo la tutela de la Dieta Nacional. Las actividades parlamentarias involucradas con el progreso de la Ciudad a nivel económico, social y tecnológico no se aprobaban sin su firma u consentimiento, en adición su nombre figuraba inscrito en todo lo relativo a los trámites judiciales concernientes a la Ciudad.

Fue aquel hombre de cincuenta y cinco años quien le notificó por vía escrita su participación en el evento, además de — y a pesar de haberse quitado la molestia de responder u agradecer el _gesto_ — enviarle la invitación oficial.

Aquel _evento social_ era una máscara cubriendo el semblante lánguido de Fujikage, las fullerías escondidas en sus arrugas mejor dicho. Fullerías que sostenían la silla ergonómica desde la cual ostentaba su hegemonía.

Él lo sabía, Fujikage sabía que él lo sabía, y le invitó a propósito de robustecer su poderío en las calles de Domino, hirviendo en la olla de la codicia al querer tener por cómplice su absoluto silencio. Accedió no sólo por tal objetivo aunque el privilegio no era desestimado en sus proyectos, sino para conocer el rostro de sus nuevos enemigos. Los ejecutivos hipócritas que abreviaban la tirria con un simple apretón de manos.

—Qué decoración más suntuosa— elogió Mokuba los adornos en cristalería, así como también las telas sueltas en el techo que caían encorvadas hasta unirse alrededor de las lámparas, inspirando tratarse de una rosa blanca cuyos túbulos eran las bombillas incandescentes, y demás variables irrelevantes que prefería delegar a un etcétera repetitivo.

—En algo deben excusar los miles de yenes que se introducirán en el bolsillo— encimó con cautela sus brazos cruzados a la altura de los costados, no queriendo arrugar su traje de un negro _casi_ gris, complementado por la camisa tan blanca como el pañuelo en el único bolsillo del saco y la corbata que, contrario al traje, sí era grisácea.

— ¿Tú crees?

—La política es un paño de doble tela, Mokuba. Con un lado puedes pulir las inmundicias de la Corrupción Administrativa y con el otro taparlas para que se perciban como obras pulcras. Que nuestro país sea una Potencia Mundial no le exime de tal maleficio, las porquerías no escatiman el terreno donde se les permite incubar.

Su hermano comprimió toda impresión en un silbido corto.

—Entonces supongo que no formaremos parte de esta fachada por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?— Habló mirando las copas de champagne que un mesero llevaba en la bandeja.

—Nos largaremos cuando Ibuki termine su discurso de bienvenida.

—Oh rayos. —El menor se colocó una mano en el estómago, tanteando la ubicación exacta entre la tela purpúrea del chaleco abotonado hasta el torso, dejando entrever la corbata azul en el cuello de la camisa lila, otra tonalidad del color morado del pantalón que vestía junto a los zapatos marrón oscuro—. En estos momentos mi estómago me está reprochando no haber ordenado la pizza antes de salir, así sería inmune a cualquier discurso político.

Al principio había desleído los brazos, alarmado, pensando que su hermano estaba a punto de padecer algún requiebro inesperado. Sin embargo, luego del comentario no pudo sino trazar en sus labios una curva similar a la del dibujo de la media luna.

—Todavía estas a tiempo.

— ¡¿En serio?!— Tal vez era la luminosidad en las lámparas lo que reflejaba pequeñas estrellas en los ojos de su hermano.

—Sólo por esta noche, Mokuba. Sólo por esta noche.

— ¡GENIAL!— El júbilo acaparó miradas entrometidas—. Quiero decir… —Mokuba le tosió al puño frente a su boca, fingiendo luego arreglarse la corbata azul y el saco blanco—. Mientras, iré por ahí a buscar un aperitivo.

—No te alejes mucho, este Domo es inmenso.

—También lo es nuestra mansión y allí no me pierdo.

—Porque no está cundida de gente. Además, si comes lo suficiente ahora no habrá necesidad de ordenar la pizza más tarde.

—Con aperitivo quise decir _"un poquito de cóctel"—_ sonrió una inocencia falsificada.

—No me moveré de aquí, pero aun así no te tardes.

—De acuerdo, hermano.

Le observó navegar entre el mar de gente con vestuarios costosos.

Mokuba era una extremidad de su cuerpo.

Cuando su hermano menor no le hacía compañía en actividades de tal índole —por no decir a todas partes—, se sentía incompleto. Como si le faltara un pie o un brazo.

Las ocurrencias improvisadas, las burlas escondidas a los ejecutivos cabeceando de sueño en las conferencias, que si el fulano de al lado tenía la nariz como los orificios de una escopeta y pedirle acercar el oído sólo para decirle que se arreglara la corbata, que tenía hambre o que uno de los accionistas estaba cometiendo una falta de atención… Eran la razón por la cual el estrés no lo había matado.

Por esa misma razón, constataba sin temor a equivocarse que con su hermano ausente se aburriría más de la cuenta con el discurso de Bunmei Ibuki.

Y que tal vez por esa noche se comería dos trozos de pizza.

* * *

—.—

* * *

Debería ser un millar el número de veces en que agradeció a su Padre saludar a las personas con un breve apretón de manos o un asentimiento leve, el número de veces que se alejó el camarógrafo con la ficha de autorización colgándole del cuello, y el número de veces en que su identidad no fue prioritaria en ninguna conversación. Su Padre era el único objeto de interés. Las personalidades solían saludarles ahorrándose la molestia de preguntar su nombre, por su parte, él no insistía en presentarlo. Un detalle que agradecía en granel pero que a la vez era un aumento a la culpa vigente que, de acuerdo al convenio mudo, no debería experimentar. _Sólo aceptar._

Fuera de los pormenores, de la cristalería y los adornos cuantiosos, su presa era un individuo con un nombre parecido al caballo alado en la Mitología Griega: Pegasus J. Crawford.

Investigó empedernida las últimas primicias relacionadas al ejecutivo, atrapando su atención un artículo virtual donde se narraba la muerte misteriosa de los dos arqueólogos clave que bajo sus órdenes avanzaban el proceso de desarrollo del Duelo de Monstruos. Al inicio descartó la oportunidad, anteponiendo la vida de su Padre sobre todas las cosas, pero Seto Kaiba no era una opción discutible.

No desdeñaba las virtudes gracias a las cuales el castaño se granjeó la admiración y el respeto de sus semejantes.

Sí era un empresario excepcional.

Sí era inigualable la calidad en los productos ofertados por su compañía.

Sí tenía un cerebro similar al de Einstein, sí era atractivo y sí era un futuro prometedor para la reposición de su Padre tanto o más de lo que podría aspirar con Pegasus. Sin embargo, el Presidente de la Corporación Kaiba poseía un defecto que para ella sobrepujaba todas sus virtudes: con quien no fuera su hermano, Seto Kaiba era una mierda. Y no, no cualquier mierda.

Una mierda muy, muy, muy hedionda.

Llena de vaho. Un vaho que él expandía en las fotografías de los periódicos, en sus anuncios al público y en el despido de los empleados que aumentaba las estadísticas oficializadas.

Por otro lado, el apellido altisonante de Pegasus sumado a la popularidad del Duelo de Monstruos era un aliciente perfecto.

* * *

— _Hija, estás haciendo un juicio demasiado precipitado con respecto al Señor Kaiba. No deberías otorgar crédito a las opiniones subjetivas de un artículo periodístico. Tú más que nadie ya debe saber que nadie puede decir cuán incómodo es el zapato del prójimo hasta no calzarlo en su propio pie—._

* * *

"— _Oh no, Papá. Ni siquiera sobre mis huesos permitiré que te asocies con Seto Kaiba—."_

* * *

Su punto focal estaba expuesto a la vista, platicando entre risas con un círculo de individuos destacados. Lo mantendría en acecho hasta precisar el momento de inmiscuirse.

—Admiro la dedicación que das a tu oficio, Reiji— escuchó realzar a uno de los tantos conocidos de su Padre—. Empero, y siendo además sincero, no distingo mucho porvenir en ir a recolectar escombros fosilizados.

" _Recolectar escombros fosilizados"._

" _Recolectar escombros fosilizados"._

" _Recolectar escombros fosilizados"._

La definición amartilló un hueco en su calma.

* * *

"— _¡¿Y tú quién demonio eres para humillar de esa manera la profesión de mi Padre?!—"_

* * *

Reprimiendo el pensamiento a fin de no gritarlo en voz alta, desvió hacia el _dichoso_ la mirada que en Pegasus mantenía centrada. Echando humo por dentro, le obsequió la primera expresión cínica de la noche cuando su Padre yacía alistando una respuesta _plácida._

* * *

"— _No, Papá. Esta vez no me quedaré callada como sucedió con Fujuta—."_

* * *

—En efecto, Señor… —A media oración olvidó desconocer el nombre. Tampoco le pediría disculpas por ello—. No hay porvenir alguno en _"recolectar escombros fosilizados"_ porque no es ése el propósito de la arqueología. —El hombre se avistó interesado al tiempo que sorbía un trago a la copa de champagne media vacía. Mientras las cejas alzadas de la mujer a su lado mostraban en el rostro haber descifrado el mensaje—. La arqueología es una ciencia que no sólo investiga los rastros de las antiguas civilizaciones con el objetivo de _"recolectar escombros fosilizados"._ Indaga los motivos de su desaparición, los extrae de las entrañas de la tierra, y los despliega en nuestras narices como la verdad tras la extinción de una nación entera. Todo con el único propósito de que, al estar nosotros al tanto de dicha verdad, estemos en condición de prevenir que _"la historia se repita"._ Nadie sabe si quizá todo lo que hoy conocemos sea, muchos años más tarde, una montaña de _"escombros fosilizados"_ que nuestros posibles predecesores dediquen sus esfuerzos a recolectar. Después de todo, _quien no conoce la historia está condenado a repetirla._

Finalizó con un guiño de ojo, quedando satisfecha por repetir el término tantas veces como ahuecó sus pensamientos.

El hombre digería con tal dificultad el resto de champagne que podía escuchar el líquido siendo forzado a bajar por la garganta. La mujer a su lado no cabía en sí, llena de vergüenza.

No se atrevió a mirar a su Padre. Tampoco fue necesario, Bunmei Ibuki regó su voz al gentío a través del micrófono. Daría inicio al discurso de salutación, un aspecto que no era de su interés aunque, si pensaba mejor la cuestión, una vez culminado el oratorio, acercarse a Pegasus con la excusa de felicitarle suponía una excelente oportunidad.

Al voltear hacia la dirección tomada por todo mundo, sintió el rodete aflojarse. Temiendo que la melena blanca se desprendiera en medio evento, susurró a su Padre con voz apaciguada su intención de dirigirse al baño… Asimismo no prestar atención al discurso en pleno desglose.

Él asintió.

Por desgracia, no reparó en preguntarle antes dónde diablos estaría el baño.

* * *

—.—

* * *

El _"poquito de cóctel"_ se multiplicó en cinco copas que fusionadas a los gases en el estómago viajaron directo a la vejiga urinaria. Sin embargo, estarse meando en el momento cumbre de la noche no era lo peor, sino que su hermano hubiera predicho la situación con una exactitud escalofriante: estaba perdido entre la concurrencia.

Empezó a resbalarse por su frente un sudor glacial, y estaba fallando en el intento de no dar brincos con las manos protegiendo sus genitales. La mayor dificultad era que todo mundo circuía su atención en Bunmei Ibuki. Ningún buen samaritano a quien pedirle la dirección del baño o nadie que como él estuviese orinándose, llevando su desesperación a un punto donde no contempló más alternativa que adivinar a tientas.

Decidido a enfrentar la travesía, ésta resurgió intensificada cuando tropezó con lo que le pareció el vientre de una mujer.

— ¡D-Discúlpeme!— Arrugó los ojos, no tanto por la falta como por los orines calientes, e indicó una reverencia con el cuerpo inclinado—. ¡Aquí hay mucha gente y—

— ¿Tú eres…?— Levantó el rostro, encontrándose con unos ojos azules algo similares a los de su hermano. Dos veces más claros quizá—. ¡Mokuba Kaiba!— Pese a reconocer su identidad, lo que miró de inmediato fue su cabello azabache—. Es un honor conocerte. Eres el triple de guapo a cómo te imprimen en los periódicos.

Por un instante creyó tener la orina que en su vientre sentía hirviendo, instalada en las mejillas.

Una mujer le había encomiado.

Una mujer le había llamado _"guapo"._

 _A él._

No. A. Su. Her. Ma. No.

¿Estaría escuchando ilusiones por la sobrecarga de orina?

—Tu cabello también se aprecia tres veces más esponjoso.

Un latigazo en el vientre bajo le arrancó el asombro.

— ¡Mu-Muchas Gracias! ¿De casualidad sabrás…?

— ¿Dónde queda el baño? Disculpa si te incomoda mi pregunta, es que allí me dirijo y con lo espacioso que es el Domo…

* * *

"— _Kami-Sama, gracias te doy por esta bendición—."_

* * *

— ¡N-No me incomoda para nada!— Procuró convencerle con una sonrisa nerviosa e imponiendo la mano tras la nuca—. Por casualidad es el lugar al que quiero llegar. ¿Serías tan amable de decirme?

—Pues, según las indicaciones del mesero, está ubicado justo detrás de nosotros.

Ambos giraron las cabezas al mismo tiempo pero sólo él se sintió un pelele.

Tuvo el baño a sus espaldas.

Todo. El. Tiempo.

— ¡Entonces nos vemos a la salida! — No fue sino hasta después de haber desinflado la vejiga urinaria en el retrete que reflexionó su conducta mal educada. Por ello salió del baño con la misma rapidez con que se introdujo, queriendo hallar la mujer en los copiosos alrededores para ofrecer un agradecimiento con mayor formalidad.

Sorprendido le observó fuera, como si hubiese aguardado por él todo el tiempo que duró en aparecer.

Pronto el rubor le pintó los pómulos, obligándole a sacudir la cabeza en aras de espantar la timidez.

—Oye— a su lado, ella desvió hacia él la mirada, incrementando sus nervios. Era la primera _chica_ en llamarle _"guapo"_ , aunque por su modo de vestir y altura debería ser alguien rondando la edad de su hermano—. Etto… Muchas gracias por decirme dónde encontrar el baño, en verdad lo necesitaba.

—Por nada. —Le guiñó un ojo. Agradeció que seguido volviera los ojos al frente—. El discurso del Señor Ibuki fue más corto de lo previsto.

* * *

— _Nos largaremos cuando Ibuki termine su discurso de bienvenida—._

* * *

— ¡Hermano!— Clamó por inercia.

— ¿Sí, Mokuba?— En su espalda sintió atravesado un viento antártico—. Creí haberte ordenado no demorar.

* * *

—.—

* * *

La fémina junto a su hermano infundió al instante la impresión de ser una _dama de alcurnia_ correspondiente al montón personado en el evento. A causa de ello no le regaló más atención que una simple mirada soslayada.

— ¡Lo siento mucho, hermano! Me distraje observando las…

—Eso no importa. La limusina espera por nosotros afuera.

—Sí, como digas. —Conviniendo darse la vuelta, Mokuba solicitó su interés—. ¡Ah! ¡Pero qué mal educado soy!— Se reprendió—. Hermano, quiero presentarte a…

—Sutori. —La desconocida completó su propia presentación, propagando una voz templada. Ni muy fina ni muy áspera. Le fisgó con un detenimiento que no invirtió esfuerzo en profundizar. Había tenido suficiente estrés con participar en semejante escrutinio como para que una mujer _de clase_ viniese a dislocar sus cabales.

Cumplido el propósito por el cual asistió al evento, permanecer allí era perder el tiempo en cuestiones ya irrelevantes. Esa mujer era una de ellas.

—Yura Sutori.

Cumplió a la perfección aquella reverencia tradicional.

—Supongo que decirle mi nombre sería un insulto a su intelecto. —Pero el propio comentario era de por sí el insulto. No obstante, las mujeres de alcurnia solían ser tan estúpidas que ni siquiera tenían neuronas para deducir la ofensa. El dinero las hacía más bellas pero cada vez menos inteligentes.

La presente, de modo particular, no pareció afectada.

 _Otra estúpida._

—En efecto, Señor Kaiba. —Sonrió inclusive—. Después de todo, para conocer su vida profesional sólo debe leerse la Sección de Economía en los periódicos, mientras que las revistas de farándula se encargan de inventarle una privada.

Frunció las cejas, más sorprendido por la respuesta que airado por causa de ella. _¿Quién demonios se creía y era esa mujer?_ Llenaba los ojos como las mujeres de alcurnia y sin embargo no sólo había interpretado el insulto: lo había devuelto con el mismo veneno.

Una _dama de estirpe_ hubiese hecho todo lo contrario. Le hubiese adulado desde la presentación con el inviolable _"a sus servicios"_ seguido al nombre,se hubiese disculpado a la vez que pedido en forma interrogativa conocer el significado de la opinión, y al final hubiese omitido el improperio para dedicar las próximas palabras a elogiar incluso las virtudes que a él no le interesaba poseer.

De modo que terminó por asediarle la última parte de la pregunta: _¿Quién era esa mujer?_

—He oído renovadas maravillas acerca de usted. —Continuó justo cuando él separó los labios—. He oído incluso que utilizan un apelativo especial para referirse a su persona.

Su ceja fruncida optó por enarcarse.

—" _El Demonio de los Negocios"_

No fue la intencionada subida en el tono lo que hizo crujir su mandíbula, no fue la sonrisa cínica lo que hizo temblar su puño, no fue la lluvia de miradas entretenidas lo que prendió su rabia; sino convencerse de que la primera risa —mal disimulada— había sido la de Mokuba, lo que le llenó de indignación.

Un viejo trabajador de Gozaburo inauguró el término. Tras haberle despedido en su ascensión a la Presidencia de la Corporación, encontró de milagro quien le recibiera un currículo en una Editorial de Periódicos. Debido a sus conocimientos en el renglón económico, le cedieron un espacio en la Sección de Economía, donde sentenció con el término todo su rencor hacia él. Cuando Mokuba llegó a la oficina subrayando el artículo, halagó entre carcajadas la intrepidez del anciano para exaltar su superioridad con tal renombre.

A su mente le llovieron insultos ponzoñosos. Un sinfín de palabras y tonos con el tóxico de consumir la dignidad hasta querer descuajarla en trozos putrefactos.

Empero, la muchedumbre aristócrata, la amenaza del camarógrafo, Bunmei Ibuki y el maldito hecho de ser ella una mujer, exclamaron a una voz que su posición sería la más desfavorecida. Muy por encima de lo poco que a él le importara ponerla en jaque.

Esa mujer había ensuciado un término exclusivo para exaltar su superioridad, dejándolo en la intemperie del evento como un apodo coloquial por el simple hecho de ser ella, una fémina, quien lo recitara con tal acento _ **.**_

—Vámonos, Mokuba.

—Pero…

—He dicho _vámonos._

—Buenas noches, Señor Kaiba, Mokuba. _Buenas Noches._

—Buenas noches, Yu…

— ¡Mokuba!

Evadía la multitud como si el vapor que llevaba por dentro también lo tuviese por fuera, quemando su carne con las llamas de tres brasas incandescentes.

La humillación de esa noche.

Que su nuevo enemigo fuese una mujer.

Y el endiablado guiño de Yura Sutori al despedirse.

* * *

—.—

* * *

 _ **Anécdota:**_ _A_ _Hijikata Toshizō_ _—rōnin y segundo al mando del Shinsengumi, una agrupación militar japonesa que resistió durante la Restauración Meiji— solían llamarle_ _ **"El demonio del Shinsengumi"**_ _por ser muy duro en el cumplimiento de las reglas utilizando para ello su habilidad con la espada llamada_ _Kanesada_ _. Amo a ese hombre tanto como a Kaiba, por lo que me fue imposible no rendirle un homenaje por haberme inspirado la mayor parte de este capítulo. Además, hice descansar a Kaiba de ser apodado "Dragón"._

" _Descansar". "Descansar". "Descansar"_

 _Seto Kaiba es como el fuego, si juegas con él te quemas y donde estuvo cenizas quedan. Poesía burda._

 _ **¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEERME!**_


	13. Despedida Efímera

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Precaución!**_

 _ **Soy un ser humano, tengo licencia para equivocarme un montón de veces.**_

 _ **Amo a Jōnouchi más que Yura.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Despedida Efímera**

* * *

 _"Se despidieron y en el adiós ya estaba la bienvenida."_

 **—Mario Benedetti.**

* * *

Pegasus aceptó su felicitación plasmando en los labios un agrado cortés. Atento escuchó las variables cumbre del proyecto, así como también no disimuló el asombro ante la posibilidad de que cinco cartas, de entre la inmensidad creada por su pincel, pudiera llegar a ser, en la práctica, el cuerpo fragmentado de un faraón perteneciente al Egipto Antiguo.

Pese al diálogo fructífero, el Presidente de Ilusiones Industriales se nombró incapacitado para asegurar al ciento por ciento su inversión en el proyecto, debido a los asuntos inconclusos rondando la muerte misteriosa de los arqueólogos vinculados en el proceso de desarrollo del Duelo de Monstruos. Respecto a lo último, le repasó certificando la integridad en sus negocios a la vez que llamando el incidente un infortunio lamentable pero excluyente a su persona, comparándolo a un terremoto: era imposible predecir con exactitud su llegada, ningún ser humano tenía en posesión la facultad para detener sus estragos, y por consiguiente sólo quedaba intentar reponer el daño causado.

Congratuló el hecho de tomar en consideración su persona en el proyecto aun a pesar de tal vicisitud, alegando después que tan pronto estuvieran resueltas las limitaciones mencionadas, a puerta cerrada una firma consolidaría la alianza con su Padre, quien estuvo presente al momento de la declaración. Cuando el acuerdo entre ambos quedó concretado en un apretón de manos, Pegasus le obsequió un halago en tono jovial.

* * *

— _Me recuerdas al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Mirándolo bien, serías una excelente versión femenina de la carta—._

* * *

Agradeció el cumplido aunque no le regocijó del todo: trajo a colación a Seto Kaiba.

Pegasus acentuó la casualidad de no haberse topado con él en el transcurso del evento a excepción de la fotografía que, por estar en el baño, no supo se tomó en compañía de él, Pegasus, su Padre y Bunmei Ibuki luego de finalizado el discurso de bienvenida. La fortuna de que se hubiera captado la imagen a fin de que fuera la única en propiciarse a los periódicos, fue un alivio instantáneo. Asimismo que el vídeo filmado por el camarógrafo fuera entregado a los noticiarios dividido en sesgos desde el inicio del discurso hasta la toma de la fotografía nada más, con el objetivo de que la primicia gozara de congruencia en ambos lados de la prensa. La grabación completa permanecería en manos de Bunmei Ibuki.

Su identidad quedó en un espacio seguro. _A salvo._

—Llamaré al notario— avisó su Padre, aflojándose la corbata roja mientras cruzaban la sala.

— ¿A esta hora?— Si el reloj en la pared no estaba descompuesto, en treinta minutos sería medianoche.

—De ese modo vendrá más temprano mañana. La distancia entre Osaka y Domino es de diez horas en tren, no quiero que llegues allá de noche.

—Gracias— dejó de mirarle sentado en el sillón gris, dándole la espalda. No le consentiría ver sus lágrimas—. Gracias por todo.

—Al contrario, gracias a ti por venir. Por permitirme verte.

* * *

"— _Te amo, Papá—."_

* * *

—Perdóname, Papá. Por favor perdóname sin entender.

—Hija mía, en esta casa la única que falta por perdonarte, eres tú.

* * *

—.—

* * *

El aposento de Ryō guarecía la oscuridad, auspiciada desde siempre por las cortinas negras impidiendo a las ventanas traspasar un resquicio de luz. Las fundas de las almohadas seguían siendo azul oscuro, a tono con la frazada vistiendo al colchón.

El pequeño escritorio a distancia de la cama con la lámpara prendida iluminó a la Toshiba apagada, contrario a la luz que tuvo la obligación de encender para, por si acaso, evitar tropezar con cualesquier objeto en el suelo.

Se quitó las pantuflas negras al pie de la cama previo a lanzarse sobre ella bocabajo y con los brazos abiertos.

No dormiría en su cuarto. Hacerlo era enfrentarse a una ella con dieciocho años de edad que sin lugar a dudas saldría victoriosa. La Yura de veinte años carecía de fuerzas para ganar. Había despilfarrado las últimas que conservaba en su Padre, al no admitir que era la única que faltaba por perdonarse y marcharse a la recamara en absoluto silencio.

Dormir con su hermano sería un remanso de paz. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin compartir con él que anhelaba conocer las nuevas aspiraciones, las nuevas experiencias, las manías adquiridas, si el círculo era más amplio… Conocer a Ryō desde cero.

— ¡Ya estoy listo!

La cama rebotó con el cuerpo de su hermano, cuyo brazo sintió tendido sobre su espalda y el pecho arrollándole uno de los suyos. Al parecer se había lanzado bocabajo por igual. Se volteó para comprobarlo, zafando su brazo bajo el pecho. Allí le observó acostado a su lado con la cabeza hundida en una almohada.

Sonriendo le acarició los cabellos. Él también se arqueó.

—Ya extrañaba dormir contigo, hermana— correspondió su sonrisa con otra, al tiempo que ella trasladó la mano de los cabellos a la mejilla contraria, frotándola con la yema del pulgar como él lo hizo con la suya.

—Yo también, hermano.

— ¿Recuerdas la última vez? Fue poco después de cuando cumplí los once.

—Sí. —No cesaron de mirarse a los ojos. De acariciarse las mejillas—. Uno de tus compañeros de salón aseguró que _Betobeto-San_ era real porque su Papá lo había visto en Saikaminato. —Su hermano pareció carcajearse de sí mismo—. Cuando Inoue te trajo de vuelta a casa, me pediste que durmiera contigo para así no tener que pedírmelo a medianoche.

—Pero lo que su Papá en realidad vio en Saikaminato fue la estatua que hay allá y por eso Kuro decía que era real. —Las carcajadas revolotearon en sus caras.

La frescura de la risa inocente de Ryō actuó como silenciador a la consciencia que arrojó de golpe todo lo que implicaba estar allí con él. Olvidaría todo mientras tanto. Disfrutaría todo mientras tanto.

—Bueno ya— ordenó su hermano tras recolectar el aire con una bocanada—. Mejor hablemos de ti, quiero saber cómo es Osaka.

Preguntarle por Osaka era preguntarle por dos personas: Kyoka y Katsuya. Eso era Osaka entero para ella.

 _Katsuya._

Como un rayo en plena tormenta le cayó el rubio al contar la nueva fecha por ser ya medianoche.

 _24 de enero._

A un sólo día del cumpleaños número veinte.

Al amanecer su Padre le entregaría el regalo, de todos modos no quería llegar con él a mano pelada.

Kyoka le había enseñado que la amistad era una joya invaluable. Nada material equiparaba su valor, sólo servía de resguardo para los recuerdos, y éstos más tarde se encargaban de renovarla cuando estuviera en peligro de extinción.

Por lo tanto, él merecía algo más. Algo que le ayudara a conservar esos recuerdos, algo que se le quedara grabado a fuego en la memoria.

" _Grabado"._

— ¿Hermana?

—Discúlpame, hermano— parpadeó—. Antes de contarte sobre Osaka, me gustaría saber una cosa.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿El joyero egipcio todavía trabaja en la Tienda Hayami?

* * *

—.—

* * *

Si la pintura descolorida del techo fuese un ser humano, de seguro se burlaría de todas las vueltas que llevaba en la cama. Se acostó bocarriba, bocabajo, de lado, al revés, al derecho, de todas las formas posibles sin conseguir a cambio una pizca de sueño.

El día fue para él tan monótono como aburrido que no tenía siquiera las ganas de repasarlo. Por quien antes solía dormir con una sonrisa en los labios, revivía en su pecho la culpa del sábado. La culpa del sábado a la del lunes, la del lunes a la de Ciudad Domino y esa prefería evadirla para no matar de un solo tiro su voluntad.

La voluntad con que prometió regresar cuando la Ciudad era ya en sus ojos la bruma blancuzca de las cinco de la mañana.

 _Blancuzca._

Como la piel de Yura.

Después de lo sucedido el sábado, le era muy fácil tenerla sin buscarla en sus pensamientos. Esa misma tarde soñó con ella, con imágenes borrosas del día en que se conocieron.

Al llegar a Osaka escarbó su viejo empleo de repartidor, gracias al permiso oficial de la escuela que llevó consigo entre los trotes de la mudanza. El sueldo de los primeros seis meses, unido a los trabajos ocasionales de su Viejo como electricista, le ayudó a comprar al menos un comedor, el sillón que al principio estuvo lleno de ratas, las dos camas usadas, platos en que comer, vasos en que beber. Muebles al departamento que el casero les dejó más barato por conocer de toda la vida a su Viejo. Todo Osaka conocía a su Viejo, allí se había criado hasta los quince años según recordaba la madre de Kazuki.

Precisamente a raíz de que todo Osaka conocía a su Viejo, obtuvo menos ventajas que desventajas, aunque no fue aquella razón lo que obligó a la Editorial del Periódico a tramitar su despido.

Aquel día despertó con el trasnocho atrasado de esperar a su Viejo, cuando al final de un placentero bostezo el despertador en el suelo le dijo que eran las nueve de la mañana. La repartición debía empezar a las siete _. Dos horas de retraso._

Se levantó con tal repelús que acabó pateándolo al entrar en el baño, donde nada más alcanzó a lavarse cara y dientes pensando ganar tiempo bañándose más tarde. Se puso la ropa que menos trabajo le costó tener en mano, entró en sus tenis las agujetas desatadas, y montó la bicicleta como alma perseguida por el diablo.

Sin embargo, si él hubiera podido intervenir en el curso del tiempo, no hubiese dejado las agujetas desatadas, pues por culpa de ellas y su ciclismo acelerado se le enredaron los pies entre los pedales justo cuando tenía una desconocida en frente.

Una desconocida que ahora le conocía más de lo que él mismo creyó conocerse.

 _Yura._

Le atropelló cerca del sitio donde, por casualidad, ella terminó viviendo. Horrorizado dedujo que la había matado. Cargándola con la esperanza de que un médico de hospital le confirmara lo contrario, aquel cuerpo sintió con la ligereza de una pluma e inclusive pudo tentar algunos huesos de las costillas. Yura tenía más cabello que masa corporal, por ello ni siquiera distinguió bien su rostro en aquel antaño.

Días después, en los inicios de su amistad, le mintió a modo de broma diciendo que cuando llegó al hospital, el doctor le preguntó qué hacía él allí con una peluca blanca.

 _El chichón en su cabeza tardó tres días en desaparecer._

No obstante, lo que el doctor en realidad le dijo cuando abandonó la bicicleta y llegó con ella en brazos al primer hospital que divisó, distó mucho del cómo bromeó con Yura.

Además de las palabras del galeno, evocaba ese día como el primero en que descubrió a qué sabían sus uñas.

* * *

— _¡Dígame, doctor! ¡¿La maté, verdad?!—_

— _No, no la mataste. Pero sí le rompiste una pierna—._

* * *

Cuando el médico le condujo a verle, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue disculparse arrodillado, gesto que ella correspondió echando sobre él toda suerte de insultos en un principio evadidos— pues él fue quien le atropelló— pero, al cabo de un tiempo, devueltos con el mismo acento.

— _¡Un verdadero hijo de puta te habría abandonado a tu suerte, yo al menos te traje hasta aquí! ¡Así como amenacé tu vida también la salvé!—_

Ella se tapó los oídos, lanzando luego un grito ensordecedor. El doctor le advirtió no volverle a hablar, atribuyendo su reacción a los nervios del accidente. Minutos más tarde, con un rastro de los efectos del sedante y la escayola en el pie izquierdo que duró dos semanas, le ofreció llevarla en su espalda doquiera que estuviese ubicado su hogar, en obvia compensación por lo ocurrido. O la culpa le hubiera matado en vida.

* * *

— _Si con la bicicleta eres un peligro andante, no quiero saber al pie. Sola estoy más segura—._

* * *

Él insistió tanto que al final le terminó dando motivos para aceptar.

* * *

— _¿Sabes una cosa? Pensándolo bien, sí deberías llevarme en tu espalda doquiera yo te mande. Será tu castigo por haberme roto la pierna—._

— _No será un castigo difícil de cumplir, pesas lo mismo que una pluma—._

— _Entonces amárrate las agujetas—._

* * *

Perdió el trabajo, pero ganó una amiga.

—Una amiga demasiado escandalosa, gruñona, agradecida sólo cuando se le pega la gana y…

Y un estruendo proveniente de afuera marcó los puntos suspensivos.

Levantándose con su Viejo en la cabeza, al abrir la puerta le recibió un puñetazo que por un instante paralizó el tiempo.

El sonido hueco de su cuerpo contra el suelo volvió a ponerlo en curso. Con dificultad miró al tipo cuyo rostro el pasamontañas no le permitió reconocer, lo que sí sucedió con la mano apretando su cuello. Ahorcándolo.

Perdiendo cada vez más el aire pese a las trompadas y patadas tiradas a ciegas, escupió una maldición que combinada a su desesperación logró encestar un rodillazo en los genitales del tipo.

Quienquiera que fuese gimió, dándole oportunidad para liberarse, ponerse de pie, y propinarle tres patadas en el estómago mientras yacía encorvado de rodillas y sujetándose la virilidad. Le pateó por última vez en la cabeza, dejándolo, al parecer, semi inconsciente.

— _¡Pero qué carajo son ustedes!_

— _Papá…_

Olvidándose del hombre que dejó acostado, salió de la habitación en busca de su _Padre._ Dando tumbos camino a la recamara fue interceptado por otros dos tipos iguales al primero, vestidos de negro y con pasamontañas en la cara.

— ¡Pedazos de mierda!

Posesionado por una mezcla de rabia, miedo y desesperación, estrelló el puño con todas sus fuerzas en la cara de uno sin darle tiempo a esquivarlo. El _hijo de puta_ destruyó el comedor con el peso de su cuerpo.

El otro alcanzó a devolverle el golpe con una trompada en el estómago que encorvó su cuerpo y le hizo escupir saliva, pero él agarró la mano sembrada en su vientre y se irguió al instante consiguiendo darle un cabezazo que suspendió el otro golpe en el aire.

Soltó el brazo enemigo, mareado, con la vista llena de manchas borrosas. La cabeza latiéndole.

En medio de un pitido insoportable oyó a lo lejos el repiqueteo de unos vidrios cayendo al suelo.

— _¡Katsuya, corre lejos de aquí!_

—Pa… ¡Papá!

Buscando la pared entre las manchas para no ceder al mareo, un vigoroso golpe a su espalda le derrumbó las rodillas. Algo, alguien, no le permitió caer al suelo.

— _¡QUE HUYAS, CARAJO!_

El mareo acrecentado le hizo sentir su cuerpo ser volteado.

Algo de filo atravesó su carne.

Una, otra, y otra vez.

Escuchó una vez más el sonido hueco de su cuerpo contra el suelo. Frío. El sabor a sangre cruda.

Todo empezó a oscurecer.

Entrecerrando los ojos, en medio de un abismo vacío apareció un hueco de luz.

Allí estaba su _Padre_. Lucía enojado, haciendo unas mímicas que no logró entender.

Comenzó a difuminarse.

Se despidió de su imagen diciéndole que le perdonaba todo. Ser alcohólico, haber desmembrado su familia, alejarlo de su Madre y Shizuka, lo vivido en Ciudad Domino…

Porque a pesar de ese todo, _le amaba._

Después apareció su Madre. Sonriéndole con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se despidió de su imagen diciéndole que a ella también le perdonaba no haber luchado por su custodia como luchó por la de Shizuka, no tener el valor de tan siquiera mandarle un saludo, y abandonarle a su suerte con un Padre alcohólico. Le pidió cuidar bien a Shizuka antes de verle desaparecer.

Shizuka. Su hermana pequeña fue la siguiente.

Se despidió de su imagen pidiéndole perdón por no ser el mejor hermano del mundo, por no estar con ella en los momentos difíciles, por no haber impedido que sus padres les separaran. _Por todo._

Porque a pesar de ese todo, _él le amaría siempre._

Después apareció Yugi. Su mejor amigo hasta la muerte.

Lloró mientras se despedía de su imagen pidiéndole perdón por ser una mierda cuando le conoció, por ser la mierda que huyó de Ciudad Domino, por ser la mierda que aún no cumplía su promesa de volver… _Por todo._

Porque a pesar de ese todo, _él siempre sería su mejor amigo._

Después aparecieron Atem, Anzu y Honda.

Se despidió de sus imágenes pidiéndoles perdón por haber gastado en las otras despedidas las palabras que pudiera decir, que sólo le restaba agradecer su amistad, el que hubieran soportado sus charlatanerías, el que le hubieran apoyado en todo momento ya fuese bueno o malo y le advirtió a Honda que lo arrastraría con él al inframundo si osaba cortejar a su hermana Shizuka.

Después el hueco irradió una blancura que excedía a toda blancura que él jamás hubiera percibido. Sus ojos cansados de estar abiertos, siendo lastimados por el fulgor de la luz, quiso cerrar al fin, pero ver la luz tomar la forma de una abundante cabellera blanca les forzó a permanecer entrecerrados.

Trémulos, ansiosos, extasiados.

Era la imagen de Yura.

Al principio hizo mímicas furibundas como su Padre, pero luego todo rastro de enojo fue reemplazado por el inconfundible guiño de ojo.

Comenzó a difuminarse.

A desaparecer.

— _No…_

Sí, _no_ tenía palabras para despedir la imagen de Yura.

 _No quería despedirse de ella._

La oscuridad empezó a carcomer la luz de su piel blanca.

— _No te vayas, Yura…_

Alzó una mano, queriendo atrapar lo que quedaba del azul en los ojos.

 _Lo que quedaba de ella._

— _Yo no…_

Sintió algo caliente salir por su boca, entorpecer sus palabras.

— _Yo no…_

Sintió algo frío bajar por su mejilla, enfriarla como el resto de su cuerpo.

—… _No estoy preparado para despedirme de ti._

Yura desapareció.

Todo desapareció.

* * *

—.—

* * *

 _ **Anécdota que puede servirte de apoyo:**_

 _ **Recuerda que este Fanfic es un AU (si no recuerdas o desconoces el término, te invito a leer el primer apartado de este Fic: El "Convenio de Lectura"). No obstante, la forma en que incide el concepto de Duelo de Monstruos es la siguiente:**_

 _ ***No hay un "Rey de los Juegos".**_ _Ese título se otorgó en el_ _ **Duelist Kingdom, y**_ _en este Fanfic el juego está en un proceso de desarrollo que aún no alcanza su punto máximo como para organizar dicho Torneo. Es decir, el Duelo de Monstruos existe, se juega sin disputar un título, como se jugaba_ _ **antes**_ _del Duelist Kingdom, pero el Torneo no se ha realizado ni se realizará para fines de este Fanfic, de ese modo el concepto de Rey de los Duelos se vuelve innecesario._

 _El que Jōnouchi haya conocido a Yura por atropellarla con la bicicleta, es una dulce coincidencia con lo que sucede en uno de los Sneak Peek que han soltado de la película. Esta idea de que ellos se conociesen así, la planee MUCHO, MUCHO antes de que saliera a luz dicho Seneak Peek. Cuando lo vi, brinqué de felicidad, porque fue como decirme que esa situación que plantee con Jōnouchi y Yura tal vez si podría suceder en el anime… xDD_

 _¿Casualidad, destino o tripolaridad?_

 _ **¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEERME!**_


	14. Lluvia de Confeti (I)

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos.**_

 _ **¡Precaución!**_

 _ **Soy un ser humano, tengo licencia para equivocarme un montón de veces.**_

 _ **Olvidé disculparme por el capítulo anterior. Soy un asco para narrar peleas, pero me encanta esa faceta de Jōnouchi y quiero practicarla, pulirla. Mejorar. *-***_

 _ **Aclaro por anticipando que lo que yo narro es el POV del personaje. Soy su pensamiento en voz alta. Por lo que muchas veces encontrarán palabras desentonadas y… Bueno, nadie sabe…**_

 _ **No me gusta dividir los capítulos, hice una excepción pensando en la salud de sus ojitos y en el tiempo sin actualizar. Dicen por ahí que cada regla tiene su excepción. 3**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Lluvia de Confeti (I)**

* * *

 _"Una sonrisa. En un día así. Era un regalo."_

 **—"28 días", David Safier.**

* * *

La firma inscrita en la línea al calce —más allá de otorgarle facultad para erogar el dinero acordado— pregonó el cumplimiento de su objetivo.

La llegada del notario le despertó a través de su Padre, quien con voz apacible le pidió al oído que espabilara cuando la aguja corta del reloj marcó en el siete el despuntar del alba.

Se levantó como si estuviera en su pieza y tal cual Katsuya había respondido el sábado: de mal humor. Aunque toda el agua helada que se tiró en la ducha no le dio al notario o a su Padre los indicios suficientes para deducirlo.

Con un bostezo estrechó la mano al abogado, agradeciéndole los servicios prestados al igual que su Padre antes de inclinarse al umbral.

Su progenitor desamparó la silla del escritorio, parándose frente a ella con el pijama verde sin mudar.

 _El color favorito de Katsuya._

—El banco queda cerca de aquí. Puedes ir al pie o solicitar a Inoue que te conduzca.

—Iré al pie. —No se despediría de Inoue. _De nadie_ —. Seguido debo visitar la tienda Hayami. Voy por el móvil.

—No quieres _"decir adiós"_ a nadie, ¿verdad?

Su Padre le detuvo a media hemeroteca cruzada.

—No sólo _no quiero_ , no lo haré— sentenció sin virarse. Admitiendo que apreciara la misma camisa blanca, el mismo pantalón azul, los mismos zapatos grises, la peluca, la boina. El mismo atuendo con que arribó el hogar en primera instancia—. _"Decir adiós"_ es aceptar que no volverás a ver a ese alguien. Al menos no en mucho tiempo.

—No sabes cuánto deseo interpretar tu respuesta como la confirmación de que volverás a tomar las riendas de esta casa.

—No lo sé, Papá. —Con un suspiro apaisado regaló al viento la desolación en su pecho—. Por eso vuelvo a pedirte perdón sin entender, porque yo tampoco lo sé. No puedo explicarlo.

—Pero tú ni lo entiendes ni te perdonas pese a ello. Me pides hacer contigo lo que tú no has hecho contigo misma.

—Te amo, Papá. Nunca oses olvidarlo.

* * *

No dedicó a la Ciudad Domino la mirada moribunda del 26 de julio al momento del tren partir, buscando frenar una traslación al pasado. Contextualizar el presente.

* * *

 _26 de Julio._

 _Día célebre, gozoso para su corazón enamorado cuyo fragor belicoso menguaba cualquier sonido cercano._

* * *

"— _¡NO!—"_

* * *

 _No era un 26 de julio._

Era un 24 de enero. Un día previo al vigésimo cumpleaños de Katsuya.

 _No el de él._

 _Katsuya no era aquél._

Pensar en él direccionó los ojos a la enorme bolsa repleta de adornos festivos que llevaba en el regazo. Las telas, tiras, manteles y globos desinflados color verde, las veinte velitas que debían apagarse, dos paquetes de confeti y, en un espacio arreglado, envuelto en una caja bien cuidada… El verdadero regalo.

Planificó junto a Kyoka— dos días antes del viaje— el acondicionamiento del sitio donde llevarían a cabo la fiesta sorpresa, siendo a su vez uno de dos obstáculos. El segundo lo constituía el Señor Jōnouchi.

Katsuya jamás contestó a la insistencia de Kyoka o la suya por conocer su departamento. Agigantaba el oprobio de vivir allí, alegando ahorrarle a las dos el retrato de una mala experiencia. En su opinión, por el contrario, no existía un mejor lugar para celebrar veinte de los años que le faltaban por vivir, ya fuera o no el oprobio que él aseguraba. Por ello englobó conjunto a su mejor amiga un método idóneo para demostrárselo. Contrapuesto, revolucionar el departamento era un suceso dependiente a la solución del segundo obstáculo, ergo, la probabilidad de uno afectaba en lo absoluto la probabilidad del otro.

Ignoraba hasta el nombre del _Viejo_ , a razón de que así le llamaba Katsuya. Nunca le había escuchado recitar su verdadero nombre. Ella tampoco se lo preguntó. Dejándose llevar por la intuición, que con una seguridad arrolladora le convenció de que si él no lo refería u hablaba con soltura en relación al Viejo, era porque no quería poner en manifiesto más de lo necesario. Después de todo, ella procedía de la misma manera respecto a su propio progenitor.

Fundamentada en lo precisado, tampoco hurgó saber más de las dos palabras que Katsuya reveló acerca de él: era alcohólico. La característica por la cual Kyoka delegó a su cargo la responsabilidad de hablar con él a fin de volverle un cómplice de la sorpresa.

Desconocía si debería considerar el encargo como entrar en la cueva de un áspid o embarcarse a una misión imposible, porque en la misma medida desconocía al Viejo de Katsuya. Aunque no por ello languidecía su disposición y curiosidad por, lejos de confrontarlo, llegar a conocerlo.

Husmeó el paradero del móvil en uno de los bolsillos con la intención de calcular las horas, retocar en su memoria los pormenores del festejo le inyectó una ansiedad desesperante. Demoró una hora exacta entre el banco y la tienda Hayami, media hora más llegar a la parada del tren. De modo que arribaría Osaka, según la pantalla, a las siete de la noche.

Mucho tiempo para llegar y nada con qué reducir la zozobra de hacerlo, cuando un número desconocido se la canjeó por intriga con una llamada repentina en la que no consiguió modular oración alguna.

* * *

— _¡Yura! ¡Ha sucedido algo terrible! Jōnouchi… ¡NUESTRO JŌNOUCHI! …_

* * *

— ¡Hijos de puta! ¡Hijos de puta! ¡MIL VECES HIJOS DE SU MADRE PUTA!

— ¡Señor Jōnouchi, por favor mantenga la calma!

— ¡JODASE!— Se retorció entre los brazos de los enfermeros robustos que pretendían forzarle a permanecer en cama. Sus costillas ardían—. ¡JODANSE TODOS!— Golpeó con su codo el abdomen de un enfermero, pero al vuelo se integró uno nuevo que no alcanzó a precisar sino hasta después de sentir en un costado el pinchazo de la jeringa traspasando su carne.

Continuó forcejeando. Escupiendo una saliva vuelta espuma por la ira, la impotencia y el esfuerzo.

De súbito los miembros adormecidos le arrebataron la voluntad rebelde con que anhelaba ver a su hijo. _Necesitaba ver a su hijo._

—Señor Jōnouchi, le ruego, tranquilícese—. Miró la figura empañada de la _Señorita_ … ¿Cómo le había dicho que se llamaba cuando le pidió colgar el tendido de la luz?— ¡Reabrirá las suturas si no colabora!

—Mi hijo— imploró, sintiendo su voz tan insostenible como sentía lo era el resto de su cuerpo—… _Llévenme con Katsuya._

* * *

Terminaba de estilizar los primeros bocetos que el maestro Eiji Yusaku le asignó trazar en el computador, cuando sus ojos tras el cristal abogaron por un receso momentáneo. Les había sometido a tres largas horas de concentración, refugiándose en ellas para evitar mortificarse por los pasos de Yura sin ella codo a codo. Mortificarse significaba reconocer que, indiferente al número de años hilando su amistad, ella no confiaba en Yura. Que no confiaba en que podría tomar a juicio propio el norte correcto.

Acunar tal pensamiento hollaba su conciencia, que incisiva le chillaba que su amistad por consiguiente no era sincera.

La confianza era el pilar de la amistad, una zapata de concreto. Sin ella caía a tierra todo lo construido con el paso de los años.

Queriendo echar a la basura tales conjeturas nocivas, seleccionó con el puntero el modo hibernación a la portátil, voceando a su tía un regreso exiguo. Drenaría el estrés aspirando el aire fresco de los alrededores. En pleno paseo, el ocaso regaba en el cielo su pigmento anaranjado al momento que coincidió de calle con el rostro estrujado del ventero y el delantal a medio despoje.

— ¿Kaz, pero qué…?

Él desplomó las manos sobre sus hombros vestidos con el suéter amarillo de mangas largas.

— ¡Katsuya y Katsuo están en el hospital!— Vociferó con el llanto a roce de pestañas. Ralentizando el tiempo—. ¡Unos tipos le cayeron a puñaladas anoche!

Las palabras propagaron un eco cuyo estruendo agrietó al instante la fuerza de sus coyunturas. No se movió. Incrédula, extasiada de horror, el eco se transformó en un zumbido ensordecedor tan pronto Yura rasguñó sus pensamientos.

Se lanzó a correr con los oídos absortos a los gritos de Kazuki, con quien se había reencontrado en el hospital minutos más tarde. A un lado, en la sala de espera que ocupó jadeante y bañada de sudor, estaba la Madre, por boca de quien el ventero supo el relato gracias a los vecinos chismosos que despertaron a medianoche con el estruendo de la puerta y lo cuchichearon a fuego mientras concurrían el mercado.

Yendo al hospital a propósito de confirmar o descartar la ínfula, la Madre de Kazuki halló a la Señorita Mori, la única testigo del incidente por obra de la curiosidad que le condujo a visitar el hogar ajeno minutos posteriores a escucharse la barahúnda, sólo para ponerse a disposición en caso de requerirse su ayuda— cortesía que ningún otro vecino tuvo la vergüenza de manifestar—. No reservó lujos al testificar el cómo encontró la puerta de par en par y a Jōnouchi boyando en el charco de su propia sangre.

Petrificada clamó un grito de auxilio que sólo arrancó del sueño al único hijo con quien compartía el departamento. El haz de luz al final del túnel que llamó a los paramédicos y que, por petición de la Señorita Mori, no sólo facilitó al equipo socorrer el cuerpo igual de herido de Katsuo —así descubrió se nombraba el Padre de Jōnouchi—, sino que además de prestarle el móvil con el cual había contactado a Yura, le hizo el favor de, allí, en el tiempo real, ofrecerle té embotellado, con la intención de aquietar sus nervios lesionados tras revivir el recuento de todo lo acaecido. En vigor el mudo cierre de la llamada.

Pese al aire incómodo a la inhalación e impregnado en aquella sala de espera, lo que de cuando en cuando le ocasionaba un inexorable ataque de pánico disimulado a la perfección con un tic nervioso en la pierna izquierda, era imaginar la reacción de Yura en cuanto el galeno le pusiera al tanto de lo que estaba comunicando en esa fisura de tiempo.

—Jōnouchi lleva inconsciente más de doce horas.

* * *

 _Dos horas._

Dos malditas, desgraciadas y todo lo demás derivado tuvo la obligación de aguantar en el condenado tren que tumbada la llamada corrió cual si fuera un suero de miel. Mientras ella se derretía por dentro, mientras el corazón le rompía las paredes del pecho, mientras lloraba de rabia por sentirse inútil. _Mientras Katsuya le necesitaba._

Jadear dolía. Cada vez más a medida que sus pies ya empollados trotaban envilecidos y su cuerpo tremuloso chocaba con cualquier individuo atravesado en su camino.

Promover que la bolsa resistiera los choques enrojeció sus dedos a raíz del peso. Un viento de dolor le perforó un costado, avisando que sus fuerzas estaban próximas a desfallecer.

* * *

"— _Allá voy, Katsuya. Falta poco… Falta poco—."_

* * *

Una ventolera embravecida desató la niebla escondida en las recámaras de su memoria.

* * *

— _¡Hermanita! ¡Hermanita! ¡Mira, allá viene el camión de la basura! ¡Démonos prisa o no alcanzaremos a intercambiar las botellas!—_

* * *

"— _No, Tanuki. Esta vez sí llegaré a tiempo. ¡Esta vez sí llegaré a tiempo!—"_

* * *

Eludió a un motociclista privándose la molestia de corresponder los insultos alardeados, aprovechando la ocasión dobló en dirección a la esquina donde avizoró el hospital a cinco pasos recortados a tres con un respiro avasallador.

Llegando a la sala de espera, con las rodillas gelatinosas cayó al suelo exhalando lo que más necesitaba después del aire.

—Kat-su-ya. Llévenme… _Llévenme con Katsuya._

* * *

Presentía sobre los ojos un velo negro. Un trozo de tela gruesa, quizá. La cuestión radicaba en que todos sus intentos por separar los párpados habían sido inútiles, ya fuera un velo negro o un pedazo de tela gruesa o lo que fuera que tuviera o no tuviera, devolvía su disposición. Como si él empujara hacia adelante y un _algo_ hacia atrás.

De pronto, ruidos. Sonidos raros. Voces en la lejanía.

Empujó con tal fuerza hacia delante que el algo, al parecer, no pudo continuar echándole para atrás. Despegando las pestañas, una ráfaga de fuego quiso achicharrarle los ojos. Engurruñándolos a propósito de combatirla, el ardor cedió. Despacio, poco a poco, y la humedad ocular diluida entre los parpadeos le permitió corregir a duras penas que no había sido ultimado por una ráfaga de candela efervescente.

Era una lámpara fluorescente.

De aquellas por lo usual colgadas en los techos de los hospitales.

 _Hospitales._

 _¿Acaso estaba él en un hospital?_

— _¡No puedes! ¡No puedes! ¡No te dejaré!_

La voz en la lejanía reprodujo claridad.

Le fue conocida.

E imprevisto el modo en que pareció destaponar sus oídos con un redoble atronador.

— ¡No te dejaré morir! ¡Tú no puedes morir igual que _él!_ ¡Si lo haces Yura…!

 _Yura._

* * *

— _Una amiga demasiado escandalosa, gruñona, agradecida sólo cuando se le pega la gana y…_

 _Y un estruendo proveniente de afuera marcó los puntos suspensivos._

* * *

El puñetazo. Los tipos con pasamontañas. Los gritos de su Padre. La cabeza latiéndole. Algo de filo atravesando su carne. El sabor a sangre. El frío. Todo a oscuras.

Su Padre. Su Madre. Shizuka. Yugi. Atem. Anzu. Honda.

La despedida.

 _Yura desapareció._

 _Todo desapareció._

Alarmar los ojos e intentar despegar los labios impacientes por atronar el nombre, le llevó a percibir la mascarilla de oxígeno ventilando el aire que además de intempestivo se hallaba irregularizado. Impelerse hacia delante fue un deseo castigado por su cuerpo agarrotado e izar la mano un designio censurado por el catéter intravenoso.

Ensopado hasta en los tuétanos logró divisar la cabellera negra sobre su pecho y al segundo el acertijo de la voz quedó descifrado.

—K-Kyo…

La pelinegra despechó el rostro, asomándose a su rango de visión con los ojos inflamados e inundados de las gotas desbordadas en el párpado inferior.

—Jōnouchi… Estás… — Un sollozo le ahogó las palabras—. En verdad estás…— Pensó en lo extraña que le veía sin los ojos tras el cristal—. ¡Despierto!

Nueva vez se le abalanzó encima como el recuerdo de todo lo ocurrido en la noche que, no sabía si llamar anterior. Enajenado a la noción del tiempo postrado en la camilla.

Kyoka de seguro aglomeraba las condiciones necesarias para catapultarlo a la corriente de lo sucedido.

—O-ye… ¿Q-qué...? ¿P-por qué?— La sequía era tal en su garganta que la sentía plegada. Incapaz de articular algo más coherente que aquellas sílabas entrecortadas.

Ella apartó sus cuerpos con una sacudida inopinada, como si le hubiesen atrapado en medio de un acto indecoroso. Diligente limpió los vestigios de humedad en sus mejillas sonrosadas, recogiendo seguido los lentes a un espacio de la almohada.

—Espérame aquí. Haré saber a los demás que has despertado.

¿Los demás?

¿Quiénes eran los demás?

* * *

— _¡Katsuya, corre lejos de aquí!—_

* * *

Su Padre.

* * *

— _¡QUE HUYAS, CARAJO!—_

* * *

Su Viejo.

Un soplo gélido enfrió su cabeza. Traspasando los resquicios del tiempo congeló su voz, se le cruzó por el pecho, surcó su vientre, y siguió un curso recto hasta llegar a la punta de los pies donde le sintió esfumarse como el último soplo de vida.

— ¡NO!— Le disputó aquella vida a su pellejo saturado de medicamento, ganando en su primer enfrentamiento la energía de erguirse por lo menos a medias. Una serpiente de dolor se paseó por el vientre, atribuyendo a la contusión el apercibirlo encogido.

Persiguiendo su rostro ladeado reencontrarse con el de Kyoka, la melena negra construyó un muro que no aprobó a su mirada vislumbrar más allá de un cuerpo paralizado en el umbral.

La exigencia de información murió atascada en el conducto a la garganta.

La persona a quien Kyoka le cedió el paso no sólo fue la asesina, sino también una vil saqueadora que hurtó sus palabras. Dejándole a él en una miseria donde carecía incluso de aire para desterrar el jadeo trancado en los pulmones.

Era Yura.

El soplo gélido volvió, pero en su retorno prefirió recorrer su espalda con la flexibilidad de una lombriz. Escurriéndose de nuevo entre los resquicios del tiempo, se instaló en su pecho, adquiriendo otra forma en el miedo de que aquella Yura fuera la misma imagen difuminada que había desaparecido entre sus dedos.

De golpe tuvo en sus narices un azul eléctrico y no cerúleo, unos labios blandos, unas hebras blancas en rebeldía y un rostro en lugar de contorsionado por unas mímicas furibundas, surtido de una palidez agobiante.

Lo más parecido a una difunta con los ojos abiertos.

Horrorizado frente a la calvicie que bosquejaba la idea de que fuera ella un fantasma, alzó la misma mano con que había deseado atrapar lo poco que quedaba del azul en aquellos ojos.

Pero el rubor de una bofetada en su mejilla le zanjeó el camino.

—Idiota…

O todo era una pesadilla o él estaba loco o el fantasma de Yura pegaba bien duro.

—Idiota…

Tal vez era lo segundo— lo llegó a sospechar en ocasiones recurrentes—, empero, la pureza de aquella voz templada que bajo los efectos del enojo era capaz de remecer aun los cabos más enterrados de Osaka, no hizo vibrar su tímpano cual eco fantasmal.

Se asemejó al maúllo de un felino lastimado.

Reincorporado el lado de cara torcido por la bofetada, agitó la cabeza imaginando con ello sacudirse la demencia, y de nueva cuenta fue abofeteado por el cariz impoluto en las lágrimas de Yura resbalándose al antojo.

* * *

"— _¡Los fantasmas no lloran!—"_

* * *

— ¡IDIOTA!

Sí que lo era.

Lo aceptó cuando los brazos ansiosos arroparon su cuerpo, cuando recibió en su hombro el mentón humedecido y cuando el olor a vainilla se sobrepuso al hálito de sudor.

Era la primera vez en dos años de amistad que le veía llorar. Que le oía llorar. Que sentía su dolor fluir a través de la tela.

 _Y le dolió._

Le dolió comprender que era por él.

—Yura— adolorido, queriendo entonces ceñirse a la esperanza de que en realidad sí fuera un fantasma, recitó al fin el nombre—. ¿E-estas llorando por mí?

— ¡OH NO!— Un poquito más alto y se declaraba sordo—. ¡Tengo una paja en un ojo!— Un poquito más de sarcasmo y le sangraba el oído—. ¡Por supuesto que lloro por ti pedazo de imbécil!

Sí, era Yura.

Arrulló la candidez olorosa a vainilla con el desliz de una sonrisa, y desprendió de sus labios lo que a su parecer quería citar el ardor en su pecho.

—Te extrañé.

* * *

A Yura no le importaba ni mucho menos le avergonzaba llorar delante de aquellos a quienes erigía un altar de estima o por quienes le retribuían dicho aprecio elevado al cuadrado. Era de ella su atributo preferido.

Así, sin reducir un apículo a la exactitud, conocía de punta a punta la gruesa costra de rabia con que Yura enmascaraba el miedo: en esa precisión, el miedo de perder a Katsuya como había perdido al pequeño Tanuki.

De allí nació la bofetada y su indisposición a criticarla.

Caminando en puntillas fue cerrando la puerta con el mutismo de un cazador al acecho, hasta que un bajo crujido le convirtió en ignorante de todo lo próximo a suceder en el reverso.

Las manos traspuestas en su espalda sostenían aún la perilla en cuanto un destello retrocedió frente a sus ojos cinco o tal vez menos minutos del tiempo.

Lo que de cierto le había inmovilizado no era la presencia de Yura en el umbral, sino aquel sentimiento sin rostro que parpadeó al fondo de las pupilas dilatadas.

No era su primera vez al descubierto.

 _Dos años antes, tenía el rostro de Atem._

— ¡Por Kami! No sé si estoy alucinando o si debo alegrarme o por el contrario asustarme.

* * *

—Tengo hambre.

Confesión más desafinada, si se atildaba la ocasión, era imposible de recitar atendiendo a los modismos del rubio, en tanto el galeno auscultaba las suturas pinceladas en las zonas intermedias a la fosa ilíaca y el flanco derecho.

Sin embargo, su mente la tradujo como el anuncio de una buena nueva: el Katsuya que todo mundo conocía estaba de regreso. Sumándose, además, que de no haber proferido la necesidad, los presentes fácilmente hubiesen puntualizado el cúmulo de sangre ruborizando sus mejillas por culpa del galeno dejar a merced de su mirada los cuadros inequívocos en el abdomen de Katsuya.

El primer lienzo de piel bruñida en palpar al desnudo.

* * *

"— _Un par de meses haciendo ejercicio y le aconsejo que busque trabajo de Fisiculturista—."_

* * *

La opinión en consecuencia le orilló a concebirlo posando los músculos ante flashes intermitentes con la estrecha faja en nylon de unos calzoncillos sugestivos que se adherían al miembro, plasmándolo de todas formas sin la urgencia de recurrir a la imaginación.

Entonces temió que la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas terminara fugándose por la nariz.

—Por fortuna— y un gran caudal le pertenecía gracias a Kami. Después al doctor—, no te destriparon ningún órgano vital. Tu apéndice cruzando la delgada línea roja me instigó a beber veinticuatro tazas de café durante las doce horas que atrasaste tu letargo. Veinticinco si cuento la que ingerí mientras estudiaba tu radiografía.

—En otras palabras, eres el hijo amado de la Diosa de la Suerte— azuzó Kazuki como también lo hizo con el guiño de ojo. Una broma tenue para endulzar el mal sabor de boca que todavía el mayor número de los allí presentes atajaba en las papilas.

— ¿Y mi Viejo?— Katsuya pareció olvidar la petición del estómago.

—Presenta el mismo cuadro clínico salvo una incisión menos. —El responsable de la salud en su pierna izquierda hacía dos años atrás, se mesó los cabellos igual de brunos que los ojos fatigados—. No quiero sonar especulativo. En mi profesión es una infracción grave. Pero no cesa de zumbarme al oído el presentimiento de que, quien les apuñaleó, no preveía la intención de asesinarlos. Si hubiese querido hacerlo, no encuentro un motivo significativo para introducir la navaja en una zona tan poco arriesgada respecto de otras y, por encima de todo, llevarlo a efecto con la maestría de ni siquiera rasar un órgano.

Lo asombroso del diagnóstico sólo hizo una excepción con Katsuya. Maravilló a Kyoka, a Kazuki en compañía de la Madre, a quien horas atrás le presentaron como la Señorita Mori junto a su hijo e inclusive a la tía de su mejor amiga que hacía menos de veinte minutos llegó dirigida por la preocupación del paradero antes desconocido de su sobrina.

El rubio, en cambio, arrugó el entrecejo, y a sus ojos fue una sospecha cifrada. Una sospecha por ella bien compartida en todo el abordaje de la palabra.

—Marcando un punto y aparte, la cuestión en verdad relevante ahora se ubica en una zona fuera de peligro. Tú estás vivo. Katsuo está vivo e incluso con la fuerza de arremeter contra tres enfermeros. Lo demás puede resolverse con una receta del talonario sobre mi consultorio.

— ¿Quién es Katsuo?— Pensó en voz alta, no obstante a percibir de inmediato una fascinante asiduidad en el nombre.

Sólo dos letras distaban a _"Katsuo"_ de _"Katsuya"._

—Es el Viejo de Jōnouchi— escuchó su propio pensamiento en voz de Kyoka. No le impresionó la habilidad de su mejor amiga ni llamó una rareza la mueca resignada que Katsuya gesticuló por toda respuesta.

— _Cascarrabias_ — dijo con los ojos incrustados en la iluminación fluorescente. Luego suspiró—. Te faltó decir cascarrabias.

Pero con o sin el adjetivo, la decisión sería un hecho tal cual había sido planificado.

— ¡Bien!— Exclamó al salto Kazuki—. Ya que la mala hora pasó, ¿qué les parece si recibimos la buena con una cena exquisita? Después de todo, debemos consentir al convaleciente.

— ¡Oh sí!— Secundó la mujer a su diestra, prendada con un vestido atiborrado de flores purpúreas cuyo matiz avivó el negro opaco en los ojos contrarios. Eran casi grises. Su color favorito. Por ello les apreció hermosos al contrastarlos con la melena enroscada en un moño alto, y teñida de un color castaño casi diáfano por el peróxido de los años—. Prepararemos un _cocido levanta muertos_ con arroz bien graneado. —El delantal acentuó la oración, ocupando el rincón de su mente donde quizá hubiese acomodado la duda de si era o no la Madre del ventero. De haber existido, por supuesto—. Cocinaremos también una ensalada Butashabu que les hará chuparse los dedos como de niños sólo hicieron con el chupete.

Hasta el Doctor Takahashi se rió. Tal vez no tanto por la comparación como por el arrebato de la señora. De veras les hinchaba las venas una pasión encarecida por el arte de la cocina. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que no era la admiración por semejante característica lo que perfiló en Katsuya una mirada enternecida, trepando el extremo que una lágrima intrusa resbaló al surco del ojo derecho. Aunque apurado la secó, ella logró conmutarla.

—Muchísimas gracias por todo. —Miró cada rostro. Uno a uno. Terminado en ella el recorrido—. De no haber sido por ustedes, hace tiempo que los gusanos estarían dándose un festín con mi pobre pellejo.

—Ni tan pobre— objetó al instante—. Siempre te hartas como si fueras a morir al otro día o como si fuera un pecado llegar al más allá con el estómago vacío.

El enojo arraigado por su respuesta le infló de aire las mejillas, volviéndolas un puchero que agudizó el volumen de las carcajadas limpias y sueltas en cuanto ella hubo dado término a la conjunción. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, cuando la escasez de aire sobrepasó el gusto de continuar riendo, él le ofreció una mirada particular donde no atalayó algo más que no fuera un agradecimiento perpetuo.

Con los ojos le reprochó no tener nada por lo cual agradecer, y lo reconfortó palmeándole las piernas por encima de las sábanas blancas. Después, en un acto inconsciente, le dio por acariciarlas.

— ¡Bien!— Clamó el médico tras haberse oxigenado—. Puesto que todo está en orden, procederé a retirarme. Luego enviaré a una enfermera para que te administre un medicamento. Mientras, cena y duerme tranquilo.

—Nosotros también nos marchamos por el momento— acuñó la Señorita Mori con el hijo al lado. Sólo así, con las aguas en calma, se detuvo a observarlos mejor.

La Señorita Mori, en relación a la Madre de Kazuki, compartía el cabello recogido en un moño alto bajo la salvedad de poseer dos mechones sueltos que por estar arrinconados a la oreja no se asomaban a la frente. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de mangas cortas cuya mitad la omitía una falda beige que le cubría las rodillas, y unas sandalias al estilo samurái.

El hijo por su lado era el amo de unas hebras color roble, con una parte del cuero cabelludo divido en tres: un mechón en la frente, justo en medio de las cejas, y otros dos empinados hasta llegar al mentón ovalado.

Auguraba en los ojos una bondad taciturna, color magenta como el suéter con el signo de prohibición en medio; pintando al parecer con tinta de aerosol. Se ataviaba las piernas con un pantalón negro e imitó del vestuario de la Madre las sandalias al estilo samurái.

Cada cual por su lado se proponía salir del aposento con las buenas noches en boca para cuando la ocasión se aluzó indicada tomando en cuenta sus planificaciones.

—Ahora vuelvo. Necesito una ducha bien larga. —Se paró del borde de la camilla, donde la silueta de su trasero quedaría fundida por lo menos hasta que no se enfriara la cantidad de tiempo que había permanecido sentada—. Kyo, Aimi, les encargo mucho a Katsuya.

Ambas recibieron la orden con un asentimiento mutuo. Prestándose, por tanto, a dirigirse hacia fuera, el blondo le frenó en seco agarrándole una muñeca.

—Trata de alcanzar a los demás en el camino. —Por un fugaz momento creyó ver los intimidantes ojos de un tigre ocupando el puesto de los ojos mieles inundando las cuencas. Jamás lo admitiría si no era necesario, pero cuando Katsuya le miraba con esa fogosidad, ella se convertía en la misma hormiga que aquel sábado glorioso estaba a merced de un pisotón suyo—. No quiero que andes sola por la calle.

Lo dijo con tal potestad, con tanto brío, que se obligó a no contestarle diciendo que no era ella un objeto de su exclusiva pertenencia para demandar órdenes en semejante tono. Empero, quizá era justo por aquella respuesta contenida que había apostillado lo dicho: él sabía de antemano que ausente aquella mirada, ella era capaz de ingresar las palabras por un oído y sacarlas por el otro.

Segura de haber atinado en sus pensamientos, no le llevó la contraria; sino que sonrió, precisamente, por el contrario.

—Claro, claro. Tú sólo estate tranquilo. —Además le guiñó un ojo para espantarle las dudas. Su estrategia funcionó: excarceló su mano con una sonrisa queda.

Suelta la ligadura, trotó de manera disimulada hacia la puerta, exasperada por pisarle los talones al médico. Cuando avistó sus hombros cuadrados en el tercer pasillo con dificultad encontrado, se le plantó al frente sin darle tiempo a cuestionar sus motivos.

—Doctor Takahashi, sé que por el hecho de restaurarme la pierna no tengo derecho a mendigar un favor. Pero en esta ocasión no vengo a pedirle uno sino tres favores. —El galeno pestañó confundido—. El primero es no firmar el alta de Katsuya hasta mañana a las ocho de la noche, el segundo es cancelar todas sus consultas a esa misma hora, y el tercero es decirme cuál es el número de habitación donde tienen interno a Katsuo Jōnouchi.

* * *

Si no le habían matado las puñaladas, lo haría la sed.

El titileo constante de la luz fluorescente suministraba a sus músculos un cabreo atosigante, reprimido en los labios agrietados que ni al idealizar la saliva como un trago de agua fría, cesaban de transmitir su lamento.

El chirrido de la puerta le fue aún más irritante. Mucho más al suponer la faz de algún enfermero con otra jodida jeringa. Decidido a negarle incluso el mérito de su mirada, se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, asentándolo en medio de las cejas.

— ¿Katsuo Jōnouchi?— Era un timbre de mujer. Ni muy fino ni muy áspero.

— ¿Ahora con qué bendita mierda vienen a joderme?

Si creían que mandando a una enfermera le ablandarían el carácter, él se daría gusto poniéndolos en su sitio.

—Ya veo— contestó la voz—. Lo mal hablado es de familia.

Ofendido aunque no tanto como intrigado por la definición, quitó la mano y apuntó los ojos hacia delante, remojando a su vez los labios con la ya insuficiente saliva para forzarles a disparar el insulto más incisivo del montón entre sus elucubraciones.

Teniéndolo en la punta de la lengua, le calló aseverar que la mujer no sólo no vestía prendas médicas, sino que tampoco irradiaba la impresión de eclipsar la edad promedio de una enfermera ordinaria. Era ropa coloquial y una dermis que, no le cabía duda, era menor a los veinticinco años.

Indiferente a sus pensamientos, la fémina se atrevió a coger la confianza de tomar asiento a la orilla de la camilla importándole muy poco su permiso u desaprobación.

—Mucho gusto— dijo toda campante, como si escuchar las palabras previas o el enfado arrugando su ceño fueran para ella un diario vivir. Luego estiró frente a él una mano pálida—. Soy Yura Sutori.

Toda su conciencia fue iluminada por la generosa luz de la lógica.

— ¿Tú eres _"La Marimacho"_?— Pero a pesar de que la pregunta se oyó dirigida hacia ella, la había hecho para sí mismo. Para reponerse al asombro.

Relajó el ceño.

Todavía quedaba en sus recuerdos la pincelada de que así le apodaban por ser la mayor compinche de Katsuya, un bravucón en subasta. No obstante, en sus dibujos mentales él mejoró las razones: la imaginaba robusta, con el mentón cuadrado, de cabello corto, de ojos rasgados, con la nariz de todas formas menos espigada e inclusive llegó a vestirla con camisas, pantalones, botines y hasta la barbilla partida de hombre.

Pasando el borrador a sus bocetos, la muchacha enfrente no era más bella que la rubia con quien Katsuya compartía sexo ocasional, pero desperdigaba en el aire una especie de frescura natural que se le hacía demasiado similar a la de la Madre de sus hijos.

—La misma que viste y calza. —Le agradeció sin palabras el haberle salvado de la oleada turbia donde se hubiera zambullido—. Supongo que para usted sonará imprudente que una desconocida…

—No eres una desconocida. —Le interrumpió mientras acomodaba la cabeza en la almohada, rechazando la mano. Ella la bajó con la boca entreabierta—. El Mocoso aprovecha cualquier minuto en el almuerzo para hablarme de ti.

— ¿Ah sí?— Disimuló la sorpresa.

—Te gustan las boinas, eres escandalosa, gruñona, agradecida sólo cuando se te pega la gana y lo peor de todo: cocinas el arroz más desabrido que ha probado en su vida.

La tal Yura enrojeció. Si era de pique o vergüenza, él lo ignoraba porque de todos modos no le impediría estrellarle la risa en su propia cara. Así lo hizo hasta que las suturas le impusieron el silencio.

—Pues, ya que no soy una desconocida— retomó la templanza expuesta desde el principio—, asumo que puedo pedirle un favor a plena confianza. —Le guiñó el ojo como Katsuya le había relatado y él desapercibió enlistar.

Se vio tentado a decirle que ella de por sí había tomado esa confianza sin permiso al sentarse a la orilla de la camilla. No lo llevó a cabo por la prisa de conocer el llamado a la caridad.

— ¿Un favor?

—Katsuya tendrá veinte años en cuatro horas. — Acotó—. Si en verdad usted sabe tanto sobre mí, sabrá también lo mucho que me importan los cumpleaños.

— ¿Te gusta celebrar que la gente se ponga más vieja y que se vaya a morir más pronto?— En realidad sólo quería dulcificar el amargo sentimiento de culpa por haber arrebujado el hilo de la fecha entre los estambres del incidente.

La chica perturbó sus pensamientos con una sonrisa desenfadada.

—Para mí, cumplir un año más de vida no es el cálculo del tiempo que llevamos en este mundo, sino del que nos va quedando al lado de nuestros seres queridos. Por eso no hay que celebrar el tiempo que se va, sino el que está por venir. Ese es el tiempo que yo celebro.

—Tú no eres una muchachita desorientada jugando a ser hombre— su orgullo no admitiría el tapón a su boca—, tienes la lengua del que ha sido enseñado por la vida y no por la memoria vaga de un viejo encasillado en las cuatro paredes de un instituto.

—Quien sabe… —Por primera vez escondió los ojos. Al parecer la conversación acabó tocando un punto vulnerable—. Lo único que sí puedo asegurarle— admiró su habilidad para componerse al brinco—, es que Katsuya y usted son como sus nombres. Muy pocas cosas les hace diferentes.

Entonces él no tuvo sed de agua, sino de un buen trago que le pelara el galillo.

— ¿Qué me dice? ¿Puedo adueñarme de su pieza desde las ocho hasta la medianoche del día de mañana?

—Con una condición… —La mantuvo en vilo todo el tiempo que quiso—. Deben cocinar arroz. _Buen arroz_ — agregó a propósito de fastidiarla, ella en cambio pareció tener la vida solucionada cuando se puso de pie inmutando la sonrisa desenfadada.

—Gracias por todo— le reverenció—. Pase usted una buena noche dentro de lo que quepa.

* * *

"— _¿Estará siendo sincera o se andará cobrando lo del arroz?—"_

* * *

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —Le detuvo en la brecha donde atisbó la mano pálida encima del picaporte. _Yura_ giró los talones—. Esos hijos de puta están negados a dejar vivir tranquilo a Katsuya. A mí, que soy su Padre, me dejaron vivo de milagro y a ti te tienen bajo acecho desde que te volviste su mayor compinche. ¿A caso no te importa tu vida? ¿Por qué sigues al lado de Katsuya si sabes mejor que yo cuanto peligra tu vida, muchacha?

— _Porque somos amigos._

* * *

"— _Ay carajo, eso lo explica todo. ¡Estos dos mocosos de mierda usan el mismo escudo!—"_

* * *

—Entonces si tan amiga de él eres, dile al doctorcito ese que como no me traigan agua, voy a quitarme toda esta porquería, iré a buscarla con mis propias manos y de paso a cobrarme la que me hicieron esos enfermeros del demonio.

* * *

 _ **Anécdota:**_ _En esta ocasión el homenaje se lo ganó Kazuki. *-* ¡De no haber sido por ese hombre ustedes no estarían leyendo esto y mucha gente no hubiera vivido la misma infancia!_

 _Además,_ _ **"Takahashi"**_ _es un apellido muy común en Japón: Rumiko_ _ **Takahashi**_ _(creadora de Inuyasha) Hiroyuki o Hiro_ _ **Takahashi**_ _(el intérprete del cuarto Ending de Yu Yu Hakusho *-*), y hasta el Seiyū de Jōnouchi se llama Hiroki_ _ **Takahashi**_

 _Ah sí, casi lo olvido, cuando sepan quién es Tanuki yo haré un Ketchup con sus tomatazos._

 _ **¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEERME!**_


	15. Lluvia de Confeti (II)

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos.**_

 _ **¡Precaución!**_

 _ **Soy un ser humano, tengo licencia para equivocarme un montón de veces.**_

 _ **No todo en la vida es color de rosa, pero tampoco color gris. Dicen por ahí que después de la tormenta viene la calma, y a mí me gusta demasiado la homeóstasis: el equilibrio entre el sufrimiento y la alegría. Los personajes no solo están hechos para sufrir, aunque algunas veces sea necesario para adquirir sabiduría. Katsura se ha tocado el corazón.** _

_**Aclaro por anticipando que lo yo narro es el POV del personaje. Soy su pensamiento en voz alta. Por lo que muchas veces encontraran palabras desentonadas y… Bueno, nadie sabe…**_

 _ **No me gusta dividir los capítulos, hice una excepción pensando en la salud de sus ojitos y en el tiempo sin actualizar. Dicen por ahí que cada regla tiene su excepción. 3**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Lluvia de Confeti (II)**

* * *

 _ **"** Una sonrisa. En un día así. Era un regalo. **"**_

 **—"28 días", David Safier.  
**

* * *

—.—

* * *

Aimi le caía tan bien como el _cocido levanta muertos_ que Yura servía en su boca, no sin antes tomar la precaución de soplar la cuchara hasta el tope de caldo.

La tía de Kyoka no sólo podría llegar a confundirse con su hermana Shizuka, en adición tenía la sangre tan liviana que muy pero muy pocas veces le había visto enojada. Ensalzando la cualidad al gusto, dedicó a la sobrina una broma en tono convincente.

—Creo que le gustas al hijo de la Señorita Mori. —Más demoró ella en concluir la oración que Kyoka en ruborizarse.

Él por su parte congratuló la suerte de haber ocupado su garganta en la tarea de dirigir la porción de caldo a su estómago, porque de ocurrir una situación inversa, la carcajada que atarugó hubiera salpicado el rostro recién bañado de Yura quien, en solemne disparidad con su reacción, dejó la cuchara suspendida en el aire para depositar en una mirada todo el peso de su reticencia.

— ¡Pero qué barbaridad acabas de creer!— Kyoka se alborotó. Nada nuevo. Se cubrió las mejillas con ambas manos, meneando la cabeza con tal frenesí que si le seguía el curso acabaría mareado—. ¡Yo pienso que quien le gustó en realidad, fue Yura!

Endosado a la exclamación llegó el malestar estomacal que le hervía la bilis, volviéndola un concurso de burbujas que al salir de su boca eructaba en insultos y una muerte súbita ofrecida a Honda cuando profesaba las intenciones de cortejar a su hermana Shizuka.

— ¿De dónde sacas eso?— Aimi hizo la pregunta en su lugar.

— ¡Cuando los dejé a solas y regresé a la sala de espera, él dijo que los ojos aun llorosos de Yura eran igual de hermosos que su cabello!

Gracias a ese perencejo las burbujas ya iban subiendo desde su estómago. Quemando todo a su paso.

—Sí, adelante. —Yura quitó rayas al asunto, cerrando los ojos en un gesto de sublime displicencia—. Escúdate conmigo las veces que quieras, fíjate, para nada me ofendes— retomó su postura con la cuchara como si lo mencionado hubiese sido una charla aburrida, y con ello se le curó de inmediato la acidez en el estómago.

Complacido degustó el sazón del caldo en su paladar e ignoró divertido la palabrería veloz que Kyoka objetó en su defensa.

Al principio, su actitud inicial fue no consentir que Yura le diera la cena en la boca cual niño con poco tiempo fuera del vientre. Pero el doctor Takahashi le amonestó que si empleaba la mano con el catéter intravenoso, estaba asumiendo el riesgo de que éste se atrofiara, dando lugar al menester de insertar uno nuevo en esa parte de su brazo llamada, en términos médicos, la " _fosa cubital_ ".

El escalofrío en la columna le convenció de preferir— aunque a regañadientes— la presteza de Yura en vez del aguijonazo de la jeringa.

A ese extremo su hombría quedó minimizada en un pañuelo por babero y una mujer dándole la comida con la tesitura de una madre a su crío. Una tesitura por desgracia semejante a la de Mai aquel sábado en la plaza.

 _Mai._

Pese al empeño que todos los días invertía en olvidarla, el silencio de las madrugadas escogía los mejores recuerdos a su lado para desplegarlos frente a sus ojos como una película pornográfica de las que a él tanto le regocijaba ser espectador.

La sal de su sudor, el compás de sus gemidos, la candidez de su vientre y el placer en su nombre siendo aclamado por aquellos labios pintados, se unían a coro para reprocharle que— ausente siquiera un mísero atisbo de conmiseración— allí, en ese rincón donde solía sincerarse consigo mismo…

 _Él quería creer en Mai._

No volver a tenerla en sus brazos, no volver a servirle de condón desechable.

Sólo creerle para así hallar un motivo por el cual perdonarle.

Sin embargo, aun cuando en su corazón ya se abonaba el sentimiento, Yura invadía el rincón como lo había hecho ese mismo día minutos más tarde. En ardua oposición a esa voz que favorecía las razones para creer en Mai, la de su amiga reclamaba toda la lealtad que sin recurrir a tales artificios en nada decorosos, se había granjeado el aprecio que la rubia procuró en medio de la desesperación. Sustituyendo aquel sentimiento de compasión por uno de culpa, como si con la simple idea de pensar en Mai estuviera traicionando su amistad con Yura.

De modo que buscando razones para justificar a Mai, terminaba encontrando motivos para valorar a Yura.

 _Para tenerla sin buscarla en sus pensamientos._

— ¿Estás satisfecho?— Y fue la misma voz que apabullaba sus pensamientos quien le arrancó de ellos. La cuchara a la espera de una brecha entre sus labios.

— ¡Eh! ¡Claro que no!— Reinsertado al tiempo en curso, engulló el caldo dispuesto a un leve cabeceo.

—Supuse que lo estabas porque parecías en el limbo.

—Lo lamento— excusó su ausencia terrenal con una sonrisa entusiasta—. Estaba pensando.

— ¿En qué?

—En ti.

— ¿En mí? — La confusión traslúcida en las facciones albinas le recordó maldecir su discapacidad frente a los relajos de su propio pensamiento: lo embullaban de tal forma que le hacían olvidar que el tiempo real no era parejo al de su fuero interno.

— ¡No! Bueno… ¡Sí!— Rebuscando a tientas un argumento sólido con que cubrir su descuido, trastabilló con las palabras. Mas halló entre sus cavilaciones uno de tino aguzado—. Pensaba en ti porque me acordé de tu trabajo. ¡¿Al fin te despidieron?!— No solapó el alborozo ante la posibilidad que, al idealizarla como un hecho consumado, arrojó a un lado el fastidio con su fuero interno.

Yura jugueteó con la cuchara metida en el tazón de cocido.

—Ahora soy yo quien lamenta pero desilusionarte— la rebosó de caldo, repitiendo el movimiento que tenía el tazón casi vacío—. El permiso lo solicité por el espacio de tres días desde un principio. Mañana volveré a la faena.

El caldo de pronto le supo a vinagre.

—Ahora sí estoy harto. —En efecto lo estaba, mas no de la exquisitez en el cocido, sino de la obstinación de Yura por conservar el empleo.

Ella lo sabía. Lo leyó en su rostro, y al igual que él optó por obviarlo con miras a esquivar una discusión sin un punto de concordia venidero en muchos años luz; la cantidad que a lo mejor requerirían Kyoka y Aimi si la última susodicha no hubiera fungido como agenda de actividades.

— ¡Llevas una hora de retraso en tu lección de hoy!

El semblante de Kyo entraba en competencia con la blancura de las sábanas que la enfermera notificó cambiar cuando así lo indicara el suministro del otro medicamento, recetado por el doctor Takahashi a fin de ser aplicado a las doce antemeridiano.

Tía y sobrina desaposentaron la habitación asignando a su celaje la tarea de despedirlas. Yura estaba en pie guardando el tazón en el bulto donde Kazuki y la Madre lo habían transportado al tiempo en que dos cabezas se asomaron a la puerta.

—Yura, ¿pasarás la noche aquí con Jōnouchi?— Interpeló Kyoka.

El _"no"_ en su mente quedó siendo un poso de saliva en su boca entreabierta pues Yura no tardó ni un cuarto de segundo en responder.

—Sí, aprovecharé que no tengo trabajo hasta mañana.

— ¡No! ¡Tú iras a tu pieza y descansarás del viaje!

Pero ella fingió padecer una sordera exclusiva para sus reclamaciones.

—Comprendo— ¿Kyoka patrocinando aquella elección? ¿A dónde fue a parar la voz de la conciencia de Yura?

— ¿No tienes hambre? Empezaré los preparativos de la cena en cuanto llegue a casa. Si quieres puedo enviártela con Kazuki, más tarde. —La sonrisa que Aimi conjugó a la proposición le hizo surcar el colmo del asombro.

—No, no tengo nada de apetito. Gracias.

— ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Te sacaré a rastras de aquí aunque tengan que pincharme de nuevo!

Nada. Ni una pizca de atención.

Miró alrededor en busca de algún objeto que le permitiera golpearle la cabeza— tal vez de esa forma se le componían los sesos y se le aflojaba lo _cabeza dura_ —, con tal ahínco que al momento de restituir hacia ella la mirada, ya eran los únicos en el aposento.

— ¡No amanecerás en este hospital!— Suficientes trasnochos acumulados remolcaba ella debajo de los ojos para que por su causa tuviera la obligación de cargar con otro. No, él no azotaría su conciencia con el fuete de aquella culpa—. ¡Cuando Kazuki pase a recoger los trastes le voy a pedir que te acompañe de camino a tu pieza!

—Si soy agradecida cuando se me pega la gana, también puedo ser terca cuando se me pegue la gana ¿no crees?— Por encima del hombro le guiñó el maldito ojo; recuperando así mismo, cuando se le pegó la gana, el fantástico poder de la audición.

La exasperación resumida en el sonoro crujir de su mandíbula evaporizó la sensación de haber experimentado un déjà vu con las palabras a colación.

Asida en los labios una sonrisa pintoresca, resolvió sentarse al borde de la camilla.

— ¿Ahora qué? ¿Te hago un cuento antes de dormir?— Se burló—. No recuerdo muchos, pero por ti soy capaz de exprimir el cerebro hasta que los traiga de vuelta.

Aunque la oración fue un recurso destinado a burlar sus intenciones de protegerla, él ubicó en el tono la razón que le hacía falta para ventilar el enojo con un suspiro, abatir los hombros, y caer rendido ante la convicción de que bien era ella capaz de hacer esa y cualquier otra cosa por él. Rememorar el sábado en la plaza le ahorraba ponerlo en tela de juicio.

—Con darme la cena fue suficiente, gracias. —Devolvió el sarcasmo aunque sin ánimos de contender. Si Kyoka le había mimado el capricho de pasar allí la noche, ni él ni aun toda la fuerza del cosmos serían capaces de motivarle a desestimar el parecer.

En algún rincón de su pensamiento, silente y concisa, se alojó de pronto la inventiva de transformar aquella terquedad en el arma definitiva que le privaría de seguir lavándole los platos a la gente de la vida nocturna.

Vertería todos sus esfuerzos en el objetivo de conservarla distraída en el cuidado a su persona, trepando al punto de que, al día siguiente, las losas del Izayaka se invocaran como un ayer difumado. Era un plan que aglomeraba por completo el significado de la palabra _egoísmo,_ pero si ella podía ser terca cuando se le viniera en gana, él también podía ser egoísta cuando se le viniera en gana y con lo que se le viniera en gana.

—Tú te lo pierdes. —Encogiendo los hombros dio el asunto por terminado. De nuevo se puso de pie hasta que hubo cambiado el asiento por la silla metálica que Kazuki había tomado prestada de quien sabía dónde. Recogió primero el libro allí tendido en cuanto volvió de la pieza rociando los beneficios de la ducha con el rozagante olor a vainilla derrochándose a hebra suelta—. Si necesitas algo, sólo chilla.

Se dedicó a leer el libro con que, según ella, había lastimado los sentimientos de Kyoka por no devorarlo en el tiempo récord que nada más un lector empedernido, cual lo era la pelinegra, hubiese podido superar.

Él por su lado acomodó la nuca en la almohada. Resignado a la necedad, furibundo por la maña de agregar importancia a las cuestiones que no la merecían y quitársela a las que sí lo ameritaban…

Pero rezumando la felicidad de tener a su diestra una amiga como ella.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Yura.

—Agradéceme cuando estés sano y yo pueda molestarte a mi gusto.

* * *

—.—

* * *

Kazuki le compelió a frenar la mano con que su conciencia desatrancaba los primeros goznes del sueño. En realidad no le había despertado el sonido de los trastes apretujados en el bulto, sino el clarín de su nombre siendo bisbiseado a celo.

— ¡Lo siento!— Consiguió dilucidar entre la obstrucción de las manos censurando a la boca.

—Tranquilo, viejo— sosegó el pesar evidente por la forma en que Kazuki abrazaba el pequeño bulto contra su pecho—. Lo único malo es que de ahora en adelante será más difícil volver a dormirme.

— ¡En verdad lo siento!— Atizó—. Sólo quería recoger los trastes e intenté no hacer mucho ruido pero Yura me asustó con…

La atención que debería prestar al resto de la explicación fue secuestrada por la imagen de una Yura indefensa ante los encantos del sueño.

El libro que le apuntó leyendo yacía entonces bocabajo en el regazo, aquellos brazos arropadas por la holgada camisa blanca —que al evocar manchada de sangre menstrual había soltado cual si le hubiera mordido la mano— caían inertes a cada lado y el pecho erguido porque la cabeza en contraste usaba la pared de almohada, azotaron su conciencia con los primeros latigazos de culpa que había codiciado expurgar despachándola del cuarto.

La irrupción de la enfermera no le aisló del ensimismamiento. Siguió mirando a Yura aun cuando la mujer le solicitó levantarse para efectuar el canje de las sábanas, aun cuando el ventero le ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras tanto, aun cuando su piel halló cobijo en la tela y aun cuando sintió el flujo del medicamento viajando en sus venas a través del catéter.

—Pobre Yura, debe estar muerta de cansancio. —Y la verdad que Kazuki dejó impresa en cada palabra exprimió su corazón como se exprimían las naranjas hasta sacarles el último gramo de jugo.

—Oye Kaz— le asaltó una idea que, si bien era tanto o más inútil que él mismo frente a su propio resquemor, al menos le obsequiaba el remanso de sentirse un culpable sin el cruce de los brazos—, cárgala y recuéstala justo aquí— palmeó el espacio de la camilla que había dejado en blanco arrimándose al borde.

— ¡El catéter puede dañarse si lo hago!

—Yura no tiene mal dormir.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Kyoka, la fuente de todo conocimiento, me lo aseguró. Además, la mano del catéter ahora la tengo del otro lado.

— ¡Sigue siendo muy arriesgado!

—Si no lo haces tú entonces lo haré yo.

Si a partir de aquel instante hacía memoria del conjunto de cosas que había mandado a la mierda, el catéter era menos que la migaja de un pan mordido.

Kazuki no conservaba dudas al respecto; y por tanto convencido de la insuficiencia de palabras que le hiciesen cambiar de opinión, dejó que un resoplido musitara su resignación a la orden.

Quitar el libro del regazo de Yura fue la primera medida que le observó tomar, después procedió a cargarla como estaba seguro hubiera cargado a uno de los diez hijos que añoraba tener en el futuro lejano que le había recalcado algunas doscientas veces.

Con igual primor la depositó a su lado. Terminando de acomodarla, Yura reposó una mano sobre su propio vientre y acabó inerme con el rostro ladeado en dirección al suyo.

El olor a vainilla de su cabello adquirió entonces tal intensidad que saturó el aire dispuesto a la inhalación, obsequiándole una sensación de calma tan agradable que cerró los ojos con el furor de prolongarlo. Memorizarlo. Poder descubrirlo, doquiera se escondiese. Y al final, cayendo en la cuenta sólo cuando percibió la voz de Kazuki, terminó emborrachándose como lo hizo abrazado a ella bajo el amparo de la nieve.

La nieve que degustó tan azucarada como sentía la boca por insuflarse con la dulzura del aroma.

—Temo que los dos acaben en el suelo— murmuró Kazuki—. ¡La camilla es demasiado chiquita para dos!

— ¡SHSH! — Reprendió el aserto con el silbido que se propagaba al soplar el dedo índice sobre los labios—. Si la despiertas te dejo sin descendencia.

— ¡Que cruel eres, Katsuya! —Dramatizó el significado de su amenaza. El ventero y Kyoka en ocasiones le parecían dos hermanos nacidos en vientres separados—. Aunque— dirigió a Yura una mirada comprensiva— de cierto modo, dormirá mucho mejor ahí que tumbada en la silla.

—A veces me gustaría tenerla así más a menudo.

— ¿ _Así_ cómo?

—A mi lado pero en silencio.

—Creo que sólo podría lograrse si ella está como está justo ahora. Es decir, dormida.

—Ya lo has dicho, viejo. Habla lo que no debe, y a veces pienso que le encanta decir lo que todo el mundo quiere, pero la vergüenza no le deja decir. Aunque... Ahora me vengo a dar cuenta de que callada se ve mucho más bonita.

— ¿En serio? Porque yo nada más la veo muy agotada.

Tras escuchar la pregunta se percató de que platicaba con Kazuki lo que creía estarse platicando a sí mismo, y que de nuevo estaba siendo burlado por los relajos de su propio pensamiento.

—Bueno, será mejor dejarles dormir en paz. —Su amigo añadió otro motivo por el cual llamarle un hermano extraviado de Kyoka: los dos padecían un severo despiste acerca de las cuestiones que no suponían una urgencia especial de su respectivo interés.

¡Y, oh, cómo agradecía la existencia de aquella característica en común! Porque a él le divertía sobremanera burlarse de los descuidos de los demás, pero siempre procuraba esconder los suyos para que nadie acabara invirtiendo los papeles.

—Buenas noches, Katsuya. —Indispuesto a considerar otro punto que inmiscuir a la conversación, el ventero pretendía retirarse al momento justo de él paralizarle.

—En verdad que no me alcanza la vida para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí.

— ¡Descuida! —Pudo conmutar la sonrisa en la cima del hombro—. Estoy seguro de que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

—Excepto cocinar, claro. A menos que gustes comer _Ramen Ahogado._

— ¿ _Ramen Ahogado_?

—Así le puso mi Viejo.

Los dos se vieron en la tediosa obligación de reír entre dientes, ambos en vigía del sueño que impregnado en el semblante de Yura, se bosquejaba grácil. A falta de una nueva cuestión por abordar, se despidieron con los ojos, quedando él solo en compañía del resuello tímido que brotaba de los labios de la albina.

Apreció el bamboleo de su pecho, el rubor de los labios y el aura casi angelical de su pelo que atravesaba la oscuridad como el fino haz de la luna se infiltraba por un resquicio de la ventana encubierta.

No escuchó ni quería escuchar algo más.

Sólo el trino acompasado de aquellos labios sonrosados.

Sólo su respiración bailando junto a la suya.

Sólo ellos dos.

— _Katsuya…_ —Oír su nombre siendo bisbiseado a celo le sobresaltó. Temiendo confirmar la hipótesis de que le habría despertado con algún movimiento involuntario, cerró los ojos a fuerza e intentó permanecer rígido. Figurar un sueño imperturbable.

— _Feliz cumpleaños._

Todas las neuronas se alinearon al mismo tiempo. Ordenándole sin mediar tiempo en disputas el abrir los ojos de golpe.

Yura sonreía.

Sonreía pese a tener los ojos aún cautivos por los hechizos del sueño.

Recibió entonces el zarpazo de que la enfermera debía cumplir la indicación de administrar el medicamento a las doce de la noche, que Yura tenía las agallas de olvidar cualquier cosa menos un cumpleaños y que su cerebro se volvía una enorme plasta de mierda cuando trataba de anotar las fechas importantes.

* * *

"— _¡Es mi cumpleaños! —"_

* * *

Era su cumpleaños y él había sido el primero en olvidarlo.

—Ya veo— sopló, acariciando por alguna razón que no quería investigar, la mejilla de Yura—. Conque fuiste tú quien me despertó.

Tampoco quiso saber el motivo por el cual sintió la imperiosa necesidad de unir sus frentes como unidas bailaban sus respiraciones, de seguir rozando su pómulo con la yema del pulgar, de componer con su resuello una melodía de cuna.

Porque le bastó escuchar el estribillo para descubrir que con o sin esos motivos, la verdad seguiría siendo absoluta.

Porque le bastó escuchar el estribillo para descubrir que Yura sepultaba el mayor de todos sus miedos: la soledad.

— _Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado._

* * *

— **.—**

* * *

 _ **Anécdota:**_ _¿Qué puedo decir? Soy de esas que se suma de bruces al ideal de que los verdaderos amigos permanecen juntos tanto en la dicha como en la adversidad, y que es precisamente en la adversidad donde uno puede demostrar cuán importante u especial se ha vuelto una persona en nuestras vidas. Estos dos tórtolos deben aprender esta premisa, o en lo futuro no existirían recuerdos que les entrelazara cuando los azares del destino procuraran separarlos._ _El amor es muy ñoño y las palabras no le satisfacen, exige vivencias._

 _ **¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	16. Lluvia de Confeti (III)

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos.**_

 _ **Me lavo las manos como Poncio Pilato...**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: LLuvia de Confeti (III)**

* * *

 **"** Una sonrisa. En un día así. Era un regalo **"**.

 **—"28 días"; David Safier.**

* * *

 **—.—**

* * *

No quería despuntar los ojos.

La silueta de la mañana se posó sobre sus párpados cual si estuvieran cubiertos por un trozo de tela anaranjado. Reconoció su trazo de inmediato por el soslayo ambarino que siguió al paso, uno que cierta ocasión escuchó ser definido por los malhumores de su Viejo como una mímica perfecta de los gritos de la abuela cuando de niño solían despertarlo mucho antes de que un reloj le acordara sus quehaceres en el instituto.

E igual de resistente que con los intentos de Shizuka por evocarle lo mismo todas las mañanas, buscó las sábanas al tiempo preciso de sumar una gota a la baba reunida en algún punto del colchón; implorando a su vez por los cinco minutos que ameritaba de clemencia para ingerir el último bocado de arroz, vaciar el orgasmo en el vientre de la chica sin rostro o volver añicos la nariz del tipejo que tuvo los cojones de retarlo en el traspatio del instituto.

La mano palpaba las sábanas con la sagacidad de una serpiente. De pronto sus yemas encontraron una textura almidonada, y estando a un tris de halarla, su piel se agitó con el tacto de una dermis gélida. La resolana matutina se adhirió al roce, arrojándole de bruces los reflejos pueriles del sol y la paz lozana que había disipado el aturdimiento inicial con sólo atisbar el semblante dormido de Yura.

A sus ojos, la noche parecía no haberse convertido en el índigo boreal que deberían estar exhibiendo las nubes con las cuales el sol yacía levantándose, puesto que era imposible marcar diferencia entre la postura con que Kazuki le había recostado a su lado y la que él estaba contemplando.

—Kyoka tiene razón— mistó a sus adentros—. Yura duerme como si estuviera muerta.

Quizá su pensamiento— aparte de jugarle sucio, claro— estaba confabulado con algún ente raro del cosmos, ¿o qué si no podría explicar mejor el que Yura hubiese despertado al salto y con un estentóreo bostezo tan pronto él le hubo liberado en aquella oración solapada?

Codició poder estirar los brazos hasta ocasionar un crujido en las extremidades tal cual ella lo efectuaba, pero apenas intentó erguirse cuando el hilillo que unía las suturas se le clavó en la piel, reprochándole su deber de perseverar en la obediencia.

—Demonios— dijo Yura, con la palma abierta sobre la boca—. Mi aliento provoca náuseas. —La mueca de asco terciada en la faz certificó la veracidad en cada eco de la palabra.

Por mero instinto colocó la palma frente a su propia boca, sujeto al propósito de que, al soplarla, su aliento fuera devuelto con rumbo directo a las fosas de la nariz. Al hacerlo, sintió el paladar inundado de nuevo con un borbotón de sazones y el tenue sabor a vinagre.

—El mío hiede al caldo de anoche.

Se hubiesen reído juntos de Yura no haber sido interceptada por un dardo de la realidad.

—Pero… ¡¿Qué hago aquí?! —Con una mirada inquieta se recorrió todo el cuerpo, el techo, los alrededores, todo—. Yo me recuerdo en la silla de ahí— señaló el mobiliario, y la vergüenza que debió florecer cuando se le ocurrió la _fabulosa_ idea de ordenar a Kazuki recostarla a su lado, apareció en sus mejillas justo en el momento que menos le necesitaba.

¿Qué le diría?

¿Que se había emborrachado con el olor a vainilla de su cabello?

¿Que se sintió cayendo en el precipicio infinito de la soledad si no satisfacía la imperiosa necesidad de unir sus frentes como unidas bailaban sus respiraciones, de rozar su pómulo con la yema del pulgar?

¿Y que su resuello tímido había sido la canción de cuna en cuya melodía descubrió el placer del sueño que inútil perseguía todas las noches en su almohada?

¡Por supuesto que no!

Sería ofrecer en bandeja de oro— porque ni siquiera de plata era— la poca hombría inflando su pudor. Pero la presión que ejercía la sangre aposada en sus mejillas empezó a volverse tan insostenible como la mirada inquisitiva de Yura.

* * *

"— _¡Joder! ¡Piensa, Jōnouchi! ¡Piensa! —"_

* * *

— ¡Eres sonámbula! —A decir verdad, no era un fundamento atractivo a las posibles conjunciones de su allegada, mas también era cierto que maquinar un motivo con mayor poder de convencimiento freiría sus sesos en el horno de la desesperación.

Hizo el asomo de un aspaviento, resuelto a concretizar la mentira de tal manera que las dudas de Yura no tuvieran más opción que sondearla como una verdad.

— ¿En serio? —Su ingenio estaba dando resultado, se lo manifestó el índice puesto en el mentón contrario.

— ¡Sí! Tú solita viniste de la nada y te lanzaste al primer espacio en blanco que tentaste— procuró sugerir en el tono un estado de compartida incertidumbre—. No tienes de qué avergonzarte porque no estoy molesto. Al contrario, me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que dormiste conmigo en vez de tirada en esa silla.

Asombrado percibió el torrente de sangre que fue subiendo desde el cuello, tiñendo de rojo hasta el último poro abierto, y concluyó alojado incluso en la piel de las orejas. No pudo eludir la gracia de asemejar la cabeza de Yura con la boquilla de una cerveza, y el torrente de sangre con la espuma que subía en cuanto el bebedor la destapaba.

 _La ironía de vivir con un Padre alcohólico._

¿Cómo no se había vuelto loco? Si todavía existían a su favor las posibilidades de no estarlo, claro. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, demasiada suerte flotaba sobre su cabeza al no ser su verdadera casa un manicomio de mala muerte.

—Lo… Lo siento. —¿En qué momento Yura se había levantado? O mejor planteado aún: ¿desde cuándo anduvo en el otro mundo para no darse cuenta?

* * *

"— _¿En dónde me quedé?_ _¡Ah sí, en el sonrojo! —"_

* * *

Ese que Yura omitía dándole la espalda. ¿Qué insulto al decoro él había pronunciado para gatillar aquel rubor inusitado?

—Si lo único que dije fue sentirme tranquilo sabiendo que ella durmió conmigo en vez de… —Un viento frío escaló desde los huecos en su espina dorsal, detuvo la elocuencia coagulando la sangre en su frente de tal manera que se tornó morada, y al final se asentó en su ceja cobrando la forma de un irremediable tic nervioso.

Durmió con Yura.

Yura durmió con él.

Él durmió con Yura.

¡Daba igual descomponerlo al derecho u al revés: habían dormido juntos!

— ¡N-No es lo que debes estar pensando! —Se precipitó a defender su honradez, el aliciente que le inyectó el brío de inclinarse a medias pese a los ramalazos de dolor—. Reconozco que me fascina ver porno, que disfruto al máximo realizar ese acto divino mandado desde el cielo por Kami-Sama, ¡pero no soy ningún depravado! ¡Dormí bocarriba durante toda la noche! —La verdad era que ni siquiera él sabía si lo último era cierto, pero debía parecer que sí, y arriscado en cumplirlo tejió a las volandas un argumento tan lúcido que incluso él mismo acabó creyéndolo—. Lo único que a duras penas puedo mover hacia los lados, es la cabeza. ¡Tengo un flanco suturado! ¿En qué cabeza si no una sin sesos cabría el disparate de siquiera pensar algo así en estas condiciones? ¡Y con su amiga! —El significado implícito le causó tanta repulsión que temió haber deshilachado una sutura en medio del arrebato—. ¡Carajo, Yura! ¡Si te atreves a pensar eso sobre mí, entonces debo volver a presentarme porque no me conoces en lo absoluto!

— ¡Oh diablos! —Ella, por toda respuesta, se giró a lo brusco. Exudando la impresión de no haber donado ni una pizca de interés a cuanto había expulsado, le cayó arriba y comenzó a filtrar sus manos por debajo de la bata con un pavor que a él se le antojó extraño.

— ¡Pero qué demonios estás…!

—Las suturas. Pude haberte lastimado mientras dormía— reunió mucha culpa en la voz, aunque amortiguada por una partitura de miedo además diluida en los orbes.

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡No tienes que-! —Se le desafinaron todas las cuerdas en un sutil gemido cuando las atrevidas manos de Yura colmaron de tacto a los surcos de su vientre. Se mordió el labio porque, de no hacerlo, el calambre que provocó un sismo en su vientre bajo agrietaría su voz dejando en libertad otro gemido indiscreto. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? —¡Mierda! ¡ _Estoy bien_ te he dicho!

— ¡Cállate y déjame ver! —Inmune a sus gritos prosiguió con un empeño que no atisbaba seguir patrones de juicio, y por la misericordia del tamaño de un pelo no se ahogó con su propia saliva cuando ella infundió el propósito de quitarle al fin la prenda.

Gracias a Kami aún tenía los pantalones en puesto, su estado había generado tal espanto que nadie tuvo los nervios de desvestirlo. _Tampoco era necesario_ , dijo el doctor, no obstante a verse en el apuro de arruinar la franela para poder intervenir a tiempo la hemorragia en la zona perjudicada.

— ¡¿Qué parte de que _"estoy bien"_ no entiendes?!

— ¡Eso dices cuando no quieres preocupar a nadie!

— ¡No me hiciste nada! ¡Duermes como si estuvieras muerta!

— ¡Bruto! ¡¿No has dicho tú que soy sonámbula?!— Nunca imaginó que la mentira con que había salvado su orgullo, sería devuelta en su contra—. ¡Pude haber cometido cualquier locura mientras estuve dormida!

* * *

"— _Los policías tienen razón cuando arrestan a los delincuentes en las películas: todo lo que uno dice puede ser usado en su contra—."_

* * *

— ¡Maldición! —Masculló entre dientes. Pese a realizar un formidable acopio de sus fuerzas, no pudo vencer el matiz que al salir de los labios reveló en el mascullo un jadeo estragado.

Su estado de convalecencia le impedía luchar a la par con el ímpetu de Yura. Todavía peor, la realidad era que ya no sabía contra qué luchaba: si con ella o con la avaricia de su propio cuerpo al desear de nuevo la ocurrencia de un sismo en su vientre bajo.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Katsuya!

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió con el estrépito de los cañones que lanzaron al aire una lluvia de papelitos multicolor. De un momento a otro Kyoka, Aimi, Kazuki, su Madre, la Señorita Mori, su hijo y hasta el doctor Takahashi cargaban puestos un gorrito de cumpleaños. De un momento a otro su Viejo apareció en silla de ruedas, usando también un gorrito, con una cara de mil malhumores juntos y llevando en las manos un oloroso pastel de chocolate bordado en betún rosa con el número veinte en el centro. Y de un momento a otro él deseó con todo el aliento de su espíritu que lo que se hubiese abierto fuera la tierra y engullera en lo más profundo de sus entrañas todo el bochorno que tiznaba en su rostro el bermellón de una manzana.

—Vaya, vaya.

Por lo visto su Viejo acabó siendo el único en no dejarse contagiar por el aire denso que incomodó al resto de los allí presentes. Kazuki, por ejemplo, agrandó la sonrisa para fingir que no había observado nada comprometedor; la Madre copió el gesto, Kyoka lo volvió una cadena de la cual Aimi no tardó en asirse, a la Señorita Mori no le quedó más remedio que alargarla con ayuda del doctor Takahashi y sólo el hijo se atrevió a cortarla de tajo.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No— protestó la de ojos azules. Renunciando a todo el ímpetu volvió a ocupar un borde de la camilla—, sólo que el doctor Takahashi debería chequear las suturas. —La pregunta había ofendido de tal modo a la obviedad del momento, que gracias a ella Yura tuvo donde refugiar la integridad pérdida en los surcos de su vientre.

— ¿Has experimentado algún tipo de malestar? —El doctor Takahashi se dirigió hacia ellos, rasgando en dos la parálisis del momento.

Tan pronto Yura le hubo facilitado el camino, le permitió inspeccionar cada hito de las suturas con la sumisión de un cordero. Sirviéndose de la ocasión, volvió a encajar la blancura bruñida e innata de su tez.

— ¿Se le desflecó alguna? —La mueca de su Viejo se sumó a la preocupación de los demás, quienes acabaron en fila detrás de él, en pos de una respuesta.

—No, está todo en orden— dijo el médico, arreglándole la bata luego. El alivio que llevó consigo el diagnóstico aflojó los hombros de la mayoría. El doctor Takahashi nunca se mostró tenso desde un principio.

—Bien. —Siendo lo suficiente tacaño como para no dejar una brecha de tiempo en que alguno de ellos alcanzase a predecir la verdadera intención, su Viejo apartó al especialista ondeando una mano. Absuelto de cualquier tipo de remordimiento, quitó al bizcocho el número comestible y lo arrojó de bruces contra su rostro.

La vista le fue cegada por el asedio del betún, más los oídos captaron a la perfección el suspiro de asombro enseguida muerto por el restallido de las risas.

Cuando el betún no pudo mantener el pastel pegado a su rostro, talló enfurecido sus ojos mientras le rechinaban los dientes. Deseosos de abrir el paso a un chirrido que dejara sordo a todo el continente. Sin embargo, al ver a su Viejo, a su _Padre_ , cayó en el tedio de regresarlo a las profundidades del estómago.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Mocoso de Mierda— bufó con una sonrisa jocosa, frenando en seco toda carcajada—. Pero no te aferres a que, por estar a un año de cumplir la mayoría de edad, ya puedes arrollar el universo entre tus pies. No importa cuantos años tengas, siempre serás un Mocoso de Mierda.

No fue sólo la digestión de aquellas palabras ni tampoco verlo con vida lo que le orilló a mandar el chirrido de regreso a las profundidades del estómago, sino el golpe del mismo dardo que minutos antes había interceptado a Yura: su Viejo estaba en los huesos.

En las ternuras de la niñez, él fue a sus ojos un hércules indiscutible. Un superhéroe. Un monumento de fuerza cuya armadura se revestía bajo unas capas de piel impenetrables. Le miraba con ojos de iluso cuando elevaba su cuerpecito en el aire, y todos los días se apreciaba en el espejo asido a la esperanza de que uno le sorprendiera con el reflejo de su Padre. No el suyo.

En los albores de la adolescencia, el alcohol fundido a la grasa de las comidas chatarra había desfigurado el monumento de la niñez con unos estorbos de piel que llegaron a escupir un sinfín de botones, e hincharon los pies a tal extremo que sólo unas enormes botas de cuero pudieron llegar a revestirlos.

Por eso allí— y tal vez a causa de los primeros retoños de la madurez— cuando vio a su Viejo, a su _Padre,_ sólo entonces permitió a la conciencia herirle con el guantazo de que aquel atentado no era lo más cerca que su Padre había estado de la muerte: tenía las mejillas hundidas, los ojos embolsados, la piel auguraba semejante flacidez que incluso entallaba en su ropa— pues era suya la camisa amarilla que llevaba puesta— y las canas aplicaban otro tono a las hebras cobrizas que había heredado Shizuka.

—Sentimos no poder ofrecerte un regalo más decente— habló Kyoka, cediendo a que la ternura le dibujara una curva en los labios—. Tu hospitalización sucedió de manera tan insospechada que por nada perdemos la cuenta de los años que llevas en este mundo.

— ¡El de los veintiuno será de cinco pisos a lo sumo! —Kazuki tildó la emoción blandiendo un puño en el aire.

— ¡Habrá mucho arroz con curry! — La Madre sostuvo la predicción del hijo.

— ¡Una montaña de obsequios! —Aimi se unió a coro en tanto a Kyoka le brillaban las pupilas de sólo materializar la idea en el pensamiento.

—Consigo divisar las cortinas verdes ataviando las ventanas junto a los globos flotando en el aire además de los manteles adornando la mesa donde yace el pastel de cinco pisos del cual nosotros disfrutamos una exquisita rebanada al tiempo en que chocamos los vasos atestados de cola brindándonos así una _salud_ sinceraque…

— ¿Te gusta el K-Pop? Porque si es el caso yo aportaría buena música para bailar.

—Hijo, ese género predica mensajes muy extraños, te he repetido un millón de veces que no deberías escucharlo. ¡Ah, estos muchachos de hoy en día!

—Ya lo ha dicho, Señorita Mori. Mi nieto vendió a mis espaldas uno de mis mejores libros de medicina a cambio de unos mangas a color.

— ¡Su nieto merece un escarmiento!

—Cálmate Kyo, fue un libro de medicina.

— ¡¿Y necesitas una causa mejor, tía?! ¡Fue un libro!

Atestiguar la sencillez de cada uno. Mirarles exponerse a sí mismos sin las telarañas de la hipocresía, sin el malestar de las carcajadas forzadas ni el asomo de las sonrisas artificiales, inyectó a su corazón una dosis de felicidad que a sus ojos aguados les fue imposible seguir conteniendo, y terminó derramada en una lágrima diáfana. La secó al instante no porque la muestra le avergonzara, sino a raíz de que no le abrigaba como la mejor manera de corresponder el sentimiento.

—Gracias. —Su voz parecía una estrofa del viento, pero él no podía decir algo más. En primer lugar, porque carecía de sinónimos para resumir el gozo en su pecho y en el segundo porque de sólo intentarlo, se le atascaban todas las palabras formando un nudo en su garganta.

—Oye Mocosa, ¿por qué te cubres la boca?

En cuanto la voz le alejó de los rincones en su ser, al principio se regaló la inocencia de que su Viejo se había equivocado al momento de colocar el género al adjetivo con que se refería a su persona. Sin embargo, el gozo en su pecho trasmutó en un horrible pánico tras no deducirse con la boca tapada por una mano.

* * *

"— _¡¿Desde cuándo mi Viejo conoce a Yura?!—"_

* * *

Era insólito.

¿Acaso serían conocidos de antaño? No, a lo mejor la Señorita Mori, Kazuki o el doctor Takahashi se tomaron la molestia de presentarlos. De todas formas, era un hecho inevitable muy a pesar de su anhelo por aplazarlo. No por motivo de que se avergonzara de uno u otro, era más bien a causa del miedo fundado de que lo cascarrabias de su Viejo colisionara con lo deslenguado de Yura, dando como resultado la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

—Usted puede morir si huele mi aliento. —Yura respondió sin desahogarse la boca.

— ¡Viejo Cascarrabias! —La situación era de vida o muerte: o él intervenía o todos corrían peligro. Más aún si Yura excarcelaba el susodicho aliento de dragón—. ¡Cuántas veces debo repetirte lo mismo! ¡Es Yura! ¡Y-U-R-A!

— ¡Bah! —Chasqueó la lengua—. ¡Que Yura ni Yura! ¡Es una Mocosa de Mierda igual o peor que tú!

—En lo peor, estoy de acuerdo— pensó en voz alta. Tras detenerse a procesar el significado, el instinto le advirtió realizar un acto de reflejo ante lo inevitable que podría ser un golpe certero de Yura. La albina, empero, contradijo la predicción, haciendo que su pose de autoprotección quedara en el ambiente como un gesto ridículo.

Le observó ignorar el nuevo apodo de su Viejo poniéndose al pie, caminando serena con inclinación hacia la puerta.

— ¿Yura?

—Necesito un baño en mi pieza. —Rodó el picaporte—. Me niego a felicitarte con este mal olor.

—Pero si fuiste la primera en hacerlo… —Lo dijo en un volumen rayando lo inaudible.

Ella se marchó en mute. Kyoka le siguió el paso alegando platicar un asunto pendiente no alcanzable a su oído. Tampoco era una prioridad en ese instante, las ganas de saber si Yura se había marchado con la culpa a tono en su voz, sobrepujó a cualquier otra cosa que pudiese habitar sus pensamientos.

Fue su turno de sentirse culpable.

Al parecer tenía la culpa de otra culpa.

Vaya ironía.

Por una corta fisura de tiempo le atosigó el remordimiento de que quizás no debió pedir el favor a Kazuki, mas no le permitió derivar en el arrepentimiento. Incluso si su amigo no hubiera estado presente, él estaba seguro de que serían sus propios brazos quienes habrían depositado a Yura en la camilla. No mintió al remarcarlo. En pocas palabras, cualquier arrepentimiento era vano ya que de todas maneras el resultado seguiría siendo el mismo.

Todo menos aquel sismo en su vientre bajo.

* * *

—.—

* * *

—Estoy aburrido— suspiró mientras hojeaba la página número treinta y cinco del manga a color llevado por Kazuki, según él a fin de matar el supuesto aburrimiento más vivo que muerto en el aposento.

La vivencia del doctor Takahashi con el nieto le había encendido el bombillo de la creatividad, por ello se afanó en conseguir algunos mangas de pelea. Negándose a su petición de llevar consigo unos tantos de contenido adulto.

—Si al menos fuera Hentai... Aunque debo admitir que las tácticas de este tipo son realmente buenas. Tirar al suelo cuanto objeto se pueda para escuchar las pisadas del contrincante y así evitar que te tome ventaja por la espalda, es un truco muy útil.

—Buenas tardes, Jōnouchi. —El doctor Takahashi se avecinó al cuarto con Kazuki a la diestra—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Indagó al pie de la camilla—. ¿Las suturas te han ocasionado algún tipo de molestia? ¿Comezón? ¿Ardor?

—Las dos cosas— informó, en breve posando el manga en su regazo.

—Descuida, esas molestias menores irán desapareciendo a medida que la herida vaya cicatrizando— afirmó sonriente—. En vista de que, a excepción de tu flanco derecho, el resto de tu organismo se halla en perfecto estado, hoy a las ocho se te dará el alta.

La buena nueva le alegró por treinta segundos.

—Lo agradezco mucho, doctor, pero… ¿No podría ser mañana?

— ¿Mañana? —le miró contrariado—. No es necesario. Además, Katsuo prometió que sólo si Kami baja del cielo él permanece otro día interno.

—Ese Viejo…

— ¿No quieres volver a tu casa?

— ¡N-No! No es así. —Por supuesto que no confesaría el egoísmo disfrazado en la solicitud. El egoísmo de acarrear con su reclusión el despido justificado de Yura. Por otro lado, ¿qué haría él en su casa? Por lo menos en el hospital tenía más posibilidades de comer tres veces al día, un colchón más mullido y un ambiente de sana convivencia con sus allegados. Sí, estar convaleciente propiciaba mayores beneficios que estar saludable. Otra ironía—. Sucede que…

—Doctor Takahashi— la entrada imprevista de una enfermera le movió a suspender la oración—, el paciente de la recámara 20 requiere su presencia.

—Con su permiso— les reverenció—. Luego concluimos esta conversación— profirió el médico antes de perderse en el pasillo al reverso de la puerta.

— ¿Qué tal están los mangas? —Kazuki arrastró la silla de la noche anterior hasta ubicarla cerca de la camilla. Una vez sentado, prosiguió—. ¿Te has entretenido?

—Algo— reconoció mirando la portada—. De haber sido Hentai te respondería de otro modo.

— ¡Que mente tan cochina tienes!

— ¡Oye! ¡El porno es educativo! — Realzó—. Mucho más en caso de alguien como tú, cuyo sueño es tener diez hijos a lo mínimo. —El rojo tonificado en los pómulos de su amigo le impidió espetar alguna réplica.

—Fuera de… _Eso,_ pensé que los de pelea podrían interesarte más. Has de saber por qué.

—En mi vida ya he usado la gran mayoría de esos trucos. Aunque no por eso dejan de ser muy útiles.

—Por cierto, mientras venía de camino estuve pensando… —Su amigo se tornó cabizbajo—. Esos gangueros esta vez se atrevieron a llegar demasiado lejos. Invadir tu departamento, apuñalarte a ti y a Katsuo… No quiero siquiera pensar lo que hubieran podido hacerle a Yura de no haber estado fuera de la ciudad, o a cualquiera de nosotros en la peor de las circunstancias.

El corazón se le desbocó en el pecho con unos latidos embravecidos que dispersaron en todo su cuerpo unos espasmos abrumadores.

Kazuki tenía toda la razón.

¿Y si los malnacidos habían ido primero a cazar a Yura y, cegados por la ira de no encontrarla, tomaron el riesgo de intrincarlo en su propia casa?

¿Y si mientras él yacía postrado, ellos fraguaban el mejor modo de secuestrarla?

¿Y si el verdadero propósito del atentado contra su vida era echarle a un lado del camino para hacer con ella o los demás lo primero que les satisficiera el gusto por lo impúdico?

Tragó en seco la saliva amargada por la rabia, con el pecho estrujado por el horror de sólo pensarlo. Si de algo poseía él una certeza infranqueable, era de que el horror de pensarlo no se comparaba con el horror de vivirlo.

—Esa mierda se acabará. —Por ella, por la rabia sorda calcinando su cordura, en aquellas cuatro palabras dejó surgir al Jōnouchi que Yugi había sepultado en lo más profundo de sus vísceras—. Y tú, Kazuki, me ayudarás a limpiar los desechos.

—Tus ojos me producen escalofríos.

* * *

—.—

* * *

 _Les invito a visitar mi perfil de FB para estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones de esta obra. Tengo el mismo nombre que acá, de modo que pueden dar conmigo fácilmente. :D_

 _ **¡MILLARES DE GRACIAS POR LEERME!**_


	17. Lluvia de Confeti (IV)

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos.**_

 _ **¡Precaución!**_

 _ **Soy un ser humano, tengo licencia para equivocarme un montón de veces.**_

 _ **Aparte de ser un amor, Jōnouchi es un pobre con dignidad. Lástima que a Yura se le olvide.**_

 _ **¡Al fin concluye este primer mini-arco!**_ _ **Trece capítulos (quince si contamos las partes en que lo dividí) para que Jōnouchi "tuviera a Yura— sin buscarla— en sus pensamientos". Eso no habla muy bien de Katsura, claro que ño. :V Pero ya he dicho que no me gustan los romances de febrero, así que no podía ser cosa del capítulo 1 ni del 2 ni del 3 ni del 4… Es cuando a Jōnouchi y Yura les dé la bendita gana. Yo solo soy su pensamiento en voz alta y escribo al ritmo que ellos me dictan.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Lluvia de Confeti (IV)**

* * *

 **"** Una sonrisa. En un día así. Era un regalo. **"**

 **—"28 días", David Safier.**

* * *

A fin de cuentas, lo arisco de su Viejo terminó superpuesto a la paciencia del doctor Takahashi. Eso le pareció cuando mandó por la borda más amplia el plan egoísta de alargar su estadía en el hospital, firmando convicto la sentencia del alta.

—Estamos al doblar de una esquina, Katsuya. Un poco más y estás de vuelta en casa— alentó Kazuki, sin desbaratar la sonrisa pese a la carga que significaba llevar terciado en los hombros un brazo de los suyos. El ventero añadió a su vez otro comentario a la plática, pero en su oído se trataba de un susurro lejano.

Ni Yura ni aun Kyoka le habían visitado en el transcurso de la tarde.

La incertidumbre le arrancó el buen apetito que aparecía por esas horas conforme al edicto de la costumbre. La cabeza volvió a liarse con las imágenes repetitivas de una Yura atropellada, violada, degollada en medio de un asalto o con las ropas convertidas en harapos junto al cadáver de una Kyoka que los gusanos ya empezaban a consumir.

—Kaz— llamó con tono estropajoso—, ¿no te parece raro que ni Yura ni Kyoka hayan ido al hospital en toda la tarde? —Buscó en la respuesta de su amigo una señal de apoyo para exiliar el efecto de aquellos pensamientos nocivos, porque poseía de antemano la convicción de que, si se dejaba guiar por los suyos, el producto final sería algo de temer. Algo de lo cual podría luego arrepentirse o, todavía peor, no se arrepintiera nunca.

—Pues, la verdad no— contestó animado. Sin una pizca de preocupación—. A lo mejor Kyoka estuvo recuperando la docencia perdida en el día de ayer. Yura por su parte quizás decidió aprovecharla de receso.

—Sí, eso debió ser. _Eso debió ser_.

—Hemos llegado al edificio— avisó. Al brinco las escaleras oblicuas saltaron a la vista. Subirlas no implicó la fatiga en los presagios, en cambio sí ameritó una reducción en la velocidad del andar, de tal modo que sus pasos podrían hacerle competencia justa a un caracol recién nacido—. Usui de seguro encaminó a tu Viejo.

— ¿Quién es Usui?

— ¿Tan rápido se te olvidó el nombre del hijo de la Señorita Mori?

—Oh, ya veo. Por eso no lo memoricé.

—Al parecer no te cae muy en gracia, ¿no? —Estaba dispuesto a responder al tiempo de su amigo condensar—: Tengo la impresión de que le gusta Kyoka.

— ¿Verdad que sí es ella? —Soltó entusiasmado al notar que lo supuesto por Aimi era una visión compartida. Dos ojos— en el caso de la tía— estaban propensos a errar, pero con cuatro el yerro era poco probable. Por no exagerar llamándolo imposible.

—Por supuesto. ¿O tú crees que sea otra persona?

—Ah, no. Nadie más que Kyoka. —Del tal Usui acababa de saber apenas el nombre, desconocer el resto era un motivo a prueba de juicio para tenerlo en la mira con ojos de cazador amaestrado. Kyoka también era su amiga, una razón de peso mayor, y con una fusión de ambos justificó su apetencia encarnizada de preferir al mentado con Kyoka en vez de con Yura.

— ¡Ya llegamos! —La espontaneidad en el diálogo le hizo estimar la puerta en sus narices como un acontecimiento sucedido a la par de un pestañeo.

Kazuki rodaba la perilla despacio, importunando el aire con el suspenso propio de una película de terror. Pensó decirlo en voz alta cuando escuchó al tiempo el bramido de los goznes.

En el sesgo de hacerlo, en ese preciso instante donde la puerta fue abierta, él sintió en lo más recóndito de su alma que yacía de cara con los aposentos del paraíso.

— ¡Sorpresa!

Todo brillaba.

Todo era tan irreal.

La Señora Mizuki, la Señorita Mori, Usui, el doctor Takahashi; Aimi, Kyoka, Yura, su Viejo e incluso los tres niños que con un cariño pueril le habían apodado el _"Tío Chiflado"_. Todos vestidos con el fulgor entonces maravilloso de la cotidianidad, que hacía resplandecer las prendas cual si hubieran sido bordadas con la misma tela fina que se ondulaba en el manto de Kami-Sama.

Perdió el aliento tras divisar las cortinas verdes ataviando las ventanas junto a los globos multicolores flotando en el aire. Así como Kyoka dijo.

Perdió la voz al distinguir los manteles inmaculados que adornaban la mesa donde yacía postrado un pastel de cinco pisos, así como dijo Kazuki, que además se hallaba iluminado por la mecha de unas velas que, incrustadas a modo zigzag en cada piso, ascendían hasta llegar al quinto, donde el número veinte se aupaba con la última.

La fuerza de sus músculos rodó por los suelos cuando en medio del enorme recipiente con forma de copa y hasta el tope de cóctel, siendo dividida por la ubicación del pastel, humeaba una charola repleta de arroz con otra llena de curry al lado. Así como dijo la Señora Mizuki. Y su corazón quedó pendido de un solo latido al barrer con la mirada el rincón de la casa donde vio los obsequios acomodados. Así como dijo Aimi.

Sin aliento para respirar. Sin voz para agradecer. Sin fuerza en los músculos para reaccionar y sin un corazón capaz de contener la eclosión de felicidad que desmoronó su pecho, rompió a llorar con la misma devoción con que lo había hecho la última vez que recibió en las manos un regalo de cumpleaños.

Rompió a llorar porque siempre se quejaba de su suerte. Porque siempre boyaba en la miseria, porque no localizaba un día en su vida donde no le golpearan las vicisitudes. Porque nunca tenía un solo yen en los bolsillos.

Aún seguía boyando en la miseria, aún resistía los golpes de las vicisitudes y aún no había un solo yen en sus bolsillos.

 _Pero era feliz._

Allí, en esa precisión del tiempo, él era feliz.

Por eso rompió a llorar.

Porque allí, en esa precisión del tiempo, la vida le estaba recordando que, aun boyando en la miseria, aun siendo abollado por las vicisitudes, aun sin tener un solo yen en los bolsillos, _se podía ser feliz._

— ¡Por Kami! —Oyó a Kyoka vociferar— ¡¿No te gustó la sorpresa?! ¡¿Es por los manteles?! No debimos poner el arroz con curry cerca del pastel, ¿verdad? ¡Se lo advertí, Señora Mizuki! No, espera… ¡Es por el horario! Debimos preparar todo más temprano, ¿cierto? ¿O acaso Kazuki nos delató? ¡Pillo desgraciado!

—Tranquilízate, Kyo. No es nada de lo que has dicho.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué llora de esa manera?!

— ¡Ay, por favor! ¿No es obvio? ¡El Mocoso está tan feliz por esto que incluso se atrevería a comerse los mocos como hacía de niño!

—Oh, es eso— columbró a la pelinegra en camino hacia él con Yura a la distancia de un hombro. A las dos les apercibía cada vez más nítidas en la medida que las lágrimas dilataban sus pupilas.

—Yo… Yo…—Yura le calló poniendo el índice sobre sus labios.

Con una dulzura hasta entonces sólo apreciada en Shizuka, limpió las lágrimas de su mejilla derecha, Kyoka las de la izquierda, y después cada una le tomó por un brazo propiciando con ello un descanso a Kazuki.

—Nos agradecerás lo suficiente si disfrutas al máximo tu día.

Yura le guiñó un ojo.

Kyoka le sonrió encandilada.

Él aceptó en silencio ser el defensor de aquella felicidad aun si hubiere que alterar el orden del universo. Por los siglos de los siglos.

* * *

—.—

* * *

— ¡Ni un grano más! —La de ojos azules le arrebató sin piedad el cuarto plato de arroz con curry.

— ¡Pero Yura!

— ¡He dicho que no!

Miró alrededor en busca de quien anclarse con el fin de motivarle a cambiar de perspectiva. Sin embargo, Kazuki se veía muy entretenido charlando con Kyoka e Usui, los tres agarrando un vaso de cóctel cuya porción disminuían con un sorbo de vez en cuando. Los _adultos_ formaron su propia atmósfera donde, para su asombro, incluso su Viejo lucía ensimismado. Por su parte los tres chiquillos tenían suficiente con ellos mismos. Bailaban e intentaban armar una coreografía menos afeminada con la música a volumen moderado del grupo de Idols llamado C-ute.

Minutos atrás estuvieron todos circuidos en derredor suyo. Contaron chistes, tomaron fotos, participaron de juegos infantiles posterior al estruendoso _"Cumpleaños Feliz"._ No obstante, cada quien escogió luego el ambiente más a gusto para estratificarse.

En conclusión: nadie iría en su rescate.

— ¡Será el último, lo prometo!

— ¡Lo mismo dijiste con el segundo! ¡Ya van cuatro!

— ¡Mujer, déjame ser feliz!

— ¡Sufrirás una sobredosis de almidón y cuando estés convulsionando en vez de espuma botarás arroz por la boca!

— ¿Ven eso, chicos?

—Los Tíos Chiflados me recuerdan mucho a mamá y papá.

—A mí también.

— ¡Tía Chiflada, yo querer más cóctel! —La petición de Genta era la oportunidad perfecta. Bastaba calcular el ángulo del plato. Medir bien la distancia. Tomar el impulso en el momento indicado…

—Por supuesto. —La malvada Yura tenía que alejar el plato justo a tiempo.

— ¡Yo también quiero!

— ¡Yo, yo!

—Pónganse todos en fila o no le daré a ninguno. —Se paró de la silla en la que había estado sentada junto a él, mientras los niños podrían asimilarse como cadetes a la espera de un militar de alto rango.

Entretanto le avistaba sirviendo los vasos al trío, se preguntó quién era el dueño de aquella mesa, pues la suya le vino a la mente destrozada por el cuerpo de un _hijo de puta._

—Apóyate de mí. —La albina sugirió de pronto en su regreso, extendiéndole un brazo—. Debemos cortar el pastel— informó en tanto él usaba su hombro de sustento—. Kyo solicitó a los padres el permiso de los niños hasta las diez menos treinta, no me gustaría que se fueran sin una rebanada. Además, recuerda que no puedes durar mucho tiempo sentado. Tampoco en pie.

—Cierto— bufó—. A propósito, Yura, ¿de quién es la mesa? Porque de nuestro comedor no es.

—La Señorita Mori nos hizo el favor— reveló, los dos estando casi detrás del mobiliario—. Kaz se encargó del pastel, la Señora Mizuki del arroz con curry, Kyoka en compañía de Aimi trabajó la decoración, los niños nos ayudaron a conseguir los gorritos con que los muchachos se aparecieron en el hospital, el doctor Takahashi contribuyó firmando el alta a las ocho; yo colaboré hablando con tu Viejo y limpiando este departamento.

—Te tocó la parte más difícil— aseveró con cierta grima. Ella le dedicó una sonrisilla a modo de respuesta.

— ¡Gente, ha llegado la hora de cortar el pastel!

Los allí en persona se congregaron en torno a la mesa, expectantes al momento más solemne de todo cumpleañero: la petición de un deseo antes de apagar las velas.

— ¿No vas a pedir tu deseo, Katsuya?

* * *

"— _Mi único deseo es…—"_

* * *

Con el candor del anhelo grabado en el corazón, un soplo de su espíritu arrebató a las velas el albor de la luz.

* * *

—.—

* * *

La pulcritud en los rincones instauró en la casa un aire acrisolado que revivió en sus memorias cuán necesitado estaba el hogar de la buena mano de una mujer.

El toque de queda fue anunciado por la aguja chica en el diez, pero las féminas le pisaron los talones barriendo antes los indicios de la celebración. Repartieron el pastel de manera equitativa, salvaguardaron la parte que le correspondía en el refrigerador, despidieron a los invitados, resucitaron la higiene y dejaron que los obsequios fueran el broche de oro.

No eran tantos en realidad: seis en total. Un número quizás pequeño en cantidad, pero demasiado grande a las exigencias de su corazón. Un trofeo invaluable.

—Deberías estar en tu pieza. —Su timbre se percibió de todas formas excepto agradable—. Kaz de seguro empezó a perder la paciencia.

—Entonces me iré sola— dijo sin variar la expresión desdeñosa que le caracterizaba.

—No, entonces seré yo quien pierda la paciencia.

— ¿Hasta cuándo piensas repetir el guión de un hermano sobreprotector? —Tomó asiento a su lado en una orilla de la cama, siendo la única que faltaba por despedirse. Los demás habían partido ya salvo su amigo el ventero, a causa del encargo particular de acompañar a Yura hasta su vivienda.

—Cuando tú dejes de ser una necia. —Sus ojos mieles persiguieron a los azules, viéndose aturdidos al ser de súbito esquivados por un vestigio de rubor.

—Katsuya… —Volteando el rostro estrechó a la vista una caja verde con un florido moño color vino—. ¿Podrías abrir mi regalo ahora? No creo dormir tranquila si no me dices lo que piensas al respecto.

* * *

"— _Me pregunto qué habrá en esta caja para que te pongas así—."_

* * *

—Lo haré si me prometes que tan pronto yo te lo diga, tú te volverás a tu pieza. —No permitiría que aquel calorcillo placentero acomodándose al antojo en sus pómulos— apodado _sonrojo—_ le desviara de su objetivo.

—Hecho.

Tomó posesión del obsequio a la inmediatez. Imbuido al tiempo por una curiosidad opresiva que le movió a irrespetar los ademanes de la paciencia.

—Esto es…

Mudo tiró del colgante bañado en plata. Un puntito de luz resplandeció al tacto de la iluminación apenas adquirible en su habitación.

Un cartucho con tres jeroglíficos inentendibles.

—Es tu nombre en egipcio. —No le dirigió la mirada, y él oró dando gracias por ello. El sonrojo entonces vuelto una hueste de lombrices en su estómago, de todos modos, no hubiese accedido a que profiriera sonido alguno—. Todavía… Todavía falta una cosa.

Hurgó aprisa entonces mordido por la ansiedad, sin imaginar que aquel trozo de papel arrojaría vinagre al escozor del mordisco.

 _Un cheque._

Un jodido cheque con una cifra exuberante de dinero.

—Muchas gracias por el cartucho— aduló mientras lo pendía en su cuello. Después, cada palabra fue una arruga nueva en el papel. Dibujada con su puño—. Pero el cheque puedes usarlo para limpiarte las nalgas.

Si decirlo había sido un pasaje gratuito al infierno, recibir la témpera en los ojos de Yura, abiertos como los pétalos de una flor en su apogeo y acuosos por el advenimiento de la rabia, era el pasaje de retorno asegurado.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —La moción de los labios fue lenta, exhibiendo la impresión de que liberar la pregunta era una carga en exceso pesada.

—Lo que has escuchado. —Más procuró entonarse airoso. Más sentía que se desmigajaba por dentro. Sin embargo, la pobreza, tejida con los rescoldos de la vida en las calles, le había enseñado a utilizar el dolor como abono al coraje. Como un incentivo para devolver los golpes con la fuerza multiplicada. Por ello le sostuvo en cada momento la mirada—. Cógelo de papel higiénico. Límpiate la mierda con él, Yura.

Ni siquiera la estocada de aquellas palabras consiguió asemejarse al dolor de la bofetada con que ella le viró un lado de cara.

—Por qué… Por qué…

No eran preguntas. Eran sollozos.

Yura estaba llorando de rabia.

Una rabia maldita. Sórdida. Tan descomunal que se miraba la mano pintada en su cachete cual si fuera una parte nueva del cuerpo.

Iba a estallar, lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIS MALDITAS BOLAS?!

Quien estalló arrojando el rollo de papel al suelo. Sin saber cómo. Sin saber por qué le asió por los hombros…

Acabó siendo él.

—Me regalas un jodido cheque con unos ceros por los que no me he partido el lomo, unos ceros que no me he ganado con mi propio sudor, ¿y esperas que lo reciba con los brazos abiertos como si fuera yo un maldito sinvergüenza? —Dos peñones de agua salada rodaron por sus mejillas—. ¿Tanta lástima inspiro? ¿Tanto me parezco a un mendigo necesitado de tus limosnas?

— ¡BRUTO! —Ella comenzó a repartir trompadas a ciegas en su pecho, llorando a ojos engurruñados—. ¡¿Piensas que con esos ceros ya quedó hecho todo?! ¡¿Que solucionarán tus problemas por arte de magia?! ¡¿Que con estrecharlos puedes comprar una vida nueva para ti y Katsuo?!— Enloquecida por una mezcla de sentimientos hasta la fecha sin precedentes para él, se puso a la par suyo agarrándole por el cuello del suéter azul—. ¡Ese maldito papel a color no es más que un impulso! ¡Un aventón a la prosperidad! —Afianzó la empuñadura—. Con él finiquitarías todas las deudas de tu Viejo. Seguido mejoraría tu reputación entre los empleadores, quienes retirarían de tu nombre la etiqueta social que la mala fama de tu Viejo te adhirió y se tragarían su orgullo abriéndote las puertas que antes habían cerrado en tus narices. Tú aceptarías cruzar la que mejor te convenga, trabajarías como un burro y al precio de tu propio sudor ganarías una cifra semanal, quincenal, mensual o qué se yo, con unos ceros que sumados con la misma frecuencia no se acercarían ni por los tobillos a los que yo te he obsequiado.

La escena parecía una repetición del lunes aciago en que se habían enemistado.

— ¡Me parto el lomo por ti ahorrando ese dinero desde noviembre! ¡Con mi propio sudor trabajo aun en la ida de ese viaje por ti! ¡Hago toda esta mierda por ti! ¡Y me vienes con la maldita excusa fosilizada de que no puedes aceptar mi sacrificio porque no has hecho nada a cambio! —Lo que brillaba en los ojos de Yura le enmudeció—. ¿Entonces dime, siempre tiene que haber algo a cambio de por medio? ¿Si no eres tú quien se sacrifica todo vale una mierda, Katsuya? ¿Eso vale mi cariño para ti, una mierda?

A la misma medida en que las lágrimas iban degradando la voz a él se le iba muriendo el espíritu en cada exhalación. Cuando no quedó nada, cuando todo se perdió en una explosión de grises con olor a vainilla, buscando el arrullo del aroma terminó hundido en los brazos de Yura.

Las traviesas manos que habían colmado de tacto a los surcos de su vientre, se deslizaron por debajo de las axilas buscando cobijo en su espalda, y el sismo en su vientre bajo se fragmentó por todo el cuerpo agrietando incluso los pilares de su convicción.

— ¿Por qué, Yura? —Musitó con la voz pendiendo de un hilo. El aroma comenzó a marear sus pensamientos hasta dejarlos en su mente como un murmullo difuso—. ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mi cuando yo no he hecho algo que llegue siquiera a los talones por ti?

— _Porque somos amigos._

* * *

"—… _¡Esta es tu oportunidad para vengarte! ¡Golpéalos! ¡Patéalos! —"_

"— _¡No hay manera de que haga eso a mis amigos! —"_

* * *

—Kyoka me enseñó que por ellos uno debe ser capaz de abrir las puertas del mismísimo _infierno. De su propio infierno._

Le abrazó eufórico. Lleno de brío. Humedeciendo la curvatura de su cuello blanquecino con el cariz de su llanto.

—En realidad… Tú has hecho algo mucho más importante por mí, ¿sabes? —Sopló mientras trataba de acoplarse a sus brazos—. Pero eso te lo diré algún otro día. Ahora estoy cansada. Muy cansada.

—Yo también.

No obstante, había descubierto que la urgencia de abrazarla sólo le acuciaba cuando ambos yacían en la soledad. Como si por encima de la cultura conservadora, enraizada desde la niñez, los dos conociesen de antemano que tal aprecio mutuo no podía florecer en presencia de alguien más.

O como si ambos le tuviesen miedo a la misma cosa.

* * *

— **.—**

* * *

También era miércoles cuando _él_ se marchó.

El tiempo borró las huellas de su existencia en la Ciudad Domino, mas no pudo arrancarlas de su corazón y desentrañarlas de sus memorias. Allí él las había plantado. Allí morirían a su lado.

En la fotografía sobre su escritorio, aquella sonrisa se avistaba como una de las pocas en verdad sinceras a lo largo de su vida. Exponiendo los dientes, procurando agigantarse para que tal vez sí fuera el vivo ejemplo de la felicidad bullendo en su interior.

Para el tiempo en que se tomó el retrato, él cumplía diecisiete años.

Ese día cumplía veinte.

Por eso había encendido veinte velitas en el pastel, hecho con una receta que su Madre seguía al pie de la letra en los últimos dos años. Consistía en mezclar las lágrimas de todos en el hogar con el cariño vivo en el corazón, verter la mezcla hasta espesarla en el bol de los recuerdos, meterla en el horno al fuego lento de la nostalgia, y luego decorarla con el betún amargo de la realidad, para que su olor a dulce invadiera los rincones de la casa y le sumergiera a ella, al Abuelo, a Atem y a él, en un estado de felicidad ilusoria que tardaría en esfumarse lo que tardaba el humo de un cigarro en desaparecer.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Jōnouchi.

Fiel a su amigo, como fiel había permanecido en los últimos dos años, apagó cada una de las velas. Una por una al compás de las gotas.

—Donde sea que estés, con quien sea que estés… _Feliz cumpleaños._

* * *

—.—

* * *

 ** _Anécdota Cruel:_** _Kyoka es para Yura lo que Yugi es para Jōnouchi. NO puedo acreditarle a Yura un mérito que es de Yugi, NI puedo acreditarle a Jōnouchi un mérito que pertenece a Kyoka. Sería muy injusto de mi parte venir con el cuento chino de que Jōnouchi "ahora sí fue que realmente descubrió el verdadero valor de la amistad gracias a Yura" y viceversa. NO señor, ellos dos— desde mucho antes de conocerse— tuvieron dos excelentes maestros que se adjudicaron la tarea de instruirlos al respecto. El regalo de Yura es un homenaje al de Yugi en el Duelist Kingdom, cuando entregó el dinero para costear la operación de Shizuka._

 _En el capítulo 6 mis pequeñines discutieron tan que feo que acabaron enemistados, en este caso también lo hicieron como bien compara mi precioso rubio, pero con la diferencia de que se reconciliaron al salto. Eso marca una diferencia. La evolución de un momento a otro, ya que no deseo forjar una relación de tira y afloja TODO el tiempo. Me da mucha paja en serio._

 _Yugi y yo somos dos almas desconocidas. Él sabe que, si me pusiesen a elegir entre Atem y él, lo elegiría a él, y yo sé que tiene un corazón tan enorme que está dispuesto a colaborar en esta locura. Y el próximo capítulo… ¡Ay el próximo capítulo!_

 ** _¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	18. Kamizake

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos._**

 _Les recuerdo que el verdadero protagonista de esta historia es Jōnouchi Katsuya. Todos los demás son coprotagonistas y Yura, pese a tener cierta incidencia, no será necesaria en muchas ocasiones. Lo siento, Yu. /3 Pero... ¡He dicho— PUM— Caso Cerrado! xD_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Kamikaze**

* * *

 **"** _No dejéis el pasado como pasado, porque pondréis en riesgo vuestro futuro_. **"**

 **—Winston Churchill.**

* * *

 _El estruendo de los nudillos ultrajando la piel rebotó en las paredes cuarteadas por el desuso._

— _¡Responde, grandísimo hijo de puta! —Otra ronda de embistes y de seguro le desprendería la quijada en cuya extensión refulgía la cicatriz del pacto—. ¡¿Quién carajo te dio la orden de caerle a puñaladas?! ¿O acaso tienes las bolas tan chiquitas que ni siquiera puedes secuestrar a un borracho de mierda?_

 _Uno de los subordinados le alzó la cabeza tomándolo por el pelo, sin él recurrir al incordio de dictárselo. Bastó desempuñar las manos embadurnadas de sangre._

— _No… No pensé que Jōnouchi estaría —balbuceó—. Siempre… Siempre está con la Marimacho a esas horas…_

— _Por eso al cacahuate que tienes en la cabeza le resultó muy entretenido asesinarlo, ¿no?_

— _No… No lo matamos… Las puñaladas fueron en… una zona fuera de peligro._

— _¿Sabes qué es lo más divertido de tu estupidez, Karasu? —Las deformidades en el rostro del agredido no le permitieron manifestar un atisbo de comprensión en caso de siquiera poseerlo. Él de su lado introdujo su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón negro, ausentando la delicadeza de limpiarla, y procedió a extraer de la caja un cigarro mentolado—. Que Jōnouchi vendrá por nosotros._

 _Con la llama del encendedor ofrecido por su otro vasallo, se dedicó a fumar sin reservas._

— _Y lo mejor es que vendrá a partirnos el trasero._

* * *

— _.—_

* * *

La sensación no era ingrata.

Puntual desde antaño, más bien.

Le había dado arrullo en sus carnes hacía diez años atrás, cuando aquel niño de tez altiva sufrió, sin él quererlo, los agravios de una broma infantil. Si el crío se hubiese tratado de un compañero ordinario de clases o uno acostumbrado a los deslices de su hiperactividad, extender una disculpa sincera habría bastado para resarcir los posibles daños a la integridad. Pero en aquella época la Diosa de la Suerte no solía fallar a su favor, y por ello el chico no era más ni menos que la cabecilla del trío que atracaba los almuerzos en las horas del recreo.

Había procurado disculparse. Después defenderse. Por último, presentar batalla pese al descuadre injusto de ser un tres contra uno. Todo para concluir abollado en golpes e impregnado con la hedentina de unos orines calientes. Los moretones no suscitaron tanto dolor como la vergüenza de retornar al curso irradiando el vaho, cuya intensidad obligó al profesor a despachar su presencia primero a la enfermería, luego a la oficina del director.

Con el cuerpo ensopado de gasas se personó ante el susodicho. Queriendo fomentar desde niño el buen hábito de decir la verdad, confesó que un ingenio suyo había desatado el conflicto, pero que sus acciones no fueron premeditadas, sino más bien una tetra de la casualidad o —en su defecto— de la mala suerte. El senil de semblante apacible no le concedió la razón ni se la quitó. Por el contrario, acogió su versión de los hechos y mandó llamar al trío involucrado, designándole al vuelo la orden de recoger sus útiles escolares, ir de regreso a casa y avisar a sus padres de una reunión al día siguiente y en la primera hora de clases; ya que su fetidez perturbaría la enseñanza de los contenidos.

El único chiste del recuerdo era que no bien había cruzado el portón cuando sonó a todo volumen el timbre que dejaba los alumnos en libertad. Por lo que, de todos modos, querer conservar un poquito de dignidad era un anhelo escollado tanto si se hubiera quedado el resto de la clase como si no.

Reparó en acelerar sus pasos aferrado al deseo de que el alumnado no le pisara los talones. Pasando por un callejón, escuchó un silbido que parecía dirigido hacia él. Retrocedió unos pasos, gobernado por la curiosidad, y entre las sombras de las paredes emergió una figura que habría de recordar siempre en momentos como el que estaba a punto de protagonizar: Hirutani.

Lo reconstruía ceñido a las prendas lavanda del atavío estudiantil. Con el cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo que confería un aspecto aún más intimidante a las facciones ásperas.

— _Si no quieres que la trulla te vocee "Niño Pipí", ven por este callejón. Es un atajo a la calle del barrio._

Dudó corresponder al estro de generosidad. En esencia porque no ubicaba en su memoria ocasión alguna donde la caridad se ofreciera sin esconder un beneficio a cambio. Con el anexo de que Hirutani no se perfilaba como una excepción a la regla. Mostró la naturaleza de sus pensamientos en el iris de su mirada, donde Hirutani pudo tantearlos en lo que costaba pestañar.

— _Tranquilo, niño. No creo que se te pueda humillar más de lo que hicieron esas ratas de cloaca. Sin embargo, es tu decisión seguirme o no._

Le siguió no sólo por el hecho de tener la razón. El tropel de estudiantes en camino disminuyó el tiempo a su favor para meditarlo.

Inmersos en el callejón, le intrigó que exhibiera las medidas de la espalda sin proferir algún comentario de tipo burlesco en torno al mal olor que se desprendía de su uniforme. Así prolongó el mutismo hasta cruzar el límite que daba de cara con la calle del barrio.

— _Observé tu pelea con esas lacras, niño._

Dijo en el momento justo donde había pensado despedirse agradeciendo el gesto con una reverencia corta.

No sabía si creerle o no, pues a tal extremo fue arropado por una lluvia torrencial de puños, que le era imposible describir un rasgo en específico.

— _Durante la pelea, hiciste un movimiento demasiado complejo para un niño de tu edad. ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?_

No le miró darse la vuelta.

— _En realidad yo no…_ —En realidad él no recapitulaba ninguno de los movimientos que había trazado. Contrario al dolor de los golpes.

— _Lo sabía._

Cuando entreabrió los labios para preguntarle qué, por primera vez en todo el trayecto, Hirutani ladeó el rostro atenazando en los labios una sonrisa socarrona.

— _Lo hiciste por instinto._

Y como si el viento mismo estuviese de acuerdo, enarboló los bordes de la chaqueta escolar con un esmero que a sus ojos le pareció el trasluz de una imponencia sobrenatural.

— _¿Cómo te llamas, niño?_

— _Jōnouchi Katsuya. —_ Lo reveló sin pensárselo dos veces: la palabra _"niño"_ comenzaba a perforarle las sienes. Aunque tal incomodidad no rebasó la incertidumbre que aglomeraba la conversación, y por denuedos de la casualidad, fue aquella incertidumbre lo que le mantuvo repartido entre la optativa de marchar a su hogar o quedarse a resolver el acertijo.

— _Jōnouchi, ¿sabes por qué perdiste la pelea?_

— _¿Qué clase de pregunta tan estúpida es esa? —_ Además de absurda, la asimiló como una pugna contra su inteligencia—. _¡Fue un tres contra uno! ¡Mi contrincante, obvio, era tres veces más fuerte que yo!_

— _Te equivocas._

Se giró al fin, con las manos introducidas en los bolsillos del pantalón e inmerso aún en la socarronería de la curva en los labios.

— _No perdiste porque te doblaban en número o porque eran más fuertes que tú. Perdiste porque no conocías los puntos débiles de tu enemigo._

En aquel entonces no comprendió la premisa, por lo cual Hirutani se adjudicó la tarea de profundizarla.

— _Si empiezas a pensar cuán grande, fuerte, rudo o buen peleador es tu adversario, sentirás miedo. Ese miedo te llevará a perder el pleito antes de siquiera iniciarlo. La victoria, Jōnouchi, siempre será de aquel que sepa manejar el miedo._

A oídos de un niño con tan sólo diez años— que apenas conseguía separar las groserías de las cordialidades— aquellas palabras tenían el fragor de un ejercicio de matemáticas, pues le había sucedido con ellas lo mismo que con tales cuestiones: se sabía los números, mas no el procedimiento que el enunciado solicitaba realizar con ellos.

Hirutani de su lado comparecía indiferente a sus cavilaciones.

— _Yo puedo enseñarte a pelear, Jōnouchi. Así podrás cobrarle la cuenta de hoy a esas ratas de cloaca._

— _No es necesario, ya hablé con el director—_ recordó haberle dicho, sosteniendo las hombreras de su mochila. Pensaba que quizás las intenciones de Hirutani no eran del todo malignas, empero, halló más beneficio en fiarse de la justicia del director en lugar de la sugerida por un desconocido que, por obra y gracia de su alevoso despiste, tarde reconoció adherido a los matices lila del uniforme correspondiente a la Secundaria Rintama.

La respuesta llegó con la algarabía de una risotada.

— _¿Supones que con eso se ha terminado el asunto? —_ A un segundo de enlistar los motivos por los cuales él aludiría una afirmación, la voz de a quien diez años más tarde nombraría su maestro de la vida en las calles, le arrebató el tiempo de regalarlos al viento.

— _Te diré lo que sucederá el día de mañana, Jōnouchi. —_ Se mordió la lengua para no reír en su cara por atribuirse un don que sólo era posible en las películas de fantasía—. _El director de cierto te hará justicia, a lo mejor asignándote algún castigo de fácil cumplimiento por una semana o menos. Al trío lo condenarán a una semana de expulsión, ya que incluso al director le indignará que ellos arrastraran la pelea al lugar más despejado de todo el traspatio de la escuela para que tú no pudieses pedir ayuda, y así poder usarte de retrete. —_ Muerto de risa en su fuero interno, pensó anunciarle que se había contradicho, ahorrándole a su vez la molestia de hacerlo con sus propios argumentos.

— _Sin embargo, eso no impedirá que las ratas te persigan a la hora de la salida. Una de ellas te remolcará a la fuerza hasta este mismo callejón que acabamos de cruzar, donde no te puede alcanzar la justicia del director ni el auxilio de los demás, y donde las otras dos esperarán con ansias tu llegada para una vez más dibujar en tu cuerpo la forma de sus nudillos. La misma rata que te remolcó a la fuerza te sujetará por la espalda, de ese modo tú te convertirás en el saco de boxeo de las otras dos._

Añadió a la narrativa una dosis tan contundente de seguridad, que cada escena cruzó por sus ojos con el resplandor innato de la realidad. Como si estuviese ocurriendo en aquel preciso momento.

— _De todas maneras, no estás obligado a creerme ni tengo yo la intención de forzarte. —_ Una vez más otorgó a sus ojos la apreciación de las medidas de la espalda. Por segunda ocasión, se adelantó a la exposición de sus pensamientos—. _Aunque sea una lástima que se desperdicie el instinto de quien podría llegar a ser un verdadero peleador._

Inició la caminata sin más aditivo, dejando a su paso la incógnita que prevaleció en cada eco del diálogo.

Observándolo partir, intuyó que si no se había molestado en esperar su agradecimiento era porque no veía la necesidad de obtenerlo. Sujeto a la conjetura emprendió su andar por el sentido contrario tal como le correspondía. A medio sendero fue traspasado por un rayo de lucidez.

— _¡Aguarda un minuto! —_ Le gritó, frisando los pasos a la misma distancia, él le invitó a proseguir—. _¡Si eres de la Secundaria Rintama, ¿cómo es que dices haber visto mi pelea?!_

— _Eso no importa, Jōnouchi. Pero si tanto interés tienes en saber de mí, puedes llamarme Hirutani. Así escaparás al regaño de haber hablado con un extraño al salir de la escuela._

Le maravilló a raudales aquella sagacidad. A tal grado que, por un momento, se permitió dudar si de veras poseía él la habilidad de predecir el futuro. La ridiculez que acarreaba el pensamiento, sin embargo, le instigó a olvidar el encuentro con una sacudida a la cabeza.

Al día siguiente y a la primera hora de clases, el director le saludó luego de cuestionar la ausencia de su Viejo, quien por esos días estrenaba los desahucios del divorcio. No lo excusó con el relato de que yacía roncando en el piso debido a los efectos del alcohol, sino con la mentira providencial de que se hallaba derrotado por un resfriado que no le había concedido un minuto de tregua desde el día anterior.

El director se dejó entrampar. Una vez manifestados los deseos de recuperación para con su Viejo, recibió adusto al resto de los implicados en su oficina.

La reunión duró menos de treinta minutos a raíz de que los padres del trío tampoco accedieron al llamado, de modo que el director arrojó a su conciencia todo el peso de la decisión. En el preciso instante de dictaminarla, la predicción de Hirutani lanzó a su rostro un golpe certero de perplejidad.

Le fue asignado un castigo de fácil cumplimiento como lo era organizar los libros de la biblioteca, todos los días durante una semana. El trío fue sentenciado a una semana de expulsión, pero, lo que sin temor al yerro heló su sangre, fue la perorata del director concerniente al tamaño de su indignación por las condiciones injustas en que se había efectuado la riña.

El augurio de haberse invocado, en el ayer, a centímetros de un superhumano, le propinó un escalofrío que le dejó mudo al momento de intercambiar las disculpas impuestas para dar fin a la contienda. Las ofreció de todas formas, para satisfacción del director e inri de la triada, y al finalizar el rito cada quien puso desde ya en práctica la resolución.

Rumbo al aula, hurgó en los acontecimientos algún punto donde Hirutani hubiera cometido un fallo. Lo que sea que pudiese redirigir en contra de la profecía. Entonces fue cuando en su mente de niño apareció de repente el intercambio de disculpas, y lo convirtió en la excusa idónea para volver lo acaecido aquello que era en ese ínterin: un recuerdo de infancia.

Protegido además por la inocencia propia de la niñez, no le invadió el temor cuando el timbre sonó, e inició campante el recorrido a su hogar. A dos pasos del mismo callejón visitado el día anterior, sufrió el primer instante de miedo. Por ello miró hacia atrás buscando el celaje de los tres críos. Mas la visión común del alumnado se encargó de apaciguarlo.

Hasta que unas manos le arrancaron de la ilusión.

Y a partir de allí cada minuto del recuerdo fue narrado por Hirutani.

Un aluvión de puños eclipsó su conciencia, volvió sus carnes un estropajo e inmoló su espíritu arrebatándole incluso el mérito de llorar. Fue el primer encuentro con su propia miseria, también el segundo golpe que recibía de la vida.

En medio de aquella bruma negruzca, un punto de luz iluminó sus pupilas, bañando a su cuerpo de un sosiego paradisíaco. Allí, en aquel momento que definió por aquel entonces como el último de su existencia, con el semblante borroso de Hirutani la vida le confirmó que Kami aún no requería de sus servicios en el cielo.

Tras aquel destello siguió una imagen del aludido estribándose en una silla de metal sin colchón de respaldo, mirándole despertar en la cama roída por las ratas.

— _¡Hasta que al fin despiertas! Uf, estuvimos a nada de lanzar tu cuerpo al canal._

— _¿Al ca-canal?_ _—_ Procuró moverse, de inmediato su cuerpo le pasó fractura dispersando espasmos dolorosos en cada tercio de piel que, boquiabierto columbró atestada de vendas.

— _Sí, aunque le partimos el culo a esas ratas de cloaca, ya estabas hecho jirones de pies a cabeza. Si permanecías dormido un minuto más, te hubiésemos dado por muerto._

— _¡Tú! —_ Lo señaló tan erguido como pudo, agregar sonido a su voz le costó un aletazo de dolor en las costillas—. _¡Eres… eres… un brujo!_

Hirutani volvió a contestarle con la sinfonía de unas carcajadas.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por predecir cabo a cabo lo que sucedería hoy? Tranquilo, Jōno, que no estamos en el Período Heian_ _ **(1).**_

La broma sólo acrecentó el aura de misticismo que flotaba en el aire desde la primera interacción entre ambos.

— _¡Lo sabía, usas Kojyutsu_ _ **(2)**_ _!_ _ **—**_ Vociferó a la espera de no bosquejar las inmensas ganas que tenía de orinarse en los pantalones.

— _No es Kojyutsu, pero sí tiene un nombre. —_ Le miró extraer una navaja del pantalón para después probar su filo colocando la yema del índice en la punta del acero—. _Se llama experiencia._

— _¿Experiencia?_

— _Así es, Jōno. No se necesita magia para hacer el "milagro" que hice hoy, basta con tener una pizca de experiencia_. _La magia sólo existe en la mente de aquellos que no confían en sí mismos, por ello atribuyen a lo sobrenatural las cosas que pueden hacer con sus propias manos. En otras palabras, la magia no existe: es en realidad todo aquello que puedes crear con tus propias manos. —_ Despegó su atención de la navaja, enseguida le incrustó los ojos con una severidad acuciante—. _Se dice que, para tener magia, en la mayoría de los casos, necesitas ser un brujo o un individuo que posea una cualidad distinta del resto, mientras que para tener experiencia sólo necesitas equivocarte. Algo en lo que somos expertos de nacimiento._

Aquel había sido el prólogo a una de las más grandes revelaciones que llevaría tatuada en la memoria. Por tal motivo, en el apremio del recuerdo, no le cupo vacilación de que aquel trasluz de una imponencia sobrenatural que había vislumbrado en Hirutani no era un movimiento al azar del destino.

— _Bueno, supongo que no has entendido nada. A decir verdad, tampoco espero que lo entiendas—_ dedujo a raíz de su enmudecimiento _._ Se puso en pie jugueteando con la navaja—. _Sígueme. —_ Leordenó sin el tacto de preguntar si podía o no caminar, aunque al fin y al cabo fue mayor su fascinación por el nuevo misterio que el dolor en las articulaciones, de manera que le obedeció desamparando el lecho abrazado a sí mismo, ya que con la misma medida le arropaba la sensación de que sus huesos podrían desmantelarse en cualquier descuido.

— _Por lo general, nuestros puntos de reunión favoritos suelen ser las fábricas abandonadas o los locales en desuso. Sin embargo, las casas desahuciadas o con letreros de "Se vende" son nuestros sitios de recuperación—_ priorizó en tanto invadían una sección de aquel lugar— que por la plática bien podía ser una casa desahuciada o con fines de venta u alquiler—, él arrastrando los pies en una guerra abierta contra el dolor.

— _Mira—_ señaló lo que parecía ser el concreto de una bañera sin tina que acopiaba un caudal de agua amarilla, obsequiando la impresión de concentrarse en pasta. Era muy similar a un batido de calabaza en un molde cuadrado—. _Eso es cera de abeja con un toque de miel_ — resolvió su duda en voz alta—. _Tres horas o menos reposando en esa crema y las heridas cicatrizan a la velocidad de la luz, nada más con derretir unos cuantos velones en agua hirviendo en aceite y miel. Muy pocos tienen el privilegio de conocer este pequeño truco—._ El descubrimiento lo empujó a traspasar los límites de un asombro saludable tratándose de un niño en su condición—. _Las vendas que cubren tus heridas están bañadas de este ungüento, pero, debido a que tu cuerpo no se ha sumergido en él, es lógico que, pese a cicatrizar pronto, sientas un dolor intenso recorrer cada fibra de tu ser._

Por instinto, sin abandonar su iris el brillo de la conmoción, cesó de abrazarse a fin de apreciar las vendas con mayor desvelo.

— _Jōnouchi—_ Hirutani demandó su atención, y él se la otorgó aún bajo los efectos del asombro—, _tú posees el instinto de un verdadero peleador, de un guerrero imparable. Pude verlo en tu mirada. ¿Piensas desperdiciarlo de este modo? ¿Siguiendo el mismo patrón de la rutina? ¿Siguiendo reglas estúpidas cuando puedes crear por ti mismo las tuyas? ¡Juntos podemos liberar a ese guerrero que llevas dentro! ¡Juntos podemos poner en su sitio a la gente de este mundo que está podrida en mierda!_

De súbito se vio reflejado en el espejo de la memoria. Se halló a sí mismo siendo escupido por su propio Padre, siendo abandonado por su propia Madre, llorando detrás del vehículo que le alejaba de Shizuka, vuelto un andrajo en las manos de aquel trío.

Y por primera vez en su vida, se odió.

Enervó la mirada, lo que sea que Hirutani hubiere visto en ella lo enardeció.

— _Quiero ser un guerrero._

¿Existía acaso un mejor camino que tomar? Contestar esa pregunta era el deber de un padre, el hogar una sede de instrucción donde aprendiese a discernir si era el correcto u incorrecto. Pero él no contaba con un padre a quien preguntárselo, mucho menos con un hogar que le ministrase al respecto. De modo que no había escogido el camino propuesto por Hirutani porque supiese de antemano que era el correcto, sino porque era el único que le ofrecía un refugio para salvarse de lo que en el presente reconocía como su propia miseria. Por ello nunca visualizó en él al líder de una ganga peligrosa.

Ser un ganguero, atreverse a delinquir escenificando peleas callejeras en el terreno baldío más cercano, se convirtió en su modo de sentirse útil en el mundo. De sentir que lo habitaba por un propósito distinto al de sufrir, importándole muy poco si éste fuere bueno u malo. Por esa razón, a lo que muchos llamaban engendros innecesarios del universo, a los que la sociedad señalaba con el dedo índice de escarnio, eran para él lo más remoto al hogar que había perdido desde la ocasión en que sus padres firmaron los papeles del divorcio, y aun a partir de la primera noche que su Padre cruzó el umbral entorpecido por el alcohol.

Nada más allí, con el peso de diez años más encima, le deslumbró cómo la inocencia de un niño de diez años podía morir en tres semanas de entrenamiento. Tres semanas perdiendo el miedo a recibir los golpes y aprendiendo a devolverlos. Tres semanas perdiendo la identidad, asumiendo una nueva que debía construir el tiempo. No Hirutani. No él.

La verdad inequívoca descansaba en el hecho de que ya no tenía nada qué perder. ¿La infancia? Esa la había perdido desde la noche en que su Padre besó por primera vez la boquilla de una cerveza. ¿Su hogar? Ese yacía muerto desde la ocasión en que el abogado registró el acta de divorcio. ¿El amor de Shizuka? Se lo había llevado su Madre entre las llantas del vehículo con que desmembró a su familia.

Lo único que le quedaba, eran la inocencia y la identidad. La misma inocencia con que se decía todos los días que todo estaría bien, la misma identidad que procuró mantener aferrándose a la rutina, y las mismas que iban muriendo en cada puñetazo que aprendió a retribuir con la fuerza multiplicada.

Sobre todo, llevándose la claridad de cualquier otro vestigio de su pasado, la revancha con los tres críos era sin duda el acontecimiento que había dividido su vida en un antes y un después. Porque gracias a su ocurrencia se desnudó ante sus ojos una verdad que decidiría las nuevas riendas que habría de tomar su vida.

Tuvo lugar en la consolidación de la tercera semana de entrenamiento. Era su prueba de fuego, la demostración de que todo el dolor que había sobrecogido sus entrañas tenía mucha valía, que no había sido en vano.

Ceñido a las enseñanzas de Hirutani, mientras les veía llegar no les concibió como entes invencibles ni se detuvo a pensar cuán grandes, fuertes o buenos peleadores podrían llegar a ser. Mas bien, divisó a lo lejos la figura de cada uno cual si fuera una cucaracha que debía ser aplastada, y para rematar pensó en sí mismo cinco veces más grande, cinco veces más fuerte, y que ellos estaban a merced de un pisotón suyo.

Allí descubrió que aquella sensación que no era ingrata, que seguía puntual desde aquel antaño, tenía por nombre adrenalina. Que las agallas, el valor o cualquiera de los tantos sinónimos con que pudiese conocerse, no era más que miedo con una pizca de esa adrenalina. Puesto que unificando ambas adquirió la impresionante habilidad de ver cada movimiento del enemigo en cámara lenta, y así contrarrestarlos con el mismo vigor.

Sólo entonces comprendió la premisa de Hirutani e hizo de ella no sólo un modo de pelear, sino también de vivir.

* * *

"—… _La victoria, Jōnouchi, siempre será de aquel que sepa manejar el miedo—."_

* * *

Desde aquel día se le consagró como el buscapleitos de la escuela. En verdad lo era. Se irritaba de sólo mirarle dos veces, le ofrecía golpes aun a los maestros e inclusive llegó a enmarañarse a trompadas con un compañero de clases por el simple hecho de sentirse aburrido. Aunque su verdadera intención era ventilar la euforia de haber descubierto una nueva faceta de sí mismo. Una nueva identidad. Una que le había sumergido en un estado de neutralidad donde lo único relevante era derribar al adversario.

En su hogar, el piso de la sala se llenó de las convocatorias a reuniones con el sello de la escuela. Las deslizaba por debajo de la puerta sin más, dejando que la coincidencia o la casualidad se decidieran a inculcar en su Viejo la curiosidad de leerlas, antes de él marcharse con Hirutani y sus socios en la parranda.

El de la coleta de caballo le llevaba cuatro años de ventaja en el mundo, pero eso no supuso un obstáculo para su complicidad en la ganga fundada mucho antes de su membresía. Cuando cumplió los quince años de edad, que equivalían a cinco lado a lado con Hirutani, tenía en posesión la musculatura de un instructor de gimnasio, a raíz de los tantos entrenamientos, así como enfrentamientos, con pupilos de gangas enemigas. Muchas veces no pisaba su casa sino hasta después de dos o tres días a causa de ello, hasta que su Viejo decidió romper la rutina presentándose borracho ante el director de la escuela. Según la versión de quienes se habían desayunado con el chisme, lo agarró de la solapa y, salpicándolo a su vez de saliva, despotricó en el régimen disciplinario de la escuela.

No le sorprendió el rumor acerca del avanzado estado de embriaguez, lo que de cierto mereció un pasmo de su parte, fue la defensa férrea que tramó a su favor. Muy a pesar de que todos los testimonios, incluyendo el propio, estaban en su contra. No lo creyó de buenas a primeras, así que aprovechó el silencio de los gritos para pegar su oído a la puerta de la oficina del director. Lo descubrieron en pleno ardid, pero lejos de reprenderlo, le dieron la noticia que más tarde habría de volcar su vida con un giro de trescientos sesenta grados: sería transferido a la Secundaria Domino.

Su indignación alcanzó una densidad incalculable aun para el profesor de Física.

Se le habían enrojecido los dedos mayor e índice rogando porque la tramitación fuese con destino a la Secundaria Rintama, todo por culpa del _maldito_ director haber convencido a su Viejo de que, dada su situación económica, en la Secundaria Domino le concederían la salvedad de trabajar pese a la carga académica. Para su Viejo, aquella propuesta fue la traducción más fehaciente de la palabra _"dinero"_ , y el chance de adquirirlo un casamiento definitivo con el alcohol.

Se rió de la escena mientras se internaba en las fauces de un callejón baldío. Si en el presente se le otorgase la oportunidad de personarse frente al director, se le desgastaría la voz prorrumpiendo en agradecimientos hacia él.

Ya que por su causa a él tuvo la bendición de cruzar su destino con el de Yugi y los demás.

Tarde comprendió entonces que la pregunta de rigor para escudarse de su propia miseria no era _cómo pelear_ , sino _por qué pelear_. Yugi le impartió la lección sirviendo de escudo ante Ushio. A diferencia de él, Yugi no sabía _cómo pelear_ , pero no le miró titubear al momento de ofrendar su cuerpo a los nudillos de Ushio.

Yugi peleaba por una razón.

Yugi no tenía el _cómo_ , pero sí tenía el _por qué_.

Ese _por qué_ fue lo que hizo una grieta en los cimientos de la realidad. De su realidad.

 _Si en verdad ya no tenía nada qué perder, ¿entonces por qué peleaba?_

No recordaba habérselo preguntado antes de confrontar a su oponente. Sólo le importaba el _cómo_. _Cómo_ derribarlo, _cómo_ romper sus huesos, _cómo_ reducirlo a cenizas.

Nunca se preguntó _por qué._

Pero allí, con esa lucidez que sólo podía brindar la nostalgia, entendió que no se lo preguntaba porque no existía. Y que no existía porque él estaba vacío.

 _Estar vacío era peor que sentirse miserable._

Con gusto seguiría navegando en aquel mar acaudalado de recuerdos si la imagen del local en desuso no hubiera cortado todos sus hilos con el pasado.

Y como si el viento mismo estuviese tan de acuerdo con él cual lo estuvo con Hirutani, enarboló los bordes de la chaqueta aguamarina perteneciente a la Secundaria Domino.

* * *

"— _Por lo general, nuestros puntos de reunión favoritos suelen ser las fábricas abandonadas o los locales en desuso...—"_

* * *

Cada paso que trazaba lo imaginó en su cuerpo como un metro que aumentaba. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.

—Llegas con una semana de retraso, Jōnouchi.

—No sabes cuánto lamento haber tardado, Kotsuzuka— aterrizó los ojos en la cicatriz cuya extensión se palpaba desde la punta de la oreja derecha donde nacía, pasando por el puente de la nariz, hasta la punta de la oreja izquierda donde fenecía. Aquel rostro partido en dos—. Prometo recompensarte cada segundo de la tardanza.

Apretó los puños crispados en los bolsillos del pantalón, tras divisar la sonrisa cargada de cinismo que blandió su adversario en ferviente contestación.

* * *

"— _Mantén siempre esto en la cabeza, Jōnouchi: la única manera de sacar ventaja en un pleito entre gangas, es enfrentándose cuando empiece a caer la noche. Los peleadores con mayor experiencia tienen por costumbre hacer sus fechorías durante ese tiempo del día. Por eso, el resto que suele reunirse a esas horas, son los novatos. Sin embargo, debes asumir la posibilidad de encontrarte con el líder—."_

* * *

—Tan honorable como siempre.

Sin prestar mucho interés a la frase, no dio un paso hacia delante, quedándose inmóvil en la entrada de la edificación confinada al moho. En cambio, dispuso la mirada a escrutar cada rincón del terreno. Evaluar sus ventajas y calcular las desventajas. La principal variable a su favor era lo espacioso del local; no había nada en derredor salvo la silla maltrecha donde Kotsuzuka se situaba, al techo le faltaban en total cuatro láminas de zinc de las que el sol se aprovechó para filtrar sus rayos y anunciar con ello la ida del ocaso, las lámparas rotas yacían decoradas por las telarañas, y de vez en cuando se percibía el chirrido de una que otra rata.

De acuerdo a sus cálculos, las desventajas se reducían a dos: los cuatro novatos divididos de dos en dos a cada lado de Kotsuzuka, y la navaja que brillaba con los reflejos del sol.

Consciente del entorno que le rodeaba, procedió a invadir el lugar retorciendo en los labios una sonrisa guasona. No había sombra de miedo en sus ojos, en su lugar se aposaba un caudal de adrenalina que transformaba su sangre en gasolina. Diez años antes nunca lo hubiese declarado con el mismo fervor, pero era preciso reconocer que, con el paso de otros diez, había aprendido a disfrutar de las peleas como si de un buen plato de arroz con curry se tratase.

—Por lo que veo, has tenido la cortesía de recibirme con honores— dijo, encogido de hombros, después otorgando especial atención a los cuatro subordinados—. Y, además, armado como los hombres sin bolas.

* * *

"— _Las armas blancas podrían ser decisivas en una pelea. Si ambos poseen una, el riesgo perder no es tan alto. En caso de que tu enemigo sí y tú no, lo ideal es buscar la forma de que él decida no usarla por cuenta propia, no planear quitársela en medio del pleito. El truco que nunca falla, es ofender sus bolas, para un peleador no hay mayor insulto que ése por más obsoleto que parezca—."_

* * *

Kotsuzuka se deshizo en risas.

—Tal vez yo no las tenga, pero mis discípulos son harina de otro costal. —Le avistó jugueteando con el arma justo antes de apuntarla hacia él—. ¡Acábenlo!

"— _Si el líder envía primero los súbditos a pelear en su lugar, quiere decir que tiene miedo o es consciente de sus debilidades. Su objetivo es que el oponente gaste las energías con los siervos, a tal grado que sea pan comido cuando llegue su turno de luchar—."_

El primer golpe a la vista dibujó la línea recta que sin duda pretendía culminar en su rostro. _El primer golpe de un novato siempre iba dirigido al rostro._ Por obra de aquella instrucción, traída de regreso a tiempo, esquivó el posible puñetazo con admirable facilidad, y contraatacó arqueando sus nudillos hasta dejarlos caer en la sien izquierda, en un pliegue muy cerca del ojo contrario.

El fulano se desorientó a causa del embate, fracciones de segundo que uno de los tres compañeros quiso aprovechar copiando su propio movimiento. Sin embargo, él consiguió granjearse un sesgo de tiempo que le permitió cubrirse la sien de la misma forma en que los boxeadores solían hacerlo en las películas —que agradecía haber visto en abundancia— y estrelló un golpe mortal que fue a parar en el torso del adversario.

"— _No importa por cuánto tus oponentes te sobrepasen en número, después de que uno se decide a ser el primero en atacar, los demás siempre aguardan un promedio de diez a veinte segundos antes de seguir la iniciativa, esto para observar tu reacción al impacto. La victoria, no, tu vida penderá de esos segundos—."_

El segundo en confrontar iba yéndose a la deriva con la mano posada en el pecho, como si acabase de padecer un infarto, resquicio que el tercero consideró el mejor para golpearlo por la espalda. Agradeció en sus pensamientos haber leído los mangas a color llevados por Kazuki, pues a causa de ellos pudo anticiparse al golpe distinguiendo al enemigo por el dibujo de su sombra en el piso. Agachándose lo suficiente con una sentadilla precisa, y balanceándose hacia un lado a posta de que aquella trompada peligrosa, de puños unidos, cayera en picada a la cabeza del primero que él había agredido, a quien por el furor de la pelea no había visto levantarse con la intención de embestirle usando la cabeza cual si fuera un toro bravo.

Se sirvió de que el bravucón— hasta entonces el más alto— se mantenía encorvado para él volver a erguirse e insertarle al mismo tiempo un rodillazo en el estómago.

Muy a pesar de hallarse circuido por el asomo de la victoria, no logró predecir el choque de un palo de madera contra su cabeza, que le depositó en el suelo con un espasmo insoportable. Tampoco pudo atisbar la tremenda patada que le llevó a revolcones hasta la pared.

Había olvidado al contrincante número cuatro, y no estimó la posibilidad de que Kotsuzuka rompiera la silla de por sí maltrecha para conferir ventaja a su vasallo.

—Disfrutas hacerte de rogar, ¿no? —Escuchó la voz, su cuerpo cuesta abajo en el suelo polvoriento. Intentó levantarse aún por encima de su vista nebulosa, no obstante, Kotsuzuka se adelantó alzándole la cabeza al tirar de su cabello—. Únete a nosotros, Jōnouchi. Mira que hoy me siento tan bondadoso que soy capaz de perdonar este pequeño retozo. —Veía doble, pero de todos modos pudo apreciar cómo presumía de la navaja cruzándola por su semblante, además de percibirlo arrodillado.

Procuró mantener la impresión de hallarse afectado por la caída mientras le oía repetir la misma estupidez de todos los tiempos, esperó a que su visión acomodara el ángulo del rostro contrario en uno solo, y sin que Kotsuzuka pudiese preverlo, ubicó un guantazo perfecto en la nuez de adán. Al tratarse de una zona muy sensible del cuello y estando arrodillado, cayó de espaldas al suelo, ocasionando el imprevisto de perder la navaja.

Sin disponer de mucho tiempo qué malgastar, se arrastró hacia él aplicándole seguido una llave de cabeza. Ambos imprimieron tanto vigor a la hazaña— él queriendo inmovilizarlo y Kotsuzuka queriendo liberarse— que se llenaron de polvo dando volteretas en el piso.

Sentía que su rostro estallaría en cualquier momento a raíz del esfuerzo, pero contemplar por el rabillo del ojo la indecisión del cuarto subordinado, quien con palo en mano se debatía entre golpearles o no, le movió a imprimir el máximo potencial de sus fibras en un embiste definitivo que dejó a Kotsuzuka inerte en el pavimento.

Con las piernas temblorosas y el cuerpo tan entumecido como si de plomo puro estuviera compuesto, invirtió lo poco que quedaba de su ímpetu poniéndose de pie. No sin antes tomar la navaja y blandirla frente al último adversario.

— ¡Ven! —Incitó, haciendo alarde del bellaco que era. El enclenque miró a su alrededor con el horror a la muerte publicado en los orbes. Primero dirigió los ojos hacia sus compañeros, cuyos quejidos eran más fuertes que la vitalidad de levantarse. Luego se concentró en Kotsuzuka, cual si esperase que un milagro lo reinsertara en la realidad.

Despojado de la voluntad para seguir luchando y permeado hasta los tuétanos por el miedo a morir, soltó el palo dándose a la fuga con el tumulto de sus gritos haciendo eco en la lejanía.

Acezante como un canino— aunque muy mala la comparación— se regaló unos pocos segundos de sosiego al caer sentado en el piso, justo al lado del cuerpo inerme de Kotsuzuka. Consideró el momento propicio para devolver a su mano la navaja, y presentando batalla al dolor en sus fibras, emprendió camino hacia la salida.

A trompicones propios de un ebrio hasta la coronilla— que él bien conocía debido a la _cortesía_ de su Viejo— logró traspasar el umbral. Una vez afuera, silbó con toda la facultad que pudo reunir mientras volvía a internarse en las fauces del callejón. Era la señal.

Conforme de haberse alejado lo suficiente, intentó recobrar el aliento deslizándose por las paredes hasta finalizar sentado una vez más. Con el devenir de unos pocos minutos pudo escuchar la sirena de la policía, en igual medida la resonancia opaca de los aspavientos exagerados de su amigo el ventero.

Al parecer todo había resultado de acuerdo a lo planeado.

— ¡Katsuya! ¡Katsuya! —Kazuki se apareció de repente, acuclillado a fin de acoplarse a su rango de visión. Le zarandeó por los hombros haciendo uso de un tono exasperado—. ¡Por Kami, ¿estás bien?! ¡Lo que hiciste no dista mucho de suicidarse!

—Tranquilo, viejo. Kami todavía no necesita de mí allá arriba. —Se carcajeó—. ¿Todo salió bien?

—Sí— reforzó con un asentimiento enérgico—. Tal cual me lo pediste, cuando escuché la última entonación de tu silbido, me dirigí como un loco a la policía y les dí cuenta de que había una pelea callejera en el sitio de donde provino. Al principio se preguntaron qué tanto podían confiar en mi testimonio, pero acabé de convencerles con mi disposición a comprobarlo.

—Al momento de irme, tres de esos pedazos de mierda todavía estaban conscientes. ¿No me acusaron con ellos?

—Intentaron hacerlo. No obstante, la policía les frenó a tiempo con el argumento de que estaban mintiendo para salvarse el pellejo. Tuve la impresión de que habían procurado atraparlos desde mucho tiempo antes de lo sucedido hace pocos minutos. Al final concluyeron dándome las gracias por denunciar la pelea y al _dichoso_ que, si fuese de verdad el caso, les había dado semejante paliza.

No pudo evitar volver a reír, de paso contagiando a Kazuki. Así se dejaron asediar por el alivio de saberse vivos.

— ¡Por la morada de Kami! ¡Corre sangre por tu nuca! —Su amigo alcanzó tal punto de desasosiego que le alzó por un brazo, tirándose a los hombros todo el peso de su cuerpo—. ¡Debemos darnos prisa en curarte!

* * *

"— _Muchas gracias, Yugi y… Hirutani—."_

* * *

—Oye Kaz, ¿por casualidad sabrás de algún lugar donde pueda conseguir cera de abeja?

* * *

—.—

* * *

 **(I) Kamikaze:** Avión suicida del ejército japonés que en la Segunda Guerra Mundial se estrellaba voluntariamente cargado de explosivos contra el objetivo enemigo. O bien, piloto voluntario de este avión.

 **(II)** El **c** apítulo del manga donde pueden leer la historia de Jōnouchi y Hirutani es el 11 y 12 del Tomo II. Equivale al 10 de la Temporada 0.

 **(III)** Tanto en el manga como en el anime, nunca se especifica el apellido de Hirutani.

 **(1)** Último período de la época clásica de la historia japonesa, entre los años 794 a 1185 en el que la capital era Kioto. _Heian_ significa "paz y tranquilidad".

 **(2)** Hechicería prohibida en el Período Heian y con la que se podían crear yōkais (demonios).

 _ **Anécdota Cruel:** __¡Hoy Katsura cumple dos de sus aspiraciones como Fanficker!: 1. Narrar una pelea. 2. ¡Usar la palabra "Kamikaze" en un capítulo donde realmente guardara relación con lo que sucede en el mismo! ¡YEIII!_

 _Bueno, ya lejos del fangirleo, pienso que muchos de nosotros olvidamos la incidencia de Hirutani en la vida de Jōnouchi. Pero, sobre todo, la enseñanza más importante que le dejó a Jōnouchi, fue sin duda la de aprender a manejar el miedo. Así que, en consecuencia, Hirutani fue un personaje crucial para la evolución de Jōnouchi como personaje y, en este caso, como protagonista de este Fanfic._

 _En este capítulo repito muchas frases que he dicho en los anteriores. Es con toda la intención: para que, precisamente, ustedes como lectores puedan trasladarse a ese capítulo anterior sin la necesidad de hacer un FlashBack al respecto. ¡Truquitos de Katsura para que ninguno se me pierda! 3_

 _Antes, tenía la visión de que Jōnouchi era un delincuente por el simple hecho de pertenecer a la ganga de Hirutani, pero luego de investigar al respecto, descubrí que las peleas callejeras son ilegales en Japón. De manera que mi querido rubio sí fue un delincuente con todas las de la ley. Me gusta ese trasfondo tan realista de Jōnouchi, y quise explorarlo con esa pelea toda hecha una vaina rara pero ahí le fui, mijo's :'V_

 _Spoiler: en el próximo capítulo el dragón regresa para quedarse. :D_

 ** _¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE LEER!_**


	19. Umbrías en Quietud

**_Yu-_ _Gi_ _-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos._**

 _Katsura es un ser humano que bien puede equivocarse y que, por si fuera poco, empieza a tener por tradición obsequiar un capítulo el día de su cumpleaños (el día de ayer)._

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Umbrías en Quietud**

* * *

 **"** Mi sombra es tu silueta. **"**

— **Jenniley Bonilla.**

* * *

— ¿Estás en condición de garantizar la confiabilidad solicitada en los informes?

—Seto, eleva una oración agradeciendo a Kami que no has puesto en tela de juicio a un miembro del Interpol en medio de una sesión ordinaria.

—Miembro en retiro, debes corregir.

—Recibe mis más íntimas disculpas. —Gesticuló una reverencia magistral dentro de lo que cabía en su postura, confinada a la silla ergonómica frente al escritorio del ejecutivo. Consciente de que la cuota de sarcasmo dosificada entre las líneas no sería desapercibida—. En las profundas nulidades de mi _inutibilidad,_ he olvidado que contigo todo debe ser perfecto y es inconcebible presentar síntomas de yerro.

Seto Kaiba despegó los labios para emitir una contestación, pero no hizo lo mismo con los ojos clavados en las estadísticas bajo el filo de su intelecto. Un ensayo en vivo de que su habilidad para transmitir al prójimo que no merecía un interés más allá del superficial, no era sólo un rumor de la prensa.

—La palabra " _inutibilidad"_ no existe.

—Lo sé— alegó ufano. Por suerte, él ya estaba curado de tal sentimiento debido a la fuerza de la costumbre. Porfiado en ella, apoyó el codo en los bordes del escritorio y a su vez la barbilla en la palma de la mano, persiguiendo que su gesto le manifestara sin palabras que semejante trato no afectaba en lo absoluto su autoestima—. Lo dije a posta para consolidar, en tus narices, cuán obsesionado estás por la perfección.

—Esto no es una investigación ordinaria, Fujuta.

—Ni tampoco una lección de gramática, Seto.

—Aquí se infiere que su relación con Aizawa es inexistente. —Estampó el documento sobre el escritorio, iluminado por un arrebato de vehemencia señaló la línea que predicaba la observación, previo a dirigir el furor de los ojos azules a impactar con el matiz de los suyos. Tal cual habría de preverse, Kaiba prefería obsequiar una triza de atención en vez de aceptar un desacierto en cualquiera de sus conjunciones. Ya fueran simples o complejas. Dar a la conversación el giro más acorde a sus intereses era la prueba de rigor—. Los incisos que se desglosan a favor del argumento me parecen insustanciales.

—Pronunciaste un aserto con decir que la investigación no es ordinaria. —Procuró apacentarlo cediéndole la razón. Para Seto Kaiba no había mejor elogio que cederle la razón—. Seto, si estudiamos la declaración universal de los derechos humanos con un ojo crítico y procedemos del mismo modo con el perfil de un individuo ceñido en valores, ambos estaríamos infringiendo las leyes personales de la privacidad. Una buena defensa podría convertirnos en materia de litigio, ¿sabes?

El empresario se conservó tan impertérrito en su faz como lo estaba en su decisión de proseguir con el desmán.

—Pero bueno, de todas formas, ya estoy en la tómbola desde aquella noche remota en la cual negocié con el Yakuza para que tú pudieses obtener el tercer ejemplar del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. —Encogió los hombros, bostezando a tono con el fin de dispensar al comentario la importancia que merecía—. Yendo al grano— que por cierto te empieza a brotar uno entre los vellos de tu ceja izquierda—, el hecho de que Yura Sutori te haya saludado con el mismo término de Soichiro Aizawa— el viejo regordete que despediste al momento de asumir la presidencia de la corporación— no proporciona la cohesión suficiente para declarar que los dos se han unificado con el objetivo de planificar algún mal irremediable para tu compañía.

El CEO ni siquiera se atrevió a parpadear, indicándole así que no escatimara palabras en agregar solidez al razonamiento.

—Entiendo que tu posición como regente de esta empresa te lleve a ensamblar hipótesis de tal índole, pero también es preciso considerar que Yura Sutori bien puede ser, sin más, una lectora ávida de la sección de economía que Soichiro publica diario en el periódico— expuso, ajustándose a los tonos de seriedad con que debía teñirse su voz. Comedido extendió una mano hacia el reporte investigativo, trashojando algunas páginas en breve—. Una posibilidad, por muy lógica u coherente que parezca, no debe inducirte a descartar las demás.

—Defiendes tal suposición porque no atestiguaste la tonelada de cinismo que poblaba su rostro mientras recitaba el apelativo. —El castaño entonces afincó los codos en el escritorio, cubriéndose pronto la boca con los dedos entrelazados a la altura del bozo. En síntesis, componiendo la pose meditabunda que a grandes rasgos le caracterizaba—. Retirar la lupa de ella sería demasiado contraproducente.

— ¿Y qué esperabas, Kaiba? ¿Que todas las mujeres del universo estén predispuestas a lamer el polvo de tus zapatos? Te recuerdo que mucha gente todavía duda de tu orientación sexual por mucho que a ti te valga un comino. —No desenfocó sus ojos de cada párrafo—. Aunque tal cosa sugiere la posibilidad de que Yura Sutori quisiese llamar tu atención comportándose de un modo distinto a las demás. ¡Quién sabe! Las mujeres de hoy en día hacen uso de artificios inimaginables con el afán de conquistar las pasiones de un hombre.

—En ese caso, hubiese tomado a Mokuba por cebo— arguyó sin modificar la postura—. Todas lo hacen sin excepción alguna. Convencidas de que mi hermano es el único atajo que ha de guiarlas a mis sentimientos, se dedican a insuflarlo de loores no sólo con tal de ganarse su confianza u sacarle información, también a propósito de usarlo como intermediario. Una estrategia barata que me inunda de cólera. —De proporciones tan descomunales gozaba la misma, que rebosante de ella optó por ponerse de pie frente al ventanal con las manos cruzadas en la espalda—. Por fortuna, mi hermano las discierne a leguas e incluso sabe cómo ahuyentarlas.

—No es extraño teniendo a un maestro como tú.

—Con todo lo anterior expuesto, la sospecha de que Yura Sutori recurrió al término para llamar mi atención, queda desechada. —Se giró a medias, mirándole con entereza—. Puesto que, cuando interrogué a Mokuba con relación a ello tan pronto como abandonamos las inmediaciones del Domo, me reveló que supo su nombre al mismo tiempo que yo, es decir, por motivo de la presentación. Y que durante el corto lapso de tiempo que habían sostenido una conversación, sí le había encomiado, pero haciendo énfasis en su cabello. Además de que lucía más interesada en que la reunión finalizara que en recabar datos acerca de mi ubicación. Hasta el sol de hoy no han vuelto a contactarse.

—Otro punto a favor de que Yura Sutori sólo leyó ávida el periódico antes de participar del evento. Ah, y de que no le caes muy bien que digamos. —No pudo impedir el brote de una risilla burlona mientras releía los pormenores de la investigación.

—Te equivocas. —Kaiba terminó de voltearse por completo y dejó de cruzar las manos tras la espalda para guardarlas en los bolsillos de su pantalón blanco, combinado con el color que exhibía el resto del traje a excepción del azul en la camisa y corbata—. Si ella no invirtió esfuerzos en reunir información acerca de mi compañía o de mí, es porque quizá ya la tenga en sus manos. Más perjudicial aún, tal vez ella y Aizawa sólo estén buscando el momento propicio para hacer su jugada.

—Vas a querer ver mi cuerpo tres metros bajo tierra por lo que voy a decirte. —Se anticipó a lo que por seguro sería el pensamiento del castaño. Había concluido de leer el apartado del expediente que en lo adelante habría de subrayar, pero quiso fingir que seguía ejercitándola para que Seto lograra deducirlo por sus propios medios—. Pero Yura Sutori tuvo toda la razón al decir que para conocer tu vida profesional sólo debe leerse la Sección de Economía en los periódicos, mientras que las revistas de farándula se encargan de inventarte una privada. ¡Ella misma te proporcionó la respuesta! —Exclamó a la vez que volvía a depositar el documento en el escritorio.

— ¡Sigue siendo absurda e insustancial!

—El hecho de que no te convenza no quiere decir que sea absurda y el hecho de que tú no quieras aceptar su valor instrumental no quiere decir que sea insustancial, Kaiba. —Restó volumen a su voz por el bien de la plática, no sin antes haberse palmeado la cara y rastrillado su cabello azabache—. Aunque sea un miembro gestionando mi retiro del Interpol, sigo perteneciendo a esa organización, y nosotros basamos las hipótesis en las pruebas, no en las presunciones que alguien con tu IQ pueda acordonar por más fehacientes que sea posible calificarlas. —El presidente había distorsionado su buen humor por más que él había procurado evitarlo—. _Según las pruebas,_ Yura Sutori no guarda ningún vínculo ni parental ni social ni laboral con Soichiro Aizawa. _Según las pruebas,_ Yura Sutori no es más que la hija mayor de Reiji Sutori, un arqueólogo de renombre que, incluso, reside en esta misma ciudad y que de seguro nunca te dio la gana conocer debido a tu nulo interés por esa ciencia. _Según las pruebas,_ se graduó en la Academia de chicas Rosa Negra y _según las pruebas,_ desde hace dos años no mora en la Ciudad Domino.

Seto Kaiba de nueva cuenta viró los ojos hacia el ventanal.

—Mientras analizaba el expediente no cesaba de cuestionarme: ¿Por qué si su familia reside en esta ciudad, es la primera vez que coincidimos? En la tercera hoja la incógnita quedó resuelta con la especificación de que sus estudios secundarios no fueron cursados en la Secundaria Domino, el único sitio donde quizás hubiésemos protagonizado un encuentro.

Era obvio que Seto le había dado la razón, pero también era obvio que su orgullo era demasiado incisivo como para permitirle anunciarlo en voz alta.

—Aparte de que ella no es oriunda de la Ciudad Domino, claro. —Por segunda ocasión estilizó la postura relajada. Seto en cambio se giró de nuevo propalando todo el disgusto que pudo acopiar en su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué no lo pusiste de manifiesto en el documento?

—Porque viajar hasta aquí hubiera perdido la gracia. Ciertas cosas es preferible detallarlas en persona. —Le guiñó un ojo, acto que, por algún motivo incierto, contribuyó a incrementar la irritación del ejecutivo—. Tocando esa fibra, y de acuerdo con mis fuentes al mil por ciento fidedignas, Reiji Sutori y Yusura Bakura iniciaron el éxodo desde las tierras vecinas de Takayama, ubicadas al norte de esta ciudad. Diez años han transcurrido desde dicho acontecimiento, por lo que Yura habría de tener diez años mientras que Ryō tendría seis. No estoy en posición de fijar una causa en específico, pero mi fuente concibe que pudo surgir en respuesta a uno de dos estímulos: el fallecimiento de Sachiko Kageyama de Bakura, la abuela de Yura, o la propuesta de trabajo por parte del Profesor Yoshimori.

—Bakura. Ese apellido…

— ¡Bingo! —Desarticuló la pose que le regalaba cierto confort, volviendo a sentarse dentro de los parámetros de la _normalidad_ —. Es el segundo apellido de Yura. En ocasiones por poco inexistentes se le vincula con él, al contrario de Ryō, a quien todo el mundo conoce por "Bakura". Mi fuente corrobora que tal sobrenombre nació de la similitud de carácter entre Ryō y su Madre. Supongo que te hizo ruido porque fue tu compañero de estudios en la Secundaria Domino.

— ¿Cuál es la fuente? A partir de allí juzgaré si es fiable o no.

—No esperé que demoraras tanto en preguntármelo. —Le sacó la lengua a modo de chiste. Kaiba se tocó el puente de la nariz. Se veía indignado—. ¡Bah! Ni de sombra tienes un poquito de gracia, Seto— suspiró, decepcionado en gran medida. No le gustaba tratar asuntos _detectivescos_ alejado del humor, sin éste la atmósfera solía convertirse un aire denso que le hacía sentir un bulto gigante sobre los hombros—. En fin, su nombre es Higuchi Fujuta, quien aparte de ser mi tío es un colega asiduo de Reiji Sutori. Siempre lo recuerda por una discusión pacífica que sostuvieron acerca de cuál era el animal más veloz del mundo.

Seto renovó el interés por el diálogo al mostrarse atento a cada sílaba que movía sus labios. El incentivo para continuar la exposición.

—Retomando el hilo, luego de concretizar su estadía en esta ciudad, Reiji comenzó su carrera como arqueólogo independiente. Con el pasar del tiempo sus expediciones cobraron un auge trascendental que le llevó a ser propietario de una enorme fortuna. Mi tío relata que, al principio, la meta de Reiji no era lucrar con las huellas de la historia, pero que había sucumbido al gozo de la prosperidad porque era la única forma de justificar… Justificar su extraña obsesión por la arqueología.

—En consecuencia, y siguiendo la cronología del documento, perpetuar su afición por la ciencia le costó el matrimonio.

—Así lo narró mi tío. No puedo precisar hasta qué punto Yura y Ryō padecieron los estragos del divorcio ya que Reiji tampoco lo confesó a nadie, pero mi pariente asegura que todos los miembros del equipo de expedición, unidos en su preocupación por él, escucharon a la perfección cómo, estando a solas con Yura, le pedía perdón con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Qué puedes aseverar concerniente a su vida privada? Refiriéndome, por supuesto, a Yura Sutori. —El CEO caminó en dirección a la mesita de noche que se situaba a la diestra del ventanal. Le observó llenar una taza de café, acomodarla en un platillo a juego y después colocarla de su lado del escritorio, donde podía tomarla con estrechar la mano—. Has omitido ciertos detalles en el expediente, no puedo fundar mis directrices en él.

—Oh, gracias, eres muy amable. —Tomó la taza, agarrando el platillo con la mano derecha y el asa con la izquierda. Era zurdo, por lo cual le fue gratificante dar un sorbo al líquido donde antes había percibido el reflejo de su semblante— atestado con la blancura de un japonés, pero ensalzado a la vez con los orbes de un norteamericano—, sin ser abrumado por el temor de regarlo en su traje negro de camisa y corbata blanca—. Por desgracia, tratar ese aspecto de Yura Sutori es como trazar un paso en arena movediza.

Seto volvió a tomar asiento con la incertidumbre acaparando la sección más pequeña de su rostro.

—Sucede que mi tío, siendo el enlace directo con su Padre, nunca escuchó a Reiji comentando aspectos personales de su hija mayor. A contrapelo, mi pariente a menudo le oía lamentarse por no dedicarle tiempo a sus hijos. De manera que Reiji quizás conozca menos a Yura de lo que hemos podido recopilar sobre ella. Como aditivo, la persona que, por el contrario, la conoce desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies, tampoco habita en la Ciudad Domino.

— ¿Quién es esa persona?

—Kyoka Hanashi.

— ¿Hanashi? ¿Acaso será…?

—No por nada eres un genio, Seto. Has dado justo en el blanco. —Propinó un segundo sorbo a la taza, enseguida ubicándola donde Kaiba la había puesto al inicio—. Kyoka es la hija única de Kento Hanashi, el abogado con el mayor número de casos resueltos en todo lo ancho de Japón. Además de ser quien tramitó el divorcio de los padres de Yura. De conformidad con las indagaciones, Kyoka y Yura eran indivisibles. Gran parte de mis contactos aseguró que su relación de estrechez podría compararse con unos gemelos siameses. Lo más peculiar del dato es que ambas llevan el mismo período de tiempo exiliadas de Ciudad Domino. Por lo que, intuyo, se marcharon juntas.

— ¿Hacia dónde?

—No lo sé. —Si las miradas hubieren tenido la facultad de asesinar, ese día hubiera sido su funeral—. Intenté forjar un vínculo con Kento, pero era un movimiento en exceso arriesgado tomando en cuenta la rigurosidad con la que maneja sus asuntos personales, más aún tratándose de su única hija. Es abogado, Kaiba. Un abogado con mucha experiencia en casos de todo tipo de calibres. Cualquier paso en falso y él podría deducir nuestras intenciones con suma facilidad e inclusive procesar una demanda en mi contra por valerme de los medios del Interpol para investigar a civiles comunes y corrientes. Gente que no es sospechosa de cometer algún crimen.

Su receptor incrustó los codos en el reposabrazos de la silla ergonómica, entrelazando los dedos como parte de su rictus de meditación. Guardando silencio le ordenaba reanudar las explicaciones.

—Cabe mencionar mi empeño de socializar con Ryō u alguno de sus allegados, empero, el muchacho por lo visto tenía pocos amigos y los que llegó a tener, acabaron mudándose a otra ciudad. Pensé de inmediato en Inoue Tsukishima, el chofer de confianza en la familia, pero averiguar con él no era distinto a plantarse cara a cara con Reiji, y en dado caso continúa siendo un riesgo que no podemos darnos el lujo de tomar, de lo contrario, a los dos le estaríamos propiciando las bases necesarias para hilar nuestro verdadero propósito—. Retomó la taza entre sus manos, y antes de ingerir un nuevo sorbo, le invadió el apuro de culminar la oración con el sentimiento que le había cobijado tras colocar el punto final en el archivo—. Sonará extraño, pero es como si todas las personas que alguna vez tuvieron un lugar especial en la vida de Yura Sutori… Hoy en día fueran fantasmas.

Seto permanecía impávido. Escrudiñando de hito en hito cada sonido, cada letra, cada planteamiento. Se mecía en su silla de diestra a siniestra, y ante la tirantez que dispersaba su silencio no relució una mejor alternativa que la de prolongar el silogismo.

—En el mismo orden, es mucho más tedioso investigar personas que no han sido el eje central de los medios. —Saboreó la textura del café sujeto al designio de avivar su voz, después posando la taza en el mismo lugar—. Quiero decir, los individuos que por lo general escogemos como foco de investigación, han estado en el ojo público aunque sea una sola vez en sus vidas. Personalidades como el Yakuza al que atrapamos gracias a tu colaboración y los accionistas de las compañías en las cuales decides invertir, son un ejemplo palpable. Tal particularidad supone una cola qué pisar, un historial qué seguir. Sin embargo, Yura Sutori marca una excepción, en vista de que no es ella quien ha caído en las garras de la opinión pública, sino su Padre. Ella, fuera de ser la hija de un arqueólogo célebre, no es más que una chica común y corriente. Una más del montón. Pertenecer a ese _montón_ hace de su búsqueda el dilema de la aguja en el pajar—. Apreció una vez más los contornos de su semblante diluido en el café—. El dinero tampoco es una salida: es más fácil sobornar a un funcionario público que a un pobre con dignidad.

—Bien. —La voz de Kaiba irrumpió en el acto de manera tan intempestiva que su cuerpo dio un respingo. A tal grado se halló abstraído en sus cavilaciones—. En conclusión, sólo tengo dos opciones. —Al brinco se puso de pie, proyectando encaminarse hacia la maqueta de KaibaLand que se visualizaba adyacente a la mesita de noche donde le había servido el café—. La primera es arrojar mis sospechas a la papelera de la memoria. La segunda es convertirme en la sombra de Yura Sutori o, en palabras llanas, iniciar una partida de ajedrez.

— ¿Una partida de ajedrez?

—Así es. —Presionó un botón que no le fue posible avistar desde su ángulo, lo que sí sucedió con la expresión… Maquiavélica que se adueñó de sus rasgos. A continuación, la maqueta de la edificación fue sustituida por un tablero de ajedrez con sólo las piezas negras fuera de su respectiva casilla.

—Si usamos el ajedrez como analogía en esta investigación, Yura Sutori sería la reina. —Lo miró sujetar la pieza negra y posicionarla en la casilla del tablero que por regla le correspondía—. Los peones, aquellos detalles aislados que desconozco de ella e impiden un acercamiento directo. El peón no tiene rostro, así mismo la naturaleza de esos aspectos es incierta; pueden ser personas, verdades, mentiras o variables de encaje. —Uno a uno enfiló cada peón negro. Al compás de cada sílaba—. En esta primera fase de la investigación, soy conocedor de dos detalles aislados: el divorcio de los padres y la huida de Ciudad Domino. De manera que poseo dos peones en mi lado del tablero. —Atrapó en secuencia dos peones blancos y, figurando realizar una jugada aleatoria, condujo a dos peones negros a su lado del tablero.

—Las demás piezas serían personas con identidad, individuos cercanos a ella que suponen los focos centrales de información. Reiji Sutori es el alfil de la casilla derecha, siempre presto a defender la reina, el más cercano en relación con las piezas restantes. Inoue Tsukishima el de la casilla izquierda. Kyoka Hanashi fungiría como el caballo de la casilla derecha ya que, al utilizarlo como transporte, sería un excelente guía hacia el castillo donde habita la reina, por conocer éste la verdadera ruta y los posibles atajos. Ryō es el ocupante de la izquierda. La torre de la casilla derecha sería Yusura Bakura por ser la pieza arrinconada, así como la más distante con relación al alfil y el caballo. Sachiko Kageyama de Bakura la de la izquierda en caso de seguir con vida. Pero entonces… —Al ritmo de cada enunciado él iba estacionando cada pieza según su orden en el tablero.

—La identidad de una pieza queda incierta. El protector de la reina. La única pieza que, al ser acorralada, garantiza el Jaque Mate y la victoria definitiva. —Reposó un dedo sobre la única pieza que faltaba por ubicar—. _El Rey._

No fue capaz de siquiera balbucear algún insulto a la elocuencia. La destreza de Seto para resumir la situación actual con una partida de ajedrez lo embuchó de asombro.

—Fujuta— de no haber modulado su apellido con semejante vitalidad, a lo mejor proseguiría inmerso en su estupor—, tener dos peones a mi favor es un motivo de alarma. Debo derribar a los demás para poder abrirme paso hacia las piezas clave. Por lo tanto, te encargarás de investigar los restantes— declaró mientras aprehendía las dos piezas en mención—. Con ellos en mi conocimiento, tendré bajo mi poder la primera pieza clave.

Mudo le avizoró tomando la pieza con una sonrisa pérfida.

—El alfil de la casilla derecha.

— ¿Piensas hacer que Yura trabaje para ti usando a Reiji como conejillo de indias? —Era la opción más rentable si analizaba los modismos de Kaiba—. Efectuando un esquema de tu lógica, contratar a Yura Sutori no sólo resolvería el inconveniente de vigilar sus movimientos, sino que también sería la mejor forma de saldar la humillación que, según tú, fraguó contra ti en aquella noche de gala.

—Sin embargo, por más que dicho proceder me seduzca, no puedo arriesgar mi compañía sólo para satisfacer las demandas de mi orgullo herido. —Seto fijó su mirada en las piezas blancas—. Contratar a un empleado conlleva seguir unos parámetros que afectan de modo directo el funcionamiento de la corporación. No es plausible introducir un fulano cualquiera en la nómina del personal sin antes haber aplicado pruebas de actitud, de aptitud, de manejo de conflicto, relaciones humanas y, el asunto de mayor tacto, cuál sería la función a desempeñar en el futuro. Soy el primero en exigir el mayor índice de severidad al respecto, de modo que omitirlos para _facilitarle las cosas_ a Yura Sutori sería violar mis propias reglas. —Hizo el amago de mover un peón blanco, pero por alguna razón se detuvo—. No, sería ponerla por encima de mi compañía, un mérito que sólo debe pertenecer a Mokuba.

— ¿Es viable asumir que no recurrirás a contratarla?

—No. Es viable asumir que no recurriré a contratarla sin antes diseñar una estrategia de prevención tanto en caso de que sea cómplice de Aizawa como si no.

—Has cambiado, Seto— pensó en voz alta—. En otros tiempos, no hubieras estimado la opinión de nadie, actuarías encasillado al adagio de que _"el fin justifica los medios"_ y no consultarías tu consciencia si de cumplir tu designio se tratara, aún si ello significara poner la corporación en desventaja. Pero ahora, reflexionas la situación con la cabeza fría, concedes a Mokuba su lugar por sobre todas las cosas y piensas en la empresa como tu condición de presidente lo aclama.

El castaño esbozó un elegante alzamiento de comisura.

—El único propósito del tiempo no es envejecer a las personas con su paso, sino en hacer de ellas un monumento de sabiduría.

—Por tus palabras diría que…

—Exacto. En la siguiente fase de la investigación, el alfil de la casilla derecha estará en mi lado del tablero.

—Podrás cambiar muchas cosas, pero el sarcasmo te lo llevas a la tumba.

* * *

—.—

* * *

—Por cierto, Yu, con todos los trotes del cumpleaños de Jōnouchi y demás, olvidé preguntar cómo te fue en el evento social de la semana pasada. —Se aventuró a inquirir mientras colaboraba en la tarea de alaciar el pelo blanco—. Conociste a Seto Kaiba, ¿verdad? ¡¿Es tan guapo como en los periódicos?! ¡¿Es cierto que mide un metro con ochenta y seis centímetros?! ¡¿En verdad es tan seco que un escalofrío te recorre la columna vertebral con sólo tenerlo cerca?! ¡¿Crees que algún día me dé su autógrafo?!

—Pues… Lo único agradable que vi en él, fue la corbata.

— ¿Su corbata?

—Era gris.

—Debí suponerlo…

* * *

—.—

* * *

 ** _Anécdota cruel:_** _Espero que en el capítulo haya quedado claro que Kaiba NO considera la idea—_ _porque todavía NO ha tomado una decisión_ _— de contratar a Yura por un motivo pasional —¡Si a penas se sabe su nombre, por favor! ¡Y de entrada le cayó súper mal! ¡No tendría ningún sentido, wey! —. Sino por un motivo estratégico: tiene la sospecha de que ella puede estar confabulada con el viejo empleado de Gozaburo que él despidió tan pronto asumió la presidencia de la_ _corporación. Ya que ambos utilizaron el mismo término despectivo para referirse a él._

 _Me parece_ _muy ilógico venir con el cuento chino de que Kaiba contrata gente por cualquier capricho sin antes pensar en cómo eso afectaría la K.C. No señor, mi niño es demasiado precavido e inteligente. Debe hacerle honor a su IQ._

 _Según el manga, Kaiba trató a la mafia con el propósito de obtener una de las copias de su Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. En esta historia me aventuré a modificar tal suceso, plasmando que Kaiba mató dos pájaros de un tiro: colaboró con el Interpol para atrapar el Yakuza a fin de que no pusieran resistencia cuando les plantease quedarse con la carta._

 _En comunión con el Convenio de Lectura —y sin considerar las partes en que dividí el capítulo 13— es preciso realizar los agradecimientos especiales. Les recuerdo que se llevan a cabo cada 5 capítulos y que cubre a todos aquellos que alguna vez han leído, faneado u comentado en la historia. Sin importar que hayan dejado de hacerlo:_

 _ **BioshockBoy.** Mención Honorífica por ser el primero en leerme. _

_**Shadowpirata**. __¡Much_ _í_ _simas gracias por tu apoyo!_

 _ **Catone Historias.** ¡Mundos de agradecimientos para ti, por tu apoyo!_

 _ **Momocha19.** ¡Millares de gracias por tu apoyo! _

**_¡_** ** _Y , por supuesto, millones, billones, trillones de gracias a todos aquellos que leen aunque no faneen/comenten/_ _agreguen la historia a sus favoritos_ _! ¡A ustedes_ _tambi_ _é_ _n les amo!_**


	20. Indicio

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos._

 _Publico este capítulo hallándome MUY somnolienta. JAJAJA. De modo que más tarde procuraré corregir las travesuras del sueño._

 _¡Gracias por esperar el capítulo, les amo!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Indicio**

* * *

 **"** Sírvete de lo aparente como indicio de lo inaparente **"**.

 **—Solón de Atenas.**

* * *

Había rascado su cabeza hasta llevarse un par de hebras entre sus dedos. Había adoptado más posiciones para dormir en paz que las contenidas en el Kamasutra. Había sido reprendido en más de una ocasión por no seguir la línea de los parloteos dirigidos a su persona. Había dejado a medio tragar un delicioso pan de Yakisoba, y ni en una cosa ni en la otra halló una respuesta congruente al sismo en su vientre bajo. Al deseo de volver a sentirlo, mejor dicho.

El quid del asunto, que por cierto crispaba sus nervios, no era la codicia de su propio cuerpo. Era que Yura había sido la primera persona en ocasionarlo. De tal manera que, cuando recreaba la sensación, veía su rostro, perdía la concentración en cualquier otro cariz que no fuera el de ella y se asfixiaba con la urgencia de volver a verla.

En un inicio, afilió el sentimiento con los delirios de la convalecencia. Después de todo, era su segundo día en el hospital, pero de inmediato recurrió a divorciarlo porque también lo había experimentado cuando se abrazaron en su habitación. Allí él estaba tanto consciente como convaleciente, de modo que no podía definirlo como una sensación temporal u inscribirla dentro de lo común.

Lo más extraño era que, recapitulando las dos escenas desde su perspectiva, existía una diferencia proporcional a una similitud. La diferencia se sustentaba en el momento de Yura tocar su piel durante su reclusión en el hospital. Aquel instante la sensación fue un estímulo carnal, un leve atisbo de excitación. La misma excitación que podría sentir un hombre al ser tocado por una mujer.

Mientras que, cuando se abrazaron en su habitación, se fragmentó en su cuerpo derribando todo a su paso, haciendo añicos los muros de su convicción y del cuerpo de Yura una necesidad. Como si en sus brazos, sólo en sus brazos, recuperara todo lo que se había perdido en una explosión de grises con olor a vainilla. En el hospital, Yura tocó su vientre, en su habitación se aferró a su espalda, lares distintos de su cuerpo y dos sentires en sumo grado abismales.

Sin embargo, para él nada era más tenebroso que la similitud.

Yura era la similitud.

Yura era quien había desencadenado emociones en sumo grado abismales, pero igual de placenteras. Igual de regocijantes. Igual de… Indescriptibles.

Ella no era la fuente de su terror —bien infundado a su parecer—, tampoco que tuviera esa potestad en su ser.

 _Yura era su amiga._

¿Era normal que un amigo provocara ese tipo de sensaciones en su homólogo?

No era la primera vez que se tendía en los brazos de un amigo. De hecho, tampoco era la primera vez que se tendía en los de Yura. Había intercambiado muestras de cariño con Yugi y nada similar afloró. Había sido blanco de afecto por parte de Anzu y nada parecido brotó. Se había fundido en los brazos de Yura en peripecias anteriores y nada comparable acaeció. Mai había tocado su vientre y nada semejante cobró vida.

¿Cuál era la diferencia? ¿Qué tenía Yura que los mencionados no? ¿Más allá de ser su amiga, qué le otorgaba esa peculiaridad?

Todas esas preguntas le impelían a rascarse la cabeza hasta llevarse un par de hebras entre sus dedos, a adoptar más posiciones para dormir en paz que las contenidas en el Kamasutra, a ser reprendido en más de una ocasión por no seguir la línea de los parloteos dirigidos a su persona, y a dejar la sopa de ramen a medias como lo hizo con el delicioso pan de Yakisoba.

Turbado, se afanó en curucutear una explicación en sus recuerdos. Éstos, para colmo, en vez de apocar la zozobra retribuían el efecto elevándolo al cubo: una vivencia le guiaba hacia otra, la otra hacia otra y así terminaba pensando en Yura las veinticuatro horas del día y los siete días que iban de la semana.

Atosigado por no entrever una solución, llegó a la conclusión de que jamás entendería nada y que la mejor alternativa para ponerse a salvo de la locura, era olvidar todo. Empero, no entender nada era no entenderse a sí mismo, y él sabía por experiencia propia que no entender algo dificultaba con creces la tarea de olvidarlo.

¿Cómo debía comportarse? ¿Qué actitud era más factible postular? Disponía de suficientes interrogantes si anhelara confeccionar una sucesión interminable. Mas el ruido de los palillos al caer de picada en la sopa, redujo las posibilidades al mínimo.

—Oye Mocoso, si no quieres la sopa por lo menos guárdala en la nevera. Será tu desayuno mañana. —Parpadeó varias veces, en busca de acomodar sus ojos a la realidad en la que había estado ausente por gravitar en el limbo donde sólo existía Yura.

Yura. Yura. Yura.

— ¡A este paso acabaré en el manicomio! —Aireó, viéndose acorralado por la espesura de sus propios entresijos. Sin querer la sopa decoró el suelo y la charola tendría el mismo desenlace de no haber sido de plástico.

—Con gusto te llevo.

—Gracias. —Equiparó el sarcasmo, aprisa conduciéndose al baño a fin de buscar los utensilios de limpieza. No quería despilfarrar ánimo en una discusión con su Viejo.

Palpó el interruptor de la luz, la bombilla encendida iluminó la escoba junto al recogedor de basuras apoyado en la pared, a un lado del inodoro. Los tomó con la mano derecha y ocupó la izquierda en apagar la luz, en fracción de segundos eclipsó la sala y, después de tirar la charola desde su ángulo al lavamanos, trabajó en la eliminación del estropicio.

El percance no surtió efecto en el apetito de su Viejo, quien siguió consumiendo la sopa con el tazón en su regazo. Aún no reponían el comedor, motivo por el cual degustaban los alimentos asentando las losas en la palma u en el regazo. Comprar el mobiliario estaba previsto desde la semana pasada tras aceptar el cheque con medida tozudez; no obstante, a petición de Yura concordó en efectuarlo cuando su salud se percibiera restaurada por completo.

En tanto arrojaba los desperdicios a las fundas de la basura, no fue capaz de eludir los acosos del sismo en su vientre bajo, lo que significaba tratarlo en sus pensamientos. Si reordenaba sus ideas, alejarse de Yura no se retrataba como una medida eficaz. Estaba de sobra convencido de que, tomando un sentido opuesto, contribuiría a intensificar su ansiedad. Como añadidura, se le hacía impensable perder su amistad por no comprenderse a sí mismo. Ella no había elegido suscitar esa revolución en su interior por gusto— o eso quería pensar—, eran él y su cuerpo quienes reaccionaban de manera involuntaria. Movidos por una fuerza irracional cuyos límites desconocía, pero era responsabilidad suya controlar.

Permanecer a su lado, contrapuesto, suponía una excelente oportunidad para resolver sus dudas, y en el mismo espacio era todo un reto por cumplir: fingir que ella no acaloraba su pecho, que el perfume de su cabello no descontrolaba los pálpitos de su corazón y que todas las noches no se despedía corroído por el apuro de volver a verla.

— ¿No que pasarías a recoger a la Mocosa de su trabajo? —Era miércoles. Por ende, la jornada laboral de Yura culminaría en la medianoche. Se vio tentado a corregir, por enésima vez, a su Viejo por mal emplear el nombre, pero le cautivó la idea de asimilar el apodo como la forma de manifestar que ella se había granjeado, cuanto menos, una pizca de su confianza.

— ¿Qué hora será? —Hasta ese momento no reparó en el tiempo. La cena se sirvió rondando las once y cuarto de la noche a razón de que el hambre no había pellizcado el estómago de ninguno, comprendido el horario anterior.

—Deben ser las once menos treinta.

—Iré a calzarme— afirmó, mientras pretendía devolver al baño los instrumentos de aseo. Cubrir los pies era la parte faltante de su indumentaria, constituida por el suéter amarillo cenizo de mangas cortas y un pantalón de mezclilla color azul pardo.

—Todavía es temprano— opinó su Viejo, demasiado sobrio a su parecer. Llevaba un sorpresivo récord de una semana sin beber, pero él no tomaba el riesgo de cantar victoria por muy extraordinario que se perfilara el suceso. Pues a temprana edad aprendió a interpretar los recesos de su Viejo como presagios de un agravamiento póstumo.

—De aquí al Izakaya me tomo algunos diez minutos— habló desde su recámara—, prefiero llegar unos minutos antes para evitar que sola inicie camino— explicó, amarrando las agujetas del primer tenis, no demoró en ajustar el segundo y una vez calzado sacó de su armario el abrigo naranja de mangas rojas en cuyo lado izquierdo se estampaba una L. El frío había menguado, aún así, no estaba de más tomar precauciones.

Abrigado se proponía desalojar la vivienda con una mano en el picaporte.

—Nos vemos luego, Viejo. —Hizo un ademán de despedida.

—En ese caso, toma esto. —Le lanzó un objeto que no consiguió dilucidar por la premura que se halló en la obligación de ejercer a fin de poder atraparlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron en desmesura.

Un teléfono móvil.

Si bien parecía de segunda mano, en la pantalla de inicio mostraba las funciones básicas que debería cumplir como medio de comunicación.

—Esto es…

—Feliz cumpleaños por atrasado —dijo, parándose de la silla sin mirarle a los ojos—. No es la gran cosa, pero al menos servirá para hablar con la Mocosa y los demás en caso de que se presente algo.

No le cabía un gramo más de asombro en el cuerpo.

—Hombre— gorgojó con suerte—, sí que estoy agradecido. Aunque… ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? No me digas que...

* * *

"— _¿Por eso llevaría una semana sin beber? —"_

* * *

— ¿Insinúas que me lo robé? —Su viejo volteó el rostro, sosteniendo una expresión que mezclaba la ira con la indignación.

— ¡Claro que no! —Atemorizado, le dedicó una sonrisa entrecortada. Quiso suavizar la exclamación arañándose la nuca.

— ¡Mocoso malagradecido! —Se abalanzó hacia él soltando el tazón de golpe. En respuesta, salió despavorido escaleras abajo tragándose la risa con su Viejo tras de sí—. ¡Ya verás cuando te alcance!

La verdad es que nunca pasaba del quinto escalón, donde precisamente se detuvo a vocear malcriadezas para ser más cómico.

* * *

"— _¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado… desde la última vez que jugamos así, Papá? —"_

* * *

—.—

* * *

Nunca ponía entredicho su don para subordinar la inquina, en vista de que una cosa era blandirlo y otra muy distinta era que no le diera la gana de hacerlo. En su posición actual, sin embargo, la segunda tentativa comenzó a ganar terreno dislocando sus cabales, extinguiendo su paciencia y aguzando su mirada como la de un tigre. Asimismo, como un tigre, seguía con los ojos al supuesto compañero de trabajo de Yura.

No era la primera vez que conmutaban palabras, por supuesto, pero sí en oírle mencionar a Yura con un tono almizclado. En cuanto llegó al Izakaya se prestó a ofrecerle una mesa y anotar su pedido, él en cambio acotó de inmediato la verdadera intención de su arribo.

— _Oh, en ese caso puedes tomar asiento mientras esperas. Yu estaba organizando los platos antes de tu llegada, por lo cual dudo que vaya a tardarse demasiado. —_ Le había comunicado, y aunque la información fue provechosa, prefirió centrar sus pensamientos en preguntarse desde cuándo alguien más que no fuera Kyoka podía llamarla _"Yu"._

¿Quién carajo le había entregado esa confianza?

Dudaba que Kyoka cediera sus atribuciones a un tercero dada su reticencia para con todo lo relacionado a Yura, y salir agraciado con la confianza de ésta última requería una maestría en ablandar cervices. De modo que el de cabello rizo— no recordaba su nombre, como solía ocurrir con quienes le producían acidez en el estómago— bien pudo haberse donado el garbo sin conjurar el permiso de nadie. Debido a lo cual, tal vez, Yura no se atrevía a corregirlo para no insinuar las causas de un despido justificado.

Así desgranándolo en sus adentros, percibió de soslayo la mirada de Yura, quien se había asomado desde el umbral de la cocina. Se preocupó en retribuirle una sonrisa fresca, ella por su parte contestó con el inimitable guiño de ojo. El gesto lo llenó de paz por un breve momento, pues al vuelo se puso en guardia tras advertirle salir acompañada del muchacho.

—Lo siento— articuló _su amiga_ , como le imponía figurarla siempre aquella vocecita que amartillaba sus sienes. O de lo contrario jamás podría conservar la calma estando a su lado. Con mayor fuerza en las condiciones que apremiaban el momento, donde lo sofocaba determinar si la hermosura repentina que irradiaba Yura era fruto de un padecimiento visual o de que su vestuario le trasladara al viernes de nieve dulce en que se habían reconciliado—. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome? —Admiró la elegancia de los labios sonrosados al moverse, y le acuchilló el deseo de comprobar si eran tan suaves como lo esbozaba su textura.

— ¿Katsuya?

— ¿Eh?

—Acabo de preguntarte si llevas mucho rato aquí.

— ¡Ah no, para nada! —Maquilló una sonrisa a expensas de la gracilidad que pudo sonsacar de los nervios a ser descubierto en medio de su abstracción.

—Menos mal— añadió serena, pronto ladeó la faz en dirección a sus compañeros de trabajo—. ¡Gracias por sus esfuerzos! **(1)** — Se despidió agitando una mano, al tiempo que el personal respondía entonando a coro la misma frase. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia el de pelo rizo—. Nos vemos mañana, Ai **(2)** — recitó previo a emprender camino a su lado.

De súbito comenzó a tener mucho calor.

 _Demasiado calor._

Y el insano deseo de estrellar su puño en la cara del tipejo.

— ¡Hasta mañana Yu! ¡Hasta luego Jōnouchi!

Recompensó el gesto plasmando en los labios un intento de sonrisa y procuró acelerar el paso en orientación a la salida. No llevaban ni un metro de tránsito cuando se rindió ante la acidez que le retorcía las vísceras.

— ¿Por qué le llamas _"amor"_ a ese tipo? —Le clavó la mirada cual daga venenosa. El calor adquirió en su cuerpo una intensidad tan avasallante que sentía un vapor de humo expedirse por boca, nariz y orejas— y eso que se suponía eran tiempos de frío—. Su voz proveyó a la interrogante de un sonido tosco que por las notas era semejante al ronroneo de una bestia salvaje.

El sentimiento no era novedad en su pecho.

 _Estaba celoso._

Así de simple.

—Ya volvemos con el pan de cada día. —Yura hizo gala de su actitud displicente liberando un bufido, el aire desabrido del que hacía uso cuando quería rebajar grosor a una circunstancia. Le regaló una mirada de ojos entornados, al colindar de súbito con los suyos, temblaron ante el hallazgo de una rabia contenida—. _Ai_ es un diminutivo de "Aibou" **(3)** — se apresuró a clarificar—, nunca recuerdo a tiempo su nombre, así que me ahorro la molestia abreviándolo. Él decidió llamarme "Yu" a modo de empate. No pude ni puedo negárselo porque, al fin y al cabo, es mi fallo no memorizar su nombre. —Alzó la mirada con dirección al firmamento, luciendo triste—. En verdad no ceso de preguntarme cuándo dejarás de celarme como si fuera Shizuka.

* * *

"— _El problema es que estos celos no son iguales a los que siento con mi hermana—."_

* * *

Una vez encendidas las primeras luces de su amistad, desde siempre obtuvo conciencia tocante a sus celos para con Yura. A ella no le faltaba razón, en aquel antaño figuraba el rostro de Shizuka sobrepuesto al de ella pese a la incompatibilidad entre sus caracteres, atenido a ello su reticencia era manejable en base al individuo que se le acercara.

El tal _Ai_ marcó una línea paralela.

En un extremo de la línea, la crema nata era que en realidad no celaba su hermana con el fin de ahuyentarle los pretendientes, sino para inculcarles el miedo a sufrir las penosas consecuencias en caso de que se fijaran el objetivo de agrietar sus sentimientos. Shizuka era la arquitecta de su propio destino, ser su hermano mayor y amarla sin miramientos no le concedía el derecho a cambiar sus decisiones. Por consiguiente, aunque profiriera un sinfín de amenazas contra los aspirantes a su corazón— Honda incluido—, en el fuero interno tenía por ley respetar su albedrío.

En el otro extremo de la línea, la verdad se abrazaba con el hecho de que no celó a Yura con Ai sometido al propósito de espantarlo en caso de que tuviere por meta agrietar sus sentimientos, sino porque todo su sistema se deshizo en ira con el simple trazo de verlos juntos. No profirió contra él un listín de amenazas. Mas en su puño palpitó el anhelo de borrarlo del universo, y le valía un comino el albedrío de Yura.

Era, en el sentido más amplio del concepto, un maldito egoísta.

Entonces descubrió que los celos eran un modo distinto de ser egoísta.

—Genial, ahora te has vuelto sordo.

Y había que ser demasiado estúpido para no darse cuenta de que los celos eran el primer indicio del amor.

Sí, había que ser muy, muy, pero muy…

Tan estúpido como él.

* * *

"— _¡¿Acaso estaré enamorado de Yura?!—"_

* * *

— ¡Mierda! —Completó la oración en voz alta, frenando de golpe. Sujetándose la cabeza por las sienes como quien estaba en peligro de perder la cordura.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?!

¿Acaso no lo había estado ya de Mai?

Se tomó el atrevimiento de meditarlo, empero, pensar en Mai era pensar en el placer. En la lujuria. En las mejores posiciones para llegar al clímax.

 _Pensar en Mai era pensar en sexo._

— ¡¿Te sientes bien?! ¡Responde!

En cambio, pensar en Yura era quebrar las barreras del tiempo y viajar a la mañana en la que se habían conocido. Volver a reír convocando a la perfección las risas de cuando, por su glotonería, derramó en su camiseta blanca casi toda la Sopa de Miso humeando dentro del tazón parecido al alabastro. Sentir en sus carnes la brisa fresca de la tarde donde se burló de ella por haber perdido contra él una partida sencilla de _Jan-Ken-Po_. Relamerse los labios con la nieve azucarada que les había acurrucado. Tenerla sin buscarla en sus pensamientos. Emborracharse con el olor a vainilla de su cabello, rozar su pómulo con la yema del pulgar, componer una melodía de cuna en su resuello tímido…

Sentir un sismo en su vientre bajo.

—Voy a golpearte.

Pero también era revivir el ardor de tener la suela de un zapato pintada en la mitad del rostro. Era sentir que le arrancaban un pedazo de piel a sangre fría. Era herirse con el filo de sus propias palabras. Era ser molido a golpes invisibles. Era sentirse incompleto. Era volverse un tonto por el miedo a tomar la decisión incorrecta. Era interrogar al silencio para sacarle una palabra que decir al otro. Era no hablar por vergüenza, por un añusgo en el pecho, por la culpa de su sola presencia. Era nunca estar preparado para despedirse. Era sentir que una verdad le exprimía el corazón como se exprimían las naranjas hasta sacarles el último gramo de jugo. Era tener un pasaje gratuito al infierno y el de retorno asegurado. Era sentir que se desmigajaba por dentro. Era perderlo todo en una explosión de grises con olor a vainilla…

 _Pensar en Yura era…_

Todo menos la hinchazón elevándose por encima de sus cabellos.

— ¡Joder! —Se sobó la zona agredida, siendo exiliado del fascinante mundo de sus pensamientos—. ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!

— ¡Menudo cabeza de chorlito!

— ¡Con el golpe tremendo que me has dado quien no!

— ¡Estás de ir a un manicomio! —Ella parpadeó, dibujando una expresión que combinaba el terror con la incredulidad—. Primero te enfureces por cosas sin sentido, después te haces el sordo, por si fuera poco, te conviertes en una estatua viviente y luego me preguntas por qué te golpeo. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

— ¡No leas mi pensamiento! —Vitoreó, aunque de cierto tenía las ideas enredadas—. ¡Y no te preocupes, mi Viejo con gusto se ofreció a llevarme!

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡No lo sé!

—Katsuya… —Yura lo cercó despacio, titubeante. Se situó a la altura de su mentón con el brillo de la preocupación nadando en sus ojos—. Podemos consultar al Doctor Takahashi si no te sientes bien, en los hospitales brindan servicios las veinticuatro horas.

— ¡No, estoy bien! —Se alejó, retomando de a poco el hilo de los sucesos—. Es que… Bueno, tuve una discusión con mi Viejo antes de salir. Creo que me dejó fuera de órbita. Disculpa— mintió no muy convencido, por ello quiso evaporar el comentario retomando la caminata. Ella le siguió aún esquiva.

— ¿Estás seguro? No creo que…

—Sí, muy seguro. —Por el momento, relegaría todo a una tregua pasajera.

No disponía de fundamentos para negar que estaba enamorado de Yura, pero tampoco de las bases suficientes para afirmarlo. Mientras no pudiera confirmar nada, no asumiría el riesgo de tocar el tema. No se le daba bien mentir— con lo acaecido hacía unos minutos atrás le había quedado bastante claro— y no existía a quien pedirle cátedras al respecto.

No.

Sí existía.

Y con el valor agregado de que se había enamorado no una, sino dos veces.

* * *

"— _Si no estuviera a 863.5 kilómetros cuadrados… ¡Oh, espera! ¡Para eso se inventó el teléfono! —"_

* * *

—Por cierto, Yura, ¿mañana tienes algo importante qué hacer? —Interpeló, contento de haber encontrado una solución provisional a su predicamento.

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Me gustaría que me acompañaras a comprar el comedor.

—Oh, cierto. ¿Aún tienes el dinero guardado en el rincón especial?

—Sí, aunque todavía me sorprende que hayas convencido a la gente del banco para que te lo cambiaran con esas arrugas.

—No fue nada del otro mundo.

Sin motivo aparente— y en su condición era mejor no preguntárselo— la empujó hacia él tendiéndole un brazo por sobre los hombros. Ella no interpuso queja, dándose mimo con el calor de su cuerpo.

— ¡Bien! ¡A echarse de cabeza en la tienda de electrodomésticos el día de mañana!

—Oye, no grites tan fuerte. Por estos lados hay muchas casas con personas que ya van por el quinto sueño.

—Lo hubieras pensado cuando me golpeaste la cabeza.

—Tú también alzaste la voz. Además, fue tu culpa por andar de bipolar.

—Uy sí, como si no te pusieras igual cuando te llega la regla.

—Cállate y sólo camina.

Una sonrisilla tenue cortó por lo sano la discusión en turno.

* * *

"— _Después de todo, lo más importante es que tú y yo estemos juntos. Siempre—."_

* * *

—.—

* * *

(1) Frase que los japoneses tienen por costumbre recitar al despedirse de sus compañeros de trabajo.

(2) En japonés, _Ai_ significa "Amor" . Yura lo usa como diminutivo de la palabra "Aibou".

(3)Traducido al español significa "Compañero". Atem llamaba a Yugi con este apelativo en la versión original japonés del anime.

 _Anécdota cruel: ¡Vamos calentando motores para cuando se venga lo malo... Digo, lo bueno! x'D_

 _¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE LEER/VOTAR/COMENTAR!_


	21. Cita sin Novios

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos. A mí solo me queda llorar en un rincón porque Jōnouchi ni es mío ni es real ni soy Yura. Si, ya lo sé, en el colmado del frente venden cloro. :'(_**

 _Entre otras vainas, no quiero detallar las escenas punto por punto porque muchas cosas merecen dejarse a la imaginación. :D_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Cita sin Novios.**

* * *

 **"** _Andábamos sin buscarnos, pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos..._ ** _"_**

 **—Julio Cortázar.**

* * *

— ¡Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, viejo!

 _— ¡¿Jōnouchi?!_

—El mismo que viste, calza y sostiene el auricular.

 _—Ahora comprendo._

— ¿Qué cosa?

 _—Nada, fue un comentario burdo. —_ El tono, difundido a través de los orificios del auricular, contrarió la salvedad; cuyo sonido transmitió a su oído la sensación de haber escuchado un lamento reprimido pese al carácter sintético que la línea telefónica sumía en la voz.

—Honda, no nos conocimos ayer— dejó palpable la certeza de que los años de amistad a su lado le habían enseñado a identificar sus tramoyas de embustero. El atraso de la respuesta fortificó su habilidad, en compañía del silencio que le inspiró a compararlo con el tamaño de la verdad omitida. Una que aún sin conocer descomponía su sistema nervioso.

 _—Hoy estuve haciendo memoria de nuestra última conversación. Me tomarás por bicho raro, pero lo he asumido como la señal de que esta llamada venía en camino. Eso es lo que comprendo. No estoy ocultando nada importante, incumplir promesas no es lo mío._

—Pero sí lo mío, ¿no es así?

 _—No quise decir..._

—Tranquilo, Honda. —Llenar los vacíos que la tristeza prefiguraba en su voz fue una cisura tan dolorosa como poner un pie fuera de la Ciudad Domino—. Estoy dispuesto a llevar conmigo esa carga de conciencia hasta la tumba. En primer lugar, porque lo merezco— apretó el auricular—, y en segundo porque no me sumo al grupo de malnacidos que rehúye a sus responsabilidades. Aunque... ninguno de ustedes me premie con su perdón.

 _—Lo más odioso de ti es que, aun si uno lo intentara un millar de veces, nunca se puede llegar a odiarte. Somos tus amigos, tarado. No te perdonaremos todas las veces que sea necesario, sino cuantas veces te equivoques._

—Pero yo...

 _—Mejor dime, ¿cómo está tu Viejo?_ —Por un instante quedó dividido entre agradecer a Honda por cambiar el tema o someterse a la tortura de retenerlo para grabar en sus sesos que no era el primero ni sería el último en padecer la aflicción que traía consigo la culpa. Nadie se salvaba del dolor, y arraigar ese concepto aligeraba sus penas: él no era alguien especial por sufrir, y por ende tampoco debía amparar el sentimiento de realizar un aporte sobrehumano para enmendarlo. Nadie era perfecto, allí estaba la gracia de ser humano, y eso le otorgaba licencia para equivocarse un montón de veces. Mas no de hacer en ellas una excusa para cometer errores.

A su modo de concebir la vida, existía un sólo procedimiento a seguir: buscar el perdón por todos los medios disponibles, levantarse del polvo aun si fuere o no concedido y poner la mira hacia delante. Sin más.

Se oiría como la opinión de alguien insensible e incluso descorazonado. Mas el mundo aún no había preñado a un cerebro prodigioso capaz de fabricar una tecnología donde el ser humano pudiera devolverse a corregir sus errores. Por ello la única forma de remediarlos no era corrigiéndolos, sino aprendiendo de ellos para, precisamente, poner la mira hacia delante.

En consecuencia, nunca podría indemnizar el error incurrido en la Ciudad Domino, pero sí aprender de ello para no volver a cometerlo en Osaka.

 _— ¿Jōnouchi?_

—Oh, lo siento. Mi Viejo está bien— _por un pelo_ — pero bien, a fin de cuentas.

En los últimos días, sus pensamientos tendían a surcar un rumbo distinto que, sujeto al incentivo de transitarlo, le impulsaban a descuidar la realidad. En tiempos remotos nunca llegó al trasfondo de una cuestión, y en la actualidad interiorizaba tanto forma como fondo de las peripecias ocurridas a lo largo de su vida.

¿Serían acaso las primeras manifestaciones de la adultez? ¿Así comenzaba un adulto a formarse?

 _—¿La herida en tu cabeza cicatrizó bien, no es así?_

—Sí, aunque de vez en cuando escucho ese horrendo pitido. —Introdujo el dedo meñique en el oído, reconstruyendo las vibraciones e intentando mitigarlas con leves rasguños al tímpano—. Honda, ¿cómo han seguido las cosas acerca de...?

— _¿"Eso"?_

—Sí.

 _—Los familiares están predispuestos a visitar todas las instancias hábiles, fue lo último que supe al respecto._

Y su piel fue asolada con el retorno espeluznante del soplo gélido que volvió a enfriar su cabeza, a congelar su voz, a cruzarse por el pecho, a surcar su vientre, y seguir un curso recto hasta llegar a la punta de los pies donde le sintió esfumarse como el último soplo de vida.

 _—Él es inocente, lo sé._

Inhaló aire para enseguida transformarlo en un hondo suspiro. Uno que confesó a Honda que la enormidad de su agradecimiento no cabía en palabras.

* * *

 _"—Él es inocente—."_

* * *

Olvidaba repetírselo.

—Ni mi vida sería suficiente pago para ti, Honda.

 _—Me conformo con que cumplas tu promesa de volver a Domino._

—Así será. —No obstante, a su voz le faltó una tilde para inocular fe.

Osaka había conquistado su corazón. Kazuki, la Señora Mizuki, la Señorita Mori, el doctor Takahashi, Kyoka... Yura. Cada uno de ellos era dueño de un aposento, cada uno de ellos había dejado una firma personal en sus recuerdos, cada uno de ellos le había enseñado que no sólo en Ciudad Domino la caridad sí podía ofrecerse sin esconder un beneficio a cambio y, por encima de todo, gracias a cada uno de ellos había descubierto que la bondad aún no estaba extinta en un mundo enchumbado de mierda.

De manera que su corazón yacía partido en dos: Jōnouchi, el carismático e indivisible amigo de Yugi, Atem, Anzu y Honda; el repartidor de periódicos de la Secundaria Domino y el hijo del señor alcohólico que nunca se ausentaba en las bancas de apuesta, quería regresar a la Ciudad Domino. Pero Katsuya, el carismático e indivisible amigo de Yura, Kyoka y Kazuki; el ex brabucón subastado entre las gangas, el chico que buscaba ganarse la vida en cualquier trabajo honrado que apareciese por el camino y el hijo del adolescente que no pisaba la ciudad desde hacía más de veinte años atrás, quería permanecer en Osaka.

¿Cuál de los dos anhelos debería perseguir?

Desde siempre prefería ignorar la respuesta.

Porque contestar la pregunta implicaba tomar una decisión, tomar una decisión implicaba elegir, y elegir implicaba renunciar. Con el anexo de que tomar buenas decisiones, de entrada, jamás figuró entre sus virtudes.

 _— ¿Jōnouchi? ¿Se habrá cortado la llamada?_

— ¡Lo siento! Ya sabes que, a la más mínima distracción, me pongo a dar vueltas en el limbo con mucha facilidad— emitió una risilla—. Tú dime, ¿cómo están los chicos?

 _—Me alegra saber que no has cambiado._ —Honda compuso una melodía cuyo matiz esgrimió la iniciativa de siquiera meditar en la veracidad de la oración—. _Anzu continúa trabajando para las Idols del grupo C-ute en lo concerniente a la programación de las coreografías. Durante nuestra última charla me comentó que, una vez caducado el contrato con las Idols, piensa firmar otro con una banda coreana. Yugi sigue viviendo en Tokio junto con Atem, Ashita y Sugoroku. Cuando le pregunté si tenía planes de extender su residencia dada la condición del abuelo, me hizo saber que aún no había establecido un tiempo en específico, pero..._

— ¿Pero? —Su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso. ¿Acaso era una ley inviolable que siempre hubiera un _"pero"?_

 _—Siento que Yugi está mintiendo._

—Siendo así, ha de ser por un motivo de mucho peso. —No subestimaba la idea de que Yugi mentía. Lo conocía tanto como a las líneas dispares en la palma de su mano para saber que, involucrado un ser querido, su amigo de cabello picudo sacaría valor desde las mismísimas entrañas para irrespetar límites— por mucho alejados de la imaginación de cualquiera que no le tratase a fondo— con tal de resarcirlo—. Justo como el mío.

 _— ¡Por eso me tiene con el alma en vilo! Al principio relacioné la posibilidad con la salud del abuelo, pues bien sabes que accedieron a trasladarse allá debido a las facilidades que ofrecen los Centros Médicos para tratar la úlcera sangrante. Me he mantenido al tanto de sus progresos, he platicado en muchas ocasiones con el abuelo y al parecer todo fluye a viento en popa. Se supone que la mudanza era temporal, que por eso ni alquilarían ni venderían la tienda, ¡pero sacando cuentas me encontré con la extraña coincidencia de que entre la mudanza tuya y la suya sólo existen cinco meses de diferencia!_

—Eso quiere decir...

 _—Exacto, Yugi lleva dos años viviendo en Tokio. El mismo periodo de tiempo que tú llevas viviendo en Osaka._

—Me parece imposible que sea por la razón dando vueltas en mi cabeza...

 _—Sí, yo tampoco lo creo... ¿Por eso me llamaste? ¿Estabas preocupado por nosotros?_

La pregunta lo enlazó de golpe con la verdadera intención de la llamada.

—En parte sí. —De último minuto, aderezó el motivo a sus prioridades. No tanto para quedar bien como porque así lo dictaba su corazón embravecido—. Por otro lado... —Se adueñó de unos pocos segundos para interiorizar el mensaje oculto en los puntos suspensivos. Para compendiar los vocablos que representaran mejor su sentir.

 _— ¿Necesitas una mano con Katsuo? ¿Dinero acaso? ¿Un compañero con quien partir traseros?_

—N-No... Es algo más complicado.

 _— ¡Por Kami, tú y Yugi me van a llevar al cementerio! ¡Habla de una condenada vez!_

—Creo... Creo que estoy enamorado.

Honda emitió un sonido gutural, mas no se percibía trastocado.

 _—Oh, bueno, el amor de cierto no precisa ni se entiende con la lógica. En eso tienes razón. ¿Te arreglaste con Mai?_

—No. —La mención de la rubia todavía le propinaba ciertos cólicos en el estómago—. ¿Te acuerdas de la chica que accidenté con la bicicleta?

 _—Un momento... ¿Me estás diciendo que te has enamorado de la mujer a quien le rompiste una pierna?_

—No puedes achacarme nada. —Preparó su defensa por adelantado—. Tú mismo has dicho que el amor ni precisa ni se entiende con la lógica. Además, he dicho que _"creo que estoy"._ No que _"estoy seguro"_ de estarlo.

 _— ¿Y pensaste que con llamarme apartarías la duda? ¡Bruto! Cada quien tiene un estilo en cuanto al amor se refiere. Existen algunos que se enamoran mediante golpes, otros que se enamoran "a primera vista", cierto número que se enamora luego de un tiempo en convivencia, etcétera._

—Ajá— la vena en su frente comenzó a inflarse—, pero, aunque son estilos diferentes el sentimiento sigue siendo el mismo. Así que por lógica debe haber un factor común en quienes llegan a sentirlo. ¡¿Quién es el bruto ahora, eh?!

Honda bufó.

 _—No es mucho mi conocimiento acerca de esa chica. La tocamos muy poco cuando nos ponemos en contacto._

—Verás, Yura es el tipo de mujer que no tiene pelos en la lengua para decirte lo que piensa. En otras palabras: entre su lengua y la de una serpiente no hay mucha diferencia. Tiene un carácter fuerte, pero asimismo un corazón tierno, aunque lo demuestre cuando le pizque una mosca. A decir verdad, eso es lo que más me gusta, porque me mueve a ser creativo e idear acciones que saquen a relucir esa parte tan hermosa de ella. Si bien tiende a juzgar de manera muy precipitada, es la primera en reconocer que se ha equivocado. Es cierto que gritará tus defectos cuando la rabia nuble su razón, todos lo hacemos a menudo, pero también será primeriza en disculparse con algo que el viento no puede llevarse y que deja un sello en la memoria: las acciones. Nunca te dará su confianza de buenas a primeras, pero una vez obtenida puedes contar con ella de por vida. Cocina el arroz desabrido y es una reverenda inútil a la hora de cocinar alimentos con sal, eso me duele, pero con empeño es un mal remediable. Yura no es perfecta ni busco que lo sea. De hecho, tiene más defectos que virtudes y por eso mismo creo estar enamorado de ella: esos defectos le hacen humana. Esos defectos le hacen real. Esos defectos... la vuelven ante mis ojos una estrella que yo puedo alcanzar.

 _— Jōnouchi, tú no estás enamorado._

— ¿Eh?

 _—Estás jodidamente enamorado._

— ¡Mierda! — ¿Acaso existía un mejor término para resumir el impacto que dicho juicio cernía sobre su pecho, sobre su vida, sobre su destino, sobre su todo? En su diccionario personal, no. Tampoco había sinónimos u adjetivos con los cuales describir la revolución en su ser, ni aun conceptos que le indicaran cómo hablar, comportarse y proceder de allí en lo futuro.

 _—Has respondido por ti mismo. No hay nada más qu_ é _decir._

—Ni nada más qué hablar, ni nada más qué explicar, ni nada más qué hacer... ¡Carajo! ¡Cómo voy a mirar a Yura en la cara de ahora en adelante!

 _—Con los ojos._

—Muy chistoso, Honda.

El nombrado disfrazó la risa con una tosecilla mal disimulada. Mientras que a él poco le faltaba para hundir el codo en el cajón metálico del teléfono público.

 _— ¿Y ella? ¿Crees que pueda corresponderte? Oh, espera, no es necesario preguntar eso. Eres el tipo de persona que seguirá insistiendo hasta que ella, o termine enamorada de ti hasta por los tuétanos o termine odiándote para toda la vida. Bien lo dije aquella vez: eres peor que un grano en el trasero._

Aunque atosigado por la conmoción, se irguió como un pavo. Orgulloso de que se le conociera por su perseverancia en cuanto al logro de sus objetivos concernía.

—Ya lo has dicho. Además, tengo la corazonada de que ella... —Un aluvión de recuerdos atestó su memoria. Se situó en la mañana donde había llegado hambriento y ella le ofrecía su desayuno, todas las tardes que sin presentar queja le acompañaba en la travesía de buscar empleo, la manera en que defendió sus sentimientos frente a las argucias de Mai, cómo sacrificó su descanso por velar su salud en el hospital, el sudor y tesón vertidos en su fiesta de su cumpleaños y ni qué hablar de que hubiese ahorrado por tres meses su sueldo para brindarle la oportunidad de subsanar las deudas con los acreedores de su Viejo. Cada reminiscencia le animó a llevarse la mano al corazón, y con una sonrisa comprendió que quizás, sólo quizás, los dos habían usado la amistad como escudo para justificar sus acciones. Para proteger sus verdaderos sentimientos. Porque ambos le temían al dolor de un corazón resquebrajado. _Pero nadie se salvaba del dolor—_. Ella también está enamorada de mí. Estoy seguro.

 _—Ser más humilde no te vendría nada mal._

Sí, a lo mejor podía oírse muy machista de su parte, pero ser consciente de sus sentimientos le había infundido una seguridad apremiante.

—Me preocupa más cómo ella reaccione a los latidos de su propio corazón. La conozco demasiado bien, Honda, puedo asegurarte que no lo tomará como una buena nueva en la primera oportunidad. Es muy terca. Tampoco quiero presionarla o que vea el hecho de corresponderme como una obligación. Soltarle mis sentimientos de golpe no creo que ayude mucho por igual. ¡Esto es demasiado difícil!

 _— ¡No hagas nada! Si ambos en verdad están enamorados, las cosas fluirán a su propio ritmo y cuando sea el momento propicio. Nada debe cambiar entre ustedes._

— ¿Entonces cómo le hago para controlar esta ansiedad? ¿Para no sudar la gota gorda cuando la tengo cerca y para no sentir que sólo un día sin verla puede provocarme un infarto?

 _—Bienvenido a mi mundo._

* * *

—.—

* * *

— ¡Madera!

— ¡Metal!

Aquel versus comenzó a perturbar el flujo normal de su sangre a lo largo de las sienes. Cinco segundos más y le reventaría la cabeza cual globo de helio pinchado por un alfiler.

— ¡SILENCIO! —Deletreó palabra por palabra, elevando un chirrido que le llevó a cargar con un millar de ojos sobre sí. Entre los cuales figuraban un par de azules y otros color avellana—. ¡Por el amor que se tuvieron Sakutaro Matsumoto y Aki Hirose **(1)** ¡¿Acaso nunca podrán estar de acuerdo con algo sin discutir primero?!

Jōnouchi desvió su mirada hacia la derecha. Yura hacia la izquierda. Ambos con los pómulos maquillados por un rojo tenue procedieron a encogerse como dos niños regañados en público.

Se suponía que la vicisitud a remediar consistía en proveerse de un comedor, mas Jōnouchi y Yura lo habían convertido en un duelo a muerte donde el premio era la libertad para escoger el material del mobiliario.

—Katsuya tiene la culpa por ser tan bruto— alegó su mejor amiga, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. Tapando, a su vez, la estrella gris estampada en el centro de la blusa negra con mangas largas—. El metal es tres veces más resistente que la madera, sin mencionar que no produce carcoma. Es la mejor inversión.

—Pero así también es tres veces más caro. —Jōnouchi enarcaba un tic en la ceja derecha que, a juego con la sonrisa eléctrica, le infundía un aura oscura que ella sólo había observado en los mangas a color—. No soy bruto, sino pobre, y en mi clase uno aprende a economizar el dinero.

—Todavía queda suficiente. No, basta y sobra, mejor dicho.

—No puedes afirmar nada porque ni siquiera lo has contado.

— ¡Cállense! —Pululó una vez más, hastiada. El asunto más exasperante a su punto de vista, no era tanto la discusión— pues la costumbre había hecho de tales un diario vivir— sino que su atuendo no estuviese a tono con el estado de ánimo. Feliz de saberse invitada en la travesía que suponía encontrar un nuevo comedor, se había vestido de un azul tan hermoso como el matiz del firmamento, pero si su humor se veía turbado a ella, en consecuencia, le invadirían las ganas de cambiarse las prendas y en derredor no se apreciaba una ocasión oportuna.

— ¡Entonces elije tú, Kyoka! —Bramaron los dos con admirable sincronía. En otros términos, se hubiese reído de la coincidencia.

—No lo compraremos ni de madera— miró a Jōnouchi— ni de metal— miró a Yura—, sino de la materia prima sugerida por el personal de ventas. Síganme.

No se dignó a observar cual habría sido el efecto de su orden, mas escuchar dos bufidos a su espalda le llevó a concluir que era el esperado.

Sujetos a la especificación, ella se ofreció a pedir opinión al personal de ventas, mientras el par prefirió asumir el papel de testigo ocular.

—Kyoka tiene un don para caerle bien a la gente.

—Ya lo has dicho.

Tras un diálogo fructífero, el vendedor sugirió el metal no sólo por las mismas razones antes expuestas por Yura, sino que además arrojó el dato de que, por ser la primera vez en acudir a su empresa para adquirir el mobiliario, en las políticas estipulaba un descuento de un veinte por ciento. Así los dos quedaron complacidos: el comedor era de metal y a un precio asequible.

Jōnouchi firmó la factura correspondiente y adjuntó su dirección para facilitar la entrega del mobiliario al equipo de transporte.

De ese modo su humor estaba repuesto para cuando transitaban las calles devuelta al punto de partida: la pieza de Yura. Jōnouchi iba en medio de ambas cuando la susodicha quedó prendada en los exhibidores de una tienda.

— ¿Yura? —Katsuya fue el primero en avistar su ausencia durante la caminata. Ella por su parte resolvió seguirlo—. ¿Qué estás mirando? — Bastó enfocar los ojos al frente para obtener la respuesta. Una total extrañez se consolidó al instante, la nombrada había sido hipnotizada por los atavíos masculinos ceñidos a un maniquí.

—Míralo. —Acunó en su iris el brillo singular de la emoción—, es perfecto para ti.

— ¿Para mí? —El rubio señaló su pecho en tanto ella procuró adivinar a cuál de los conjuntos en los maniquís su mejor amiga hacía referencia.

—Ven, tienes que medírtelo. —Sin ceder espacio a objeciones, le tomó de la mano con miras a remolcarlo al interior del establecimiento.

El propietario de los ojos color avellana— que por ciertas ocasiones era ámbar bruñido y, otras tantas, miel fundida— apenas tuvo tiempo de acopiar su sorpresa con un murmullo estragado.

La escena consiguió arrancarle una carcajada sincera, pero al vuelo un intempestivo aletazo de nostalgia constriñó sus vértebras. Sin razón aparente. Se cuidó, por lo mismo, de no añadirle valor mientras se internaba en el comercio a la par de sus acompañantes.

—Buenas tardes— saludó Yura, todavía con los dedos engranados a los de Katsuya. Al llamado atendió una chica de ojos castaños muy vivos y ademanes infantiles—. Me gustaría saber si el cliente puede medirse las prendas exhibidas en los maniquís.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí— promovió la joven, bocetando una sonrisa pintoresca. Se dedicó a otear por un breve momento la espontánea unión entre los dedos—. ¿Es para su novio, cierto? —Señaló a Jōnouchi con los ojos— ¡La felicito, es muy guapo!

No hubo poro en el cutis de ambos que no fuese pigmentado de rojo. Se soltaron de las manos cual si el tacto hubiere sido un tizón encendido y ella tuvo que apelar a la emergencia de llevarse la mano a la boca para reducir volumen a sus carcajadas desaforadas.

—No es mi novio...—murmuró Yura, empequeñecida por la vergüenza hirviendo en sus mejillas. Mas con la gallardía suficiente para fruncir el ceño y obsequiar a la chica una mirada enfática—. Pero sí _mi_ amigo, y reconozco que es un adonis a su manera.

¿Su imaginación le tendía una trampa o por los ojos azules cruzó una estela de celos?

—Lo... Lo siento. —En todo caso, intimidó a tal grado a la pobre muchacha, que se apresuró a desvestir el maniquí con la previsible intención de poner las prendas a disposición de Katsuya, a quien nada más le hacía falta un solo halago y podría ganar una apuesta con cualquiera a que botaría humo por los oídos.

Minutos después, se había medido un estimado de siete conjuntos en el vestidor. Yura era la jueza, pues decidía qué le sentaba bien o qué mal, en cambio Jōnouchi obedecía sus indicaciones asido al propósito de que nadie más notara la vergüenza todavía latente en sus pómulos. Ella, en su espacio, se sirvió de la distracción para consensuar la estela de celos que había eclipsado los ojos de su mejor amiga. Ponerle nombre y apellido.

—No, ese no. Mejor prueba con este.

— ¡Ya estoy cansado de medirme ropa!

—Tranquilo, te busco unos zapatos a juego y listo.

Escuchar el diálogo le compelió a debatirse con respecto al papel que mejor calzaba en Yura, si el de la madre que sobreprotegía su hijo o el de la esposa que solucionaba los problemas existenciales de su marido.

Pero ni uno ni otro dio cabida a lo que prosiguió más adelante.

Jōnouchi abandonó el vestidor adherido a los pliegues de una camisa roja con las mangas recogidas hasta el codo, y cuya mitad era omitida dentro del pantalón negro a tono con los zapatos que su mejor amiga hacía poco le había sugerido. Mentiría si enunciase que dicho vestuario no atizaba su atractivo, pero no fue aquella minucia lo que pasmó sus adentros, sino que allí, en los ojos de Yura, se asentó de nuevo el sentimiento sin rostro que en el hospital había parpadeado al fondo de sus pupilas dilatadas.

El mismo sentimiento que dos años atrás tenía el rostro de Atem, y en donde ahora yacía retratado el semblante de Jōnouchi.

Tuvo que sujetarse de lo primero al alcance de la mano para no sufrir un vahído.

* * *

 _"—Otra vez no, Kami-Sama. Por favor... Otra vez no—."_

* * *

 _—.—_

* * *

Lo que por mucho merecía recoger todo su asombro en una mueca, no era que Yura hubiese elegido las prendas que equivalían a su talla, sino que además las seleccionara —con una precisión escalofriante— de acuerdo con sus gustos. No obstante, le preocupó sobremanera a cuánto ascendería el costo. Una vez fuera del vestidor se halló con que ella había extendido el pago, tomando a escondidas el pequeño bulto que Kazuki les había prestado para llevar consigo el dinero, mientras él restauraba sus prendas. Por supuesto que no quiso ultimar detalles concernientes al monto saldado— pues queriendo evitar esa rendición de cuentas pagó en su ausencia— y de allí se desprendía, en parte, que anduviera en la calle con dos bolsas en las manos y que su faz no tuviera por bandera una plena satisfacción.

— ¿Qué sucede, Katsuya? No te ves muy entusiasmado. ¿Acaso no te gustó la ropa?

—No, no es eso. Es que compramos muchas cosas para mí, pero nada para Kyoka o para ti.

—Pues... —Se topó el mentón con el índice—. Todavía puedes invitarnos a un helado. ¿Qué dices? —Le guiñó un ojo, siendo inconsciente del cataclismo que ese gesto tan sencillo causaba en su ánima. Siendo inconsciente de cómo ese gesto tan sencillo incineraba su pecho, estremecía aun el rincón más preciado de su ser entero y le confinaba a un limbo donde sólo existía ella.

—Si eso te hace feliz, todas las veces que quieras. —Su propia voz le fue impropia, pero no como la sintió en la ocasión donde musitó querer a Mai: era la voz del corazón. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba brotar de sus propios labios y a raíz de ello le había resultado tan impropia. Comprendió entonces que con aquellas diez palabras había declarado sus sentimientos.

La dueña de todo, quien podía rendirlo a sus pies con sólo una exhalación, ladeó el rostro con las mejillas rojizas. Sin embargo, tampoco anhelaba que le compensase por el visaje, pues le había bastado ese sonrojo travieso para condecorarse rey y señor del universo. _De su universo._

— ¿Tú que dices, Kyo?

—Sí, es una buena idea.

—Has estado muy callada desde que salimos de la tienda. ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

—Nada. He estado reflexionando acerca de mi índice académico, lamento dar otra impresión.

—Hum... Está bien.

Minutos más tarde, que discurrieron en un extraño mas no incómodo silencio, arribaron la heladería distante por dos cuadras de su ubicación. El recinto no se apreciaba muy concurrido, debido a lo cual no se presentó ningún inconveniente al momento de atender sus pedidos.

Las chicas coincidieron en pedir un helado de tres sabores y él, con el único fin de no hacerles un desaire durante la merienda, solicitó uno de dos. No era muy dado a consumir alimentos dulcificados, en su lugar prefería las chucherías y los aperitivos con sal.

¿Pero, cómo no doblegarse ante la radiante sonrisa que Yura expedía cuando tenía enfrente un refrigerio cuyo ingrediente principal fuera el azúcar?

Así, llevando a cabo el acto ordinario de llevarse la cucharita a la boca con una porción de helado, se le antojó hermosa, con tal supremacía que ya no sabía si devoraba su propio helado u a ella con sólo mirarla. Más temprano que tarde cayó en la cuenta de que imperaba lo segundo, gracias al timbre singular del teléfono de Kyoka.

—Oh, es mi tía— informó tras observar la pantalla—. Seguro no encuentra el libro de Psicología que le tomé prestado ayer. Ya vuelvo.

Como resultado, se vieron oprimidos en un silencio sepulcral. Uno que Yura— de quien comenzó a sospechar que lo detestaba en todo el abordaje de la palabra— convino rasgar aprisa.

—Tienes restos de helado en tu boca.

—Oh, sí. Enseguida me limpio— dijo, nervioso. Rezando porque su voz no le pusiera en evidencia mientras husmeaba entre la mesa para encontrar las servilletas que le habían ofrecido al comprar el aperitivo.

—Mírame— invitó, suscitando que los latidos bajo la piel pareciesen los saltos de una rana enjaulada y pitaran en sus oídos cual redobles de tambor.

Y el corazón estuvo a nada de traspasar la piel para salir disparado cuando ella, sujetándolo por el mentón, comenzó a limpiar la comisura de sus labios con su propia servilleta.

—Incluso al comer te comportas como un crío. No tienes remedio, Katsuya.

Pero él quedó embobado por el sinuoso baile de sus labios al moverse. Le invitaban a danzar junto a los suyos, a perderse en su espesura, y fugaz le apuñaló el fervor de complacerlos. _De besarla._ Allí mismo, delante de quien fuera, mandando al demonio a quien fuera y por encima de quien fuera.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Yo también tengo restos de helado en mi boca?

— _Yura_ — lejos de ser una pronunciación, el nombre se tornó una súplica—. Quiero... Por favor déjame...

— ¡Ya estoy devuelta! Ugh, espero que mi helado no se haya derretido.

Kyoka evaporó la magia del momento sacándolo a patadas de su ensoñación.

Contuvo las ganas de ahorcarla engullendo cada cucharada como si con ello se añadiese un año más a su tiempo de vida, hasta que acumuló la cantidad terminante que ocasionaba un terrible dolor de cabeza. Pronto aireó un chirrido quejumbroso, mas la risa natural en turno consiguió mitigar el frío de sien a sien.

Concluida la ingestión llegó la hora que él tanto ansiaba postergar: la despedida. Lo peor no era darse la vuelta con la agonía de no volver a verla hasta la medianoche, lo peor era llevarse las ganas de abrazarla y despedirse con un beso añusgadas en la garganta.

—Anda, que la gente del comedor ya debe ir en camino. Debes estar allá para cuando lleguen. —Hallarse parados a media calle sólo aumentaba su desolación, que instaló en su pecho la sensación de que despedirse en aquel instante no era distinto a despedirse para siempre.

—Te haré compañía en la ida al trabajo a la medianoche, y no me pongas esa cara tan fea porque no está en discusión.

—Como si no lo supiera ya— suspiró en ademán teatral, pero al instante subsanó la expresión con una sonrisa sincera que jamás hubiera palpado su ojo—. No saldré de casa sin ti.

* * *

 _"— ¡Kami, te lo imploro, ayúdame a no tirar estas bolsas y lanzarme a besarla como un loco—."_

* * *

—Allí estaré.

—Entonces allí te esperaré.

Poco a poco fue dándole la espalda sin prestar mucho oído a las palabras de despedida otorgadas por Kyoka, dejando en cada paso un fragmento de su voluntad.

Y allí, en ese rincón donde solía sincerarse consigo mismo, resonaron las palabras que a cuentagotas le quemaban el esófago.

* * *

 _"—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo seré capaz de aguantar esta tortura sin volverme más loco de lo que ya empiezo a estar por ti, Yura—."_

* * *

 _—.—_

* * *

 **(1)** Protagonistas de la novela _"Un grito de amor desde el centro del mundo"_. Cuyo autor es el japonés _**Kyoichi Katayama**_

 _ **Anécdota Cruel:**_ _¿Recuerda el capítulo de_ ** _Amor Blanco A Través de Unos Ojos Azules_** _donde Yura le limpia la boca a Jōnouchi y Kaiba se encabrona por ello? ¡ESTE CAPÍTULO ES UN ODA A ESO! Así es más fácil establecer comparaciones entre esta y aquella. Además, si no contamos las partes en que dividí el capítulo 13, este sería el capítulo 17. ¡Y en el capítulo 17 de ABADUOA Yura y Kaiba también tienen su primera cita! 3 3 ¡TENGO EL HYPE A MIL POR LA COINCIDENCIA NO PLANEADA! 3_

 _De hecho, iba incluso a ponerle el mismo nombre:_ ** _Cita Imprevista._** _Pero como la relación entre Jōnouchi y Yura tiene un poco de humor, decidí cambiarlo a_ ** _Cita sin Novios_** _. XDDD_

 _ **¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER/COMENTAR!**_


	22. Beso

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos.**_

 _Soy un ser humano, lo que me otorga licencia para equivocarme un montón de veces._

 _SIN COMENTARIOS INICIALES PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO. O_O_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Beso**

* * *

 **"** _Dos rojas lenguas de fuego que a un mismo tronco enlazadas se aproximan, y al besarse forman una sola llama._ **"**

 **—Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.**

* * *

Sin desmedrar el aprendizaje instruido por el sabio paso del tiempo, jamás encontraría un asilo a la postura impasible que Reiji adoptaba teniendo enfrente la condición de su niña, como nunca dejó de llamarla en su fuero interno. Figuraba inaudito que un Padre famoso por su talante, amor y comprensión infinitas para con sus hijos— pese a no acentuarse lo mismo respecto al tiempo dedicado— hubiese alcanzado semejante grado de insensibilidad. Aferrado a que dicha práctica debería esconder una larga cola qué pisar, apeló al respeto que le había guardado durante los años a su servicio y se permitió estallar en reclamos con una mano en el corazón. Despachando a su vez al silencio vespertino que siempre cubría la hemeroteca. Lugar donde se le había puesto llave a un grueso tomo de confidencias.

—No importa cuántas neuronas queme intentando comprenderlo, Reiji. —Aquellas paredes frías se conservarían como las únicas en oírle recitar su nombre a secas. En verle sacudir el escritorio al sostenerse de la madera propiciándole dos manotazos. En atestiguar la pesadumbre transpirándose por su siempre impoluto uniforme laboral—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no vas a Osaka y traes devuelta a tu hija? ¿Acaso no te importa el sufrimiento que ahora mismo pudiera estar erizando su piel? ¿Acaso no te importan las trizas que ella cargue consigo? ¿Acaso no te importa que poco a poco el dolor le carcoma la identidad? ¿Acaso ya no la amas, Reiji?

Estuvo a punto de realzar que, si lo último imperaba, tenía delante suyo a un servidor dispuesto a llevar a cabo ese designio por el resto de su vida. A ser Padre por segunda vez. Pero la lágrima que, sigilosa, besó la mejilla de Reiji— quien hasta el momento de su llegada se había dedicado a contemplar la ventana—, convirtió las palabras en un nudo a su garganta.

—En algunos casos, la única medicina eficaz para suturar las heridas... Es el tiempo, Inoue. —Se quitó los lentes, quizás deseoso de mostrar la cascada que se desbordaba en su otro ojo—. Para Yura, la Ciudad Domino es el infierno. _Su infierno_. Y sólo aquello que alguna vez fue un paraíso, puede volverse un infierno. —Sin limpiar la estela de sus lágrimas, tomó asiento en la silla al otro lado del escritorio—. Inoue, ¿sabes tú por qué nuestra Yura huyó ese día? ¿Por qué se marchó el veintiséis de julio y no en cualquier otra fecha? No te lo he contado, ¿verdad? Pues, ha llegado el momento de hacerlo.

A su mente se avecinó un nombre de inmediato. Un rostro en particular.

 _El Joven Mutou._

Sin embargo, la casualidad no estuvo de acuerdo con el objetivo de Reiji ni coincidió con su hambre de saber la verdad, ya que tan pronto el aludido hizo mímica del habla, el timbre del teléfono sobre el escritorio resonó por todo el lugar, y a él no le quedó más remedio que pedir a su viejo amigo, con la mirada, el permiso de tomarlo en honor a su oficio. De todos modos, el imprevisto había quebrado la tirantez del momento.

—Buenas tardes.

— _Buenas tardes. ¿Me he comunicado a la residencia de los Sutori?_

—Así es. ¿En qué podemos ser de utilidad?

— _¿Se encuentra el Señor Reiji Sutori? Me gustaría, si es posible, entablar una conversación con él._

— ¿Quién lo requiere?

— _Seto Kaiba._

* * *

—.—

* * *

¿A quién debería echarle la culpa?

¿A la casualidad?

¿Al destino?

¿O a una fuerza mayor del cosmos cuyo único propósito era cobrarle todos y cada uno de los males que, en ignorancia u conocimiento, había incurrido en sus veinte años de vida?

No.

Katsuya debería ser el verdadero culpable, la raíz de todo. Pero en su pecho se hacía ovillo la rabia de no poder imputarlo. Porque, aunque muy en el fondo arrullaba la esperanza de que no fuera cierto, se le engurruñaba el corazón de sólo intentarlo, y no poder culparlo sacaba a relucir sus sentimientos.

Sacaba a relucir que estaba enamorada.

No había escapatoria.

El amor se había ensañado con ella. Tomándola por ejemplo para mostrar a todo ser vivo que él estaba por encima del libre albedrío, por encima de la voluntad y, sobre todo, del miedo que alcanzara a guarecerse en el corazón que sellaba como templo suyo. El amor sabía cuánto ella le temía, que él era para ella un monstruo escondido en el armario; ese que, siendo ella la niña tremulosa que seguía oculta en el precipicio de su alma, temía enfrentar rodando el pomo del armario. Abriendo las puertas que con un pie fuera de la Ciudad Domino se juró mantener a pestillo. Y como si fuera una vil carcajada suya, de entre todos los malnacidos que contaminaban el mundo, de entre todos los hombres con mil y un desperfectos de los cuales asirse para elaborar un rechazo insoluble, le hizo enamorarse de uno tan cristalino que el simple pensamiento de mentirle significaba cometer un pecado abominable, uno que la dejaba sin voz sólo siendo sincero, uno que sonreía con la pureza de un niño que haría sentir a cualquiera como un adulto descorazonado, uno que ante todo había sido un amigo incondicional y, por si fuera poco, el que tenía los ojos más hermosos de todo el universo.

Jōnouchi Katsuya.

¿Desde cuándo?

¿Desde cuándo sus celos por Mai traspasaron la línea del aprecio común?

¿Desde cuándo menospreció la agonía de no tenerlo a su lado y la ilusión de tenerlo cuando no lo estaba?

¿Desde cuándo había usado la amistad para justificar sus acciones?

Pero, por encima de todo…

¿Desde cuándo había olvidado cómo traslucir los espejismos del amor?

Aun prestándose a contestar aquellas preguntas, no hallaría un modo de revertir la situación. Estaba enamorada, y en la ciencia del mundo no existía cura para el amor: él era el mal y al mismo tiempo el remedio.

Era absoluto.

—Por favor, no te quedes así. —No tuvo el valor de mirar los ojos de Kyoka. Ni el de ponerle nombre al escalofrío que fue subiendo desde sus pies hasta paralizar todo intento de movimiento congelando sus vértebras, ni el de musitar que una fuerza sobrehumana oprimía su corazón hasta volverlo grumos, ni el de prorrumpir que su cuerpo parecía suspendido en el aire. En una nada—. Yura, recuerdas cuando me dijiste que aún creías en el amor, ¿cierto? Pues yo… Creo que el amor es la órbita sobre la cual gira el universo, el origen de la vida. Todos nosotros, no, cada ser con un haz de vida en su pecho— llamado latido— debe su existencia a un acto de amor. En pocas palabras, sin amor no hay vida, porque la vida misma es un acto de amor. Pero… El amor y el dolor son indivisibles porque, así como tú lo discerniste, él tiene diferentes manifestaciones… Para mí, el dolor es una de ellas y debido a eso, _nadie se salva del dolor._ Sé que no tengo calidad moral para decir que _"te entiendo"_ ya que nunca nadie me ha roto el corazón, pero sí tengo y siempre tendré los ovarios para decirte que Jōnouchi Katsuya no es Atem Mutou, y que sería el proceder de un verdugo inmisericorde hacerle pagar por los errores de otro… Todos nos equivocamos. Todos cometemos errores, y por eso incluso el ser más repugnante de toda la especie humana merece una segunda oportunidad, Yura. ¿Con más razón no deberías, entonces, merecerla?

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla. ¿En verdad no era ella el ser más repugnante de toda la especie humana?

— ¿Acaso ya olvidaste la razón por la cual estamos hoy aquí? ¿Ahora? Pues yo sí la recuerdo: hacer un nuevo comienzo. Empezar de nuevo. Jōnouchi puede ser tu nuevo comienzo… Jōnouchi puede ser tu segunda oportunidad.

Con las sílabas enrolladas al grueso nudo quemando su garganta, confesó lo que jamás hubiera confesado ni aún al frente de su propio reflejo.

—Tengo miedo.

* * *

—.—

* * *

—Es oportuno señalar que su llamada se ganó toda mi estupefacción, Señor Kaiba.

La primera impresión que tuvo de Reiji Sutori —tras personarse abarcado por un traje negro de tejido fino— fue la de contactar el polo opuesto de su primogénita, Yura Sutori. Puesto que, en absoluta disparidad con la susodicha, en los ojos color vino no se apreciaba el brillo singular con que se revestía el cinismo, y sus ademanes poco opulentos le indicaban un carácter blando, parsimonioso y en sumo grado manipulable si se guardaba tacto al mover las fichas en juego. Característica en base a la cual preseleccionaría los términos para formular su propuesta.

—Dicho efecto formaba parte de mi objetivo, Señor Sutori. —Fingió espantar una pelusa imaginaria en las hombreras de su gabardina blanca de tachonado cuello alto en cuya solapa derecha se avistaba el broche con las siglas de su empresa—. Ser impredecible figura entre las cualidades que deben fomentarse para mantener la posición de líder en el mercado. Sin embargo, tal aseveración no es la prioridad a tratar en este encuentro.

—Me agradaría en Extremadura **(1)** conocer la verdadera, Señor.

—Verá, Señor Sutori. —Pulsó el botón que activaba el mecanismo a través del cual la superficie de su escritorio se transformaba en un teclado sensible al tacto, su derredor en el escenario donde los hologramas cobraban vida—. Tengo entendido que usted ha previsto concretar una alianza fructuosa con Pegasus J. Crawford, el creador de un novedoso juego de cartas que la Corporación Kaiba se predispone a suplementar. —Deliberó en su mente por un breve momento a fin de puntualizar la cuestión que había impulsado a Reiji a dar en su silla un respingo disimulado, si acaso era por él estar a la vanguardia de sus movimientos, a raíz de que le tomó por sorpresa la intervención de la Corporación, o porque alrededor de su cabeza se presentaron los hologramas que impartían los pormenores del proyecto; que dicho sea de paso no eran más que un resumen ejecutivo de las informaciones cruzadas con el segundo expediente que Fujuta le había extendido el día anterior.

Luego de combatir el asombro con parpadeos repetitivos y remojarse la boca componiendo gestos propios de una pantomima, el arqueólogo atinó a responder.

—Está usted en lo correcto… —Hizo el amago de inferir algo más, algo que él rápido intuyó como un cuestionamiento respecto de la fuente que le había propiciado tales minucias. No obstante, por la forma de volver a mullirse en el respaldo de la silla, unido a lo amilanada que se tornó su expresión, le llevó a concluir que la influencia política inspirada en su nombre y apellido le habían dado abasto para responderse por sí solo.

—En consideración a lo anterior, he resuelto poner en tela de su buen juicio la aceptación o rechazo de la siguiente propuesta de negocios. —A expensas de las pulsaciones vertiginosas al teclado, en ambas narices apareció un bosquejo que pronto atendió a explicar—. Le propongo titularme como el inversionista principal de su proyecto, sin ánimos de abolir el pacto ya presto a firmarse durante la próxima semana— resaltó en vista de que su interlocutor mostró signos de publicar una inquietud similar—. En tal sentido, yo le facilitaría todos los recursos monetarios que sean de primera necesidad para el logro de los objetivos a perseguir con el proyecto. De ese modo, usted complacería los estándares de calidad exigidos por Pegasus. Además de contar con el respaldo de dos figuras trascendentales a nivel internacional, dos nombres altisonantes que le han dado la vuelta al globo terráqueo, dos nombres que combinados a su trayectoria como arqueólogo borrarían de toda memoria las huellas de aquel _incidente._

— ¡¿Cómo lo supo?! —Reiji se levantó del asiento como impelido por un resorte y con los ojos de un insomne.

—No permita que semejante nimiedad le robe la calma, Señor Sutori. El _cómo_ y el _cuándo_ no son relevantes, sino el _por qué._ —Esbozó una sonrisa petulante. Su compañero restauró la posición, pero sin mitigar el pasmo que se hacía visible en sus pupilas dilatadas—. Volviéndonos hacia el tema que nos concierne, usted no se vería obligado a romper los vínculos con Pegasus, pues mi papel sería una analogía del que protagonizan los bancos: financiar los fondos al cliente para que éste los use como mejor le convenga. De tal manera que su compromiso directo seguiría siendo con Pegasus, mientras que conmigo sería de carácter exclusivo en el ámbito monetario, ya que de todos modos la Corporación tendrá participación en el proyecto. Mi verdadero propósito con esto no es ofrecerle mi dinero, Señor Sutori, sino mi reputación. La que usted necesita para recuperar su credibilidad.

La última línea de diálogo era el punto crítico. La variable que podría tanto desplomar sus planes como materializarlos. Por ello instauró en sus ojos el brillo de la ambición que, por experiencia y una vez fijado en el objetivo, doblegaba la voluntad de quienquiera que fuese su contrario.

—En ese caso… ¿Cuál sería la condición a satisfacer?— Interpeló, buscando las palabras— que parecían haber escaseado— en algún punto del suelo—. Incluso en los bancos, cuando se accede a solicitar un préstamo, por ejemplo, al cliente se le carga una tasa y un plazo para retribuir el dinero prestado. ¿O pretende usted agraciarme con el peso de su reputación sin recibir algún beneficio a cambio?

—Esa es la parte más interesante, Señor Sutori. —El referido le miró a los ojos con una gota de sudor bajando en picada por una sien—. Me he tomado la imprudencia de presupuestar las excavaciones, cotizar los montos de cada proceso empleando la estratigrafía **(2)** , los estudios de suelo y los trámites a seguir para obtener los permisos de irrumpir en los santuarios de lugar. —La tecnología holográfica iba certificando cada rubro al vivificar planos, gráficos, mapas conceptuales y demás en anexión a sus palabras—. Si basamos el costo total en tales supuestos, la cantidad ascendería al valor en sus narices.

Se desplegó una suma que por el número de ceros a la derecha casi desencaja la mandíbula de Reiji.

—Sin embargo, de ese caudal —y a priori de usted mencionar la metodología del banco— solo amerito un 8.3% pagadero a un año, contado a partir de enero del próximo.

— ¿Tan poco?— Una vez más fue el causante de mucha conmoción en el arqueólogo—. La cantidad estimada por usted sobrepasa a raudales la propuesta en mis cálculos mentales…

—Ese porciento es la aproximación del sueldo que cobra un empleado en mi compañía.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Exacto. —Alzando las cejas, Reiji manifestó haber entendido su mensaje—. Pero no será usted quien lo compense.

— ¿Entonces quién…?

—Su hija, Yura Sutori.

* * *

—.—

* * *

No conseguía enumerar los minutos que llevaba frente a la puerta, en un duelo a muerte contra los nervios. Había determinado girar el pomo cuando las manos dejaran de temblarle, cuando su cuerpo no transpirara como si estuviese en un sauna y cuando su propia imaginación no se burlara de él presentándole imágenes vívidas de una realidad alterna donde él y Yura perdían el aliento en un beso arrebatador, uno que le hacía perder a tal extremo la noción del tiempo que olvidaba incluso su propio nombre. Así batallaba con su fuero interno al momento de percibir el rechinido de la puerta que anunciaba una persona en el reverso, pero su oído lo tradujo como la aparición del ser que desnudaría sus intimidades en público. Por ello aireó los aspavientos de quien exorcizaría un espíritu maligno, que al final acabaron siendo gestos ridículos tras distinguir a Kyoka en el umbral.

—Oh, eres tú… —Musitó la muchacha, con la mirada sembrada en el pavimento. Al brinco quiso indagar si un acontecimiento importante había tenido lugar en su ausencia, tal como lo dictaban las prendas grises ceñidas a su cuerpo. La técnica infalible para descifrar el humor de Kyoka yacía en el color de sus conjuntos, por lo mismo, el gris era un indicativo de que no estaba feliz, pero tampoco triste, y que Yura era el génesis de todo: aquel había sido desde siempre su color favorito—. Yura está en la cocina… ¡La dejo en tus manos! —Poniendo una palma en alto, la de ojos castaños esquivó su presencia cual si fuera un vendaval, sin darle tiempo a exponer que presentía un significado implícito en la última exclamación, antes de que su figura se mezclara a paso vivo con el paisaje de los suburbios.

Volver a enfocar la mirada hacia delante le hizo dudar con respecto al verdadero motivo por el que hubiera querido alargar la estadía de Kyoka, saberse a nimios centímetros de Yura— _a solas con ella_ — era un claro desafío a su ímpetu: no habría nadie que obstruyera su desquicio por comérsela a besos. Y aunque tal pensamiento lo extasiaba sobremanera, también inundaba de miedo su pecho.

Miedo a no poder controlar su propio deseo.

De ese modo, dividido a partes iguales entre el miedo y la emoción, irrumpió en la estancia, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas en un vano intento de ganar tiempo. A paso titubeante se asomó a la cocina, donde un apremiante rubor delineó los contornos de su faz tras vislumbrar a Yura procurando, en su torpeza, abrir una lata con un cuchillo de mesa. Era gracias a esos pequeños espacios de cotidianidad que podía confesar a lengua suelta que estaba enamorado, porque allí, cuando ella no buscaba conquistar su atención ni intentaba agradarlo a posta, estaba siendo ella. Sólo Yura. Y allí era cuando se descubría a sí mismo enamorado hasta la raíz del pelo.

Quizás acuciada por el candor de su presencia, soslayó hacia él una mirada. Sorprendida entonces por sus ojos de un ámbar luminoso, se cortó el dedo índice con las abolladuras de la lata. Al instante comenzó a deslizarse por la yema un hilillo rojo que él, movido por un incontenible arranque de ansiedad, se apresuró a introducir en su boca. Sintió el cuerpo de Yura tan petrificado como un difunto, mientras que a él lo incineraba vivo el hormigueo martirizante de embadurnar el dedo con su saliva.

Cuando lo sacó de su boca una delgada línea transparente le devolvió la lucidez, pero de nuevo volvió a perderla en los ojos de Yura. Trémulos, atónitos, y tan abiertos como las puertas de su corazón.

—Yura…

Repartiendo besos huérfanos en el contorno de la mano y hechizado por el olor natural de la piel blanca, la llevó a su mejilla, al tiempo que una mano sigilosa atraía la cintura hacia su vientre.

Después podría perderlo todo. Después ella podría enrojecerle la cara con todas las bofetadas que satisficieran su orgullo. Después ella podría gritar a los cuatro vientos que jamás quería volver a verlo.

Pero no antes.

Porque antes la besaba allí mismo o su cuerpo se desvanecía en un polvo de ceniza.

Sin más preámbulos agotó las últimas reservas de cordura, y vagando en la locura rozó los labios ajenos contra los suyos. Al principio fue como besar la seda. Suave y tersa. Anonado cerró los ojos, buscando que los labios contrarios le dieran cobijo a los propios, que tímidos retozaban con su blandura.

En sus brazos Yura se hacía menuda, el subibaja de su pecho era el único indicio de vida, pues incluso la mano todavía inmóvil en la mejilla estaba tan fría como el resto de su dermis. Hasta que un vapor de fuego rezumó entre sus cuerpos, y él sintió en los labios la cosquilla peligrosa de saberse bienvenido. Los dedos tensos ya en su pómulo fueron a parar en los caireles de su nuca, entre sus pechos apenas circulaba el aire y lo último que percibió de su entorno fue el ruido del cuchillo al impactarse contra el suelo.

La besó hambriento, babeando por sus labios. Ella, para su completo asombro, le devolvió con la misma efusividad, enmarañándole los pelos de la nuca mientras él sentía la ansiedad de pegar sus vientres enroscando la cintura. Sus lenguas se traspasaron saliva con un movimiento espiral que puso en libertad el suspiro de un sediento tras remojarse la garganta.

No había estribos. No había realidad. La boca de Yura era el nuevo mundo. Su cavidad húmeda las mieles del paraíso. Se besaron hasta que los labios no pudieron hincharse más. Hasta que ninguno de los dos tuvo un rincón desconocido u aliento que no hubieran entregado al otro.

A cuentagotas fue deshaciendo la unión contra su voluntad. Se separó al fin, pero no porque hubiera saciado su deseo, sino porque había recordado un acto tan vital como lo era respirar.

Sin querer arrancarse la ilusión de abrir los ojos y que todo fuera un sueño, sin dejar de aspirar el aire compartido al frotar sus narices, completó el estribillo que quiso recitar desde el primer momento en que besó el contorno de su mano.

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

* * *

 **(1)** Esa palabra se escribe con la primera letra en mayúscula pese a no ser un nombre propio ni la inicial de una sigla. ¿Por qué? Pregúntele a la RAE porque yo tampoco sé.

 **(2)** En la geología, es la rama que estudia la disposición y características de las rocas sedimentarias y los estratos. En la arqueología, sin embargo, suele conocerse como "La estratigrafía arqueológica" y es el estudio de la superposición de capas o estratos de la tierra en el terreno con una finalidad arqueológica. Es la práctica más recurrente al momento de emprender una excavación.

* * *

 **Anécdota Cruel** : _¡ANUMA, ESO SÍ QUE FUE UN BESO COÑ****!_

 _Perdonen mis palabrotas, pero estoy demasiado emocionada ya que es el mejor beso que he escrito hasta la fecha. :') Todavía me cuesta creer que lo haya terminado. :'3 Es medio cliché y toda la cosa, pero los clichés son buenos si uno los maneja a discreción. Yo casi tengo un Magister manejando clichés. :v_

 _Con Kaiba haciendo sus movidas por ahí, muy pronto se viene lo chido en esta historia. A ver cuales sorpresitas nos tiene el Dragón._

 _A partir de aquí, debo tomarme un respiro, ya que por estar tan enfrascada en los sentimientos de Jonouchi, me he olvidado por completo de los de Yura. Por lo general, la protagonista suele ser alguien débil que con el tiempo y las experiencias se va moldeando y haciéndose más fuerte. Mi propósito con Yura es hacer TODO lo contrario: una chica fuerte que con el tiempo y la experiencia se va volviendo débil. Por eso ella es como es._

 _Otro punto es que la relación que nos han vendido desde siempre, es que los protagonistas sean dos polos opuestos. Yura y Jōnouchi componen una suerte de espejismo donde por fuera se ven muy parecidos— los dos gritones, los dos impulsivos y los dos de fácil irritación—, pero por dentro son muy diferentes. Por ello defino su relación como «Polos Semi Opuestos». Desarrollar ese concepto es todo un reto._

 ** _¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA!_**


	23. Eslabón

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos._**

 _Me costó un ojo de la cara terminar este capítulo, pero ha valido cada segundo de mi existencia. Es, en definitiva, mi favorito hasta la fecha. Tanto así que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarme a llorar toda la vida._

 ** _¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS A TODO AQUEL QUE LO LEA!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Eslabón**

* * *

 **"** _Hacer de la interrupción un camino nuevo, hacer de la caída, un paso de danza, del miedo, una escalera, del sueño, un puente, de la búsqueda... un encuentro._ **"**

 **—Fernando Sabino.**

* * *

"— _Estoy enamorado de ti."_

La voz penetró al oído como el roce de una pluma contra su lóbulo. Cautiva por el aura crepuscular de los labios sabrosos al paraíso, las nubes eran el estrado de sus pies, todo a su alrededor aquel Edén prometido a los puros de corazón. El aire danzaba fiel al compás del arpa tocada por los querubines, y su cuerpo obedecía cada nota musical en coro al himno de los ángeles custodios.

Maravillada por conocerse intrusa en los aposentos del cielo, iba separando las pestañas con el retortijón de los pecadores anidado en su pecho, hasta que su rostro finalizó iluminado por la luz acopiada en los orbes color ámbar. Los admiró embelesada, boba de que tanta hermosura pudiera caber en dos esferas cuyo brillo le invitó a pasear sus dedos en torno a los pómulos bañados en rojo. Que esa piel, no, que esos labios estuvieran en posesión de un ser terrenal significaba consumar una transgresión imperdonable, doblada la condena para las impuras como ella que osaban mancillarlos con los propios.

— _Yura, Yura._

Su nombre fue saboreado con tanto apetito que le temblaron las piernas, si no expiró el último aliento se debió a la virtud de la boca prodigiosa que, cual si fuera una caricia tenue, le insuflaba vida con el suyo. Ya no conseguía diferenciar el cielo de la tierra, y cuando sus pensamientos a duras penas empezaron a cobrar forma, su medula ósea quedó hecha gelatina en el instante preciso de sus labios reencontrarse con los ajenos.

Arrebatada de su propia identidad, ajena a su nombre y apellido, afianzó las manos al cuello con primor renovado en aras de no rodar por los suelos. Mientras Jōnouchi envolvía su cuerpo cual si anhelara fundir sus carnes en una sola piel.

— _Katsuya_ — susurró abobada en medio del beso— _. Katsu…_ —A ojos cerrados recibió gustosa la lengua tibia que buscaba enroscarse a la suya, y la melodía de los querubines fue opacada por la música de ambas al enlazarse. Una mano varonil abandonó la otra en su cintura para cruzar la espalda hasta desembocar en el tronco de su cuero cabelludo, deslizando las hebras blancas entre los dedos, llenándoles de mimo con tal vehemencia que abrió la boca en todo su ensanche; entregándose por completo a que él se diera paso como el amo y señor de todo.

Piel con piel, pudo sentir a Katsuya titiritar de deseo. Gemían juntos en las breves pausas del beso, mas él se abotonaba a sus labios con la voracidad de un animal en celo, hambriento al extremo de rasar una muerte por inanición. En los surcos del vientre que ella se había granjeado el atrevimiento de tocar parecía comenzar a gestarse una bola de fuego que abrasaba sus entrañas a llama viva y arrasaba con su raciocinio de tal manera que la razón de existir yacía en la tesitura de aquella boca sin igual.

El ansia de embeberse el uno del otro se hizo tan necesaria como el aire, por ello la unión se fue degradando a un roce tímido. Poco a poco iba trasladando las manos de la nuca a las mejillas, palpando cada relieve, temblequeando de miedo ante la imagen de su consciencia como un arlequín burlándose de sus ilusiones. Ordenó a sus ojos recobrar la visión con lentitud para reunir el valor de afrontar la realidad, y con el corazón atorado en la garganta se halló a sí misma con el rostro de Katsuya entre sus manos, su cuerpo prendado al suyo y el labio inferior aprehendido por los ajenos, labio que él dejaba en libertad haciendo pausas como dividido entre la pasión y la cordura.

Gozó el privilegio de contemplar una vez más el ámbar entonces oscurecido por el deseo, y el uno se buscó en el iris del otro.

Pero temprano las tinieblas del pasado vistieron a _su_ Katsuya. Arrebatándoselo a traición. El precioso tono dorado atestando las cuencas fue sustituido por un amatista resplandeciente, la revoltosa cabellera rubia se deformó en cinco picos cuyo igual número de mechones amarillos interrumpió su respiración, los ojos rasgados se enquistaron en los suyos como una daga venenosa, y por la barbilla fina descendieron dos mechones rubios colmados de gracia.

* * *

"— _Me gustas, Yura. Yo… Estoy enamorado de ti—."_

"— _¿Atem? —"_

" _No… Él no es aquél…"_

* * *

—Santo cielo. Santo cielo, Yura. Este beso… ¡Por Kami!

* * *

"— _Katsuya, ¿dónde estás? —"_

"— _¿Atem?_ — _"_

" _¡No lo llames! ¡No oses decir su nombre!"_

* * *

—No…

* * *

"— _Katsuya, por favor regresa. —"_

"— _Quédate conmigo. —"_

* * *

—Yo… Bueno, entiendo que quizás no haya sido la mejor manera. Pero… Me puedes encestar todas las bofetadas que quieras. Me puedes gritar un sinfín de veces que prefieres morir a volver a verme. Puedo perderte ahora mismo, Yura, mas no lograrás cambiar nada con eso. No me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré de nada: gracias a nuestro beso he descubierto que no es preciso morir para visitar el cielo. Este sentimiento… Esto que palpita en mi pecho es tan fuerte e indescriptible que burla mi entendimiento, por lo mismo estoy convencido de que sólo puede sentirse una sola vez, con una sola persona. No puedo ser más feliz de que seas tú, Yura. Porque antes de esto nacer, porque antes de enamorarme de ti y por encima de todo, tú eres mi amiga.

* * *

"— _Me gustas, Yura. Yo… Estoy enamorado de ti—."_

"— _¿Atem? —"_

"— _¡No, no, no, no! ¡NO!_ — _"_

* * *

— ¡NO!

En sintonía con el grito rompió la atadura entre sus cuerpos empujándole por el pecho, en breve huyendo al único sitio donde Atem se perdía en la bruma negruzca del veintiséis de julio: su habitación.

— _¡Espera!_

Avanzando a traspié consiguió alcanzar el pomo, en posesión de la rapidez que obsequiaba el miedo invadió su cuarto aplicando el seguro tras de sí. Arrodillada buscó a tientas el frasco de somníferos escabullidos entre los colchones, e inmersa en las tenebrosas fauces de la desesperación quitó la tapa y engulló dos píldoras.

— _¡Por favor escúchame, Yura!_

Se lanzó a la cama de sopetón, echándose las sábanas al cuello. Exudando por los poros el temor a verse cara a cara con su pasado que brotaba de su piel cobrando la forma de un sudor frío.

—Un sueño. Es un sueño. Debe ser un sueño. _Él no es aquél. Él no es aquél. Él no es… Katsuya._

* * *

—.—

* * *

No lograba estabilizar una emoción en específico para reponerse a la reacción de Yura, estribado entre la sorpresa y la felicidad. Sorpresa en función de que nunca imaginó que le diera por contravenir todas sus expectativas— cero bofetadas, cero vituperios y cero mandados al demonio—, y felicidad porque no había repudiado su beso, sino que por el contrario lo había devuelto con parejo frenesí. Movido por esa línea de pensamiento, aceptó su huida como un acto razonable. En un primer plano a raíz de que semejante beso suscitó una mixtura de sentimientos imposibles de volatilizar al brinco. Demasiadas sensaciones a la vez para una sola mente, un sólo cuerpo y un sólo corazón. En el segundo porque desde un principio no esperaba un recibimiento ameno de su parte: conocía palmo a palmo a cuánto ascendía su tozudez, por ende, sabía con anticipación que Yura no tomaría la declaración de sus sentimientos como un arsenal de perlas.

Estaba listo para enfrentar el rechazo. Para lanzarse al mar de incertidumbre sin el amparo de un salvavidas. ¿Cómo podría reclamar el corazón de Yura por galardón si evadía luchar? La vida, e incluso el Duelo de Monstruos, se habían esforzado en instruirle que los sacrificios eran necesarios para obtener un bien mayor, y que los triunfos no eran pizza para llegar a domicilio con sólo pedirlos.

Pelear siempre había sido desde niño su talento por excelencia, permitirse recular cuando el corazón de Yura suponía el trofeo sería un acto de cobardía que, tumefacto en su pecho, no le dejaría vivir.

Inducido por sus propios razonamientos tomó asiento en el sillón verde oscuro. Yura necesitaba una consulta urgente consigo misma y, aunque aborrecía la soledad, no podía escamotear el mérito de ser mejor consejera que cualquier otra entidad con voz u apariencia física.

Entonando un suspiro confinó su cuerpo al mobiliario, no sin antes abocarse a la fantasía de revivir los labios de Yura en la yema del pulgar.

* * *

—.—

* * *

Las mantas expedían el calor del mismísimo infierno. Torturaban su piel arrancándole unas gotas de sudor cuyo grosor amenazaba con derretir el pellejo, debajo del cual se incubaba el horror a resucitar su pasado. Castañeaba impelida por los cólicos abrumadores que le hacían ovillo con la sensación de que algo en su interior estaba a punto de resquebrajarse, e investida por el silencio fúnebre tan abominado en sus adentros, intentó sepultar el recuerdo de Atem en los escollos más profundos de su memoria.

Odiaba el silencio.

Lo odiaba por ser el recordatorio incesante de su soledad. Lo odiaba por servirle de eco para repetir que Atem seguiría vivo sin importar cuántas veces ella le diera sepultura en las ruinas del olvido. Lo odiaba por hacerle saber que su fantasma emergería desde los rincones más umbríos para perseguir su sombra mientras a los pulmones les quedara aire por depurar.

 _Nunca le dejaría ser feliz._

 _Porque, al parecer, ella no merecía ser feliz._

 _Ella no merecía una segunda oportunidad._

¿En verdad no era ella el ser más repugnante de toda la especie humana? **(1)** Escarbando la respuesta entre los visillos de su alma, se desnudó a sí misma no sólo como una efigie representativa de la fealdad, sino que también aludía el poder misericordioso que ostentaba la providencia: la blancura de su piel era tan insípida, tan obediente a los principios de lo común, que a ningún hombre despertaría el bajo instinto de tocarla. Las estrías tatuadas en su cintura espantarían el deseo. La textura de sus labios— más abiertos para escupir ironías que palabras dulces al oído— blandos y rojizos en contraste a lo blancuzco de su tez, no haría que nadie se relamiera los propios. Sus ojos azules no tenían una coloración especial que pudiera escasear en cualquier habitante del mundo, su cuerpo era la semblanza de un reloj de arena dos veces más delgado en la copa superior pero el doble de gordo en la copa inferior y, no conforme con tan exuberante listado de imperfecciones, en el fragor público su personalidad se caracterizaba por tener más defectos que virtudes.

Recibir alba tras alba con el peso muerto de aquella verdad sin bálsamo en su consciencia, había recubierto su espíritu con una cáscara de indiferencia que no le permitía amarse ni odiarse, sino aceptarse tal cual era: una mujer ordinaria.

Una mujer ordinaria no se salvaba de la vejez, y por ello malgastar esfuerzos en estilizar su apariencia física no era una constante en su vida.

Una mujer ordinaria no era perfecta, y por eso a ella le importaba un bledo exteriorizar sus defectos.

Una mujer ordinaria no era siquiera sinónimo de perfección, y por eso ella estaba facultada para equivocarse cuántas veces así lo dictara su inmadurez.

Una mujer ordinaria…

* * *

"—… _Todos nos equivocamos. Todos cometemos errores, y por eso incluso el ser más repugnante de toda la especie humana merece una segunda oportunidad, Yura. ¿Con más razón no deberías, entonces, merecerla? —"_

* * *

El halo reverberante que acompañó al destello atravesó su consciencia como la estocada venenosa con que apuñalaba a Kyoka por la espalda, cada tanto se dejaba vencer por la necesidad de buscar en los somníferos la remisión de sus pecados.

* * *

"— _¡Promételo, Yura! ¡Júrame que jamás te atreverás a siquiera volver a pensarlo! —"_

* * *

Necesitaba ruido.

Necesitaba desabrigarse y así lo llevó a efecto. Necesitaba ponerse de pie y así lo volvió un hecho. Necesitaba añadir el valor de un diamante precioso a cada lágrima mustia y que, fermentada con el sulfuro de su propio dolor, había ensombrecido los ojos de Kyoka. Necesitaba enjaguarse la cara con la realidad.

Necesitaba aprender a vivir sin Katsuya.

—Cometiste un error al decir que Katsuya podría ser mi segunda oportunidad, Kyo. —Abocada en la melancolía, lineó los pasos con dirección a la puerta. Figurarse infeliz para siempre la entregó de bruces a un sopor visceral que adormeció los tejidos de su corazón, a tal magnitud que absorbió el dolor como una vitamina más fluctuando en sus fibras, y al canalizarse facilitó neutralizar el mínimo ángulo de sus facciones—. Tú eres mi verdadera segunda oportunidad. Sin ti yo estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Sin ti yo no podría reconstruir todas las trizas que llevo dentro. Sin ti yo sería un fantasma… Y por eso prefiero la muerte a revivir en tus carnes el dolor que acarreó mi pesadumbre. Ya sufriste lo indecible a mi lado por culpa de Atem, no puedo entregarte al mismo sufrimiento por culpa de mis sentimientos hacia Katsuya.

Rodó el pomo despacio. En un arrebato el metal se le antojó la división del cielo y el infierno, ella un alma en turno a recibir su castigo. La puerta dispersó el crujido singular que a oídos sensibles anunciaba el paso del horror, pero al primer contacto reafirmó la verdad universal de que Katsuya no sólo era bendecido en el azar, sino que además poseía la fascinante virtud de expulsar todos sus sentires por la borda más amplia. O sus pies no se hubieran convertido en una masa gelatinosa incapaz de cumplir una orden, su estómago no se hubiera encogido al tamaño de una hormiga, y su corazón no hubiera enloquecido de tal modo que bien podría saltarse las capas de piel para salir desgaritado cuando Katsuya se acercó a ella tersando los gestos de quien buscaba apacentar un animal salvaje.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Dio un paso no muy firme, traduciendo en su rostro lo que no podía decir con los labios. La preocupación diluida en su impoluto brillo ocular, sano de malicia, le hizo sentir que estaba a punto de corromper al ser más puro jamás nacido. Entonces anheló caerse muerta allí mismo.

* * *

"— _¡Promételo, Yura! ¡Júrame que jamás te atreverás a siquiera volver a pensarlo! —"_

* * *

—Jōnouchi… —Se le atiesó la lengua, dolida por verse forzada a pronunciar un apellido sin cariño que no era _"Katsuya"_. Escondió su mirada tras los mechones de pelo blanco, tragando duro la saliva e indispuesta a enfrentar la témpera en los ojos color miel, pues nadie mejor que ella sabía que al mero soslayo entre ambos podría encontrar su voluntad hecha trizas en el suelo—. Será mejor que te vayas.

—Lo haré si me lo pides con la mirada muy en alto y sin que te tiemble la barbilla.

* * *

"— _Dame fuerzas, Kami. Por favor dame fuerzas—. "_

* * *

—Ese beso no…

—Estás mintiendo, Yura. —La zancada peligrosa que acortó un centímetro de distancia la sintió un sismo—. Y lo peor no es que me mientes a mí, sino que te mientes a ti misma.

El disparo a quemarropa de aquella verdad, que dolía por más que se disfrazara, languideció sus carnes hasta infundirle la sensación de que en cualquier momento se podría convertir en un polvo de ceniza.

—Sentí tu cuerpo a punto de derretirse cuando se unió al mío— paró en seco la respiración ante la cercanía de su aliento, pululando junto a la yema que acariciaba su mejilla—. Sentí tus labios saborear anhelantes los míos— creyó morir tras renovar el tacto de la mano varonil en su cintura— y, sobre todo, puedo sentir como los latidos de tu corazón se unen a coro con los míos. Y ninguno miente.

Levantó su rostro por el mentón tras enroscar debajo el índice, resuelto a inspirar que la avidez impresa en sus palabras era el agua diáfana que hacía refulgir los ojos amielados. Ella mantuvo los suyos cerrados, sin querer mirarlo para no desvanecerse. En un momento dado sus narices se frotaron al mismo son en que sus respiraciones se volvieron el soplo de una nueva vida, que le atraía a besarlo como si fuese el único modo de mantenerse hilada a ella.

 _Pero Yura Sutori no merecía esa nueva vida._

Así como Katsuya tampoco merecía que buscara entre sus verdades a las mentiras de Atem, que comparara sus besos con los de Atem, que le arrojara sobre los hombros el peso de los errores de Atem y que ella lo vistiera con la sombra de Atem.

Katsuya no merecía ese amor envilecido.

Katsuya no merecía un Amor en Umbrías.

Por voluntad propia se flageló con el retorno incisivo de figurarse infeliz para siempre, confrontó su mirada con los dos pozos vacíos en que se había convertido la suya, y cedió a su corazón marchito todo el derecho a la palabra.

—Todo eso sucedió porque yo… yo— la hiel que retortijaba sus intestinos formó un borbotón en su garganta. Mas le otorgó suficiente amargura para volcarla en su timbre—. Porque yo imaginé besar a alguien más en tu lugar. No a ti.

Y el tiempo se detuvo.

Tardó en corregir que era su corazón el que había cesado de latir, al ser único en atestiguar un mito trascender a la realidad: ella no vio dos globos oculares de color ámbar ni dos pupilas ensombrecidas, sino los restos de un corazón roto boyando entre lágrimas reprimidas.

Jōnouchi se aisló de su cuerpo sujeto a la misma delicadeza con que se había prendado, llevándose su alma en cada paso que dirigía hacia la puerta. Parado en el marco, la cicatrizó de por vida con una sentencia de muerte.

—Lo más triste de todo esto, es haber desperdiciado el único jodido beso que en mi vida he dado por amor y no con la segunda intención de llevar una mujer a la cama. —La mano empuñando el cerrojo fue lo poco que pudo avistar entre el velo de lágrimas que deslustró su visión—. Lo peor, es que asimilé ser para Mai como un condón usado y después botado al primer basurero, pero jamás imaginé que también fuese sólo un material usable para ti. —El nombre suscitó el retorno de los golpeteos de su corazón como puñaladas inmisericordes que perforaban su ser hasta reducirlo a nada—. Y lo más patético, es que todavía me desintegro en el aire por volver a besarte.

El portazo que secundó al último paso no se asemejó en nada al golpe seco de la madera contra los quicios, pues en realidad se trató del ruido con que su corazón se hizo añicos dentro de su pecho.

Cayó abatida por el peso muerto de su propio cuerpo, postrando su faz al suelo. Rompiéndose todas las cuerdas vocales con un llanto desolador que le rasguñó la garganta, y a través del cual deseaba vomitar las esquirlas que tenía dentro.

Se ahogó en el lodazal de su propia miseria hasta que su voz bailó con el viento, en aquel tenor liberó las siete palabras que debió haber vociferado al hombre que llevaba metido en la piel.

—Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Katsuya.

* * *

—.—

* * *

El sarro húmedo fue lo primero en palpar su piel. Lloró hasta que hubo perdido la noción del tiempo. Asaltada por el sueño finalizó tirada en el piso tal cual Katsuya le había dejado con su partida. Erguida mas no en pie miró su alrededor, en un intento por incorporarse a la órbita normal de los acontecimientos.

No recordaba la hora ni quería saberla. Empero, la fuerza de la costumbre le brindó fundamentos para señalar los treinta minutos que distaban de las ocho, la hora de iniciar su turno laboral. Se puso en pie debido a que la potencia motriz de los engranajes que ahora constituían su cerebro lo dictó, no porque ella le hubiese manifestado la orden. Porque eso era Yura Sutori: su corazón, mente y cuerpo se habían transformado en un artilugio mecánico que funcionaba con el combustible de la rutina, que tan solo ejecutaba las órdenes ligadas al hábito y no a la voz del alma.

Ida cercó su dormitorio, saludando al reflejo de ojos achinados por la inflamación de los párpados. Las prendas antes forradas a su cuerpo caían al suelo sin decencia ni elegancia, dejando un rastro de sus pies en camino a la tina con el andar insomne de quien merodeaba por el limbo. Veinte minutos demoró su desnudez en verse usurpada por la blusa negra de mangas largas en compañía de los jeans azules, a tono con los zapatos grises. La peluca negra se adhirió al conjunto, la boina gris copó el pelo e invadió las calles con el mismo paso fino, tintineante y de tacto obnubilado que Jōnouchi había confundido con un zombi.

Al irrumpir en el recinto laboral se escuchó extender la salutación tradicional a sus compañeros de trabajo, con un halo de voz que a más de un oído pasó desapercibido. Se instaló en la cocina extraña incluso del aire que respiraba, frotando la esponja por la superficie del plato con el movimiento robotizado que le imponía el diario vivir.

— ¡Buenas noches, Yu! —El aire se vio saturado por el buen retintín que gozaba Ai—. Me alegra que hayas llegado más temprano hoy. Necesito contarte un chisme—. El muchacho se apoyó con el codo en la base de granito anexada al lavadero—. Nuestro amigo Jōnouchi se fue a los puños con unos tipos.

El plato dirigido hacia el escurridor quedó suspendido en el aire.

—No hice parada en el lugar de lo acontecido porque hubiese llegado más tarde al trabajo, pero me parece que fue un ventero quien les desapartó. No conozco el origen del pleito, pero Jōnouchi gritó a uno que _"si le oía decir una vez más que ella tenía un buen trasero, lo mataría sin darle tiempo a implorar por su vida"._

No necesitó más descripciones para saber que Katsuya se había referido a Mai. Y como si ese preciso momento hubiera sido la grabación de una telenovela, el plato acabó fragmentado en el piso en sincronía con el punto final que Ai colocó al relato.

— ¡Qué susto! ¿Estás bien, Yu?

— _Estoy bien._

Se agachó a fin de recoger los pedazos, pero su índice pronto hizo tacto con un surco afilado. Al instante comenzó a deslizarse por la yema el mismo hilillo rojo que Katsuya se apresuró a medicar con la humedad de su saliva.

— ¿Yura?

— _Estoy bien._

* * *

—.—

* * *

Retornar a su pieza le instaló el presagio de haberse internado en una caverna fría, en cuya oquedad aguardaban pacientes los insectos bullosos de la noche y los rizomas de las plantas para servirle de cobijo. Pero, aunque la sensación caló su espina dorsal, sus ojos no vieron nada más extraordinario que los instrumentos de la rutina bajo un filtro a gris.

Todo había perdido el color.

Nada tenía vida.

El mecanismo de engranajes indicó que, según la costumbre, debía retirar primero sus zapatos grises. Después la peluca negra. A continuación, abordar su cuarto…

Pero el golpe de unos nudillos al tocar la puerta no estaba en la programación.

El sonido resucitó al órgano vital cubierto a remache, cuyo pálpito derribó las placas metálicas que había ceñido sobre sí con saberse infeliz para siempre, tan pronto la imagen de Katsuya relumbró su pensamiento.

Su sangre adquirió la temperatura del hielo, dejándola inmóvil en el punto medio que dividía su habitación y la puerta en dos senderos a la misma distancia. Uno el cielo y el otro el infierno. Uno la vida y el otro la muerte.

— ¿Kyo? ¿Eres tú? —Su mejor amiga eclipsó las penumbras como un rayo de luz. Porfiada en ella, retomó su concepción del tiempo y apartó las fantasías del horror yendo hacia la puerta, girando mustia el pomo—. Si es una broma te garantizo que…

Arrimado en una esquina del marco, con el vestuario hecho un andrajo, un círculo púrpura dibujado en una comisura del labio e inclinando la frente hacia el piso, Katsuya le atravesó de parte a parte. Como un balazo que se incrustaba en el único punto agrietado capaz de echar por tierra todo.

Por un exiguo momento se le pusieron las rodillas en valgo, como si ella les hubiera exigido formar una equis separando las piernas cuando en realidad les había mandado huir. No corría sangre por sus venas ni aún aire por sus pulmones. Su vitalidad había sido absorbida por él: quiso aventarse a sus brazos, quiso asfixiarlo a besos, quiso revisar eufórica sus heridas para curarlas una tras una.

Quiso vivir a través de él.

 _Pero Yura Sutori no merecía una nueva vida._

 _Ni Katsuya merecía un Amor en Umbrías._

Se mordió el labio a la vez que sujetaba con fuerza el pomo cuando las palabras de Ai retumbaron en su oído, entonces permitió que la bilis se mezclara con los celos en un torrente de espuma que subió hasta su garganta.

—Lo siento mucho— se oyó a sí misma decir—, pero esta no es la casa de Kujaku Mai.

Se dispuso a rozarle la nariz con la puerta, pero Katsuya lo impidió alzando vigoroso una mano en alto. La empujó hacia delante atenazado a tal ímpetu que ella cayó de espaldas al suelo tras un fallido intento por forcejar. Quiso poder gatear hasta su habitación, mas él detuvo las manecillas del reloj postrando sus rodillas al suelo y abarcando su cuerpo en un abrazo apasionante.

El aroma natural de su piel, pese a estar bañada en sudor con un efluvio de sangre, embrujó sus sentidos como lo hacía el perfume del té verde antes de remozar sus labios. Podía sentir los redobles del corazón de Katsuya a la altura de uno de sus pechos, componiendo una melodía con los bamboleos del suyo de tal manera que los dos eran un solo latir. Ella perdió su voluntad, su nombre, su pasado, su presente y su futuro: todo le pertenecía a él. Todo yacía en sus manos como justo estaba su cuerpo en ese preciso instante.

— ¿Sabes cuál es la parte más odiosa de ser un perro como yo? —Silbó en su oído—. Que sin importar cuantas veces le lastime su amo, siempre vuelve a comer de su mano.

Cuando ella escuchó su voz, aquel soneto imposible de imitar incluso en sueños, supo que todo era real. Se aferró a su espalda pasando las manos por debajo de sus axilas, acezante de miedo al imaginar que en cualquier momento él fuese a convertirse en arena y así perderlo entre sus dedos.

—No caí en la cuenta mucho antes porque los celos me achicharraron un par de neuronas, pero… Yura— mudó las manos a su rostro cariacontecido, sujetándole por las mejillas con el objeto de no promover que ella rechazara el fuego en su mirar—. Si en verdad imaginaste besar a alguien más en mi lugar, ¿entonces por qué carajo solo pronunciabas mi nombre?

* * *

"— _Katsuya— susurró abobada en medio del beso—. Katsu…"_

* * *

Su alma, hecha ovillo en el hueco de la garganta donde los hombres tenían la Nuez de Adán, floreció en una lluvia de agua diáfana cuyas gotas iban resbalando por sus mejillas.

—Sé que mentiste porque tienes miedo. Nadie regalaría su corazón si es para devolvérselo hecho papilla. —Un haz de luz brilló en los ojos mieles al paso en que las yemas de dos pulgares rozaban sus pómulos—. Por eso no te pido que correspondas a fuerza mis sentimientos cuando yo por mi mismo no estoy seguro de poder llevarlo a cabo a la medida justa de las exigencias de tu corazón. Por eso no te pido que permanezcas para siempre a mi lado cuando yo por mi mismo no sé cuándo me querré ir. Por eso no te pido que me ames cuando yo por mi mismo no estoy seguro de poder amarte. Sé que puedo romper tu corazón, sé que asimismo tu puedes triturar el mío y aun así… Aun sabiendo que los dos podemos acabar esta historia con un vacío donde antes latía el órgano rey, yo quiero intentarlo, Yura. Yo… _Quiero probar amarte_. Por eso, lo único que te pido, es una oportunidad.

¿No era una ilusión lo que manaba de aquellos labios muy cerca de los suyos, que con su movimiento curvo le seducían a bailar una danza de fuego? ¿En verdad no era una burla de su subconsciente o un mero espejismo de sus añoranzas?

Katsuya no le pintaba un mundo de caramelo donde todo era color de rosa y la maldad no existía. Le había restregado en la cara que la podía hacer infeliz, que le podía partir el corazón, que en cualquier momento podía desaparecer como Atem en la bruma negruzca de un veintiséis de julio. Pero aun siendo consciente de lo que arrastraría consigo, aun a sabiendas de que podría morir en vida…

 _Quería intentarlo._

¿Cómo no enamorarse de un hombre así?

—Bésame. —Ella miró el reflejo de su ser desnudo en el iris acrisolado. Allí donde las mentiras se desbarataban antes de siquiera cobrar forma en la saliva—. Por favor bésame, Katsuya.

Él complació su ruego comiéndole los labios en un beso embravecido que electrizó aun la zona que a la ciencia le faltaba por descubrir. El punto exacto donde uno era capaz de nacer y morir al mismo tiempo. Se llevaron las manos a las mejillas en tanto eran absorbidos por la pasión de unir sus labios, tomándose por ellas, queriendo asegurarse de que no lo perderían todo en cuanto abrieran los ojos. En la sala solo hubo cabida para el ronroneo de sus bocas al enlazarse, de sus labios al lamerse, de sus lenguas al rozarse y de la respiración cada vez más pedregosa.

Porque cuando Jōnouchi Katsuya tocaba su piel, ésta le era infiel a los principios de lo común para volverse la seda más costosa en toda la tierra habitada. Porque cuando Jōnouchi Katsuya besaba sus labios, la blandura y tinte rojizo de éstos se hacían irresistibles al ojo del prójimo. Porque cuando Jōnouchi Katsuya ceñía su cuerpo, las estrías se desdibujaban, cediendo el paso a la figura de mayor esbeltez en el público femenino. Porque cuando Jōnouchi Katsuya susurraba en su oído cuán enamorado estaba de sí, ella dejaba de ser una mujer ordinaria.

 _Ella era especial._

El beso alcanzó la cúspide con un jadeo extasiado que ameritó la reunión de una vasta porción de aire en una bocanada, mediante la cual ella liberó entre gemidos las siete palabras que debió haber vociferado a Jōnouchi Katsuya, el hombre que llevaba metido en la piel.

— _Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Katsuya._

* * *

—.—

* * *

 **(1)** Extracto del capítulo anterior: **Beso.**


	24. 2 Prólogo

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos.**

* * *

 **NOTA: ESTE PRÓLOGO VA LUEGO DEL "CONVENIO DE LECTURA" Y ANTES DE "HÁBITOS MUERTOS". POR UN ERROR DE MI PARTE AL HACER UNA EDICIÓN, TERMINÓ ACÁ. MIL DISCULPAS.**

* * *

 **Pr** **ó** **logo**

* * *

 **"Un coraz** **ó** **n roto nunca vuelve a palpitar de la misma forma…"**

— _ **George Pellicer**_

* * *

 **PRIMERA PARTE: OSAKA**

* * *

 _26 de Julio._

 _Día célebre, gozoso para su corazón enamorado cuyo fragor belicoso menguaba cualquier sonido cercano._

 _El rubor en sus mejillas dibujaba vergüenza diáfana, polvos dorados tintaban los párpados contrarrestados por los orbes trémulos que contenían el azul de sus ojos._

 _El labio inferior fue mordido pese a estar decorado con el labial más oneroso de todos los cosméticos almacenados en el neceser._

 _Miró una, dos, tres, decenas de veces la faz reflejada en el espejo; negando poseerla._

 _Contempló por enésima vez el escote indecoroso a su percepción femenina, aquel que singularizaba la tela carmín encajada en su cuerpo como un vestido provocativo._

 _La sangre maquilló con más recelo sus mejillas acaloradas de sólo imaginar una de las reacciones dramatizadas por su mejor amiga, la mente maestra detrás de aquella prenda libidinosa._

 _Pensó disentir sus "consejos prácticos'' e investirse con un ropaje decente, sin embargo, ese día no lo ameritaba._

 _Ese día… Debía ser especial._

 _Rezongó abatida, nerviosa._

 _Observó la envoltura decorada con esmero por sus propias manos, quienes tomaron el presente con indecisión latente. Colgó el bolso de noche en su hombro izquierdo y desalojó la recamara emitiendo los pasos titubeantes de sus tacones platinados._

 _Cruzó la sala perlada de adornos con alusiones arqueológicas, flaqueando entre sus propios pasos._

 _Nervios intrépidos._

 _Vilipendió su torpeza con palabras obscenas que sólo en su cerebro podía exclamar libremente. Transitó el umbral de la puerta y las verjas rústicas cuidando sus pasos vacilantes._

— _Señorita… Está usted muy hermosa…_ — _elogió aquel hombre con años marcados en cada facción enternecida. El chofer desde aquellos años donde las travesuras infantiles eran su especialidad indiscutible._

— _Inoue, ya tengo suficiente rubor en los pómulos… Por favor…_ — _imploró clavando sus ojos en la acera, queriendo aminorar la vergüenza robustecida._

 _El conductor trajeado erigió un pequeño puño que colocó frente a sus labios para disminuir el volumen de una risilla bufona._

— _¡Vámonos ya!_ — _Prorrumpió ruborizada, cercando el vehículo negro._

— _Espere, Señorita, permítame…_ — _solicitó, aunque no a tiempo, ella había traspasado el presente a una de sus manos logrando abrir la puerta del asiento copiloto con la restante._

 _Inspiró vencido pero la sonrisa no abandonó sus labios. Los años habían pasado como el vuelo de las aves en el otoño, sin embargo, esa niña albina que sus ojos vieron crecer aún conservaba su esencia intacta._

 _Viva._

 _Diluyó las reflexiones decidiendo encaminarse hasta llegar al volante. En un soslayo furtivo miró a su niña, como solía llamarle aquel entonces cuando realmente lo era._

— _¿A dónde desea ir, Señorita Sutori?_ — _Habló, percibiendo tirantez incluso por encima de la prenda inusual que vestía su niña._

— _Ya sabes dónde, Inoue_ …

 _Curvó sus labios perfilando ternura al verle mirar los suburbios tan empedernida._

— _El Joven Mutou quedará sin aliento cuando le vea_ — _animó sigilosamente. Dilató la sonrisa, mas no desvió sus ojos grises del tráfico._

— _E-eso espero, Inoue… Eso espero…_

"— _De lo contrario, incineraré este vestido y a Kyoka con él_ —. _"_

 _El tráfico despejado y las escasas cuadras restantes del destino prefijado bañaban de sudor sus manos acalambradas. Pálpitos frenéticos nutrían sus nervios desbocados en cada metro disminuido._

 _Posicionó el presente en su regazo procurando mantener la delicadeza conseguida a regañadientes._

 _Los nervios ya fornidos azotaron sus piernas hasta enervarlas con temblores cíclicos._

 _Un repeluzno instantáneo flexionó su espalda cuando la mirada cerúlea distinguió la arquitectura de una singular tienda de juegos. Liberó un suspiro que pronto se adhirió a la pesadez del aire._

 _Cerró los ojos. Pidió clemencia a sus nervios con un murmullo fantasmal, atenuado por las palabras de su acompañante._

— _Hemos llegado, Señorita_.

 _Abrió los ojos aunque la clemencia de sus nervios no fue la razón._

— _¿Se siente usted bien? Si lo desea puedo…_

— _Estoy bien, Inoue… Te llamaré cuando sea el momento de recogerme_ — _masculló, intentando cumular serenidad en cada palabra._

 _La mirada del chofer restó credibilidad a sus palabras._

 _Sonrió conmovida por el gesto._

 _Sin ceder espacio a titubeos, ella tenía dos padres._

— _Tranquilo, Inoue. Estaré con él, ¿recuerdas?_ — _Sosegó sus nervios por milésimos segundos para guiñar un ojo al pelinegro, mirándola éste como en aquel antaño donde respondía con berrinches a las consecuencias de sus diabluras infantiles._

— _Si acontece alguna eventualidad, que no tiemble su mano para llamarme_ — _manifestó con sumo fervor._

"— _Con estos nervios… será todo un reto que no lo haga_ …— _"_

— _Cuenta con ello, Inoue._ —G _racias a un segundo esfuerzo gesticuló una sonrisa entusiasta con el carisma necesario para alivianar la preocupación de quien era como su segundo padre._

— _Desea que le abra la puerta o_ …

— _No, puedo hacerlo. Gracias por todo_ — _figuró una tranquilidad inexistente mientras tomaba nueva vez el presente con una de sus manos, proyectando abrir la puerta con la otra, escuchó la calmada voz de Inoue llamarle._

— _Deséele un caluroso Feliz Cumpleaños de mi parte_ — _añadió con la placidez que le caracterizaba._

— _Por supuesto_ — _respondió, forzando la expresión de otro gesto ameno para despedirse._

 _Los tacones platinados tocaron el asfalto, provocando un ruido apenas perceptible pues fue opacado por el sonoro estruendo que suscitó el cierre de la puerta a sus espaldas._

 _El vehículo negro dejó una densa cortina de humo tras apoderarse de las calles ya lejanas a su posición. Sintió aquel aire, naturalmente tórrido, como un vigoroso escalofrío cuando se concibió a sí misma justo al frente de aquella vivienda frecuentada por ella en tantas ocasiones._

 _Observó el lugar con pavor traslúcido. De repente, nubes oscuras parecían gravitar en el techo, relámpagos y fuertes truenos acompasados por una frondosa ventisca gélida estremecían toda la vivienda._

 _Ante sus ojos, la casa madre de todos los terrores._

 _Se carcajeó de sí misma buscando un escape a sus nervios descomunales._

 _En lugar de nubes oscuras, había otras de un hermoso tono rojizo cuyo matiz se asemejaba a la textura de un algodón de azúcar._

 _Los relámpagos y fuertes truenos fueron sustituidos por la vislumbre de un cielo atestado con los reflejos del ocaso._

 _La frondosa ventisca gélida se convirtió en el suspiro de un viento veraniego._

 _Las carcajadas se multiplicaron bruscamente mientras sus pensamientos reflexionaban la capacidad de aquellos nervios para proyectar tal ilusión frente a sus ojos._

 _Silenció su risa frenética ya que su expulsión permitió la huida de unas pequeñas lágrimas, mismas que podrían correr el toque de rímel delineando sus ojos, y hacerle ver como alguna entidad terrorífica._

 _Limpió las pequeñas gotas salinas con el dorso de su dedo índice, desplazándolo con abundante cautela._

 _Para su extrañez, aquellas carcajadas habían mermado sus nervios, tal vez algunos se habían lanzado a la fuga entre ellas._

 _Volvió a reírse de sí misma en un volumen menos audible. Se dijo que debía aprovechar la ausencia de aquellos nervios malditos para cercar la vivienda e invadirla. Sabía perfectamente que podrían regresar con fuerzas renovadas._

 _Se ubicó frente a la puerta sosteniendo el presente, leyendo con claridad el cartel con la palabra "Cerrado" en el centro de ella._

 _Sonrió complacida._

 _Todo estaba tal cual fue planeado._

 _Miró en derredor con la intención de hallar un espacio adecuado para colocar el presente y poder buscar la llave resguardada en su bolso de noche. No encontró un lugar acorde a sus exigencias._

"— _Tal vez debí permitir que Inoue me acompañase hasta aquí. De ese modo, él hubiese sostenido el obsequio mientras yo abría la puerta. Fui una reverenda estúpida_ —. _"_

 _Carraspeó furibunda consigo misma. Suspiró después, rindiéndose ante la opción de posicionar el regalo encima del buzón por ser el punto más cercano. Dejando allí el obsequio, husmeó entre las pertenencias contenidas en su bolso hallando, consecuentemente, la llave. Observó el objeto con cariño, viendo en él la expresión del rostro de Sugoroku cuando le fue entregado._

 _Incrustó la llave en el cerrojo y la giró surcando el límite necesario para accesar a la vivienda. Cuando la madera crujió, guardó la llave en su previo lugar y sostuvo el obsequio nueva vez._

 _Irrumpió en el hogar con dos pasos lentos, el tintineo de sus tacones hizo un eco entre las penumbras. La sala de estar se encontraba vagamente alumbrada por los tenues reflejos del ocaso, filtrados éstos por los vidrios de las dos ventanas paralelas a la ubicación de la puerta._

 _Acogió el obsequio con una sola mano para emplear la restante en el cierre cuidadoso de la puerta._

 _Tomó una vasta bocanada de aire y tragó saliva con la garganta seca entretanto contemplaba los resultados planeados hacía tres días atrás._

 _Su irrupción a la casa y todo en penumbras gracias a Sugoroku. La debida ausencia de él, cortesía del tricolor con su progenitora bajo complicidad._

 _Todo fríamente calculado._

"—… ¿Estás ahí? … Responde por favor…—"

 _Como si hubiese sido un mandato ineludible, los nervios hicieron acto de aparición con más ahínco del previsto. En esa ocasión, congelaron sus piernas dispuestas a moverse._

 _Los maldijo. Citando miles de insultos psíquicos les manifestó su renuencia a permitir que arruinasen todo lo predispuesto, todo lo alcanzado hasta ese preciso instante._

 _Imprecando sandeces mentales lineó pasos inexactos que la situaron frente a los peldaños cuya terminación limitaba con la puerta de aquella habitación._

 _La habitación de él._

 _Los transitaba uno a uno como si su andar sucediera en cámara lenta, procurando en todo momento no escuchar el estrépito de sus nervios cuando éstos les gritaban su razón para fustigarla._

 _Cuando le recalcaban que el verdadero presente no era lo encerrado en aquella caja decorada._

"—Comienzas a asustarme, Sutori… ¡Si es una broma no te la perdonaré aunque prometas regalarme un libro que no haya leído en mi próximo cumpleaños! —"

 _Inhaló el aire para exhalarlo súbitamente en un vano intento de regularizar su respiración descolocada. ¿Por qué sus nervios eran tan necios cuando él ni siquiera estaba allí? Quizá temían que sí estuviera._

 _Les retó a comprobar su hipótesis errónea acortando un paso de distancia entre ella y la puerta._

 _Les dijo que su victoria sería inminente desatendiendo el obsequio con una de sus manos para colocar la otra sobre aquel picaporte frío._

"— ¡Yura Sutori! ¡Si no abres la puerta ahora mismo te aseguro que jamás volverás a probar un flan rebosado de almíbar! —"

 _Rodó el trozo metálico despacio._

 _Escuchó la madera crujir ante la intromisión._

 _Entonces, en un sesgo incandescente, el rostro de su amado golpeó a sus ojos como la espuma del mar a las rocas._

— _¿Atem?—_


	25. Desencuentro

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kauzki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos.**_

 _ **MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEERME, MIS AMORES. Y POR NO PRESENTAR QUEJA ANTE MIS TARDANZAS. LES AMO COMO NO SE IMAGINAN.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Desencuentro**

* * *

 **"** _La vida es el arte del encuentro, aunque haya tanto desencuentro por la vida_ **"**.

 **—Vinicius de Moraes.**

* * *

 _Le parecía un suceso dado a las alabanzas enfrentar la ausencia del labial carmesí que tantas veces embadurnó sus labios, sin que la confrontación entre sus miradas o el sonido de su voz estremecieran un solo vello naciente de su piel._

— _Estás… ¿Estás mejor? —El tono estropajoso le dio a interpretar que la rubia había querido tocar una fibra en nada referente a su salud tras el combate. Sin embargo, permaneció en la ignorancia por el bien de su consciencia, lo suficiente abultada como para registrar el peso de otra carga._

— _No tienes por qué abrumarte, Mai. —Le sorprendió escucharse pronunciar el nombre con un timbre inspirado en mayor frialdad que la que poseía el baúl de su memoria donde almacenaba las vivencias con ella. Los encuentros pasionales, atinó a corregir._

 _Ella se removió en el asiento ofrecido, a regañadientes, por Kazuki, quien aún les dedicaba una mirada torva mientras preparaba una orden. Mai lucía incómoda incluso dentro de su propio cuerpo, atajado en un sencillo— y por ello inusual— vestido azul de mañana, cuyo único adorno consistía en un abrigo de capucha negro. Una combinación en extremo dispar tratándose de Kujaku Mai._

— _El puñetazo en tu comisura se ha tornado una roncha morada…— Se propuso mantener el diálogo en el mismo camino. Mas él seguía leyendo cierto resquemor en su expresión mortificada._

— _Como si eso doliera tanto… —Soltó, hundido en el abismo al que Yura le había empujado con su atestación, todavía retumbando en sus oídos. Respirar era como absorber pequeñas astillas puntiagudas y los golpeteos de su corazón iguales a una púa que con lentitud tortuosa se le iba incrustando en los tejidos de piel._

— _Ya veo— murmuró ella, pero él no levantó el rostro para vislumbrar el sentimiento que se ilustraba en el opuesto—. Las heridas del cuerpo no se comparan con las del corazón, ¿verdad? Las de este último cicatrizan a mayor lentitud y, por tanto, siembran mayor dolor._

 _Mai se escuchó cual si fuera la portavoz de la experiencia. Reparó en que, mirar las cosas en el puesto de a quien le rompían el corazón otorgaba una comprensión muy semejante a la compasión. O incluso a la lástima. Se preguntó si acaso ella habría sufrido lo mismo que él cuando eligió a Yura en su lugar, y si el sufrimiento que entonces padecía no era más que una devolución justa del fruto cultivado._

 _La vida era, como bien oyó especular, símil a un restaurante: nadie se marchaba sin antes pagar la cuenta._

— _Jōnouchi, yo…_

— _Ya te perdoné, Mai. —Acababa de hacerlo, si no. Herido por la verdad impresa en aquellas fotografías y allí conmiserado por saborear un rechazo compartido, descubrió que nunca se había parado a reflexionar que Mai no era única en explotar su usanza como un material gastable, él también la había utilizado para su propio egoísmo y de un modo más atroz: la llevó con él a la trampa de tomar por amor lo que solo era compañía. Lo que era solo sexo._

 _Siendo inútil a la hora de marcar esa diferencia entre el amor y la compañía, le hizo creer en la existencia de un sentimiento que iba más allá del cosquilleo en las entrañas, fantasía que asimismo le indujo a trascender más allá de sus principios. A insinuarse por dinero._

 _Era él quien debía suplicar el perdón en igual medida. Pero Mai tomó ventaja de su póstumo silencio._

— _No me acosté con él, ¿sabes? En cuanto llegué a casa me bañé de cuerpo entero para borrar las huellas del beso asqueroso en mi cuello. —Las vibraciones en su voz le ofrecieron un panorama del martirio que le suponía acomodar las palabras a lo vivido—. Nunca se atravesó dicho plan por mi cabeza. No soy una zorra… Yo… Bueno, Magnum se fijó en mi desde la vez que le vencí a duelo en el último crucero para el cual tendí mis prestaciones laborales. Una escena tocante al rodaje de la película en la que actuará como protagonista tendría lugar aquí en Osaka, nuestro encuentro fue pura casualidad. —Quiso interrumpir el monólogo en provecho de la pausa que siguió, pero memorizar la tarde aciaga en que no había prestado su oído a escuchar sus razones tras Yura ubicar las imágenes sobre la mesa, le aplicaron un freno a la lengua—. Di por hecho que sus intenciones habían quedado en el pasado, así pues, cuando me pidió sugerencias acerca de una estancia donde alcanzara relajarse de los ajetreos actorales, yo entreví una excelente oportunidad para conseguirte un empleo haciendo uso de sus influencias. No ordené alcohol para tomar, en cambio él solicitó al mesero su Sake_ **(1)** _favorito. Conforme llenaba el vaso le iba ofreciendo una descripción sobre ti, los gramos de alcohol se le subieron a la cabeza y… Se volvió un cerdo. Hice un acopio urgente de todas mis fuerzas para verme agradable a su vista y así orientarlo a contactar a quien en su ya borrachera me aseguró podría ser tu jefe. Más tarde, me vi en el apuro de ceder a que me besara el cuello a manera de incentivo para realizar la llamada, tan pronto lo hubo hecho, recurrí a la excusa de ir al baño a retocar mi maquillaje y a hurtadillas me marché…_

 _La sorpresa lo enmudeció, pero no al extremo en que le había facilitado valorar el acto de Mai tan gallardo y significativo como el de Yura. Se le antojó curioso, e irónico a la par, el giro drástico que dieron las circunstancias al poner en reverso la otra cara de la moneda._

 _Mai había hecho algo bueno que parecía malo, y Yura había hecho algo malo que parecía bueno. Mas tal cosa no les arrebataba el mérito de haber sacrificado algo suyo por él, lo que le hacía sentir el ser humano más afortunado y a la vez desgraciado en todo el basto universo._

— _He dicho que…_

— _No he confesado todo esto por ti. —Se atrevió a destinarle una mirada, observando la tristeza que seguro ella veía reflejada en la taza de té presa entre sus manos—. Lo hice por mí. Porque me niego a seguir asfixiándome con este nudo atravesado en la garganta. Con este miedo a vivir sabiendo que me odias._

— _No te odio. —Enfocó su mirar en la taza. Localizar un punto fijo, por algún motivo ajeno a su entendimiento, simplificaba exponer sus pensamientos como si a continuación hablara consigo mismo—. Nos dejamos idiotizar por la ilusión de que aquel escalofrío que nos andaba en la columna era el amor, cuando en realidad era un mero placer carnal parecido al gozo que se siente al comer tras un gruñido del estómago o al vaciar la orina en el inodoro. Ni tú ni yo supimos advertirlo con tiempo, y por eso Yura nos hizo ver la verdad a las malas. En esta historia no hay buenos o malos, tan solo… Tan solo un grupo de coincidencias que terminaron alineándose hacia un mismo destino._

— _Que tú y Yura estuviesen juntos._

 _Se vio tentado a parpadear, diluir las gotas amenazando con descolgarse de sus pestañas e unirlas a la humedad ocular por naturaleza._

— _Me desintegro en el aire por siquiera rozar sus labios. —Le asaltó el impulso de contradecirla, pero otras palabras se resbalaron por su boca como si la saliva hubiese adquirido las propiedades del aceite—. Estoy enamorado de ella. No me preguntes desde cuándo, cómo o por qué. El amor es amor cuando no se puede describir ni explicar._

— _Entiendo. A fin de cuentas, yo te lancé a sus brazos. —Había un aire de mansedumbre en su tono. Eso le dijo que Mai probó tantas veces el sabor amargo de su culpa hasta que hubo logrado el estado final que brindaba un consuelo permanente: la resignación—. Son muchos los que se golpean el pecho alardeando que la belleza no lo es todo, pero a la hora de verdad actuamos como si en verdad lo fuera. —El contacto visual entre ambos fue inminente, y él avistó en ella una mezcla de sentimientos que no supo definir—. Heme aquí, un vivo ejemplo. Pensé que teniendo tu cuerpo no era necesario conquistar tu corazón, que por el simple hecho de ser bella, coqueta y saber cuales trucos te vuelven loco en la cama, ni Yura ni nadie serían competencia para mí._

 _La blonda escondió los ojos bajo la sombra de los flequillos, insinuando querer ganar tiempo para inhibir sus lamentos. Tomó su declaración como un acto suicida, pues no era lo mismo —ni de asomo— escuchar la verdad en labios ajenos que decirla con los propios. Viéndose reflejado en su dolor, buscó a tientas palabras edulcoradas que quizás podrían servirle de sosiego, pero ella superó su rapidez al entreabrir los labios de nueva cuenta._

— _Para el amor no existe libre albedrío, belleza o fealdad, defectos o virtudes… Todo, de la persona amada, es perfecto. —Cuando su mirada tuvo un reencuentro con la suya, lágrimas rebosaban cada párpado inferior, que a él le dio por asemejar con dos balazos a sangre fría al saberse la causa principal—. Por eso reconozco que Yura es tan perfecta para ti como tú lo eres para mí, Jōnouchi, que las dos llevamos tu nombre tatuado en el corazón y, aunque en el tuyo haya solo uno... Yo…_

 _Por un breve momento, Mai se tornó inexistente, y él fue golpeado a morir por el eco incesante de la cuchilla envenenada._

* * *

"—… _yo imaginé besar a alguien más en tu lugar. No a ti—."_

* * *

— _Jamás…—Le rechinaron los dientes en su intento por masticar las oraciones, en su paladar con una mezcla de sabor a vinagre y a fruta podrida en el fondo de la garganta—. Jamás alcanzarías a imaginar lo que yo daría porque ella tuviera mi nombre tatuado en su…_

 _De repente, su visión borrosa por el advenimiento de las lágrimas cobró un brillo que le permitió avistar su entorno con una nitidez molesta a los ojos, y que a su vez acompañó la escena que cruzó por sus narices cual si estuviera frente a un televisor encendido._

* * *

"— _Katsuya— susurró abobada en medio del beso—. Katsu… —"_

* * *

 _Si Yura en verdad había imaginado besar a alguien más en su lugar, ¿entonces por qué carajo pronunció su nombre?_

 _Yura le había mentido._

 _Sabía por excelencia que aquella mentira era la indicada para herirlo, activar sus celos y arrojarlo en aquel abismo de decepción, desamor y pesimismo donde todo perdería el sentido, incluida su determinación a luchar._

 _Yura le había mentido porque tenía miedo. Y para quien tiene miedo, todo puede hacerle daño._

 _Ese descenso a la verdad le puso en pie a tal velocidad que pareció haber cogido el impulso de un resorte. Sordo a las exclamaciones de Mai se lanzó a las calles, y acertó a detenerse sin mirarla cuando sus palabras le hicieron una pequeña obertura al corazón alborotado._

— _Espero tu perdón aun si fuere un lejano día, Mai._

* * *

—.—

* * *

— ¿Seguro? ¿No estarás olvidando atar algún cabo?

—Pongo mis bebés en garantía.

Yura simuló reflexionar la confesión en sus adentros. Las cejas fruncidas no exhibían conformidad unilateral en su rostro, pero tampoco una renuencia insoluble, al conocer mejor que nadie cuanto medía su afición por los videos triple equis.

Divertido con la situación— a su modo de ver, un disimulado estallido de celos— frotó la nariz espigada contra la yema de su índice en un gesto tierno, mientras ambos yacían uno frente al otro retrepados en el sillón verde oscuro.

—No hay motivo para que te sientas celosa, Yura. —Apartó el dedo, recompensando su ausencia con un beso escueto. Pretendía exponer la razón, pero le sedujo disfrutar el arrebol tiznado en sus mejillas. Al reconocerse descubierta, ella torció la mirada sin mirar en serio ningún punto específico. Sin advertencia, hizo a un lado la improvisada bolsa de hielo con que había atendido el golpe cuajado en su comisura para en lo sucesivo rodear su cuello con las manos entrecruzadas en la nuca.

—Estoy enamorada de ti, bobo. —La firmeza en su voz fue solidificada por el brillo inocuo en sus ojos azules, aquel destello de luz que muy bien representaba la fuerza de voluntad hirviendo en la sangre—. Tengo derecho a celarte con quien se me pegue la santa gana.

El deje autoritario le acaloró, poniéndolo contra las cuerdas ante las ganas de tirarla en el sillón y asfixiarla a besos. Dedicar un sencillo, pero, a la vez concienzudo análisis al nuevo rumbo que habría de transitar la relación entre ambos paralizó su accionar, en su lugar motivándolo a formular una pregunta de difícil resolución: ¿Qué eran él y Yura en sí?

El amor y la amistad eran tan similares que tardó en reconocerse enamorado. El amor, en énfasis, le parecía una amistad perfeccionada, definición con la cual afrontaba el temor a que la decisión de darse una oportunidad acabara teniendo un contrasentido, y lo que les había unido terminara por separarlos. Deseaba con fervor que las cosas no variaran un ápice, aunque su amistad hubiera evolucionado al amor: los mejores amigos compartían secretos quizás desconocidos para los novios, los mejores amigos se decían las verdades a la cara con la misma sinceridad que una novia omitiría para no ganarse un desagrado por parte del novio, y los verdaderos mejores amigos estaban allí para toda la vida mientras los novios podrían llegar a ser tan reemplazables como la ropa interior. Un _novio_ jamás podría suplantar el lugar de un mejor amigo, por tal razón él no le pidió a Yura que fuera su novia.

Aspiraba ser mucho más que un _novio_ para ella. Anhelaba ese papel sin renunciar al de mejor amigo, y para él dicha condición llevaba un título: _pareja_. La palabra _novio_ y _pareja_ , desde su perspectiva,eran de entonación, gramática y concepto muy distintos entre sí. Aludir queYura era _su novia_ le transmitía una sensación de propiedad que no buscaba ejercer en ella, pues no quería implantar la relación entre ambos cual si fuera obligatorio corresponderle. Su fin era todo lo inverso.

—Tus celos me hacen sentir el hombre más valioso en toda la tierra. —Menguó las cavilaciones, no queriendo ceder lugar a que Yura malinterpretara su silencio—. Pero ahora son innecesarios y por demás absurdos. —Pegó sus frentes de tal manera que las narices acabaron rozándose—. ¿Lo has olvidado ya? Desde aquella tarde, siempre te he elegido a ti por encima de Mai.

Se afanó porque sus narices mantuvieran la caricia, esperando que su tacto le animara a besarlo. Vio su objetivo logrado en cuanto ella le regaló un ósculo, que gracias a la euforia de Kyoka por los libros sabía era un beso sin propensión a intimar. Luego escabulló las manos por debajo de las axilas en aras de acariciar su espalda, apoyado el mentón en su hombro formó un abrazo acogedor.

—Me entran ganas de comerte a besos cuando lo recuerdo. —Le apretujó la cintura a modo de _"puedo saciarlas ahora mismo"_ , mas ella obvió su respuesta para lanzar una pulla—. Pero mentiría si digo confiar en la versión de Mai. Además, ¿por qué _"esperas su perdón aun si fuere un lejano día"?_ Le hubieras matado en vida si seguías con ella siendo consciente de tus sentimientos por mí, sin embargo, no le hiciste ningún daño irreparable y ejerciste tu derecho a tomar una decisión. Punto.

* * *

"— _Oh vaya… Las mujeres cuando están celosas encuentran cabos donde no hay nada qué atar. Conque por eso me preguntó si acaso no habría dejado alguno suelto por ahí—."_

* * *

El pensamiento anterior le indujo a liberar un hondo suspiro.

—Te daría la razón en todo si no fuera porque sí le hice un mal irreparable. —Había frenado en seco los mimos a su espalda tan pronto escuchó la línea condicional de la oración, moviéndolo a reforzar la intensidad del abrazo. Se apresuró a repartir caricias en la melena blanca haciendo uso del mismo agasajo con que un entrenador procuraría domesticar a una bestia salvaje, en eso se transformaría Yura si él no exponía las razones con la certeza bien afinada en el volumen de su voz—. Al momento de elegir haces una de dos cosas: renuncias o rechazas. Para mí, renunciar significa _abandonar_ algo por voluntad propia, y rechazar… significa _menospreciar_ algo por voluntad propia. Cuando elegí creer tus palabras en lugar de las de Mai, yo _renuncié_ a ella. Por el contrario, cuando elegí estar contigo pese a descubrir la lealtad oculta en sus acciones, yo _rechacé_ sus sentimientos. No importa desde cual ángulo decidas mirar las cosas, _menosprecié_ los sentimientos de un corazón para obtener otro a cambio. Lo rompí, esa es la única realidad. ¿Existe un daño más irreparable que ese?

Por unánime contestación, Yura se fondeó a su cuerpo renovada en avidez.

—Odio tu habilidad para callarme la boca tan solo siendo sincero.

—Y yo amo escucharlo de tus labios con esa vocecita de chiquilla berrinchuda. —Risueño le estampó un beso en el hombro—. Cambiemos el tema. No quiero seguir enfrascado en eso, no cuando pude notar que Mai tarde o temprano se fijará olvidar todo. Nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

—No bajaré la guardia. —La ofuscación impresa en el tono le orilló a suspirar de nueva cuenta—. Por tu relato podemos decir que Mai respeta tus sentimientos hacia mí, pero que asimismo no han variado los suyos hacia ti. Una mujer enamorada es más peligrosa que un delincuente suelto, por lo cual Mai sigue siendo mi rival a su modo.

— ¡Vaya terquedad la tuya, mujer! —La expresión suscitó que ambos dejaran de abrazarse para en su lugar mirarse a los ojos. Unos ojos azules cuya belleza e intensidad solo podían compararse a los tonos del océano en un fresco día de verano donde las olas besaban los pies a la orilla—. Pero me fascina que así seas. Los tercos se mantienen firmes en su actitud aún si es preciso mandar a la mierda todo. —Sus narices volvieron a envolverse en una caricia tersa, y él pudo sentir el aliento de Yura mezclarse con su respiración. Ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si esperara el beso desarmada, en tanto él trazaba los movimientos sin enlazar los labios—. Eso me garantiza que, si logro conquistar a pleno tu corazón, estaremos juntos aún si es preciso mandar a la mierda todo.

Selló la declaración entregándose por fin al embrujo del beso. Los labios se abrían y cerraban sobre sí con una paciencia envolvente, como si además del beso les acometiera el celo de memorizar el rincón más íntimo de la boca ajena.

—Si seguimos besándonos a este ritmo…— habló Yura entre suspiros—. Se nos gastará la boca. —Ventiló una carcajada pronto aunada con la de ella, aprovechando esa fisura en el beso extendieron el cese para recobrar el aliento y retomar el diálogo. Sus labios emitieron un leve ruido de encaje al separarse.

— ¿Sabes? Nuestros besos me remontan a la primera vez que comí Arroz con Curry. No dejé una sola miga en los dos platos devorados uno tras otro y, aunque no soy quisquilloso para los demás platillos, hoy en día continúa siendo mi favorito. Tanto que hasta podría comerlo todos los días durante las tres comidas diarias. Con tus labios me ocurre lo mismo —los rozó vehemente—, podría besarlos todos los días, a cada hora, minuto o segundo… Para siempre.

—Entonces no te ocurre lo mismo— soltó una risilla bufona—. No quisiera separarme de ti. Yo…— compuso un gesto atribulado— aborrezco la soledad, pero los minutos avanzan y dejar solo a tu Viejo a estas horas no lo considero una muy buena idea.

— ¡Oh por Kami! —Proclamó, exabrupto. Sumido en el hechizo conjurado por los labios de Yura había olvidado el mundo a sus espaldas una vez traspasado el umbral. Su sentido del deber entró en discordia con el apetito de su corazón, quien ordenaba a gritos permanecer en los brazos de la albina.

Yura debió asociar aquella guerra tácita con las líneas de su perfil, o a lo mejor no hubiera tomado la iniciativa deshaciendo la unión entre ambos para ponerse de pie y acompañarlo a la puerta en silencio, pero con una sonrisa estirándole las comisuras. Admirando esa curva por embellecer la faz, parado bajo el marco de la puerta con Yura a un paso de distancia, volvió a preguntarse que era ella de él.

 _¿Qué era Jōnouchi Katsuya de Yura Sutori?_

* * *

"— _Somos dos piezas en un juego de azar llamado_ _«Destino_ _». Somos las partes en un convenio sin otra cláusula más que la de esperar a que el tiempo nos separe o una para siempre. Somos un par de amigos que se toparon con el amor sin pedirlo ni buscarlo. Somos tantas cosas a la vez que no es posible definirnos. Y es mejor así—._

* * *

Le devolvió la sonrisa extendiendo una mano sobre su cabello blanco. Un _novio_ se despediría con un beso en los labios, pero visto que no tenía por meta serlo, él se despediría con un beso en la frente.

* * *

"— _Nos topamos con el amor sin pedirlo ni buscarlo, por eso debemos hacer lo mismo con él: no hacerlo ni buscarlo, sino dejar que él nos haga a nosotros a su justa medida—."_

* * *

—Buenas noches— murmuró, caminando de espaldas. Quería fotografiar esa imagen en su mente para dormir con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios—. ¡Mañana vendré a molestarte como todos los días!

— ¡Esperaré por ti con zapato en mano! —Lo vociferó atarugando una carcajada, quizás por acordarse del zapatazo que le había infligido la mañana en la cual compartió con él la mitad de su desayuno.

Avizorar— pese a la distancia— un leve rubor en sus pómulos, en armonía con unos ojos cristalizados como si fuesen a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, le infundió la certeza de que, si acaso le tocaba morir allí mismo, lo haría sonriendo.

— ¡Guárdame la mitad de tu desayuno!

— ¡Si te lavas las manos primero!

* * *

"— _Y es mejor así, porque si no es posible definirnos, entonces nos parecemos al amor. Sin definición ni explicación. Sin principio ni fin—._

* * *

—.—

* * *

—Tengo miedo, Kyo. Le quiero… No, estoy enamorada hasta los tuétanos de él. Pero esta opresión en mi pecho no me deja respirar tranquilidad.

—Yo también tengo miedo, Yu. Me horroriza imaginar que la historia se repita, pero…

— ¿Pero?

Kyoka se adornó los labios con una sonrisa perspicaz cuya esbeltez le dejó a la expectativa. Todavía mayor cuando hizo una pausa en la tarea de cortar la verdura.

—Pero no todos los _peros_ encierran un obstáculo en su ejercicio gramatical.

—No entiendo.

—El miedo se hospeda cuando algo amenaza lo habitual. En otras palabras, cuando algo en nuestro entorno puede cambiar para beneficio o maleficio nuestro. —Encauzó la mirada hacia ella siendo una oda a la ternura, tal cual una madre miraría a su hijo tras hacerle una confesión dolorosa—. Pero Yura, ¿qué ha cambiado en el día de hoy?

Sabiéndose la respuesta, entonces fue su turno de abstenerse a seguir cortando la cebolla.

—Jōnouchi ha venido en la mañana, como todos los días. Se ha peleado contigo por estupideces y al final le has dado la mitad de tu desayuno, como todos los días. Se despidió de nosotras en la tarde para almorzar con su Viejo, como todos los días. Retornó a las dos y nos hizo reír con sus chistes malos, nos hizo enojar con sus burlas improvisadas, nos ayudó a eliminar los tollos en la pieza y se ha ofrecido a comprar lo que falta para la cena; como todos los días. ¿Sabes cuál ha sido la única diferencia?

—Yo…

—Que, al momento de su llegada, te saludó con los ojos iluminados. Que una vez hubo concluido el pleito reconoció haberlo armado por una estupidez. Que cuando se comió la mitad de tu desayuno se veía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Que al despedirse para almorzar con su Viejo te regaló un beso en la frente. Que, al volver, hacía los chistes para verte sonreír, que hacía las burlas por hacerte enojar, que ayudó a eliminar los tollos para que no tuvieras que afanar en ello y que se ofreció a comprar lo que resta de la cena porque no quiere que vayas al trabajo con el estómago vacío.

Kyoka le arrebató las palabras de subidón, recitándolas punto por punto a como se iban formando en su mente. Ostentó una precisión tan escalofriante que sustituyó la imagen de su mejor amiga por un espejo donde observaba su propio reflejo.

—Jōnouchi te lo explicó muy bien, Yu. _Al momento de elegir haces una de dos cosas: renuncias o rechazas_ — en sus oídos, la voz de Katsuya se sobrepuso a la de Kyoka—. Tú ya elegiste darte una oportunidad con él, pero, ¿qué debes _rechazar_ a cambio? Mejor aún, Yura, ¿a qué debes _renunciar_?

Le tembló la mano— ocupada en el cuchillo— al ensamblar la respuesta, que unos toquecitos a la puerta le ahorraron la congoja de anunciar entre sílabas.

— ¡Yo voy! — Abandonó los utensilios tras idealizar a Katsuya sosteniendo tantas bolsas a la vez que le era imposible abrir por cuenta propia.

Caminando a trote dio con el pomo, y al recobrar la osadía de girarlo a la derecha, pudo hacer juramento de cómo toda su sangre emigró en picada hacia sus pies.

—Buenas noches, hija mía.

— ¿P-Papá?

* * *

 **(1) En japonés suele acuñarse para hacer alusión a una bebida alcohólica en términos generales.**

 **Si quieren saber por qué Yura y Jōnouchi están en Osaka, cual es el papel de Atem y Yugi en todo este embrollo, que planea Kaiba y a donde iremos a parar con esta historia, les recomiendo no perderse el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	26. Grieta

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos._**

 **Anécdota cruel:** _Con todo el amor del mundo, Katsura les pide leer el mensaje al final de capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Grieta**

* * *

 **"** _El tiempo no cura tus heridas, eres tú quien se cura a sí mismo, con el paso del tiempo **"**. _

**—Anónimo.**

* * *

Los contornos de su semblante fueron insuficientes a la hora de ilustrar el asombro que agregó una tilde a la blancura innata de su piel. Las pupilas le temblaban a la par de los labios, debatiéndose entre dar o negar crédito a lo que bajo el filtro ocular se llamaba realidad.

Su Padre, el reconocido arqueólogo Reiji Sutori tocaba la puerta circunscrito a los modelos de pulcritud, entretejidos en la camisa, corbata, saco y pantalón con zapatos a juego que cubrían la medida exacta del talle, minucias en las que prefirió fijar su atención para no encarar la parsimonia vigente aun con el peso aplastante de los años y el casi mes que llevaban sin tratarse.

— ¡Hermana! — Ryō la espabiló, arrojándose a sus brazos fungió como un chubasco de agua helada sobre sí. Temblorosa de carnes, dudando si era o no tierra firme lo que yacía bajo sus pies y con la garganta en absoluto cerrada, respondió al abrazo—. Perdona nuestra llegada sin previo anuncio, pero Papá insistió en sorprenderte. —Se desabrigó luego, con un mensaje cifrado en la mirada—. No nos has mentido cuando aseguras estar bien a través del auricular, ¿verdad que no, hermana?

—Por supuesto que no, hijo. —Su progenitor dejó caer la palma en el hombro contrario —vestido entonces por un suéter manga larga de rayas azules y blancas— a manera de consuelo, dándole la impresión de que sabía por adelantado cuál sería su contestación, bien fuera mentira o bien fuera verdad—. Te garanticé mi palabra en nuestra última conversación. Por favor, Ryō…

Las voces adquirían la sonoridad de un rumor a medida que intentaba procesarlas, hundida en su incredulidad, también causante del repentino mareo que le hizo ver nubarrones en lugar de la figura de sus seres queridos.

—S-señor Sutori… —El habla titubeante de Kyoka actuó de despertador en su consciencia, así no tardando más en asimilar el nuevo acontecimiento que alteraba su diario vivir. La entrada a escena de su mejor amiga había instaurado el desconcierto que por naturaleza debió apoderarse de ella cuando su Padre apareció en el umbral, sentir que la llevó a fruncir el ceño al observarle dedicar una sonrisa enternecida.

—Buenas noches para ti también, hija.

—Etto… Bueno… Yo… ¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar? ¡La cena estará lista muy pronto! —Roída por los nervios, alzó el cuchillo en alto con el manifiesto propósito de refrescar el aire denso a cada respiro, cual si la intriga tuviera un olor tan penetrante como el pescado hirviendo solo en la estufa.

— ¿En serio? — Los ojos de su hermano menor se cristalizaron de la emoción. Le fue imposible no trazar la curva involuntaria que se dibujó en su comisura al saber el apetito voraz de Ryō en su punto, tal cual había constatado antes de marcharse hacía, por poco, un mes atrás.

—Ryō, ¿te parece si ayudas a Kyo en lo que falte por realizar en la cocina? Me gustaría tener un momento a solas con tu hermana. —Un tenue rubor se coloró en las mejillas de su hermano, distinto a Kyoka, quien miró reticente a su Padre y luego a ella, preguntándole en silencio qué era más saludable, si aceptar la petición o negarse a dejarlos a solas.

* * *

"— _El miedo se hospeda cuando algo amenaza lo habitual. En otras palabras, cuando algo en nuestro entorno puede cambiar para beneficio o maleficio nuestro—."  
_

* * *

 _La vida estaba llena de ironías o Kyoka era sibila._ Unos minutos hacia atrás su mejor amiga había acuñado la frase, y ésta les tocó la puerta como si de una invocación se hubiera tratado.

—Sí, está bien. —Asintió al mismo tiempo en que las palabras estuvieron en boca de Ryō, invitándole a obedecer en igual medida. La distancia entre la cocina y la sala era tan escasa que aquel diálogo previsto a entablarse no tendría mucha dificultad para infiltrarse al oído de su mayor confidente.

Kyoka, todavía con los ojos anhelantes, se dirigió a la cocina en compañía de su hermano, mientras su progenitor y ella tomaban asiento en el sillón verde oscuro, que desde la noche anterior se había vuelto especial.

—Papá — la primera palabra desde su arribo a la pieza—, ¿qué haces…?

—Yura, debes volver conmigo a la Ciudad Domino.

El tono imperativo le sentó como un puñetazo en el estómago.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Aguardaba la esperanza de haber oído mal, _debió_ haber escuchado mal, pero la emoción que brillaba en aquellos ojos color vino, que ella recordaba presente en las expediciones arqueológicas, la dejó sin justificaciones para defender esa mínima posibilidad.

—Hija mía, la vida misma nos brinda una nueva oportunidad para reconstruirla desde cero. Un nuevo comienzo para los tres. Tú, Ryō y yo. —La tomó de las manos, queriendo traspasarle la efusividad que sudaba por los poros a través de su tacto, con tal apremio que lucía el semblante de quien escaseaba en juicio.

—Papá— sintió abrirse una enorme grieta en su garganta cuando emitió palabra—, ¿de qué comino estás hablando?

Ella lo sabía. Lo supo en cuanto avistó sus ojos lustrosos. Mas una parte suya, esa que le revivía como un padre amoroso en las fotografías de su memoria, quiso darle un voto de confianza. ¿Quién si no, la que destronó a su Madre, podría efervescer a su Padre de ese modo que no fuera la arqueología?

—Seto Kaiba nos abre las puertas hacia un nuevo futuro.

Su sistema nervioso captó el nombre liberando un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda con el movimiento sinuoso de una serpiente venenosa acercándose a su presa.

Seto Kaiba era la serpiente. Ella la presa.

—Me ha ofrecido su reputación en bandeja de oro para que yo pueda salir de las tinieblas en que me sumergió aquel _incidente_.

* * *

— _Ese porciento es la aproximación del sueldo que cobra un empleado en mi compañía._

— _Eso quiere decir que…_

— _Exacto. —Alzando las cejas, manifestó haber entendido el mensaje—. Pero no será usted quien lo compense._

— _¿Entonces quién…?_

— _Su hija, Yura Sutori._

— _¿Mi hija?_

— _Señor Sutori— el empresario rodó la silla para situarse de pie frente al ventanal que iluminaba la oficina—, tuve el privilegio de conocer a su hija en el festejo conmemorativo y auspiciado por el presidente Ibuki. Atrajo mi atención la sutileza con que se dirigió hacia mí en su presentación, una cualidad que sin duda podría fortalecer la parte estratégica de la Corporación. Dándome a entender mejor, Reiji, pienso que su hija tiene un don de convencimiento con mucha valía en el mercado laboral. No pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener ese don a mi favor, así como usted tampoco piensa desaprovechar las ventajas que acarrea mi propuesta, ¿o sí?_

 _El Señor Kaiba se giró, predominando en sus rasgos finos una expresión sombría que le movió a dudar la buena fe implícita en la negociación._

— _¿Quiere usted decir que Yura deberá estar a su servicio para poder costear la cuota de deuda pendiente por el préstamo de sus fondos? ¿No le parece que, si acepto, estaría vendiéndole a mi hija?_

— _No, no me parece, Señor Sutori. —Kaiba sonrió, y él tuvo el presentimiento de que se balanceaba entre la burla y la cordialidad. Se preguntó si el cambio de "Reiji" a "Señor Sutori" significaba una variación en los fines—. No estaría usted vendiéndome a su hija, más bien, estaría prestándomela. ¿O tan pronto ha olvidado que la suma es pagadera a un año? Su preciada hija no trabajará en la Corporación para toda la vida. Si bien es cierto que no se le asignará un sueldo puesto que el mismo, en nuestro caso, viene siendo la cuota que usted debe finiquitar, una vez saldado el valor será una paloma desentumiendo sus alas. Yura Sutori vendría siendo su garante, Reiji, el aval que nos mantendrá hilados en compromiso y que le servirá para recordar que no le he permitido valerse de mi reputación solo porque sí. ¿Ha entendido los términos?_

 _El silencio reverberó en la oficina por un tiempo que no le preocupó contabilizar, al invertirlo en adherirse a los zapatos de su hija. En la propuesta no había huecos por empastar, todo estaba tan bien estructurado que incluso él llamaría estúpido a un arqueólogo que la rechazara. Sin embargo, quitarse la ropa del arqueólogo y ajustarse la del Padre ponía todo al revés. Comparó el sentimiento con ver un mismo paisaje con y sin sus lentes, en uno habría figuras empañadas y en el otro el bello atardecer tras la ventana de su hogar._

 _Él vislumbraba una puerta hacia el mañana, pero ¿qué vislumbraría Yura?_

 _Una puerta hacia el infierno._

 _Porque eso era la Ciudad Domino para ella._

 _Nunca interfirió en su dolor. Añoró entenderlo repitiéndose que_ _solo aquello que alguna vez fue un paraíso podía volverse un infierno, y que la única medicina eficaz para suturar las heridas era el tiempo. Por dos años había dejado que fuera ese tiempo quien curara las heridas que él no, pero sabedor de que muchas cicatrices burlaban el paso del tiempo, traspasaban la piel y se fundían al alma, se sintió eclipsado por una verdad insalvable: la única forma de vendar para siempre las heridas de su Yura, era enfrentándola con sus propios demonios._

— _Acepto el trato, Señor Kaiba._

* * *

Las palabras con que su Padre resumió la anécdota llegaron a sus oídos con la forma de un clavo que él procuraba enterrar a martillazos. Abrió los ojos en todo su ensanche, todavía renuente a creer en su sentido del oído, y cuando a regañadientes quiso balbucear siquiera una sílaba, de su boca emanó un lastimero sonido gutural.

—Yura, hija, el Señor Kaiba nos obsequia la oportunidad de renacer de las cenizas como un Ave Fénix. La felicidad que nos abandonó un día yace aquí— levantó sus palmas unidas—, en nuestras manos. Al fin podrás regresar a nuestro hogar. Al fin la Ciudad Domino volverá a ser tu paraíso.

¿Regresar a su hogar? ¿Acaso Osaka nunca lo había sido? Allí, en ese pequeño rincón del universo, había fortalecido su vínculo con Kyoka, había recogido las astillas desperdigadas de su corazón, se había reencontrado con el amor y, por encima de todo, se había encontrado a sí misma. Todo el dolor que le erizó la piel, todas las lágrimas que se resbalaron por sus mejillas, toda la savia que había derramado su alma rasgada y todo el sufrimiento que le brotó poro a poro se había fundido a las fibras de su ser para otorgarle una nueva identidad.

Abandonar Osaka significaba abandonarse a sí misma. Peor aún, _significaba abandonar a Katsuya._

Imaginó una mañana sin oír su voz cantarina irrumpir en su aposento, sin compartir con él la mitad de su desayuno y sin armar un pleito por alguna estupidez. Imaginó una tarde sin sus chistes fuera de tono ni sus burlas improvisadas e imaginó una noche sin él a su lado a través del tenebroso camino de su pieza al trabajo, sin ver su sonrisa antes de irse a dormir…

Sin besar sus labios una vez más.

De apenas asomarse un boceto en su pensamiento, sintió que algún objeto cortopunzante le atravesaba el corazón, e indispuesta a resentir la puñalada se puso de pie desbaratando la unión entre sus manos.

—Lo siento, Papá, pero no volveré a la Ciudad Domino. —Le devolvió una mirada de doble cariz, plasmando la firmeza de sus convicciones y la congoja de contradecirlo a partes iguales. Él se irguió a su altura por toda respuesta, enmarcando un gesto mortificado.

—Osaka no es tu hogar, Yura. Jamás lo será. —Se preguntó si acaso la obsesión por la arqueología le había donado la facultad de leer su pensamiento. De saber cómo reabrir sus llagas—. Es un cuarto de hospital: ingresas, asisten tus heridas y, si tu estado no es crítico, luego de recetar un tratamiento te despachan a casa. Osaka es la venda que has puesto sobre tus desolladuras para subsanarlas, una vez cicatrizadas se gasta, y no sirve para otra cosa que ser desechada a la basura. Tú ya estas curada, hija mía. ¿O me hubieras dedicado el atisbo de resolución que ahora veo a través de tus ojos? —Enardecido por su propio descubrimiento, le sujetó por los hombros—. La felicidad que Atem te arrebató aquel veintiséis de julio vuelve a tocar tus puertas. ¿La recibirás con un portazo, Yura? ¿Así echarás por tierra nuestra oportunidad de volver a ser una familia?

No supo cual pronunciamiento le hizo sentir más decepcionada, si el que se anclara a su dolor para lograr el matrimonio definitivo con la arqueología o que pusiera sus sentimientos a Ryō, a Inoue y a sí mismo como fundamento para sumar valor a su causa en absoluto egoísta. Su Padre le había fijado un valor monetario a su libertad, a su sudor, a sus planes a futuro.

Pero lo que ella le debía tampoco cabía en una cifra numérica. La aflicción y el desaliento se arremolinaron en su pecho. No pudo ni quiso refrenar al hilo de agua salada rodando sin prisa por sus mejillas.

— ¿Mi felicidad, Papá? ¿Llamas felicidad a trabajar para el Demonio de los Negocios durante un año a fin de que _tú_ puedas renovar tu credibilidad como arqueólogo?

— ¡No lo hago solo por mí! —Alzó la voz, salpicando a la par unas chispas de saliva. Afirmó el agarre a sus hombros, zarandeándolos cual si anhelara despertarla de un letargo—. Contigo nuestra casa recuperará su esplendor. ¿Ya no recuerdas las tardes en el jardín? ¿Olvidaste la sonrisa de Ryō al despedirse camino a la escuela? ¿No conservas la imagen de Inoue buscando mil y una formas de sobreprotegerte? ¿En tu memoria no existe un lugar especial para las expediciones arqueológicas con aquellos a quienes dejaste boquiabiertos con tus exposiciones? ¿Osaka es tu nueva familia, Yura? ¿La Ciudad Domino sigue siendo un infierno para ti aún con nosotros allí? ¿No vale la pena enfrentar a tus propios demonios por nuestra felicidad, hija? —Dos gruesas lágrimas circularon por las mejillas. En cada palabra perdía la fuerza que le mantenía de pie frente a él.

— ¿O acaso piensas que nadie más a excepción mía evita mirar la silla vacía que te corresponde en la mesa para no explotar en llanto? ¿Qué nadie más a excepción mía contempla la puerta con la esperanza de que un día cruces el umbral gritando a los cuatro vientos que has vuelto para no irte jamás? ¿Qué nadie más a excepción mía busca tu recuerdo en los rincones de la casa? La propuesta del Señor Kaiba no es más que un medio desesperado para que vuelvas a casa, para que volvamos a ser una familia… Aunque sea una ilusión con los días contados. Sí, sé que a tus oídos todo cuanto digo suena a egoísmo, que hablo en defensa de mi amor irracional hacia la arqueología. Pero hija mía, ¿solo tú has sufrido? ¿Solo tú mereces curar tus heridas? ¿No estás tú siendo tan egoísta como yo al intercambiar tu vida en Osaka por la que viviste al lado de nosotros, tu familia, en la Ciudad Domino?

El tono de la voz fue aminorándose decibel tras decibel hasta que se hubo asemejado a un murmullo. El aliento de su Padre le acariciaba el pómulo, tan frío y tenebroso que parecía la muerte quien se acercaba a secretear un saludo. Sentía el peso de aquellas palabras aplastarla, doblar sus rodillas al suelo y arrebatarle las ganas de vivir que había recobrado en la compañía de Kyoka y en los labios de Katsuya.

¿Por qué amar era tan difícil? ¿Por qué la felicidad de uno costaba las lágrimas de otro?

—Yo… Yo…

* * *

"— _Al momento de elegir haces una de dos cosas: renuncias o rechazas—."_

* * *

Era la voz de Katsuya que entonces hacía eco en sus pensamientos. No la de Atem. Nunca más la de Atem.

* * *

— _Tú ya elegiste darte una oportunidad con él, pero, ¿qué debes rechazar a cambio? Mejor aún, Yura, ¿a qué debes renunciar? —_

* * *

Era la voz de Kyoka que entonces indicaba la decisión a tomar.

 _Y eran ellos dos a quienes debía su respiración._

— ¡Yo no volveré!

— ¡Sí volverás! — Los lentes aumentaban la visión del ansia trenzado al desquicio en la tonalidad de los ojos enfebrecidos. Le sacudió los hombros con mayor arrebato, provocando que algunas hebras se desmelenaran y saltaran a interrumpir su vista, pero era gracias a tal agarre firme que aún continuaba erguida. Si le liberaba, aunque fuera por un nanosegundo, caería por tierra crujiéndole los huesos como a la muñeca rota que era—. ¡Volverás a vivir con nosotros y trabajarás para Seto Kaiba! ¡Me lo debes, Yura! ¡Me lo debes por estos dos años en que he respetado tu dolor!

— ¡Señor Sutori, por favor deténgase! — Kyoka, entregada al llanto, presenció aquel rapto de histeria atraída por la bulla.

— ¡Papá! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!— Ryō se integró, queriendo mediar en el conflicto—. ¡¿Por qué lastimas a mi…!?— La debilidad en sus pulmones produjo un falso contacto en el funcionamiento de su corazón, y en lugar de permitirle finalizar la exclamación, le obligó a inclinar sus rodillas al suelo con una mano estacionada en la zona del pecho donde le sentía encogerse.

Las cuerdas vocales desafinaron en hipidos. En cada uno le parecía estar a un paso de vomitar el río de hiel en que se había convertido todo cuanto llevaba dentro. Quiso combatir la aflicción paralizando sus músculos e ir corriendo hacia Ryō, que hiperventilando en brazos de Kyoka buscaba el aliento que le robaba el asma.

— _¡El inhalador! ¡Ryō necesita el inhalador! ¡Alguien ayúdeme a encontrarlo, se lo ruego!_

— _¡Volverás, Yura! ¡Me lo debes a mí! ¡Se lo debes a Ryō! ¡Se lo debes a Inoue! ¡Se lo debes a Yusura! ¡Y te lo debes a ti!_

Las voces adoptaron la sonoridad de ecos en una gruta. Lejanas, pero resonantes al mismo tiempo. Los nubarrones regresaron a cubrir todo cuanto podía visualizar y su cuerpo se tornó pesado, cual si estuviera compuesto de plomo.

El tiempo se ralentizó. Todo discurría en moción lenta.

Incluso el puño que, tras un breve episodio de claridad, vio arrugar la piel ya mustia por el tránsito de los años.

— _¡Quítele las manos de encima, viejo de mierda!_

— _¿Katsuya?_

— _¡El inhalador! ¡Ryō necesita el inhalador!_

— _Volverás, hija mía… No puedes… No puedes abandonarme como lo hizo tu Madre._

— _Sí, soy yo. Aquí estoy, Yura. Aquí estoy._

Sintió que una mano invisible forzaba sus párpados a cerrarse con el peso de las yemas de los dedos.

— _Katsuya, por favor, no me dejes ir._

* * *

Abrió los ojos despacio, con la sensación de que luchaba contra un pegamento sólido e implantado con el único propósito de impedir su despertar. Al principio fisgó su entorno en baja calidad óptica, mirando borrones por doquier, pero una vez su cuerpo hubo drenado los efectos del sueño acogió hallarse en su pieza, tumbada sobre un pecho fornido en cuya caja torácica oía los redobles del corazón. Se removió, inquieta e indecisa con respecto al derredor que sus ojos le mostraban. Bien podría ser una pesadilla de las que costaba desaparecer de la memoria, pero sentir de pronto aquellos brazos masculinos volver a mullirla en el pecho— como si hubiera olfateado su inseguridad— alivió su confusión.

Reconocería a Katsuya incluso con los ojos cerrados si tan solo su piel rozara la suya.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien.

La frase que todos anhelaban oír en momentos de agonía, pero que también confirmaba que la desgracia sí había ocurrido en la vida real. Se paró de golpe, siendo eclipsada por las imágenes inconexas de lo sucedido.

— ¡Papá, Kyoka, Ryō! ¡Ryō!

Intentó correr por toda la vivienda. Mas Katsuya le retuvo por la cintura para relajar sus nervios.

—Calma, Yura, ellos están bien por igual. Mira, Kyoka se ha dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el comedor— cabeceó, indicando el lugar donde, en efecto, su mejor amiga dormitaba—. Ryō está en tu habitación con un tanque de oxígeno y tu viejo descansa en el sillón. Lo peor ha pasado ya. —Echando un vistazo confirmó parte de lo asegurado por él. Los ojos mieles brillaban en la oscuridad como los de un búho nocturno, e hipnotizada por su encanto, se dejó guiar al piso, hacia el pequeño rincón a un lado del sillón. Con sumo cuidado le indujo a tomar asiento en la misma postura confortable en la que había despertado.

—Perdóname, Yura… He golpeado a mi suegro sin saber que lo era. ¿Crees que algún día mi estupidez tenga remedio? —En medio de la culpa que distorsionaba la voz, encontró un intento por hacerle reír. Respondió al gesto con el amago de una sonrisa y acomodándose entre sus brazos.

—No sabías que era mi Padre, así que no debes culparte por lo que pasó.

—Es que solo un estúpido como yo no se daría cuenta. ¡Los dos tienen el pelo blanco! Te pareces mucho a él.

—Lo dices porque no has visto alguna fotografía de mi Madre o— se sorbió la nariz, todavía era demasiado pronto para volver a llorar— mi Abuela.

—Yura— el tono varió al pronunciar su nombre de nueva cuenta—, si lo que te voy a preguntar resulta doloroso para ti, no estas obligada a responderme. Pero… necesito saberlo.

Ella no se sintió acorralada ni se aceleró su corazón por miedo a la respuesta. Muy en el fondo sabía que no tendría escapatoria: algún día tendría que revelarle su pasado. No porque supiera de antemano que se enamoraría de él, sino porque los secretos, si se cometía el error de apilarlos con el paso del tiempo, al final se convertían en un muro de concreto que ni siquiera el más fuerte de los vínculos podía demoler.

Navegar en el pasado de Katsuya le otorgaba el permiso de incursionar en el propio, y por eso ella nunca se preocupó por descubrir qué había sido de su vida antes de cruzarse por el camino. Durante dos años había postergado ese momento, pero el destino, al parecer, se cansó de tantas largas y movió las piezas para que así el pasado diera con su puerta. Para que ya no fuera tarde o temprano y solo quedara la verdad.

— ¿Qué necesitas saber, Katsuya?

Tomó una bocanada de aire, preparándose para lo que se avecinaba. Para ella, relatar su pasado era lo más parecido a caminar sobre vidrio. Sin embargo, antes de hallar respuesta a la siguiente pregunta de Katsuya, había respondido antes las dos de mayor importancia.

* * *

"— _Tú ya elegiste darte una oportunidad con él, pero, ¿qué debes rechazar a cambio? Mejor aún, Yura, ¿a qué debes renunciar? —"_

* * *

 _Rechazaría el miedo y renunciaría a su pasado._

 _Renunciaría a Atem para siempre._

— ¿Bakura y tú…?

—Es mi hermano menor.

* * *

 **Este mensaje va dirigido de manera puntual para los lectores de mis historias:**

 _Amados míos, les amo sobremanera por todo el apoyo y afecto que han depositado en mis historias desde mis comienzos con «Amor Blanco A Través de Unos Ojos Azules». No existen palabras para englobar la dimensión de mi agradecimiento, siempre lo digo y siempre lo repetiré._

 _Quiero expresar cómo me siento con respecto a Yura, que es un personaje al que he usado cual si fuera una marca de Marketing y a la que he convertido en el símbolo de mi escritura. Sin embargo, siento que Yura Sutori está a su límite, es decir, ya he escrito sobre ella y Jōnouchi todas las historias que tenía en mente y las he compartido con ustedes, de manera que su potencial como personaje ha sido sobreexplotado._

 _Agradezco infinitamente el abrazo tierno con que la recibieron en mis Fics, por lo que, del mismo modo, les pido que se presten a despedirla, ya que por este medio les anuncio que «A **mor en Umbrías», «Kamikaze» y «Eternidad»** serán los últimos Fanfics donde Yura figurará como protagonista, y será por qué son Fics ya empezados y publicados, de modo que quitarle protagonismo de forma tan abrupta dañaría la trama._

 _La adoro, pero no quiero que sea mi límite. No quiero que recuerden a **Katsura Sunoich** i solo por ella. Tengo otros OC's por presentar y un sinnúmero de historias por contar._

 _Estoy muy emocionada por los nuevos proyectos que se avecinan, sobre todo porque quiero que conozcan a mi «Pandilla de Machos Alfas» (?)_

 ** _¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO, Y, POR FAVOR, SOPORTEN A YURA EN ESOS POCOS FANFICS QUE QUEDAN, PORQUE SERÁN SU DESPEDIDA!_**


	27. Epílogo Infeliz

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos.**_

 _ **Espero de todo corazón que las verdades reveladas en este capítulo compensen el tiempo sin actualizar. ¡PERDÓNEME!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Epílogo Infeliz.**

* * *

 **"** _El comienzo de una historia, es epílogo de un final para muchos._ **"**

 **—Luis Gabriel Carrillo Navas.**

* * *

Contuvo el aliento, dedicándose a escuchar el pulso ambivalente de sus latidos. Era el único sonido vagando en el aire, pues aquella revelación le había puesto una mordaza sobre los labios y devuelto la voz al fondo de su garganta. Como si Yura hubiera expulsado un grito en medio de un abismo donde ni los grillos de la noche estaban allí para responderle. Pero había demasiadas palabras flotando en ese silencio, demasiadas verdades y una larga cadena de acontecimientos que le atemorizaba exhumar.

Desempolvar el pasado de Yura, vivirlo a través de sus relatos, incluía caminar en sus propias memorias. Mirar por última vez la senda que la densa neblina de aquel ya lejano cinco de febrero tornaba borrosa con su caída. Conocer a la Yura Sutori que hubo antes de él, le comprometía a presentarle al Jōnouchi Katsuya que hubo antes de ella, un temor sin remedio que por aquellos dos años de amistad le había entrañado la valentía de omitir el pasado y vivir el presente.

¿Se hubiera enamorado Yura del Jōnouchi antiguo? ¿Del que abusaba de los más débiles, del que pertenecía a una ganga peligrosa y del que llevaba consigo, arrastrando a los pies como una de esas cadenas que colocaban a los reos, el peso muerto de una culpa que nunca debió ser suya?

¿Se hubiera enamorado él de la Yura antigua? ¿De la que ella estaba a un tris de revelar? Aquel diluvio de preguntas abrumaba su corazón emulando el efecto de incrustar mil cuchillas al mismo tiempo.

Yugi de pronto iluminó sus pensamientos, aliviando sus inseguridades con el significado de su recuerdo.

 _El amor era una amistad perfeccionada_. Y si él, Yugi, en honor a su amistad fue capaz de aceptarlo en su vida a pesar de sus imperfecciones, confiaba en que su lazo con Yura surtiera el mismo impacto. Alentado por la naturaleza de ese pensamiento, y resuelto a convertirlo en algo palpable, recrudeció el abrazo con aire protector, como si hundiéndola entre sus brazos estuviera protegiendo su amor de la verdad a un paso de confesarse.

A la vez convencido de que, si ambos lograban desnudar sus almas, si ambos lograban sobrevivir al martirio de reabrir las cicatrices de su pasado hasta volverlas nuevas heridas **(1),** su amor sería indestructible. Inmune a cualquier obstáculo que le estorbara el camino a la felicidad.

—Nací en el seno de una familia ordinaria, en nada infiel a lo común. —Dio inicio, con un timbre de voz columpiándose entre la alegría y la nostalgia—. Mi Padre, en ese entonces, un humilde contador que laboraba para una entidad financiera de servicios múltiples y mi Madre, una maestra de vocación, mas no de oficio. En una pequeña comunidad al oeste de Takayama, vivíamos en casa de la Abuela cuando me dieron a luz. Te puedo asegurar que no heredé la parsimonia de mi Padre ni el temperamento equilibrado de mi Madre, sino que todo lo que soy hoy, se lo debo a mi Abuela.

Le conmovió su reconocimiento. Yura era una chica muy afortunada en tal sentido: él no recordaba siquiera una imagen difuminada de sus abuelos.

—Ella era quien velaba por mí y, cuatro años después, por Ryō. Debido a que mi Padre veía pasar gran parte del día enclaustrado en la oficina y mi Madre montó en la casa una pequeña escuela para niños rondando la edad de cuatro a ocho años. No la había formado por iniciativa propia, la verdad. Empezó socorriendo a una amiga en el favor de cuidar a su hijo mientras resolvía una diligencia, y en lo que transcurrió la tarde le enseñó a balbucear unas cuantas palabras. Su amiga quedó encantada, mi Madre encontró su vocación y al mes siguiente ya tenía una guardería en casa. —Tuvo la sensación de oír una risilla, aunque tan apagada que le hizo dudar su autenticidad—. La remuneración que recibía de los padres no era muy cuantiosa— pues era una enseñanza informal—, pero suficiente para costear los elementos básicos del hogar.

—Dividió las clases en dos tandas: los niños de cuatro a seis años en la mañana, desde las ocho hasta el mediodía, y los de seis a ocho años en la tarde, desde las dos hasta las cuatro. Crecí en ese ambiente rodeada de niños, pues ella me incluyó como una alumna más. Participaba de las enseñanzas en la mañana, en la tarde pasaba al cuidado de mi Abuela. —Conforme su mente se hacía una imagen de lo que iba contando, le oprimió la sensación de que Yura, más que hablar con él, hablaba consigo misma—. Era una mujer de carácter fuerte, de las que tiran de tus orejas delante de tus amiguitos, pero recompensaba esa severidad con lo complaciente de su espíritu. Nunca olvidaré la primera lección de vida que me propició. Recuerdo que terminaba de comerme un caramelo cuando, en las horas de la merienda, observé a uno de los alumnos de mi Mamá ingerir el mismo, pero de un color distinto. Fui corriendo hacia ella, pidiéndole al llegar que me lo comprara. Su respuesta fue inolvidable.

" _Tú no quieres el caramelo por hambre o de merienda, lo quieres porque has visto a otro niño con él y eso, Yura, se llama envidia. Un sentimiento que si cultivas desde ahora nunca te dejará ser feliz."_

Admiró la sabiduría de la mujer, a quien idealizaba con un porte serio, un moño alto y la sandalia en mano. La concebía de la tercera edad con una belleza similar a la de Yura pese al paso inmisericorde de los años e igual de terrorífica por lo estricto de sus enseñanzas.

—En las tardes tomaba asiento en su mecedora para contemplar los tonos del cielo en el ocaso, era mi momento de sentarme a sus pies con una butaquita y el cabello suelto. Ella lo peinaba con un tratamiento natural del que nunca supe los elementos de composición, salvo que agregaba un toque de vainilla a propósito de matar el olor a yerba natural. —Se sintió iluminado. Había descubierto el origen del aroma hipnotizante que marcaba la diferencia entre los demás, y que recordó buscar ansioso en las hebras de Mai—. Cumplimos ese rito sin falta hasta mi cumpleaños número diez, dos años después de que mi Padre aceptara la primera invitación del Profesor Yoshimori **(2).** Nos conducimos rumbo a la Ciudad Domino a fin de participar en una expedición arqueológica que se había organizado con el auxilio de un viejo conocido. Si tan solo… —palpó a Yura espeluznarse, apretar con los dientes el sentimiento demoledor que al tomar forma en las palabras y salir de su boca amenazaba con librar un cataclismo en su interior. _Una bomba de tiempo._

* * *

"— _¿La Ciudad Domino? Espera… Espera…—"_

* * *

—Si tan solo hubiera sabido que ese viejo conocido era el principio de mi sufrimiento o al menos me hubiera atravesado un mal presentimiento, yo… Las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Jamás lo hubiera conocido.

— ¿A quién? — Quiso saber, arrepintiéndose al microsegundo. El rincón de sí mismo que en todos los seres desempeñaba la función de advertir el peligro astilló en su pecho la premonición de que le haría daño escuchar la respuesta de lo que había preguntado.

—Al hombre que me rompió el corazón.

Un puñetazo contra su estómago que le removió las vísceras, así le fue recibir aquella declaración. Sin embargo, tampoco se le pintó como un recurso para tacharle una traición o subrayar el pecado por omisión. Yura había enfrentado sin dobleces su pasado con Mai, de modo que era su turno de afrontar el de ella con aquel desconocido por quien, desde ya y sin conocerlo, tenía un odio virulento en período de gestación, que crecía en pareja con la envidia de no saberse primero en conquistar su corazón. De no haber sido porque gracias a su experiencia con Mai descubrió que el primer " _novio"_ no era siempre el _primer amor_ — cuyo recuerdo se llevaba a la tumba y cuyas cenizas perduraban hasta el día en que los gusanos consumían la carne— se hubiera sentido derrotado, pero aun concibiéndose a tiempo para luchar por el título y el amor perpetuo que solo el _primer amor_ merecía, no podía evitar preguntarse si en verdad sería capaz de llenar el vacío que aquel fulano había dejado en Yura, de recoger pedazo por pedazo todos los trozos de su corazón roto y reconstruirlo con el entusiasmo de ver un puzzle resuelto.

Por ello no tuvo aliento ni para contestarle a ella ni contestarse a sí mismo. En contraste, Yura se dedicó a proseguir como si estuviera en trance. Pisando la línea de tiempo que dividía el pasado con el presente, sin cruzarla todavía.

—Papá nos llevó, en parte, por mi curiosidad, y en parte porque añoraba mostrarnos la raíz de su fascinación por esa ciencia. Pese a que— a diferencia de mi— escapaba a la comprensión del pequeño Ryō, por aquella época con la edad de cuatro añitos nada más. —Llegados a ese punto, no sabía cuál de los dos temblaba más, si ella por rejuvenecer los recuerdos en la carne o él por el miedo a enfrentar una verdad tan difícil de anidar como la propia—. Según él, iríamos a la expedición en plan de simples mirones, razón por la cual esperábamos en el museo la llegada del supuesto _viejo conocido._ Debido a ese término y la inocencia propia de la niñez, imaginé toparme con un anciano renqueante. Grande fue mi asombro cuando en su lugar me presentaron un hombre que, si bien aventajaba en años a mi Padre, la pasión compartida, en armonía con su buen humor, le confería un aspecto jovial y agradable.

Llevaba dos niños de la mano— siguió—, a quienes tildó como sus hijos por el parecido auténtico entre los tres. Boqueó sorprendida tras oírle aclarar que eran sus nietos, dos gemelos tan gemelos que parecían un mismo ser dividido en dos, y que ella nunca hubiera resuelto diferenciar si uno, el mismo que habría de fragmentar su corazón diez años después, no hubiera dicho lo que dijo una vez su abuelo formalizó la presentación.

" _Bonito cabello, aunque algo descolorido"._

La elogió con un rostro neutral, rivalizando con la indiferencia, mas le bastó el dibujo de una media sonrisa para desafinar el ritmo apacible que componía con sus latidos.

—La palabra _descolorido_ entró por mi oído derecho y salió por el izquierdo. _Bonito_ se repitió tantas veces en mi cabeza como tartamudeé frente a él buscando un modo adecuado de corresponder al piropo. En mi desesperación conduje los ojos hacia su propia cabellera, cuya extravagancia excedía con creces la mía, característica suya que tarde me hizo sentir ofendida: llamó mi cabellera _descolorida_ cuando la suya era extraña, para mí un adjetivo mucho peor. Casi llorando, la desilusión me ayudó a defenderme de lo que a mi corta edad había sido una burla.

" _Al menos no es tan extraño como el tuyo"._

" _Y por eso he dicho que es bonito"._

Lo recalcó sonriendo, en nada mirándose humillado, mientras ella se prendía en fuego tras probar— por primera vez— el trago amargo de su propio orgullo. Comprendió entonces que a esa edad Yura empezó a cultivar el defecto de siempre hallarse a la defensiva, juzgar por anticipado y sin conocimiento de causa, asumiendo sus predicciones a ciegas— _a veces no tan a ciegas_ — como si fueran la realidad absoluta. Lo curioso del asunto, que a su vez constituía el aspecto más aterrador, era que Yura _casi_ siempre acertaba.

—Concluida esa breve introducción, nos dirigimos en procesión a los automóviles en donde al llegar habíamos depositado nuestro equipaje. Viajaríamos en barco, de manera que nuestro destino final era el puerto de la ciudad. Al día de hoy no he sabido cómo Papá se las ingenió para persuadir a su jefe de aprobar el permiso y convencer a mi Madre de llevarnos consigo. Supongo que si su viejo amigo llevaría a sus nietos él no vio riesgos en proceder del mismo modo para con sus hijos. Por el contrario, tendrían oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos.

El barco zarpó rumbo a la tierra mística de Egipto, el escenario de la expedición. A él siempre le sobraron razones para relacionar a Egipto con Sugoroku Mutuo, el único arqueólogo que conocía poblar la Ciudad Domino y de quien no le alcanzó la voz para especificar que era el abuelo de Yugi y Atem.

Yura describía los protagonistas limitándose a dar pinceladas sobre su personalidad sin decir nombre o apellido a excepción del profesor Yoshimori; aumentando de manera inconsciente su pánico a desenterrar un pasado incierto y perturbar el descanso eterno de un cadáver del que solo quedaba un esqueleto enmohecido por los años en sepultura, que para él suponía lo mismo. A tal profundidad se sumergió en sus meditaciones que muy poco logró escuchar el relato de lo sucedido mientras iban a la mar.

—La expedición transcurría bien hasta que, al anochecer, notamos la ausencia del viejo conocido de mi Padre. Sus propios nietos le habían perdido la pista por estar jugando con Ryō y conmigo, por lo cual mi Padre se quedó a nuestro cuidado mientras el Profesor Yoshimori emprendió su búsqueda con un grupo de ayudantes. Su hermano gemelo comenzó a llorar, preso del miedo, pero _él_ , como más adelante descubrí que siempre habría de hacerlo, se mantuvo firme por su igual.

" _Tranquilo, hermanito. Todo estará bien. El Abuelo regresará pronto y con un regalo para nosotros, como siempre hace cuando sale de casa, ¿recuerdas?"_

—Lo más increíble de todo fue que su palabra se cumplió. Llegaron con él herido por una bala en el hombro, al mismo tiempo sosteniendo una caja dorada que, luego de recibir atención médica, regaló a sus nietos. Con todo regresando a la normalidad, llegó el momento de despedirnos. Ese día a su lado se me antojó demasiado corto, un aumento a mi curiosidad. Curiosidad por su cabello, curiosidad por su habilidad para ganarnos en todos los juegos, curiosidad por su relación con su hermano gemelo, curiosidad por su comida favorita, por su color favorito… Curiosidad por él en todo su conjunto. Los niños son tomados por ejemplo de pureza porque son incapaces de ocultar sus sentimientos, yo no fui la excepción y estuve a punto de llorar cuando lo tuve frente a mí para darnos el último adiós. Aunque yo, por supuesto, no sabía que no sería el último, sino el primero.

" _Yura, yo… ¿Podría tocar tu cabello? Es que no sé si volveremos a vernos algún día y se me hace tan lindo que no quisiera irme sin antes saber qué se siente tocarlo. ¡Si quieres, a cambio te dejo tocar el mío! Aunque seguro te parece tan feo que no quieres, ¿verdad?"_

" _Sí… Sí quiero tocar el tuyo"._

Así emprendieron su retorno a las tierras de Takayama.

" _Este rompecabezas es muy especial para mí, Jōnouchi. Mi Abuelo estuvo a nada de morir por una herida de bala para obtenerlo. Aunque nos lo regaló a ambos, Atem y yo acordamos que sería de quien lo armara primero. Él dice que no, pero algunas veces pienso que fingió esforzarse para que fuera yo quien saliera victorioso"._

Le asustó la corazonada de que Yura le iba soltando el hilo para tejer la verdad por sí solo. No obstante, reunió la entereza de callar hasta el final de la historia. Creía en ella a punta de pistola, y por eso anhelaba escucharla de sus propios labios.

Inmerso en aquel mar embravecido de recuerdos pese a combatir el miedo de un náufrago a ser sepultado por las olas, prestó su oído a la narración del viaje de regreso. La Madre de Yura, respondiendo al nombre de Yusura, se entretuvo escuchando las peripecias de la travesía. En procura de no levantar preocupaciones innecesarias y por una petición silenciosa de Reiji, omitió el altercado con el abuelo y sus dos nietos, mas dedicó a uno de ellos la mayor parte de su entusiasmo. Como si hablara de su postre favorito, en palabras textuales de Yusura. De ahí que no le pareciera extraño que el tema del amor se cruzara en la conversación.

" _Mamá, ¿qué es el amor?"_

" _El amor, hija, es un sentimiento infinito y eterno. "Infinito" quiere decir que no tiene fin, y "eterno"_ _que perdura incluso después de la muerte."_

—Dos años después, mientras tomaba la merienda de la tarde, la amiga de mi Madre gracias a la cual le nació fundar la guardería sostuvo una breve plática con ella. Se filtró a mi oído sin verdadera intención de mi parte, las palabras que profesó me calaron hondo ese día y seis años después.

" _¿Por qué recurrir al divorcio en vez de buscar otros medios para salvar el matrimonio, amiga?"_

" _Porque se me acabó el amor, Yusura"._

— ¿No había dicho mi Madre que el amor era _infinito_ y _eterno_? ¿Y que _"infinito"_ quería decir que no tenía fin? ¿Entonces cómo es que a su amiga se le había acabado? Cuando al fin se marchó, quise buscar respuestas, pero mi Madre tuvo que salir huyendo ante los gritos de la vecina que provenían del interior de la casa. Era mi Abuela. — Con ella en sus brazos podía oír, distante y cercano al mismo tiempo, el _tucum tucum_ de un corazón afligido—. El único padecimiento que conocí le aquejaba, era la artritis, pero el médico pidió hablar con Mamá y Papá a solas tras una hora de ser ingresada en el hospital. Ambos salieron de la habitación con una sonrisa fingida, esa sonrisa que brota cuando has llorado tanto que ríes de ti mismo por lo patético que eres o por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para cambiar tu azaroso destino.

Reiji propuso volver a la casa con los niños e informar a los padres la suspensión de las clases por el día siguiente, para facilitar a Yusura el cuidado de su madre.

—A falta de mi Madre, deposité en mi Padre todas las esperanzas de resolver mi duda.

" _Papá, ¿es cierto que el amor es un sentimiento "infinito" y "eterno"? ¿Y que "infinito" quiere decir que no tiene fin?"_

" _Así es, hija. ¡Mi pequeña es una princesa muy sabia!"_

" _Pero… ¿Entonces por qué la amiga de Mamá dijo que "se le había acabado el amor"?_

" _Porque nunca lo sintió de verdad"._

Constatando que no habría quien velara por los pequeños mientras asistía a sus labores, apeló nueva vez a la condescendencia de su jefe inmediato para sustituir a la abuela. Al otro día, con el cielo anaranjado por los primeros trazos del ocaso, Yusura se comunicó con Reiji desecha en llanto. Sin saber cómo, su madre había burlado incluso sus buenos reflejos para fugarse del hospital.

—No escuché la conversación porque me hallaba en camino a la terraza donde ella, mi Abuela, se sentaba a peinar mi cabello. Su ausencia me aplastaba. Busqué su recuerdo en ese rincón de la casa que solo a nosotras dos pertenecía. Cuando llegué al lugar, cuando di el primer paso allí…—Yura se hundió en su pecho y adhirió a su cuerpo de tal manera que pudo sentirla empuñar la tela de su suéter. Palpó su dolor, lo absorbió través de los estremecimientos en la piel y junto con ella se fajó a llorar—. Ella estaba sentada en la mecedora, con el peine en la mano y untado del tratamiento, pero sin vida en los ojos, sin vida en el cuerpo que yo sacudí con la esperanza de ella se quedara conmigo… ¡Quería peinar mi cabello antes de morir y yo no estuve allí! ¡Yo llegué demasiado tarde!

El acto fúnebre no admitía descripciones ni cabía en palabras.

—Mamá, anulada en su dolor, se cortó el cabello a la altura de la nuca. Así me enteré de que mi Abuela practicaba conmigo el mismo rito que con ella en su niñez. —La voz recuperó el tono habitual, aunque algo amortiguada por las lágrimas. La tela del suéter se alivianó—. Al principio, yo también sentí el impulso de cortarlo. ¿Qué sentido tenía conservar su longitud si mi Abuela no estaría allí para cuidarlo? Cuando sostuve la tijera frente al espejo, vi reflejada su sonrisa, y escuché su voz con tanta nitidez que la estrellé contra el suelo, echándome a llorar. Decidí que mi cabello sería un homenaje hacia ella, mi amuleto para recordarla.

Takayama se convirtió en el recordatorio de la pérdida, una cicatriz abierta para todos los miembros de la familia. La de Yusura en particular era tan profunda que Reiji se sirvió de lo sucedido para proponer la mudanza, ella aceptó sin detenerse a pensarlo con minuciosidad, más tarde reuniendo a los padres de los niños a quienes impartía docencia para maquillarles la situación. Un mes después, pisaron el asfalto de la Ciudad Domino.

Un cabo se ataba nueva vez con otro y él— apenas reponiéndose de la conmoción que le suscitó el relato de la muerte de la abuela— era cada vez más reconcomido no por el miedo, sino por la ansiedad, que le caminaba por todo el cuerpo con una ondulación de gusano.

Si Yura y él tenían a la Ciudad Domino en común, ¿cómo es que no se habían conocido antes? La presentación de Bakura cual nuevo compañero de clases ocupaba un lugar en los registros de su memoria, ergo, si Yura era su hermana mayor, ¿por qué sus caminos no se habían cruzado? La continuación prometía respuestas. Se animó a permanecer en silencio.

—La fugacidad con que había pasado el tiempo y, con ello, ese triste acontecimiento, no me dejó descanso para pensar en ese gemelo que se había granjeado mi corazón de niña. En un comienzo, al informárseme la mudanza, se encendió en mí una chispa de esperanza de volver a verlo. Pero, como nos ocurre a todos en las pendejadas del amor, la desilusión de no ser recordada e incluso rechazada, la apagaba en un santiamén. La Ciudad Domino era nuestro pañuelo de lágrimas, o al menos así lo entrevió mi Padre, quien desde su llegada a la ciudad buscó una brecha para plantar sus raíces de arqueólogo. Mi Madre por su lado encontró empleo en el instituto donde posteriormente nos inscribieron a Ryō y a mí. Hicimos lo imposible por desafiar el futuro incierto que nos aguardaba la ciudad.

Ryō desarrolló un vínculo emocional con tal fiebre hacia ella, que teniendo él ocho años y Yura doce, insistía en seguir durmiendo con su hermana mayor. Alarmados por la espesura de sus sentimientos, llegado el momento de presentar los estudios secundarios pusieron en marcha la resolución de matricularlos en lugares del saber distintos. Así, mientras Yura era presentada ante el alumnado de la Academia de Chicas Rosa Negra, Ryō se unía a la promoción de estudiantes de la Escuela Domino. Aunque la medida hizo mella en Ryō, volviéndolo un alumno distante y poco inclinado a la participación grupal, a ritmo paulatino aprendió a relacionarse con sus semejantes en ausencia de la hermana, y tiempo después a dormir en su propio cuarto.

Quince años, a esa edad Yura volvió a ser un juguete de los azares del destino.

—A la hora de salida en la Academia, escuché a mis compañeras cotillear entre sí el nuevo descubrimiento arqueológico pronto a ser exhibido en el museo de la ciudad. Me emocionó la iniciativa de confirmar la información por mí misma más por mi Padre que para satisfacer mi curiosidad, estaba segura de que la noticia sería de su agrado. El rumor precisaba el hallazgo de 56 vasijas con materiales utilizados hace 4.000 años para momificar el cadáver de Ipi **(3)** y, por tanto, quedé embelesada al mirar la vitrina de exhibición en cuanto llegué al museo. Con tal amplitud que no miré hacia los lados cuando una voz masculina acompañó mi estupefacción.

" _Conque la momificación de Ipi, el visir desconocido del Antiguo Egipto"._

" _Sí, ¿no es asombroso?"_

—Hablé sin todavía dirigirle la mirada.

" _Pensé que tu civilización favorita era la griega, Yura"._

—Ladee mi rostro atraída por la entonación de mi nombre, fue como recibir un disparo a quemarropa en el corazón. Intenté pronunciar su nombre, pero tenía los latidos atorados en la garganta.

" _¿M-me recuerdas?"_

—Por toda respuesta, _él_ acarició el mismo mechón de cabello que siete años atrás yo le había dado el permiso de tocar.

" _Es imposible no reconocerte: tu cabello sigue oliendo a vainilla"._

Dirigido por los celos, interrumpió la narración virándole la cara a mano abierta en la parte del cuello que delimitaba con la mejilla. Ignorando su expresión desconcertada inclinó la cabeza para besarla, metiendo la lengua sin preámbulos y abriendo la boca en sus anchas. Ella intentó adaptarse al vaivén de sus labios desesperados, y el ruido de sus bocas al separarse, embadurnadas de saliva, imitó al de masticar un chicle. Había sido un beso al que, lo que le faltó de tiempo, le sobró de pasión.

—No quiero seguir escuchando de ti con _él_ — atizó, con deje autoritario, bragado en defender su lugar en el corazón de Yura e imponer sus recuerdos con ella por sobre los de aquel mengano—. Tan solo… Tan solo quiero saber por qué te rompió el corazón.

Ella le contestó reacomodando su postura. Sentándose a horcajadas encima de él, como si fuera a montar un caballo, rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas. Dicha posición despertó a su amigo antes dormido bajo la tela del pantalón, pero la excitación que le hizo erguir la cabeza hacia afuera, formando un bulto en la prenda, perdió urgencia en cuanto ella le abrazó apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

—Era su cumpleaños.

 _26 de Julio._

 _Día célebre, gozoso para su corazón enamorado cuyo fragor belicoso menguaba cualquier sonido cercano._

—Ese año cumpliríamos tres de relación, desde mis quince años hasta los dieciocho— ¿Tres años de relación? Sacando cuentas, Yura había vivido ocho años en la Ciudad Domino y él muy bien, gracias. Era insólito. El mundo daba muchas vueltas, rezaba el adagio popular; esa experiencia le llevó a pensar que salvo algunas ocasiones se quedaba estático—. Al ser menor en edad y formar parte de una familia conservadora, ocultamos nuestro noviazgo hasta el primer año, que fue cuando nuestros padres nos dieron el visto bueno, y aunque se podría decir que nuestra relación ya era formal, nos acostumbramos de tal manera a la clandestinidad que la sobrellevamos como si todavía fuera un secreto.

 _Imprecando sandeces mentales lineó pasos inexactos que la situaron frente a los peldaños cuya terminación limitaba con la puerta de aquella habitación._

 _La habitación de él._

 _Los transitaba uno a uno como si su andar sucediera en cámara lenta, procurando en todo momento no escuchar el estrépito de sus nervios cuando éstos les gritaban su razón para fustigarla._

—Él estuvo allí en todos los momentos importantes de mi adolescencia. Cuando sucedió aquel _incidente_ , cuando Mamá presentó el divorcio a Papá, en las etapas más difíciles de la lucha de Ryō contra el asma. En mi graduación de la Academia… En mi ilusión de quinceañera enamorada, él era mi mundo y yo era el suyo. Por eso… Por eso, ese día, quise obsequiar el más caro de todos los regalos: mi virginidad.

 _Cuando le recalcaban que el verdadero presente no era lo encerrado en aquella caja decorada_ _._

—Lo planeé todo con su hermano gemelo, él a su vez se encargó de confabular— de manera inocente— a su Madre y Abuelo. La casa estaría sola para nosotros dos.

 _Rodó el trozo metálico despacio._

—Rodé el trozo metálico despacio.

 _Escuchó la madera crujir ante la intromisión._

—Escuché la madera crujir ante mi intromisión.

 _Entonces, en un sesgo incandescente, el rostro de su amado golpeó a sus ojos como la espuma del mar a las rocas._

—Entonces lo vi, en un sesgo incandescente. Su rostro descompuesto en una mueca de placer echó arena en mis ojos, su miembro al aire pausó mi respiración y el amante, retrepado encima suyo, succionándolo cual si fuera un chupete, terminó de asesinarme.

—Ese maldito hijo de puta estaba…

—Teniendo sexo oral en su habitación, sí.

La apretujó todavía más entre sus brazos en un vano intento de aminorar su instinto asesino. La ira cobró tal intensidad que sentía la necesidad de golpear algo, lo que sea que le ayudase a drenar el enojo a falta del malnacido que le había roto el corazón a Yura.

— ¿Quién era? ¿Conocías a la mujer con quien te pegó el cuerno?

— ¿Mujer? —Ella liberó una carcajada sin gracia—. Si hubiera sido una mujer, allí mismo le habría dado la paliza de su vida y tomado por los pelos para arrastrarla por toda la ciudad.

—No me digas que…— por inercia, la separó de su hombro para mirar directo a sus ojos. Sin creer todavía que podía existir un ser humano de igual repugnancia en todo el universo. Repasar las palabras, hacer una parada en _"el amante"_ lo dejó en el limbo por un momento.

—Él me engañó con otro hombre.

— ¡Dime su nombre! — Tomó su cara con ambas manos, avivando la furia disuelta en las pupilas que se habían empequeñecido ante su tamaño, además de alterado las escleróticas al extremo de insinuar el espejismo de que los ojos estaban hirviendo en llamas—. ¡Necesito saber quién es ese canalla mal parido!

Dos lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Yura.

—Atem Mutou. Su nombre es Atem Mutou.

* * *

 **(1)** Frase tomada de "El amor en los tiempos del cólera", Gabriel García Márquez.

 **(2)** Es un personaje cuya única aparición ocurre en manga y la Temporada 0, fungiendo como un viejo amigo de Sugoroku.

 **(3)** Según Google, este hallazgo ocurrió en la vida real el año pasado.

* * *

 **¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEERME!**


	28. Sendero de Vidrio

**Recordatorio: Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos.**

 **Notita de Katsura:** Con este capitulo finaliza la Primera Parte de esta historia. MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Sendero de vidrio.**

* * *

 **"** _Lo que se hace por amor está por encima del bien y el mal._ **"**

 **—Friedrich Nietzsche.**

* * *

Respiraba por inercia, no por un mandato consciente de sí mismo. Al tiempo se le vaciaron las venas, sentimiento que le comparó a un globo de helio pinchado por un alfiler, con la diferencia de que su filo atravesaba la carne y desinflaba su ser entero, dejando su cuerpo frío y momio. Sin alguna emoción que traslucir al semblante.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —Se peguntó con voz moribunda. Las dos manos antes ocupadas en sostener el rostro por las mejillas cayeron de costado por su propio peso—. ¿Cómo es posible que te tuviera tan cerca de mí y a la vez tan lejos?

— ¿Katsuya?

" _Atem Mutou. Su nombre es Atem Muto"._

— ¿Cómo es posible? —Una lágrima bordeó su mejilla. Allí, en esa pequeña gota de agua, había sal, había rabia, había impotencia y había un licuado de tantos otros sentimientos colisionando entre sí que no sabía por cuál de todos lloraba—. ¡¿Cómo es posible que uno de mis mejores amigos sea el hombre que te haya roto el corazón?!

Reflejó la mirada en los ojos de Yura, cuyos irises habían adoptado los diferentes tonos del azul hasta degradarse en el gris, debido al choque de revelaciones confesadas en conteo de primaria. El silencio les arropó, él sintió su pesadez como si le hubieran tirado encima una frazada enchumbada.

— ¿Tú… ¿Tú…? — Los flequillos blancos ensombrecieron la mirada—. ¿Tú eres _Joey_?

De repente las cuencas no tenían el espacio suficiente para contener sus orbes. Volvió a sumergirla entre sus brazos, atracado por la conmoción, e hizo en la curva del hombro un depósito para sus lágrimas. Era su turno, era su historia la que debía ser contada, eran sus heridas las que debían reabrirse. De todos los acometimientos infaustos y verdaderas dolorosas que pudieron haber agrietado la firmeza de su amor, Atem nunca hizo asomo entre las posibilidades, y aunque todavía llevaba el nombre de su amigo atravesado en el lugar que pertenecía a la Nuez de Adán, dificultando la tarea de respirar, su pecado no era comparable al suyo.

—Planificamos una reunión el sábado para divertirnos en la Arcada— principió, alcanzando de pronto la escala del sufrimiento en la cual el dolor se colaba por las fibras e insensibilizaba las emociones, dejándolo inmerso en una burbuja flotante—. Un descerebrado con la bandera americana amarada en la cabeza retó mi suerte en un juego de azar. En medio de la partida le nació apodarme _Joey_ porque, según él, mi nombre era difícil de memorizar, y ese diminutivo se le antojó una versión en su lengua. Pese a que yo fui el ganador, ese apodo quedó presente entre los chicos. Algunas veces incluso me nombraban de ese modo cuando querían llamarme a la atención.

—Por Kami… Por Kami…—Un sollozo se inmiscuyó—. ¿Por qué no te conocí primero? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Insistimos en conocerte, mas él siempre interpuso _peros_. Ahora entiendo el por qué. De nuestro grupo, él era el más reservado, a tal grado que consultábamos a Yugi antes de compartir nuestros pensamientos con él. —Una sonrisa melancólica se adueñó de sus labios—. _"Yugi, ¿crees que Atem esté de acuerdo con esto?" "Yugi, ¿qué piensas tú que Atem opine sobre aquello?"_ Yugi era su portavoz, el resto de nosotros respetaba su privacidad porque a nuestra vista era el requisito para conservar la amistad con él.

Yura agudizó los quejidos, empapando la tela del suéter que cubría su hombro. Ni Atem ni ella tenían la culpa de haberse enamorado pues en el amor, según su experiencia, no existía el libre albedrío. La certeza de aquel razonamiento quitaba de su consciencia el peso de una traición: Yura y él tampoco tenían la culpa de haberse enamorado. En su mente cobró forma la escena donde Yura lo encontraba in fraganti, y el entonces odio virulento que llevaba en periodo de gestación se batió a duelo con el repaso de los episodios a su lado.

¿Qué merecía Atem? ¿El odio por sus acciones o el perdón por los gratos recuerdos que dibujaban una sonrisa en sus labios?

— ¿Él se justificó? ¿Le diste oportunidad para explicarse? ¡Necesito saberlo, Yura! —Intensificó el abrazo, apretándola con semejante frenesí que un breve gemido de incomodidad se filtró en su oído—. Necesito… Necesito saber si Atem en verdad merece que yo lo odie.

—No lo odies, Katsuya. —Confundió su tono con un murmullo—. No lo odies porque yo tampoco lo hago.

— ¿Lo sigues amando? —Nunca en su vida había experimentado aquel sentimiento oscuro: añoraba escuchar un no. En su egoísmo, prefería que Yura lo odiara a que llevara su amor tatuado en el corazón y la memoria.

—No, no lo amo porque ni siquiera sé si alguna vez lo hice. —Gagueó, afectado por la mansedumbre de su habla. No intercambiaban miradas, las diversas inflexiones que adoptaba la voz eran el atajo para descifrar las impresiones del corazón—. Nunca dejé de creer en el amor pese a mi desgracia. Contra todo pronóstico, y en guerra con el miedo, estaba convencida de que si me volvía a enamorar la experiencia con Atem me ayudaría a elegir con auténtica sabiduría. Me creí en la posición de identificar los cómo del amor, sus cuándos y sus porqués, suponiendo que los había vivido a través de Atem. Heme aquí y ahora, enamorada de ti desde quien sabe cuando y yo ni enterada. Son dos sentimientos abismales porque… Lo que yo siento por Atem, en todo caso, ya no es amor, sino culpa.

La culpa era un sentimiento casi tan fuerte como el amor, pues al igual que la sangre doblaba el peso del agua, la culpa doblaba el peso de los errores.

— ¿Qué pasó después? —De allí en adelante se propuso continuar en su papel de oyente, con el cuerpo en modo automático—. Atem parecía encerrado en el espiral de placer al que su amante lo sometía con engullir su miembro. El ruido de mi obsequio al impactarse contra el piso se repitió en mi como la primera fractura en el corazón. Quise decir algo, abrí la boca para decir algo, pero él, su amante, me miró directo a los ojos. Allende a reflejar el arrepentimiento en su estado más puro, lejos de traslucir el perdón en sus ojos, me sonrió. Me sonrió y luego prosiguió en su tarea como si yo fuera menos que la nada. Así me sentí en ese momento, menos que la nada. Me eché a correr, bajando las escaleras con el milagro de no haberme desnucado. Llegué a casa al pie, bañada en sudor y con el rímel corrido.

» Sentada en el piso, en medio de la amplia sala, me quedé estática mirando hacia la puerta en una especie de fascinación hipnótica, como si esperara el milagro del siglo. Atem era ese milagro. Esperaba verlo cruzar el umbral y que al menos me mintiera diciendo que _nada era lo que parecía,_ o que fuera mi Padre diciéndome que todo estaría bien, o que fuera Kyoka insistiendo en que debía existir una explicación, o que fuera Inoue o Ryō… Pero nadie llegó, y el silencio delató mi soledad. Entonces solo grité. Alto, queriendo que mi voz alcanzara a desplomar el techo y que la potencia de mis cuerdas me hiciera expulsar todo lo que quedaba de mí.

Sin conocer el origen de la fuerza motriz que piloteaba su cuerpo ni poseer la entereza de combatirla, cumplió su palabra. Se desnudó en la sala, empuñando el vestido abordó la cocina a fin de obtener una caja de cerillos y, llegando al traspatio, asistió al espectáculo de la tela carmín siendo devorada por las llamas. Cuando el último trozo acabó de rostizarse, fue a su habitación, buscó la única fotografía enmarcada que tenía con Atem y la colocó encima de la pila de ceniza negra donde antes yacía la _tela carmín encajada en su cuerpo como un vestido provocativo._

Después regresó, vistiéndose con el pantalón holgado que por confundir la talla no le servía y por pereza no había devuelto a la tienda. Asimismo, se calzó con los zapatos más bajos que tenía, se amarró la cabellera en un rodete con una boina encima, se encaminó hacia la habitación de su Padre para robar una camisa y, con unas gafas también robadas, sin desmaquillarse, sin mirar hacia atrás, se marchó de su hogar llevándose solo el dinero de pagar el tren rumbo a la parada más lejos de la ciudad.

—Y así fue como llegué a Osaka. Sin dinero, sin equipaje, sin corazón.

—26 de julio, ¿no es así? —Notar las ironías de la vida lo movió a sonreír sin encanto. Era su turno de caminar descalzo por el sendero de vidrio que para él significaba su pasado—. Incluso en eso te tomé la ventaja, Yura. Llegué aquí un 5 de febrero, cinco meses antes que tú.

Aunque no dejó de abrazarlo, la sintió sobresaltar. Ella no dijo nada, consciente de que la hora de invertir papeles marcaba su curso.

—La casa de Yugi era mi verdadero hogar. Él, Honda, Anzu y yo éramos indivisibles. En el día buscaba las mejores oportunidades para reír y hacerlos reír, para tenderles mi mano en el momento exacto en que ellos la necesitaran y que ellos me la tendieran a mí, para ser feliz con ellos y que ellos lo fueran conmigo. Porque cuando llegaba la noche, sabía lo que aguardaba por mi al llegar a casa. Todos los días excepto aquel.

Era sábado, rememoró y contó. Dormía menos horas de las ideales para el buen funcionamiento del cuerpo por esperar a su Viejo madrugada tras madrugada. Al cabo de un tiempo le había cogido el truco, reparando en que su Padre no pasaba de las tres. Era su rutina, puesto que más tardaba el reloj en apuntar con las agujas el tres y el doce que su Viejo en casi derrumbar la puerta, atontado por el alcohol.

—Me aboné a ese truco de tal forma que ya no lo esperaba sentando en la sala, sino que aprovechaba el sueño hasta las tres de la madrugada, cuando me despertaba voceando que le abriera a puro insulto. De modo que aquella noche… Aquella noche me alarmó escuchar golpes a la puerta cuando apenas eran las una. —Acompañó la pausa con los temblores azotando los relieves de su piel. Al salto, sedosos y mensurados, los dedos de Yura acariciaron su cabellera y un diminuto beso en la clavícula ahuyentó la agonía de confesar sus penas. _Ella estaba allí con él, no estaba solo—._ En cuanto le abrí, él cayó al suelo con los espasmos de quien sufría un ataque de epilepsia. Pensé que era otra de sus vagabunderías de borracho, pero al levantarlo por el cuello de la camisa para exigirle que dejara sus loqueras, estaba llorando.

" _¡Yo no lo maté! ¡Yo no lo maté! ¡Yo no lo maté!"_

—Sentí mi cuerpo bajo cero grados con imaginar al hombre que me vio nacer quitándole la vida a un ser indefenso. Por primera vez en los diecisiete años que llevaba respirando, alcé mi puño contra él y le enrojecí la mejilla. —Lloró, devolviendo el beso a su clavícula en la curva del hombro de Yura quien, seguro impactada por la revelación, detuvo las caricias a la melena—. Estaba asustado. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

" _¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo, alcohólico de mierda?"_

" _Ellos lo hicieron, ellos lo mataron, Katsuya. Tu Padre será un alcohólico, pero nunca un asesino"._

—No necesitó decir más para quebrar mi voluntad. Es verdad, mi Padre puede ser un alcohólico de mierda, pero no es un asesino. _Jamás un asesino._ Y por eso le creí. Le creí que estaba en el bar, y que se le había acabado el dinero para seguir bebiendo. Se levantó del taburete pensando volver a casa cuando dos viciosos, por mucho peores que él, se acercaron a la barra e hicieron una propuesta engañosa.

" _¿Ya no tienes dinero, amigo? No te preocupes, mi compañero y yo vamos a por más botellas. ¿Te nos unes? Nosotros invitamos, claro está."_

—Me dijo que se lo pensó dos veces. Eran clientes habituales del negocio, los había visto en diversas ocasiones. Sin embargo, el nulo trato confianzudo entre ellos le hizo cuestionar sus buenas intenciones. Pese a todo, y motivado por el vicio, aceptó la invitación.

" _Nos dirigimos a una licorería cerrada. Eso me dio mala espina, les dije que si era una broma les partiría el culo. Uno de ellos respondió que quien atendía los clientes era un viejo amigo suyo que les facilitaba la bebida al precio de costo, que la licorería se veía cerrada por fuera, pero que por dentro estaba abierta pues ese día le tocaba pasar inventario y por lo general se demoraba aún en altas horas de la madrugada"._

—El muchacho era buena gente, le aseguraron. Además, si lo pensaba mejor, era una compra normal. Así lo convencieron de continuar.

" _Me ofrecieron entrar junto con ellos a negociar los licores, yo me negué. Permanecí afuera haciendo de guardia en la puerta corrediza, blindada en metal. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó, cinco o diez minutos quizás, lo cierto es que oí voces altisonantes y después… Un disparo"._

—Angustiado, corrió la puerta hacia arriba. Sus ojos, congelados por el horror, encontraron al muchacho tumbado en el charco de su propia sangre con el hoyo de la bala estampado en la frente.

" _Me paralicé. Otro disparo muy cerca de mi pierna me puso a flote de la realidad y entonces observé a esos hijos de la gran puta apuntándome con el arma. Supongo que querían matarme por ser el único testigo. Aproveché que a quien me había disparado le tembló la mano en su segundo intento y corrí lo más lejos que pude. Yo no lo maté, Katsuya. Yo… Yo… Tu Padre es un testigo. Solo eso. Un testigo"._

—Jalándome los pelos, cagándome de miedo, me estrujé los sesos concatenando nuestras vías hacia una solución razonable. ¿Pero, qué buena decisión podría tomar un mocoso de diecisiete años? Había una persona muerta y el papel de testigo era casi tan comprometedor como el del homicida. Razoné que, aunque Papá confesara la verdad, los delincuentes lo acusarían de cómplice por acompañarlos hasta el lugar de los hechos, y si el detallista del bar rendía su declaración, precisaría el momento en que los tres se habían marchado juntos del negocio. De igual modo, si a la policía le daba por investigarnos a fondo destaparían mi pasado en las gangas y en las peleas callejeras donde a veces incluso apostábamos dinero.

Contratar un abogado requería una fortuna que no recolectarían ni poniendo a la venta sus pertenencias. Entre la espada y la pared solo pudo atisbar una salida en el callejón, un puntito de luz que Yura había seguido en su desolación: huir a Osaka. No tanto por ser la última parada del tren, sino por ser el poblado que había visto a su Viejo nacer.

—Dar la espalda a la Ciudad Domino, a Yugi y los demás, fue como si me descuartizaran vivo, pero liarlos a esos bártulos hubiera sido más letal para mí. El único que sabe todo es Honda, yo mismo lo llamé dos días después, con los pulmones cansados de llorar. Por su boca me enteré de que habían capturado al asesino, no obstante, la familia del muchacho exigía justicia para el otro malvivido que mencionó en su testimonio. Tal cual yo lo había supuesto, el detallista del bar declaró haber visto al homicida acompañado por otros dos hombres al salir, uno era su compinche de siempre y el otro un acompañante de pasada, pero que a ninguno de los dos conocía con demasiada profundidad. La policía concluyó que su búsqueda se gestionaría, pero que no era un asunto prioritario teniendo al verdadero asesino tras las rejas, tachándolo de requisito adicional.

Las autoridades, por un lado, defendiendo sus argumentos. La familia del occiso, por el otro, defendiendo lo que a su entender era el derecho a ser resarcidos por la ley. El caso se atoró en esa lucha de intereses.

—Le prometí a Honda volver a la Ciudad Domino. Perjuré que había huido para mejorar nuestra posición económica sin que el miedo a ser aprehendido fuera inminente y tener con qué pagar un abogado. Me ilusioné con la idea de que mi Viejo reflexionara a través de esa mala experiencia, que por fin vertiera sudor y lágrimas en dejar el vicio. Por desgracia, lo profundizó. Ahora bebe para borrarse la memoria.

De todos los trabajos que había tenido en sus dos— hacía poco, ya tres— años de residencia en Osaka, logró ahorrar una suma importante de dinero, empero, todavía insuficiente si quería sobrellevar los costes de participar en un litigio. Se cuidó de buscarle un escondrijo inaccesible para su Viejo, se prometió nunca gastarlo y si Yura no le hubiera regalado una cantidad onerosa, en su desesperación habría roto su promesa pagándolo a los deudores. Por aquel secreto le había dolido el obsequio, porque Yura, sin saberlo, apareció en el momento que más lo necesitaba, y él no pudo evitar asemejarlo— en principio— con una limosna.

Quitar el polvo a sus memorias, quitar la gasa a sus heridas del pasado, lo condujo a meditar que Yura, desde que se habían conocido, siempre había estado allí para él. Llegó a su vida en la misma medida que había sido su encuentro, como un accidente que quizás nunca debió ocurrir, pero que ahora dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo agradeciendo a Kami, al destino, a la casualidad o cualquier otra deidad del universo que fuera la responsable de que acaeciera.

Ambos habían desnudado sus almas en aquel rinconcito de la pieza. Pese a estar en tinieblas, él sentía que las verdades dolorosas, el pasado tortuoso de recordar y el nacimiento de su amor por Yura desprendían tal resplandor que iluminaba su entendimiento. Desde siempre advirtió sus diferencias con ella, muchas veces rozando el punto de ebullición en el cual su relación se asemejaba al contacto del agua con aceite hirviendo. Mas allí, teniendo su alma en vilo, los dos eran tan similares que felicitó a la vida y las adversidades por su asombrosa manera de hacer que, a dos personas, a simple vista opuestas, les uniera tantas similitudes.

Los dos eran un par de hermanos mayores capaz de desvivirse por sus tímidos, cálidos y nobles hermanos menores, pues a su modo de concebir ideas la relación entre Yura y Ryō se le antojaba una versión de la suya con Shizuka con el sexo invertido. Los dos habían llevado a rastras los pesares del divorcio, los dos habían huido a Osaka persiguiendo un puntito de luz en medio de la oscuridad y los dos le guardaban un férreo temor a la soledad.

El hilo rojo que le enlazaba con Yura no era el parecido entre sus virtudes o la correspondencia entre sus defectos. Era, para su propia estupefacción, el miedo. Jamás había conocido esa faceta del amor ni tenía en posesión algún sinónimo del cual prestarse a compararlo.

¿Acaso el verdadero amor podría nacer del miedo?

Ambos le guardaban aquel férreo temor a la soledad y, queriendo salvarse de sus garras, él se aferraba a ella y ella a él cual si fuera el único modo de prologar los latidos del corazón. Sin embargo, entre los dos también reinaba un sendero abismal: contrario a Yura, él sí sabía manejar el miedo. De una manera tan digna de alabanzas que parecía no temerle a nada sino, más bien, ser un aventurero siempre dispuesto a explorar lo desconocido. A contrapelo, el mayor defecto de Yura era su incapacidad para manejarlo, y a raíz de ello terminaba oculto en un brote de rabia.

A los dos les unía lo que a la mayoría del mundo separaba y los dos se complementaban en aquello que el resto del mundo rara vez coincidía.

Era un amor extraño.

Pero el simple hecho de serlo, el simple hecho de ser distinto a los demás, le hacía perfecto.

—Y esa es mi cola qué pisar, Yura. —Nueva vez accedió a separarse, mirándose llorar el uno al otro. Desembuchar toda la verdad lo adujo a experimentar un respiro de liberación, y le consoló determinar que, sin importar cual fuera su respuesta, sin importar lo que fuera a ser de ambos a partir de ese episodio en sus vidas, él nunca dejaría de quererla—. Soy un delincuente. Un prófugo de la justicia. Confío en la inocencia de mi Padre, por ella me permití vivir en Osaka como si viviera en la Ciudad Domino, pero no puedo borrar mi pasado en las gangas ni en las peleas callejeras por dinero, ni a los tipos que he mandado al hospital ni a las dos mujeres con las que me he acostado por muchachadas como demostrar mi supuesta hombría. —Procuró limpiar la estela de agua salada que mojaba sus pómulos en una caricia. Le sonrió convulso, resignándose a perderla—. Si quieres dejarme, no te culparé. No te reclamaré. Yo… yo jamás podré odiarte, Yura. Porque sin importar lo que pase de aquí en adelante, nunca dejaré de quererte. Yura Sutori, tú eres y siempre serás mi _primer amor._

Ella le respondió comiéndole la boca en un beso anhelante, por él correspondido devorando sus labios con la misma voracidad de la primera vez y con la misma hambre con que allí, en ese valioso instante, se prometió besarla para toda la vida. Se besaron con el sabor de las lágrimas entremezclándose y como si quisieran borrarse la boca de sus rostros, hasta que las palabras que faltaban por decirse les obligó a separarse.

—No puedo dejarte, Katsuya. —Sopló en sus labios, haciendo la mímica de continuar besándose con el aliento—. Quizás no conocí el verdadero amor con Atem, pero si viví a pellejo abierto el sufrimiento que trae consigo enamorarse. Y si a duras penas pude sobrevivir con ese dolor, separarme de ti acabaría de matarme— dijo al tiempo que tomaba su cara por las mejillas para mirarlo a los ojos con mayor afinidad—. Sí, tú eres un delincuente, pero eres el delincuente con el corazón más grande que he conocido, tan grande que no te cabe en el pecho.

—Ni cabrá nunca, porque tú lo ocuparás mientras tenga fuerza para latir.

—De acuerdo, eso fue demasiado cursi— burló, aguantando una verdadera carcajada.

Librados del peso de la verdad comenzaron a reír, dándose furtivos besos de pico y abrazándose con todo el brío de sus músculos. Celebrando que seguirían queriéndose sin darle cabida a los obstáculos que la vida les tenía preparado de allí en lo futuro.

Sintiéndose libres de amar sin ataduras ni fantasmas del pasado.

—Oye Yura, quisiera que hiciéramos una promesa. —Ella se recompuso con miras a encararlo—. Cuando ambos lo consideremos prudente, cuando ambos estemos preparados y la ocasión esté a nuestro favor, quiero que hagamos el amor en el sillón verde oscuro.

Esperó un golpe que nunca llegó, pese al hincapié impreso en las palabras. Yura daba una mirada triste al hombre dormido en el mobiliario.

—Papá… Papá quiere que regrese a la Ciudad Domino.

Le tendió un resumen puntual de lo sucedido previo a su retorno a la pieza, haciendo énfasis en un término que lo dejó en el aire.

— ¿Aquel _incidente_?

—Sucedió a mis dieciséis años, un mes antes de Mamá pedir el divorcio. ¿Has oído hablar sobre la leyenda de Exodia, el Prohibido?

Buscó la repuesta entre los archivos de su memoria.

—Exodia es una carta del Duelo de Monstruos, ¿no?

—Sí, pero antes de surgir como tal, en los alrededores de Egipto circuló una leyenda. No existían hallazgos que afianzaran ese misticismo, debo aclarar, todo cuanto se sabía mi Padre lo escuchó en el testimonio de un mercader del Cairo. —Se aclaró la voz ante su visible impresión por la leyenda—. Según se cuenta, Exodia en realidad era un faraón del Antiguo Egipto. Supongo, por tu amistad con Yugi y por ser uno de los aspectos más polémicos de esa civilización, que has de saber que los faraones contraían matrimonio con sus propios familiares para preservar la sangre eral. Exodia no fue la excepción, casándose con su hermana, unión que dio a luz a cinco hijos varones. El mayor entre ellos desarrolló sentimientos amorosos hacia su propia madre, de manera que ansiaba la pronta muerte de Exodia para subir al trono y así tener el derecho de tomarla por esposa.

— ¡Qué asco! ¡No me imagino pidiéndole matrimonio a mi Mamá!

—Y eso que no has escuchado lo peor. —Frunciendo la nariz exteriorizó la repulsión que dicha frase le suscitaba—. Siendo el hijo mayor, se perfiló a sí mismo como el más cercano al trono, lo que le confirió el respeto y temor de sus hermanos menores. Cuando la obsesión por su madre llegó al colmo, envenenó a Exodia; aprovechándose del miedo que había inculcado en sus hermanos, les obligó a destazar su cuerpo y, junto con él, a enterrar cada parte en un punto cardinal diferente. Todo esto porque, para los egipcios, sin cuerpo no habría descanso eterno, por resumirlo de algún modo. Sometidos a la constante amenaza de su hermano mayor, además de llevar el peso de sus culpas por la participación en el crimen, los hermanos menores acabaron suicidándose uno tras otro hasta que solo quedó el malnacido.

— ¡No me digas que, por si fuera poco, sí se casó con su Mamá!

—No, la pobre viuda ni siquiera sabía que lo era, a pesar de todo el sudor derramado no pudieron dar con el cuerpo de Exodia. No se casó como el hijo se lo propuso, por el contrario, murió de tristeza el mismo día que él ascendió al trono. Para no alargar el cuento, diré que aquí es donde lo mítico cobra importancia, visto que la leyenda dicta que cada parte del cuerpo de Exodia se mezcló con la arena bendita por haber sido creación de Ra, dando forma a un esculpido de piedra con la parte de su cuerpo que había sido enterrada. Años después estalló la guerra en contra del régimen dictatorial de su hijo, amargado por la muerte de su madre. Buscando formas de luchar contra él, hallaron los tallados de piedra. Usaron magia negra para despertarlo, y aunque fue la clave de la victoria, su poder era demasiado abrumador, por lo cual tuvieron que sellarlo después.

—Oh vaya… Eso explica su título, _"Exodia, el Prohibido"_.

—A Papá le fascinó a tal extremo la leyenda que se impuso la meta de buscar pruebas de su veracidad. Lo que terminó hallando, en contraste, fue el principio del fin de su credibilidad como arqueólogo: un aro con picos alrededor y una pirámide con el ojo de Udyat en su centro. En pocas palabras, un artefacto antiguo con las mismas características que el de Yugi.

Por esos años, Reiji apenas incursionaba en el comercio de reliquias con los museos de renombre. Excitado por su descubrimiento, según Yura le había descrito, impulsó tres expediciones a sol bravo cuyo desenlace arrojó el hallazgo de cinco artículos más, todos con el ojo de Udyat en su centro.

—Los negoció según su política. El anticipo de la mitad, a fin de costear la expedición, y la otra mitad a la entrega de los artículos. Era el momento de su vida. Lo seguiría siendo de no haber sido porque, al día siguiente de su exhibición al público, todos desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

— ¿Un robo?

—Al día de hoy nadie ha resuelto el misterio, aunque muchos arguyeron que sí lo había sido. Algunos acusaron a mi Padre de haber organizado el robo para quedarse con el dinero y seguir lucrando con los artículos en el futuro, otros lo defendieron por su trayectoria en el oficio, pero lo cierto es que Papá nunca recuperó su estabilidad emocional, incluso cuando las pesquisas demostraron su inocencia.

No bien salía del ojo del huracán cuando Yusura le pidió el divorcio.

— ¿Sabes, Katsuya? Ese día aprendí que las tragedias no siempre implican la muerte de un ser querido. A mí me dolió casi igual que la muerte de mi Abuela oír a mi Madre gritar que la verdadera esposa de Papá era la arqueología, que ella no era diferente a los adornos de la casa.

" _¡Perdónenme, Yura, Ryō!"_

" _¿Sabes lo que más me hiere de ti, Mamá? Que fuiste tú quien me enseñó que el amor era infinito y eterno. Si es así, querida Madre, ¿entonces quiere decir que tu amor por Papá no era verdadero? ¿Qué nunca lo sentiste en realidad?"_

—Ella me abofeteó. Aunque no hice un cese al llanto, permanecí en pie aun con las rodillas gelatinosas. Ryō, nuestro adorado Ryō, el Talón de Aquiles de todos en la casa, a sus tiernos doce años nos impartió una lección de vida.

" _No te enojes con Mamá, hermana. Ella… Ella solo se siente igual que yo cuando me obligan a comer verduras, ¿no es así? Eso no me hace feliz. ¡Nadie es feliz cuando hace las cosas por obligación!"_

—Se pelearon por su custodia a la par del divorcio. Al final conciliaron darle la última palabra… Desde entonces no he vuelto a ver a mi Mamá. —En sus ojos acuosos se libraba una lucha contra las lágrimas—. No tengo agallas para decirle que ella siempre tuvo la razón, que no lo comprendí hasta no colocarme en sus zapatos e intentar, en mi rapto de inmadurez, asumir su rol en la familia… No tengo el valor para pedirle perdón.

Él dejó la estampa de un beso en su frente.

— " _Cuando seas grande lo entenderás"_ — recitó, con la melancolía poniéndole acento a las palabras—. De niño me molestaba oír esa frase una y otra y otra vez. Se convirtió en una de mis motivaciones para crecer, saber qué cajaro era lo que debía entender. No lo entendí, de cierto, hasta que Mamá me alejó de Shizuka. —La fotografía de aquel amargo recuerdo se manifestó en la mirada entrañable que dedicó a Yura—. _"¿Por qué?"_ _"¿Por qué Mamá se llevó a Shizuka y a mi me dejó a merced de un Padre abusivo?" "¿Acaso nunca nos quiso a él y a mí?" "¿Por qué nos abandonó?"—_ Volvió a sonreír, pero era un sentimiento distinto e indescifrable el que delineaba sus comisuras—. _Y como siempre_ , la vida me aventó la respuesta en la cara. _Y como siempre_ ha sido propio de nosotros, los seres humanos, que lamentamos antes de prevenir y ponemos candado después que nos han robado, tarde comprendí que Mamá lo hizo porque nos ama.

A Yura se le aposaron las lágrimas en el párpado inferior, pero no lloró. Se permitió sonreír con el mismo trazo, entendiendo su mensaje, y de nuevo se abrazaron con el rostro parecido al de un niño que se acuesta sobre su manta preferida.

—Lo supe durante una de las tantas noches en que perdía la paciencia, la esperanza y la voluntad de seguir adelante, amargura que me daba fuerzas para gritarle a Papá que me tenía harto, que me iría de la casa dejándolo solo sin mirar atrás.

" _¡¿Qué esperas entonces?! ¡Lárgate de una jodida vez igual que tu Madre y déjame morir en paz!"_

—Hasta la coronilla de todo, salí afuera para descontaminar el aire que me asfixiaba. Horas más tarde, cuando volví a casa metí toda mi ropa en la maletilla de segunda mano. Él se había trancado en su habitación, así que me acerqué para vociferarle que al fin cumpliría su deseo. Hallé entonces una pequeña obertura en la puerta y… Lo descubrí llorando a moco tendido.

" _Perdóname, Katsuya"._

" _Soy una mierda"._

" _No merezco un hijo como tú"._

" _Vete lejos, déjame morir en el charco de mi propia miseria"._

— ¿Cuántas veces mi Madre no le habría dicho lo mismo? ¿Cuántas veces él se había encerrado en su cuarto a llorar? ¿Cuántas veces a Mamá le habría agujerado el corazón el sentimiento que a mí me congeló frente a la puerta? Mamá no quería endonar ese sufrimiento a Shizuka, por eso se la llevó lejos. _¿Qué sería de Papá si también a mí me llevaba lejos?_ Mamá tal vez se respondió que, sin mí, Papá se dejaría morir en el charco de su propia miseria tal cual era su deseo. Yo no era como Shizuka, yo era fuerte, yo podía ayudarlo a ser un hombre nuevo. Mi Madre había depositado sus esperanzas en mí y yo… _¿Qué había hecho yo?_ Por esa pregunta, porque su respuesta es dolorosa, en vez de buscar pretextos para condenarlo por su conducta me dediqué a seguirle la pista a sus pequeñas muestras de cariño, que por ser escasas son de gran valor para mí.

— ¿Qué irónico, no te parece? —Bufó Yura entre sus brazos—. Tu Padre viciado con el alcohol y el mío con la arqueología. La diferencia radica en que tú nunca has abandonado el tuyo, en cambio yo…

—Yura, regresemos a la Ciudad Domino.

Ella se apartó de golpe, aterrada por el brillo inusual en sus ojos color avellana.

—No me hace gracia que vayas a trabajar para Kaiba en esas condiciones, se me revuelven las tripas cuando lo imagino cerca de ti, pero… Tu Viejo tiene razón, Yura, él solo está desesperado por tenerte de vuelta. Estos años en Osaka nos han servido para crecer, para remilgar nuestras heridas y aceptar nuestro pasado. Si nos quedamos aquí, nada cambiará de nuevo huyendo de las adversidades en lugar de afrontarlas. Además, si tu Viejo está en lo cierto, solo será un año, no para toda la vida.

—Pero si regresamos, tú…

—Ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

— ¡No! —Los ojos adoptaron un azul luminoso en la penumbra—. El padre de Kyoka es abogado, si le explicamos tu situación no tengo duda de que aceptará tu caso.

—Mis ahorros no alcanzan para pagar honorarios, Yura.

— ¡Eso no importa! ¡Él no es de esos abogados fraudulentos que aceptan los casos por interés!

Emitió una risilla de niño travieso.

— ¿Te das cuenta, Yura? ¿Cómo de a poco avistamos la luz en el camino sin pensar en huir primero? No somos los mismos adolescentes que tomaron la inmadura decisión de huir de los problemas, vivir en Osaka nos ha enseñado que debemos encararlos.

Besó su nariz antes de unir sus frentes y colindar el filo de su mirada.

—Y si la Ciudad Domino es un infierno, hagámonos ceniza juntos.


	29. Espejo Amatista

**Recuerden:** Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Espejo Amatista.**

* * *

 **"** _Siempre fuiste mi espejo, quiero decir que para verme tenía que mirarte._ **"**

 **—Julio Cortázar.**

* * *

 **SEGUNDA PARTE: CUIDAD DOMINO**

* * *

Cuando Atem jugaba a ser Yugi y Yugi a ser Atem, él se preguntaba si con el paso del tiempo aquella travesura infantil no sería la primera capa de un sentimiento que, parecido a la cebolla picada por Ashita para el guisado, capa tras capa escondía un anhelo que, en vez de reír, les hacía llorar.

Los ojos radiantes de Yugi cuando su hermano gemelo le ganaba una partida se calcaron en su pensamiento desde la época en que regalar el rompecabezas le había costado una herida de bala. En aquellos ojos grandes, luminosos y sin rastro de malicia, él vislumbró la ilusión de un niño frente a la imagen de su héroe favorito. Así era la admiración que Yugi profesaba hacia su gemelo.

Los ojos templados de Atem, en cambio, reflejaban la satisfacción del deber cumplido, matiz que lo codujo a reflexionar si, tal cual el uno jugaba a ser el otro, Atem quería ser Yugi y Yugi quería ser Atem, y si de niños intercambiar los papeles para engañar a sus conocidos los encaminaría a intercambiar también la personalidad.

En apariencia, Yugi era tímido, de voluntad frágil e indeciso, casi siempre necesitado de un empujoncito en la espalda o una mano ceñida a la suya. Atem exhibía el antónimo de las cualidades de Yugi, perfilándose la versión opuesta de su gemelo pese a que su físico gritara lo contrario. Definir la susodicha relación de polaridad entre sus nietos acrecentó sus inquietudes.

¿Sería Atem el polo opuesto de Yugi a propósito? ¿Era Atem, a esa temprana edad, consciente de la responsabilidad que acarreaba ser el modelo a seguir de su hermano?

Ese nieto suyo había dado pistas de temprana madurez en sus primeros pasos a la adolescencia, por eso él, siendo el abuelo cariñoso que complacía sus antojos, siendo el sustituto de un disque Padre que iluso creía recompensar su ausencia con una llamada telefónica o un atrasado regalo de cumpleaños enviado por el servicio de paquetería, se respondió que sí. Se respondió que, si Yugi era tímido, Atem se proponía ser determinado. Si Yugi era de voluntad quebradiza, Atem se proponía tallar una voluntad labrada en hierro y si Yugi casi siempre necesitaría un empujoncito en la espalda o una mano ceñida a la suya, Atem estaría allí para ofrecérselo.

Si Yugi era débil, Atem sería fuerte.

Atem descubrió por sí solo el vacío que el Padre de ambos cavaba en ellos con su ausencia en el hogar, siendo Yugi el más afectado por no tener un ejemplo de fortaleza del cual asirse para edificar su personalidad. Se arrojó sobre los hombros el rol de su Padre, al principio, para con Yugi, después, para con el hogar, y con el peso de los años se adhirió a tal grado en su papel que ya conformaba su identidad.

Por divagar en esas meditaciones, la imagen de sí mismo que Atem proyectaba hacia los demás en él se ilustraba como la concha de un caracol, semejanza que lo convenció de no invadir los entresijos de su nieto para que, de la misma forma en que un caracol se escondía en su concha cuando percibía una amenaza, Atem no se aferrara todavía más a su caparazón. La vida le había demostrado que cada persona, a su propio y debido tiempo, se construía un caparazón para protegerse de quienes le rodeaban. Algunos eran similares a la crisálida de las mariposas, otros se parecían, como en el caso de su nieto, a la concha de un caracol y, en el peor de los casos, como le sobrecogía que fuera a desarrollarse la relación entre sus nietos, eran como las capas de una cebolla.

Con tales descubrimientos a un lado, yacía, sin embargo, la esperanza de que Atem fuera feliz solo siendo él mismo, que llegara el día en que se hartara de cargar con las expectativas de los demás— incluyendo al mismísimo Yugi— cual bulto invisible sobre los hombros y saliera al fin de su caparazón. Porque tarde o temprano, él sabía que a todo ser humano le tocaba vivir aquel momento de liberación.

Y su nieto lo vivió, pero después de que Yura Sutori le rompiera el corazón.

Esa era su motivación para no declarar el veintiséis de julio como un día de luto, sino como el día en que Atem había vivido al fin su momento de liberación. Yugi no lo entendía. No entendía cómo su hermano, ante sí una persona determinada, podía cerrarse a llorar todas las noches. No entendía cómo su hermano, para él con una voluntad labrada en hierro, podía perder las ganas de vivir, y no entendía cómo su hermano, siempre allí cuando necesitaba un empujoncito en la espalda o una mano ceñida a la suya, no podía extirparse a Yura Sutori del corazón.

Yugi conocía la primera cara de su héroe, la que Atem le había mostrado para llenar el vacío de su Padre. Mas no conocía la persona que aparecía después que se quitaba el traje, al otro lado de la máscara. Para él, Yura era la villana que había derrotado a su héroe, por lo que algunas veces llegó a preguntarse si la odiaba. ¿Era Yugi capaz de odiar? Él prefería responderse que no, pero sí de guardar resentimientos.

— ¡Qué pretende hacer, abuelo! —Pegó el grito al cielo su nuera, tras notarle frisado con la escoba en mano, como si el utensilio fuera perjudicial para la salud y él no lo supiera.

—Voy a barrer el frente— dijo, con cierto aire nostálgico. La imagen de su pequeña tienda le humedeció los ojos.

— ¡Debe guardar reposo! Yugi se enojará si lo encuentra barriendo.

—Si no me ha matado la vejez, menos lo hará una mota de polvo.

Yugi quizás tampoco entendía que su hábito de barrer el frente era lo único que le quedaba de la Ciudad Domino.

Así como tampoco entendía que lo que Atem sentía por Yura ya no era amor, sino culpa.

* * *

—.—

* * *

Ni siquiera el zumbido de una mosca interrumpía el silencio sepulcral que se apoderó del aula en cuanto el maestro de Lenguaje de Programación Avanzado comenzó a repartir la prueba final en los pupitres. El aire difícil de respirar, saturado por la tensión impresa en sus compañeros con una gota de sudor deslizándose por la curva de la mejilla, no perturbaba su tranquilidad ni le parecía en verdad encarecido pues, para él, respirar era difícil desde que había encontrado a su hermano gemelo tirado en el piso, con la ropa estrujada e inconsciente por tanto llorar. La fotografía enmarcada que aferraba contra su pecho seguía siendo la única pista hacia la verdad, una verdad que a Atem le retorcía el alma cuando intentaba decirla y que él se había cansado de arañar.

Al paso veloz del tiempo se fue cansando de otras cosas, de las sonrisas falsificadas, de las lágrimas absorbidas por la almohada, de llevar puestos los zapatos que Atem había abandonado fundiéndose con el dolor.

" _No juzgues, Yugi, solo entiende"._ La voz apacible de su abuelo todavía le asaltaba el pensamiento.

¿Cómo podría entenderlo? Lo enorgullecía pensar que conocía a Atem mejor que nadie, que los demás acudieran a él en consulta para adivinar su parecer sobre las cosas. Pero el Atem que se desmoronó aquel veintiséis de julio, que aún con el peso avasallante de los años, el cobijo de una familia y los kilómetros que lo distaban de su verdugo, no era capaz de rehacer su vida, había dejado de ser su hermano gemelo.

Había dejado de ser el héroe que a ciegas había idolatrado.

Entendía que un corazón roto no se sanaba de un día para el otro, entendía que todos los héroes tenían un Talón de Aquiles y entendía que su hermano, en algún punto de su vida, debía cambiar. Lo que no entendía, era cómo Atem había cargado con sus expectativas por tanto tiempo sin explotar, sin gritarle a la cara que no era ningún héroe invencible, sin expresar que él también sufría igual o peor, que él también era débil, de voluntad quebradiza, necesitado de un empujoncito a la espalda o una mano a la ceñida a la suya y, por encima de todo, no entendía cómo lo había protegido de una realidad y unas responsabilidades que allí, en su día a día, él no se creía con la autosuficiencia de afrontar solo.

Por eso se sintió traicionado.

Por eso el cansancio se volvía desesperación, la desesperación una rabia sorda que le exigía a gritos traer de vuelta su hermano gemelo, la rabia sorda un chubasco de amargura y la amargura traía de vuelta el cansancio de _seguir adelante._ La frase había perdido su toque motivacional para convertirse en una obligación. Sin la fortaleza de Atem, la piedra angular de la familia, con el abuelo enfermo y una madre que trataba sus hijos como si fueran sus hermanos, ahora era él quien llevaba ese yugo cual bulto invisible sobre los hombros.

Retrocedía en el tiempo para darse valor, para recordar su yo de antes y que las adversidades no le arrebataran la identidad. Atem batallaba con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en el alma por hacer lo mismo, pero a duras penas daba dos pasos hacia delante, retrocedía cinco hacia atrás: su vocación de arqueólogo desapareció, en un fútil intento por incursionar juntos en el diseño de juegos había promovido la mitad de las materias y reprobado la otra debido a sus constantes ausencias— dándose fama de alumno por temporadas—, y las libras que aumentaba en meses las rebajaba en marzo y en julio.

Lo intentaba. Caía. Lo intentaba. Caía. Lo intentaba. Caía. Lo intentaba. Caía…

Era un círculo vicioso.

Él se casaba. Se desesperaba. Se enrabietaba con Atem. Se zambullía en la amargura. Él se casaba. Se desesperaba. Se enrabietaba con Atem. Se zambullía en la amargura. Él se casaba. Se desesperaba. Se enrabietaba con Atem. Se zambullía en la amargura…

Un bucle infinito en órbita para llevarlos juntos a la locura.

La única persona capaz de ponerle cierre, la misma endemoniada persona que Atem lloraba todas las malditas noches, se había enterrado viva el veintiséis de julio.

 _Yura Sutori._

Cuando quería odiarla, cuando aquel sentimiento oscuro le cocía la piel cual si fuera ácido muriático, él se anestesiaba recordando.

Veces surcando la inexistencia, Atem decía más de tres palabras con Yura al lado, pero le tomaba de la mano y con los dedos entrelazados recitaba un millón de ellas.

Su hermano jamás le contradecía cuando el aura del cólera la envolvía. La dejaba gritar, explotar, desahogarse hasta que la garganta se le pelara mientras él su espalda recargaba en algún rincón de la pared a ojos cerrados, escuchándole calmo para luego musitar cinco palabras o menos que la encogían, y le hacían retractarse con ojos de niña regañada. Entonces Atem, con la delicadeza de un padre, depositaba su perdón dándole un beso en la frente, seguido de un abrazo efusivo que concluía el incordio.

Trascurrido el primer año de noviazgo, empezaron a repetirse las ocasiones en que su hermano no callaba, sino que a Yura besaba desbocado ahogando los gritos en su propia saliva. Al principio lo asimiló como otro método para callarla, pero luego descubrió que era un reflejo de su miedo a que ella soltara alguna palabra que pudiese herirlo. Una que le obligara a olvidarse de ella.

Atem solo deseaba no tener un motivo por el cual alejarse de Yura.

En el segundo año de noviazgo, los dos se leían como un libro abierto de par en par. Ella sabía que cuando su hermano alzaba la ceja derecha era porque en él curiosidad había o los celos o el mal humor se avecinaban. Aprendió a descifrar el _"haz aquello que consideres apropiado"_ como un _"no estoy de acuerdo_ "y en el cruce de los brazos su rito de meditación. De igual manera conocía que las intimidades de una mujer, entre ellas la regla, los cosméticos o la selección de ropa interior, le acaloraban las mejillas bajando así su guardia y que tanto los juegos como la cultura egipcia eran su predilección.

En igual medida Atem sabía que cuando Yura guiñaba un ojo era una invitación a lo desconocido. Aprendió a descifrar el _"no me incomoda"_ como un _"ardo en celos_ "y de igual manera conocía que tanto los postres como las boinas eran su predilección.

Mas en el tercer año… Yura corría en las venas de Atem.

Su hermano temía tanto perderla que un anhelo se le tatuó en el corazón: poseerla, hacerla suya. No por placer, no para engrandecer su hombría, sino para sellarla suya. Atem temblaba ante el ensueño de que Yura se aburriera de él por el tiempo juntos, que su relación atravesara la monotonía letal que amargaba el amor hasta volverlo un néctar insípido. Ansiaba borrar esas posibles huellas usando el último recurso del amor, su carta de triunfo para marcar con tinta sempiterna su existencia: el sexo. Porque eso era el sexo para Atem, su as bajo la manga para encadenarse a Yura.

Su gemelo expresó aquel fervor con tactos fantasmales. La mano que antes entrelazaba a la de Yura terminó posándola en la cintura mientras ambos caminaban por calles. Los besos en la mejilla fueron sustituidos por ósculos fugaces en público y las discusiones pasionales eran finalizadas con unos besos salvajes que a las ropas dejaban expuestas como una obstrucción a la entrega total.

En más de una madrugada Atem se confesó con él, revelándole con voz entrecortada lo miserable que se sentía por tener tan impúdico deseo en la punta de las yemas, pero a la vez, la enormidad de su apuro por entregarse a ella. Por presentar ante Yura no solo su cuerpo desnudo, sino también su alma desnuda.

Su hermano quería entregarse.

Para Atem, su amor hacia Yura era suficiente como para ejecutar tal acto. Como para hacer el amor sin precedentes desde el momento en que le cortaron el cordón umbilical. No hubo suficiente cabida en su cuerpo para recibir el asombro de saber que era Yura quien anhelaba dar el primer paso, cuando dijo con voz metafórica que daría a su hermano el más costoso de todos los regalos.

Pero ese día, Yura no dio.

Yura quitó.

Arrancó el corazón de su hermano sin pulso tembloroso, llevándoselo en el equipaje con que se había marchado ese día. Dejándolo desangrado, moribundo en un charco de su propia sangre. Pese a los esfuerzos de su Madre, abuelo y él por hacer a Atem el trasplante de uno nuevo, el pecho de su hermano lo rechazaba. No eran compatibles. Su hermano solo admitiría aquel que se había llevado.

¿Por qué Yura había huido? ¿Por qué le habría roto el corazón a su hermano si dijo con voz metafórica que le daría el más costoso de todos los regalos? Los labios de Atem ponían sello a la verdad y él ya no gozaba la entereza de perseguirla, tampoco la de sentir hacia Yura Sutori algo distinto al resentimiento por los buenos recuerdos ni aún la de sentirse triste por el futuro incierto en Tokio o feliz por los pequeños logros cotidianos.

 _Él solo estaba cansado._

Con el lápiz apuntando a la hoja sobre su pupitre, se forzó a dirigir sus pensamientos a los algoritmos enfrente.

* * *

—.—

* * *

— ¡Listo! —Entonó Kyoka, feliz por haber encestado a la basura el último rastro de la fiesta improvisada que habían disfrutado en honor a su cumpleaños número diecinueve. La inesperada visita de Reiji aún se replicaba en el ánimo, mas no había conseguido empequeñecer la obstinación de Yura con celebrar los aniversarios en el mundo.

Memorizó la despedida en alta definición, así también el breve diálogo espinoso con Bakura. Al tiempo en que se dispuso a vaciar la funda repleta de basura hacia los contenedores en el exterior, la presión de los días que le restaban en Osaka lo asfixió, mandando al garete sus esfuerzos por mentalizarse lo contrario y demostrándole que el rezo del refrán de que no era lo mismo llamar al diablo que verlo llegar estaba fundado en hechos reales.

—Jōnouchi— le interrumpió la muchacha, con la mira estática en sus tenis amarillos parados en el umbral a su retorno. Dejó que su nombre levitara en el aire por unos breves segundos antes de graduar el tono, que por un subibaja en la nota le sonó desesperado—, ¿en serio estás consciente de lo que significa volver a la Ciudad Domino?

Kyoka, al parecer, había discernido el calco del dilema en su semblante.

—Por supuesto, Kyo. —Se permitió sonreír, aunque sin mucha gracilidad, al reparar hasta qué grado Yura y él se habían compenetrado para tener la viveza de llamar a Kyoka por su apodo—. Pero eso no quita que sienta miedo. A fin de cuentas, han sido casi tres años en exilio, la Ciudad Domino ahora es para mí una caja de sorpresas que no puedo esperar sean del todo gratas. No sé con qué pueda encontrarme allá. —Dirigió la mirada hacia Yura, durmiendo sin preocupaciones en el sillón—. Pero, si tu preocupación es que no sea capaz de proteger a Yura del infierno que— sé muy bien— es para ella Domino, te agobias en balde.

Le cruzó por el lado para encaminarse hacia el grifo del lavaplatos. Ella, con sus pasos, le hizo saber que se había sentado en el mueble frente a Yura. Se lavó las manos aprisa, secándolas luego con el paño que colgaba de la alacena, y al voltear hacia ella, contemplar sus dedos arrugando la falda lila, distinguir su rostro alicaído pese a llevar todavía puesto el gorrito de cumpleaños, por primera vez le inspiró mucha ternura.

—No soy Atem, Kyoka.

Ella se mordió el labio, se hundió de hombros y ensombreció la mirada, donándole a entender que tal afirmación no aminoraba su temor. Mientras él convino hacer a un lado las piernas de Yura— sabiendo que dormía como un muerto— para obtener un rincón donde tomar asiento, meditó que era su primera vez en cruzar palabras con ella sin la intervención de Yura.

Desde la presentación formalizada con una reverencia por muy poco diferente a un leve cabeceo, había percibido a Kyoka bajo la sombra de Yura, una seguidora fiel que le debía lealtad por las penas compartidas. Tenía que llegar ese momento para él sentar consciencia de que no conocía a Kyoka más allá de lo que había reflejado a través de Yura.

—Kyoka, ¿cómo conociste a Yura? —Lo preguntó sin rodeos. No creía escuchar un relato que elevara su conmoción al mismo punto de la triste historia de amor entre Atem y la mujer dormida en el sofá.

Con un destello de melancolía cruzándole por los ojos y una tranquilidad enigmática, ella se quitó los lentes, dedicándose a mirarlos como si todos los acontecimientos estuvieran escritos en el cristal óptico.

—Hace once años, antes de inscribirnos en la Academia de Chicas Rosa Negra, coincidimos en un grado de la escuela primaria. —La experiencia con Yura le motivó a no interferir, prestar atención en silencio—. Por esa época, me habían recetado los lentes para combatir la miopía. Mis compañeros me vieron cual bicho raro el primer día en que fui con ellos puestos.

Ella sonrió, y aunque se pareció a la sonrisa que amortiguaba las ganas de llorar, ni una sola lágrima le dibujó el contorno de la mejilla.

—Las burlas no se hicieron esperar. _"Cuatro ojos", "La ciega", "Dextar"…_ Una tarde _,_ a la maestra se le zafó decir que a las personas con mi padecimiento les llamaban _Miopes,_ así que otro apodo se añadió a la lista _: "Me hago pis"._ —Si él no hubiera sido un bravucón reivindicado, hacía rato que sus carcajadas hubieran despertado a Yura—. Al principio, me reía de mí misma como ellos, en un intento desesperado por no perder su aceptación, pero con el paso de los días me fui acostumbrando a ser la niña marginada con la que a nadie le gustaba juntarse.

Mordiendo su labio desatendió por un instante la crónica, un pequeño castigo al recrearse burlando a Yugi en el pasado de Kyoka.

—A decir verdad, para mí no fue un castigo por ser, entonces, diferente a mis demás compañeros. Gracias a ese rechazo aprendí a valorar la soledad, y a observar a los demás ser felices en la distancia… Sin mí. Recuerdo que me refugiaba en los libros, vivía en sus mundos cuando la tristeza quería invadir el mío. —Hizo una pausa, volviendo a sonreír, esta vez, amenazada por las lágrimas—. No sé si Yura te lo habrá contado o te lo habré dicho antes y ahora no me acuerdo, pero yo soy hija única. Antes de mí, Mamá perdió una niña a los cuatro meses de gestación. El doctor le advirtió que un segundo embarazo podría costarle la vida, de modo que mi nacimiento fue un regalo caído del cielo, aunque igual de caro: ella no puede tener más hijos.

La miró con toda la compasión que le había suscitado la verdad.

—Siempre quise tener un hermano, con mayor fuerza en aquellos fugaces momentos donde la soledad cobraba la forma de un lobo a punto de comerme. Pero al mismo tiempo comprendía el dolor de Mamá, y fue allí cuando se agregaron colores a mi imaginación. —Cambió la expresión melancólica por una llena de ilusión. Admiró a raudales que, a diferencia de Yura, ella no recordara su pasado con el dolor afligiéndole la mirada—. Recuerdo que, con la descripción del autor sobre mis personajes favoritos, los dibujaba en papel, y después colgaba el dibujo terminado en la pared de mi habitación. Con ellos no volví a sentirme sola, aunque Papá consideró llevarme al psicólogo porque hablaba con mis dibujos.

Lo conmovió hallar el origen de su parloteo acelerado y sus monólogos— algunas veces— disparatados.

—Oh espera, he desviado al tren del carril, ¿verdad? — La pregunta lo llevó a enlazar, con gigantesco asombro, que también era la primera vez que Kyoka hablaba respetando las comas.

Le dijo que no sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Es un milagro— rio bajito—. Bueno, el día en que Yura se convirtió en mi mejor amiga sucedió al mes de haber empezado a usar lentes. Al igual que los clichés remasterizados en todas las novelas juveniles, Yura gozó la popularidad de ser la _niña nueva_ , en especial debido a la longitud inusual de su cabello blanco que, la verdad sea dicha, le abrió un espacio entre las niñas mimadas e hipócritas que antes jugaban conmigo por las tardes. Intenté socializar con ella a espaldas del resto, pero ellos se adelantaron a decirle que no era buena influencia para ella. Hasta entonces el maltrato que sufría en la escuela era solo verbal, por eso nunca se lo conté a mis padres— y los profesores no tomaron medidas más drásticas que la de gastarse la voz reprendiéndolos—. Mas aquel día una de las _niñas fresa_ pisó mis lentes para quedar como una figura de autoritarismo delante de Yura y yo, aunque todavía no sé diferenciar si fue por instinto o porque había llegado al colmo, me fui a los golpes con ella.

—Yura permaneció estática, mirando el pleito con una extraña curiosidad. Para cuando llegó la hora de partir, a ninguna de las dos se nos había impuesto un castigo difícil, pero tuve que fabricarme otra cara para poder mirar a Papá cuando fue a recogerme. Mentí, por supuesto, aludiendo que por mi torpeza había sufrido un accidente, tal cual he leído en las novelas juveniles. En realidad, no me sentía triste por mentir, sino por el dinero que Papá gastaría renovando mis lentes. Así que, antes de subirme al auto y enojada conmigo misma, los arrojé a la basura. Sin imaginar lo que ocurriría la mañana siguiente.

En ese punto del relato se decidió, por fin, a poner la frente en alto.

—La mañana siguiente, Jōnouchi, Yura fue a la clase con mis lentes rotos.

Se sorprendió, mas no al extremo de quedar boquiabierto. Aquel comportamiento retrató a Yura de cuerpo entero, por lo cual fue imposible no sentirse orgulloso de ser algo más que su amigo y algo menos que su _novio_.

—No entendí por qué lo había hecho hasta que todos en el aula, incluyendo a las niñas fresas que días atrás elogiaban de manera hipócrita su cabello, la volvieron el nuevo hazmerreír de la escuela.

" _¡Qué ridícula se ve con esos lentes!"_

" _¡A Dextar le quedan mucho mejor!"_

—Aunque moría de ganas por abordarla, la vergüenza me hacía comerme las ansias. Aun tocaron el timbre del recreo, estaba sola como siempre, y ella pidió permiso para merendar conmigo. Para mí fue un suceso tan extraordinario que gagueé al responderle.

" _¿Por qué hiciste eso? Todos… Todos se burlaron de ti"._

—Ella me contestó sin parar de comer sus gomitas dulces.

" _Tienes razón, se burlaron de mi porque estos lentes solo te quedan bien a ti."_

—Entonces lo comprendí. Comprendí que los lentes no eran una maldición que había gatillado el rechazo de mis compañeros. Eran un distintivo, una peculiaridad que me diferenciaba de los demás. —De nuevo enfocó su mirar en el objeto, elevándolo para facilitar la apreciación de sus características—. ¿Te imaginas cuántas personas en el mundo usan lentes, Jōnouchi? Muchos podrán asemejarse a estos, muchos podrán tener el mismo color, la misma montura, el mismo lente… Pero nunca serán este por más que se parezcan. Porque estos, Jōnouchi, han estado conmigo en mis mejores y peores momentos.

La nueva enseñanza que la vida le impartía a través de Kyoka lo enmudeció.

—Me entristecía ser diferente a los demás, cuando la clave para ser feliz consistía en amar mis diferencias. Es por esa razón que, para mí, los defectos no son defectos como tal. De hecho, se me dificulta mucho utilizar esa palabra para describir a una persona. Los defectos son cualidades que nos hacen distintos a quienes nos rodean, cualidades que de acuerdo con la personalidad agradan o desagradan a los demás y que, muchas veces, el tiempo nos ayuda a cambiar por otras.

En su cabeza no había ordenado palabras que le ayudaran a resumir la estupefacción de conocer a la verdadera Kyoka, no a razón de su pasado, sino a raíz de haberle clarificado que, si era la sombra de Yura, no era debido a su autoestima. Por el contrario, aprendió que caminar a sus espaldas, ser una seguidora tácita suya, le ofrecía un mejor panorama de sus verdaderos sentimientos que si caminara a su lado.

Y por eso Kyoka siempre atisbaba un puntito de luz donde todo el mundo veía oscuridad.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando el Señor Sutori me puso al tanto de lo sucedido con Atem…— ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿De verdad Kyoka estaba diciendo que Reiji conocía el dramático final de Atem y su hija? —Confirmar que Yura no se había llevado sus pertenencias fue un claro mensaje de que no le importaba nada, que su único deseo era huir lo más lejos posible. Por aquellos días _, lo más lejos posible_ era Osaka, distante de la Ciudad Domino por ochocientos y pico de kilómetros cuadrados. Dedujimos que se había ido en tren, pues era la última parada del recorrido habitual. El Señor Sutori —por una extraña razón que no tuve la valentía de preguntar— me aconsejó no ir tras ella, pero yo había leído suficientes historias donde se retrataban las desgraciadas a continuación del desamor.

Se rebeló contra sus padres por la emancipación, asimilando la fortuna de tener a la tía en Osaka como una señal del destino. Con la condición de no descuidar sus estudios, aprobaron su alojamiento en casa de Aimi quien, a su vez, contribuyó en la búsqueda.

—La encontramos dos semanas después…—Dejó caer la primera lágrima solitaria—. Husmeando alimento entre los contenedores de la basura cual pordiosera errante y acompañada por un niño. No imaginas… No imaginas lo doloroso que fue para mí verle así, en los huesos, con el cabello curtido y la ropa hecha una porquería. A tal extremo me dolió, que no pude soportarlo. Lo primero que hice fue abofetearla entre gritos.

El niño se llamaba Tanuki, acotó, en admirable sincronía con la otra gota de sal que contorneaba su cachete. Describió al pequeño de lacio cabello negro e inocentes ojos grises, con los cuales la juzgó de vil desconocida, pronto lanzándose a defender a Yura, pero al ser testigo del abrazo efusivo que sucedió a los reproches eligió serenarse.

—Ella vivía bajo un puente con Tanuki y su abuelo. Era lógico ya que no se había llevado nada material en su huida. Respaldada por mi tía los llevamos a casa. Esa era nuestra situación cuando Yura respondió la pregunta que no tuve la valentía de hacerle al Señor Sutori.

" _Soy una inútil, Kyoka. No sé preparar comidas con sal, no sé ningún tipo de manualidad, no tengo ninguna maldita cualidad que me ayude a valerme por mí misma. En casa lo tenía todo, la comodidad de tener a quien hiciera las cosas por mí me volvió inútil para enfrentar la vida. No sé cocinar alimentos con sal porque teníamos sirvientas expertas cocinando de todo, no sé ningún tipo de manualidad porque Mamá se daba la tarea de hacerme los adornos a mano, ni siquiera sé cuidarme porque Inoue lo hacía mucho mejor que yo"._

—Yura se había perdido a sí misma en la Ciudad Domino, el Señor Sutori confiaba en que se hallaría en Osaka. No quería obstruir su camino al sufrimiento, sino ponerla de cara con él, dejar que chocara con la pared que traído a contexto es la realidad, y que se curara por sí misma con el paso del tiempo. ¿O piensas que Yura sería la mujer que hoy conocemos si Atem no le hubiera roto el corazón?

Gesticulando la negación rotunda, le dio el permiso de continuar.

—No consentí su ruego de seguir durmiendo en la calle, aunque fuera por el cariño a Tanuki. Un solo día tratándolo me bastó para intuir que Yura veía en él un reflejo de Ryō. El niño era su equivalente aquí, en Osaka. Pusimos el techo a su orden y la de su abuelo, él la rechazó aludiendo no querer abusar de nuestra hospitalidad.

Yura dormía en casa de Aimi, pero mañana, tarde y noche las veía pasar bajo el puente. Junto con ella le suministraban desayuno, almuerzo y cena todos los días sin falta. A la tercera semana, comenzaron a repetirse las discusiones acaloradas por el apremio del niño.

—Hasta que un día… Encontramos el puente desolado.

Ella se cubrió la boca terciando el gesto mortificado de quien intenta contener los vómitos. Las lágrimas resbaladizas, a sus mirar, eran pequeños trozos de diamante refinado, quizás por verlas con los ojos del corazón.

—Un anciano, compañero del abuelo de Tanuki en la tarea de recoger botellas para intercambiarlas con el camión recogedor de basuras, había sido testigo de todo. Tanuki y su abuelo… ¡Tanuki y su abuelo yacían enterrados bajo nuestros pies!

La noche antes, buceando entre los contenedores de basura por mera diversión, Tanuki se había encontrado un collar de diamantes. Invadido por la emoción, acordó regalárselo a Yura cuando se presentara con el desayuno al día siguiente, ajeno a que la joya había sido sepultada en la basura por accidente y el apuro de un delincuente cazado por las autoridades. En cuanto hubo localizado un punto seguro donde ocultarse, despistó a la policía, dirigiéndose con prontitud al contenedor en el que con toda seguridad hallaría la joya. Furibundo por su hallazgo, recorrió las calles con la rabia de matar a quien, de modo irónico, le habría robado, y caminando por el puente se filtró a su oído el júbilo de Tanuki con imaginar las posibles reacciones de Yura cuando le hiciera formal entrega del obsequio.

—Supongo que ya tienes un boceto de lo que sucedió después. Pero tu imaginación nunca podrá plasmar siquiera una descolorida imagen de la manera en que Yura se rompió las uñas escarbando en la tierra como un perro tras el hueso que con tanto afán había cuidado, y de sus gritos cuando dio con los cuerpos iniciando su descomposición.

Su corazón se saltó el primer latido, que hizo eco en sus oídos repitiéndose como el trueno entre las nubes. En el segundo lo sintió encogerse a la par del estómago, donde lo más parecido a un agujero negro le succionaba desde adentro. De nuevo se sintió igual a un globo de helio pinchado por un alfiler, sin nada más que carne fofa sobre sí, con la diferencia de que tener a Yura al lado, entonces a salvo de los recuerdos, sin romperse la garganta llorando como a quien le arrancaban el alma de tajo y como a él se le apareció en el pensamiento, dejó en libertad a dos lágrimas escurridizas.

—Yura volvió a morir en vida. —Con un breve hipido se aclaró la voz, escurriéndose la nariz al tiempo—. Intentó suicidarse cinco veces. La primera vez ahorcándose con una sábana en el baño, la segunda cortándose las venas, la tercera bebiendo pastillas, la cuarta por inanición y la quinta… La quinta tirándose de un puente cuando, como enviado del cielo, un rubio revoltoso le atropelló mientras iba en bicicleta.

—Entonces ese día… Ese día…—Dos gotas de agua siguieron a las primeras y fue su turno de cubrirse la boca terciando el gesto mortificado de quien procuraba frenar los vómitos, pero que en su caso era algo ácido, tumefacto y ennegrecido.

Al encontrarse por segunda vez con el rostro apacible de Yura, se percató de que ya no era la misma que había conocido ni lo sería nunca, porque la verdad lustraba los ojos y les abría el camino para mirar más allá de las pupilas—. ¿Por qué esto no me lo confiaste, Yura?

—Porque no quería que simpatizaras con ella por lástima, Jōnouchi. — Kyoka se recolocó los lentes, no sin antes haberse estrujado los ojos—. No quería ser para ti alguien necesitado de cariño por su pasado, que sintieras empatía hacia ella por todo lo que ha sufrido. A decir verdad, ese tampoco es mi fin. No te he narrado todo esto para que te sientas atado a ella por el miedo a hacerle sufrir una vez más. El amor y la amistad son tan parecidos que uno tiende a confundir amor con amistad y amistad con amor, ¿cierto? Incluso ahora, tus sentimientos hacia Yura pueden deberse a esa confusión y no por ello estarás cometiendo un pecado abominable, Jōnouchi, es algo que a cualquiera le puede ocurrir.

La determinación que hizo brillar los ojos de Kyoka él la resintió como el picor de dos finas agujas clavándose de a poco en su pecho.

—Pero sí te valdrá un lugar en el infierno prometer a Yura un mundo de caramelo cuando ni siquiera tienes en claro lo que sientes por ella. Este ha sido mi propósito con revelarte su pasado, Jōnouchi, que pongas los puntos sobre las ices a tus sentimientos antes de ilusionar a Yura con un amor verdadero que perjure borrar las cicatrices del de Atem. Porque Yura aprendió a vivir con la culpa de un corazón roto gracias a ti, aprendió a vivir con la muerte de Tanuki y a inmortalizarlo en sus recuerdos gracias a ti… Pero no sé si Yura, después de todo lo que ha pasado, sea capaz de aprender a vivir sin ti.

* * *

—.—

* * *

El tiempo pasaba sin hacer ruido **(1).** Vigentes yacían las imágenes de los primeros trazos de enero y, en lo que se había demorado pestañando, la víspera de año nuevo pintaba de otros colores a Osaka. Sus familiares le habían copado el teléfono de llamadas invitándole a recibir el año nuevo en el crucero propiedad de su abuelo materno, donde además había laborado por una larga temporada. Al principio consideró las tentativas, pero siempre le detuvo recalcar que el trato para con sus demás parientes había desfallecido a la par del fallecimiento de sus padres.

Por ese rumbo trascurrían sus pensamientos mientras emprendía camino al supermercado en aras de renovar los alimentos en el refrigerador. Al irrumpir saludó por costumbre a la cajera, adentrándose luego en la sección del pasillo con las góndolas de los enlatados, y una voz familiar que se oyó al otro extremo, paralela a su ubicación, paralizó su mano a punto de revisar la fecha de vencimiento de unos guisantes.

" _¡Por supuesto que no exagero con enseñarle algunos trucos de defensa personal, Honda! ¿Y si quieren hacerle daño y no estoy allí para protegerla?"_

El mismo tono de voz que la estremecía cuando pronunciaba su nombre en un jadeo de placer. La casualidad no podía ser tan cruel y benevolente a la vez.

" _No te imaginas lo bien que le ha sentado el ejercicio de nuestros entrenamientos diarios. ¡Le ha crecido el trasero! El otro día no pude resistirme y le di una nalgada con la excusa de que había sido para espantarle una mosca."_

De pronto fue urgente confirmar que era _él_ sin que se diera cuenta. En su desesperación, miró de soslayo hacia los refrigeradores al fondo, y en el cristal, el reflejo de las bebidas se mezcló al del cuerpo bien formado y vestido con ropa casual, el pelo rubio luciendo un moderado corte en las puntas, el pequeño rastro de barba en la quijada que no hacía más que acentuar la ya conocida masculinidad y las manos varoniles que allí sostenían el móvil como antes lo hacían con su piel previo al orgasmo.

" _De nuevo gracias por recibirme en tu casa, Honda. Te debo la vida y un poquito más."_

Quiso adelantar un paso para, de modo egoísta, fingir un encuentro por casualidad, mas la siguiente línea de la conversación detuvo incluso los latidos del corazón.

" _Sí, en estos momentos Yura, Kyoka y yo estamos comprando lo necesario para las ocho horas de viaje junto con los preparativos para la celebración de año nuevo. En dos días estaremos allá."_

Sin embargo, alcanzó a dibujar una sonrisa resquebrajada.

 _Quizás ella también debía volar muy lejos._

* * *

 _ **(1)** "La mala hora". Gabriel García Márquez._

* * *

 **¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
